Diamonds
by Gokash
Summary: Fili et Kili sont frères ennemis et se contentent d'une entente cordiale après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Toutefois, lorsque Kili se retrouve nommé à la tête de la force armée la plus prestigieuse du Royaume, et que Fili est placé sous ses ordres, leur apparente cordialité se transforme en un rapport de force qui semble sans issue. Fili/Kili, donc inceste.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **** **Je sais que :** J'ai encore plusieurs fics en cours et ce n'est pas malin d'en commencer une nouvelle... **mais**... Cette fic là a été commencée un peu avant Shari Vari (Avant donc la sortie du deuxième film) et, la trouvant plutôt banale dans le genre, je ne me suis pas vraiment concentrée dessus. J'écrivais quelques chapitres de temps en temps au gré de mon inspiration. Jusqu'à ce que, surprise, il s'avère qu'elle soit achevée !  
Certes, je pense modifier deux ou trois trucs encore, ce qui n'assure pas une publication régulière, mais ça concerne essentiellement les derniers chapitres.

 **En ce qui concerne la publication :** Justement, certainement irrégulière. Je proposerai bien de poster toutes les dix reviews, j'ai vu que certains faisaient ça, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais poster le deuxième chapitre dans ce cas XD. Je vais donc voir pour poster toutes les deux semaines, ou moins, ça va dépendre.

 **Résumé :** Le régiment des chasseurs a été mis en place par Thror lorsqu'Erebor était à son apogée, avec, comme mission première : la protection des membres de la race des nains par l'éradication de toute espèce ennemie, troll, orc, gobelin, ou pire... Après que Smaug l'eut réduite en cendre, il n'en resta que les récits épiques de leur prouesses légendaires face aux différents monstres des ténèbres.  
Et les chasseurs devinrent un mythe.  
Jusqu'à ce que Thorin III, grand roi sous la Montagne, décide de remettre ce régiment sur pied avec, à sa tête, son plus jeune neveu, Kili.

Il s'agissait d'une nomination prestigieuse pour le jeune prince qui avait encore fort à prouver pour mériter ce rôle. Mais son principal défi n'était pas de montrer sa capacité à à se montrer lucide et efficace dans les situations de crises... Non... Là où Kili devait faire ses preuves, c'était dans la gestion de ses quatre lieutenants, tous aussi puissants, caractériels et insubordonnés les uns que les autres.  
Sans parler du pire : son rival, son ennemi... Fili, qui ne lui avait encore jamais concédé la moindre valeur et se contentait de le couvrir de son ombre. Et, maintenant, le blond allait devoir accepter le fait que son petit-frère n'était plus l'enfant écervelé et intrépide qu'il avait été.

Les événements sont essentiellement présentés du point de vu de Kili.  
Donc il se peut que, parfois, Fili passe pour un Asshole, mais c'est parce qu'on n'a que la version du plus jeune, qui ne voit principalement que le mal chez lui.

 **Prologue :**

La gorge nouée, Kili ajusta ses vêtements en se postant devant la porte close. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et il pénétra dans la salle du conseil. Arrivé en son centre, il hocha respectueusement la tête devant les membres présents, puis s'inclina devant Thorin et son premier héritier. Le roi lui sourit gentiment alors que Fili se contenta de lui lancer un regard sans intérêt. « Arrogant » fut tout ce que pu penser le plus jeune face à ce dédain. Depuis que Fili siégeait au conseil et que sa voix y était entendue, le jeune archer avait eu l'amertume de constater que la distance instaurée entre eux deux s'était considérablement creusée, du moins, encore plus qu'avant.

— Kili, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui ?  
— Non, mon oncle.

Kili était troublé, car c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait ainsi quérir par Thorin, de manière aussi officielle. Habituellement, lorsque celui-ci avait quelque chose à dire, à lui ou à Fili, il s'en occupait durant les repas ou au détour d'un couloir quand il le croisait. Si ce qu'il avait annoncé requérait la présence du conseil d'Erebor, cela signifiait que c'était certainement quelque chose officielle, comme une promotion, mais Kili avait beau y avoir réfléchi durant le trajet jusqu'ici, il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Après tout, en tant que deuxième héritier, il ne pouvait pas bénéficier d'une plus haute place que Fili dans la hiérarchie du royaume, et il était déjà juste derrière lui. Un siège au conseil ne l'intéressait pas, il en avait déjà parlé avec Thorin lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé et, pour ce qui était d'un quelconque changement de statut combattant, cela demandait un exploit guerrier et cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils vivaient en paix. Donc non, Kili n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était là, et c'était sans doute aussi le cas des membres du conseil parce que tous avaient les sourcils froncés en regardant Thorin après être venu à bout de la même conclusion que Kili : Pourquoi avoir exiger sa présence ici aujourd'hui ? C'est pourquoi Thorin prit la parole, s'adressant à tous.

— Comme vous le savez, cela fait quelques temps qu'aucune attaque de gobelin n'a été recensée depuis l'escarmouche de cet hiver.

Tout le monde haussa les épaules, car, depuis la bataille des cinq armées, cinq années plus tôt, les gobelins étaient bien moins inquiétants que la courbe des finances dans l'esprit des conseillers.

— Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous reposer sur ces faits, les elfes ont la générosité de nous envoyer leurs rapports d'éclaireurs régulièrement et, de plus en plus, nous constatons que ces créatures se regroupent et commencent à s'organiser. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir à nouveau Goblintown renaitre de ses cendres. Les gobelins ont la rancune tenace et sont en colère contre les hommes, les elfes et les nains qui vivent dans cette vallée.

Thorin fit une pause et survola du regard son assemblée de conseillers qui l'écoutaient poliment.

— C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remettre sur pied le régiment de chasseurs, comme l'avait fait mon grand-père avant moi. Un groupe de combattants polyvalents, spécialisé dans la traque et l'éradication de toute espèce ennemie à la notre.

Puis, le regard du roi vint sur Kili, qui avait froncé les sourcils, n'osant croire ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Les chasseurs étaient, pour lui, les guerriers de légende qui avait accompagné son enfance quand, lorsqu'avec Fili ils s'aventuraient dans les mines désaffectés des montagnes bleues, ils se prenaient pour Bjorn, le guerrier ambidextre qui avait mit à mort un troll des cavernes seulement armé d'une épée brisée et d'une pioche ou alors Ghizur, l'archer aveugle qui était capable de faire mouche à cent pieds et dans le noir. Tous des guerriers de renoms qui ne connurent qu'une seule défaite : Smaug le doré.

— Et ce sera Kili, mon neveu et deuxième héritier, dont les preuves ne sont plus à faire, qui prendra la tête de ce régiment.

Le silence répondit d'abord, lourd et opaque, et Kili fut tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia d'hoqueter de stupeur, puis un brouhaha s'éleva, comme à chaque décision que prenait le roi sans consulter ses conseillers :

— Il n'est pas un peu jeune ?  
— Avons nous les fonds nécessaires pour lever et entrainer une telle troupe ?  
— Voyons, un héritier est bien trop précieux pour participer à ce genre de projet !  
— Êtes vous certain que c'est essentiel ?  
— Pourquoi pas Fili ?

Oui, pourquoi pas Fili ? Ce fut, après la stupeur, la première question qui vint en tête du brun qui n'osait regarder du côté du premier héritier.  
Une claque, c'était exactement ce que c'était pour Fili : son petit-frère allait faire partie du régiment de chasseur, pire, il allait le diriger alors que lui, qui était pourtant meilleur combattant, allait rester assis ici, à parler des problèmes liés à l'extraction des pierres précieuse et des ventes de bijoux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle, car Thorin lui porta le coup de grâce :

— Fili est celui qui assurera ma succession, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la gestion d'un royaume. Commander aux chasseurs demande beaucoup de sacrifices, à commencer par sa vie et par son titre, ce dont mon premier héritier ne peut se défaire. Toutefois, sa lame et son esprit tactique sont appréciés et, tant que sa présence n'est pas requise à Erebor, il aura sa place en tant que chasseur. Sous les ordres de Kili.

Fili ne dit rien, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait la décision de son oncle, mais se mura dans un silence tendu. Jaloux et heurté.

Il comprenait Thorin, il savait que le roi avait raison d'avoir nommé Kili, que ce dernier était parfait pour ce rôle et il était tout de même fier de porter dorénavant le titre de chasseur tout comme il était content de voir le regard écarquillé du plus jeune, trop honoré et trop heureux pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Mais savoir que Kili sera son supérieur, ça le rendait malade.

Le roi ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit le visage de son premier héritier blêmir et il serra les lèvres. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour calmer la tension courtoise qui régnait entre les deux frères, mais Thorin savait que la décision qu'il venait de prendre était la plus cohérente et il espérait que ses neveux soient suffisamment sages et réfléchis pour ne pas laisser leur rivalité empiéter sur leur sécurité et celle de leurs camarades lors des missions.

— Kili, en tant que commandant, tu ne connaitras qu'une seule autorité, la mienne et tu seras donc tenu de rédiger régulièrement des rapports à mon intention. J'ai une liste de noms à te donner, que tu pourras compléter si besoin et nous établirons tous les deux un programme de recrutement et d'entrainement. As-tu des questions ? Des remarques ?  
— Non, mon oncle.

En réalité, Kili avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve, jamais Thorin n'aurait pu donner un meilleur rôle au prince téméraire qu'il était, jamais Kili n'aurait pu avoir meilleur moyen de faire ses preuves, de prouver qu'il valait au moins aussi bien qu'un certain héritier blond. Il osa un regard du côté de son frère et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage blême et les sourcils froncés. « Pan, dans les dents mon grand ! ».

— Très bien, dans ce cas, la session est levée. Vous pouvez partir, Kili, vient t'asseoir, nous en avons pour un bout de temps.

L'archer s'inclina respectueusement, à l'instar des conseillers qui s'étaient levés. Il était incapable de retenir son sourire et remercia chaque personne qui le félicitait d'un mot ou d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de passer la porte, même Fili prit la peine d'hocher la tête pour l'encourager dans sa nouvelle tâche. Ils avaient beau ne pas toujours être en bon terme en ce moment, ils restaient frères et le blond était, au fond de lui, sincèrement heureux et fier de la nomination de Kili, même s'il gardait ce goût amer de la jalousie.

Puis Kili vint s'asseoir à côté de Thorin qui fit glisser un papier sous ses yeux. Il portait une trentaine de noms, les caractéristiques de combat, les spécialités et les personnalités des guerriers que le roi proposait à son commandant. Ils débattirent un instant, modifièrent légèrement la liste et ajoutèrent quelques forgerons et armuriers de renoms qui s'occuperont du matériel, ainsi qu'une dizaines de spécialistes : de tir à l'arc, maniement d'armes lourdes, d'armes légères, combat à mains nues, soigneur, cavalier, lanceur d'armes de jet, pisteur, armurier et maitre de stratégie qui superviseront les entrainements mais qui ne prendront pas part aux missions.

Ils hissèrent ensuite les quatre guerriers qui sortaient du lot au grade de lieutenant : Drunn, fils de Bjorn, le nain ambidextre qu'avaient tant adulé Fili et Kili et qui semblait posséder la même force que son père. Dizir, le manieur de la célèbre hache à cornes, Ogresse des batailles, guerrier sans peur dont les exploits étaient chantés dans toutes les mines. Harald le nain qui, sous les ordres de Daïn, s'était avancé dans les profondeurs de la Moria, au plus profond de la mine, pour en ramener son poids en or, pierres précieuses et Mithril, ce qui, considérant de la masse de ce guerrier et des périls que l'on trouvait en ce lieu, n'avait rien d'une mission anodine et, pour finir, Fili, tacticien hors pair, meneur de troupe sans égal, qui s'était fait un nom en participant à la quête d'Erebor.

Ils répartirent les chasseurs en quatre divisions, selon leur spécialité même si tous les groupes resteront polyvalents. Harald aura les éclaireurs, Dizir sera la force brute, Fili lui, sera, au contraire, la force « intelligente », moins puissante, mais qui saura frapper sur les points les plus efficaces, quant à Drunn il commandera aux guerriers les plus téméraires, ceux qui pourront se battre à l'aveugle dans les galeries sans lumières des villes gobelins, ceux qui n'hésiteront pas à s'engouffrer au plus profond des entrailles de la terre pour débusquer leurs ennemis et les détruire.

Et tous, même les meilleurs d'entre eux, seront sous les ordres de Kili, qui, de son côté, avait encore beaucoup à prouver.

Ils mirent aussi au point quelques stratégies d'attaque, de traque et de débusquage, basées sur les notes de Ketyl le rouge, le prédécesseur de Kili qui avait péri, avec sa légion, face aux crocs et aux flammes du dragon Smaug.

Enfin, quelques heures plus tard, Thorin remit à son neveu les rapports que Thranduil envoyait presque toutes les semaines à Thorin et à Bard et ils établirent une carte qui faisait ressortir les lieux et zones les plus à craindre, celles qui connaissaient les plus grandes concentrations d'orques, de gobelins ou d'autres créatures malfaisantes de la région.

— Dès que ton équipe sera sur pied, je veux que tu prennes un petit groupe avec toi et que vous vous occupiez de ce troll. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il cherche à agrandir son territoire et sa grotte n'est pas loin de nos zones forestières. Nous avons besoin de bois pour nos forges, mais si cette créature s'attaque aux bucherons qui travaillent pour nous, nos sources de combustibles risqueraient d'en pâtir.  
— Très bien mon oncle.  
— Une dernière chose, Kili. Tu as beau être mon neveu et avoir fait tes preuves au combat, tu auras sous tes ordres des guerriers d'une toute autre pointure dont la plupart ne t'ont jamais vu combattre… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques insensés, mais, et je pense que tu t'en doutes, ce ne seras ni ton nom, ni ton physique, ni ton jeune âge qui leur inspirera le respect qu'ils te doivent. C'est la première fois que tu auras à diriger des nains, et pas des moindres et tu dois savoir que ta place prestigieuse, tu ne la garderas pas si tu ne te bats pas pour la mériter. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu en es amplement capable, je voulais simplement te mettre en garde et te conseiller : dès que tu en auras l'occasion, montres ce que tu sais faire. Le respect ne s'arrache pas, il se mérite et se gagne. Sans respect, il n'y a pas d'autorité et si tes hommes n'ont pas confiance en toi ou bien estiment qu'ils sont plus compétents que toi, alors vous irez au devant de grands dangers. Je sais que tu te doutes que tu ne peux pas compter sur moi pour faire en sorte que tes hommes t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, c'est à toi de t'arranger pour que ce soit le cas, même si, bien entendu, tu peux venir me voir si tu rencontres le moindre problème.  
— Merci, mon oncle.

La tirade de Thorin venait de refroidir considérablement le jeune chasseur, car, après tout, c'était effectivement la première fois qu'il allait diriger des nains et ceux qui allaient faire partie de son équipe étaient tous capable de lui arracher la tête des épaules à main nue, au moins, et, bien sûr, son titre de prince n'allait aucunement lui faciliter les choses, au contraire.

— J'ai confiance en toi, Kili, tu as la maturité et la sagesse nécessaire et, à l'instar de ton frère, tu es, toi aussi, né pour diriger. Ton habilité au combat n'est, certes, pas aussi développée que celle de tes chasseurs, mais tu es encore jeune et ton potentiel est énorme, ils sauront le reconnaître et t'aider à développer ta force.

Kili hocha la tête, ému par les mots de Thorin qui se répandait rarement en éloge.

— Je vais m'occuper de contacter les guerriers. Vous reprendrez l'ancienne citadelle que Thror avait allouée aux chasseurs, elle a un peu souffert du feu du dragon, mais il reste quatre salles d'entrainement, deux salles d'arme, les sources d'eau chaudes aménagées en bains, une centaine de chambres, le réfectoire et les cuisines, sans parler des dédales de couloirs qui s'enfoncent dans la mine et qui servaient aux entrainements. Dans la mesure où votre groupe ne sera pas aussi conséquent que celui de Ketyll, je pense que c'est largement suffisant. Les terrains d'archeries, les écuries, le deuxième réfectoire et les dojos sont en reconstruction, on abandonne le reste des chambres, la bibliothèque, les piscines et les autres terrains d'entrainements pour le moment, il y a déjà pour quelques mois de travaux. N'hésite pas à aller voir les chefs de chantier si tu veux quelques modifications, sinon, ils referont tout à l'identique, voilà les plans.

Oui, bien sur… la citadelle des chasseurs, Kili n'y pensait même plus, il la croyait détruite alors que, en réalité, elle trônait un peu à l'écart du centre de la mine, loin de l'agitation et de la population, invisible. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais voir ces plans l'ému bien plus que de raison, il en avait tellement rêver quand il était enfant. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé dans l'un de ces dojos d'entrainement et non dans une cave aménagée des Montagnes Bleues lorsqu'il pratiquait la lutte avec son frère ou ses amis ? Savoir qu'il allait dorénavant vivre là-bas lui noua la gorge et il rendit les plans à Thorin.

— On laisse comme c'était, ce lieu a été construit et pensé pour l'entrainement et le quotidien de plusieurs centaines de chasseurs, je ne pense pas être en mesure de demander des améliorations.  
— Soit. Dans six jours, j'annoncerai officiellement la réintroduction des chasseurs au sein de l'armée d'Erebor sous ton commandement, en tant que légion armée sur laquelle je suis la première autorité, ce qui veut dire que tu restes sous mes ordres. Mais au fur et à mesure que tu trouveras ta place, je m'effacerai peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître totalement et tu seras alors en total autonomie pour mener au mieux ta mission première : protéger les habitants d'Erebor et la race des nains, et seconder l'armée si besoin. Est-ce bien clair ?  
— Oui, mon oncle.

Les deux nains se levèrent et, alors que Kili allait s'incliner pour prendre congé, Thorin l'attira à lui pour une étreinte  
tendre :

— Je suis fier de toi, Kili. Tu as toute ma gratitude pour avoir accepté ce rôle sans rechigner et avec autant de sérieux et de professionnalisme, en tant que roi, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Mais en tant qu'oncle, je te demande de faire attention à toi et de ne pas te mettre dans des situations dangereuses et sans issues.  
— Je serai prudent, mon oncle.  
— Bien. Tu as six jours pour préparer tes discours.  
— « Mes » discours ?  
— Celui pour le peuple d'Erebor, et celui pour ton régiment.

Amusé, Thorin regarda le plus jeune pâlir considérablement. Combien de fois ce petit avait-il pris la parole en public déjà ? Si l'on retire ses performances oratoires dans les tavernes avinées pour raconter à tout le monde de quelle manière il avait trucider ses ennemis durant la bataille des cinq armées, le nombre de ses discours officiels se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, celui de sa majorité ne comptait pas, c'était Dis qui l'avait rédigé de A à Z.

— N'hésite pas à aller voir Balin, il aime jouer avec les mots et sait captiver une foule. Tu peux aussi demander à ton frère, il a un don pour l'éloquence.  
— Je… Merci, j'irai voir Balin.

Face au visage qui s'était rembrunit, Thorin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu :

— Ne t'en fais pas pour Fili. Thorstein-Peau-d'Ours prendra sa retraite dans l'année, je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau général de corps d'armée, et Fili conviendra à merveille pour ce rôle. Surtout qu'il sera de cette manière sous les ordres directs de Dwalin, celui-ci pourra lui apprendre tout ce qu'il faut pour être général des armées, le plus haut grade et, tant qu'Erebor est en paix, ce rôle ne lui demandera pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer.  
— Il aurait préféré ma place…

— Il sait très bien qu'en tant que premier héritier, il ne peut l'occuper. Mais il fera parti de tes lieutenants, ce qui n'est pas non plus une place dénuée de prestige.  
— Il n'acceptera pas d'être sous mes ordres.  
— Je sais. Mais il ne sera pas le seul. Tu vas devoir affirmer ton autorité sur lui aussi bien que sur tes autres lieutenants. A la différence que lui, contrairement aux autres, ne considérera pas que tu dois cette place là seulement parce que tu as la chance d'être mon neveu, il sait déjà ce que tu vaux.  
— Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous nommez si ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre neveu ?  
— Je ne t'ai pas choisi pour ça. J'aurai très bien pu proposer ce poste à Jol, il est le fils de Sigrid, fille de Ketill, celui qui commandait les chasseurs sous le règne de Thror. Si un nain avait à prendre cette place grâce à son nom, c'est bien lui. Non, Kili, si je t'ai choisi, c'est parce que je sais que tu seras bien plus compétent à ce poste que Drunn et Harald réunis. Un chef n'a pas besoin d'être le meilleur combattant ou le meilleur tacticien. Ton rôle ne sera pas de foncer dans le tas ou d'établir les meilleures stratégies. Tu seras celui qui veillera à la bonne coordination de l'équipe, ce sera à toi de les diriger de manière à ce que tous donnent le meilleur d'eux même, les guider vers une harmonie de groupe, nécessaire pour un fonctionnement parfait et... fatal. Comme tu l'as vu, beaucoup des guerriers qui seront sous tes ordres ont déjà une réputation bien ancrée, un savoir faire et une expérience propre à chacun. Ton rôle sera de faire en sorte que ces savoirs se partagent sans se heurter les uns aux autres, tu vas surement devoir te dresser entre deux combattants rivaux ou bien apaiser des conflits internes et, dans ce sens, je sais que tu seras parfais. Parce que tu es juste et réfléchi malgré les airs que tu te donnes. Je sais que, contrairement à Dizir, Harald ou Drunn, tu possèdes un certain… don, avec les gens, sans oublier que tu n'es pas facilement intimidable et, même si ce sera difficile au début, je ne doute pas de toi.  
— Je… Vous êtes certains que j'en serai capable ?  
— Certain. Et je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, Fili sera avec toi lui aussi.  
— Il sera plutôt le premier à me lancer la pierre.  
— Kili… C'est ton frère, il préfèrera se trancher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il surveillera toujours tes arrières et sera, au contraire, le premier à se dresser contre Drunn le jour où celui-ci cherchera à prendre ta place, parce que, j'en ai bien peur, ce jour là arrivera, et rapidement.

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Kili qui haussa les épaules avant de suivre Thorin qui sortait de la salle. Le conseil avait été levé en fin d'après-midi et ils avaient travaillé plusieurs heures sans relâche sur la mise en route du régiment de chasseurs, la soirée était donc bien avancée et Dis devait surement faire les cents pas en attendant que les hommes de sa maison daignent se montrer pour honorer son repas. En effet, quand ils entrèrent dans la spacieuse salle à manger des appartements royaux, la naine étudiait craintivement ses plats, soucieuse de les sentir refroidir rapidement tandis que Fili était occupé à mettre le couvert, parce que sa mère ne tolérait aucun domestique dans sa maison.  
Dis estimait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de faire toutes les taches ménagères toute seule sans l'aide de personne et que la valeur d'un nain ne se mesurait pas, à l'instar de ces elfes arrogants, au nombre de personnes embauchées pour faire couler un bain, mais à ce que l'on était capable de faire de ses dix doigts.  
Lorsque Kili pénétra dans la salle, derrière son oncle, il se fit capturer par les bras puissants de sa mère, heureuse comme un matin de noël.

— Ho, mon fils ! Te voilà dans la cours des grands maintenant, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi. A partir de maintenant, ton nom est entré dans la légende !  
— Maman… tu exagères…

Toutefois, Kili lui rendit l'étreinte en souriant, la fierté et l'honneur le rendaient presque ivre et même le regard indéfinissable que lui lança Fili en posant les fourchettes sur la table ne vint pas ternir ce sentiment de félicité.

— Tout de même, avoir un fils promu chasseur… quel prestige !  
— Tu le savais depuis longtemps… n'est-ce pas ?  
— Ho… disons que Thorin m'a fait part de son projet de remettre cette légion sur pied et de t'y intégrer il y a quelques jours, mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il voulait t'y mettre à la tête.

Thorin, qui était occupé à se débarrasser de sa couronne et de ses encombrants attributs royaux, ne pu s'empêcher de maugréer, un peu plus loin :

— Normal, tu lui aurais dit dans l'heure…  
— Ho non, je sais garder les secrets, mon frère ! Kili n'aurait rien su venant de moi.  
— De toi, non, mais de la boulangère qui l'aurait su de l'épicière qui l'aurait su de toutes celles à qui tu l'aurais dit, oui. Comment se fait-il que le peuple d'Erebor était au courant de cette affaire avant même que j'en parle à mes conseillers ?

Thorin réapparut dans la salle en se séchant les mains, sondant de son regard grave sa petite-sœur qui était alors très concentrée sur le touillage de potage.

— Ho… je n'en sais rien. Beaucoup de rumeurs et de ragots circulent dans les rues, mon frère.  
— Et je sais que tu es à la source de tous ces ragots.  
— Tous ? C'est une lourde accusation ça ! Allez, à table, les plats sont déjà froids. J'ai sorti une bouteille pour fêter ça ! J'ai un fils chasseur et gradé en plus… je n'arrive pas à le croire….  
— Hm... Techniquement maman, tes deux fils feront partis de ce régiment en tant que gradés…

Kili, qui était occupé à se servir, ne vit pas les yeux de sa mère sortirent de leurs orbites avant de se tourner vers Fili qui s'était figé lui aussi et qui fixait intensément son petit frère.

De son côté, Thorin ne dit rien et se dépêcha de mettre le premier aliment à porter de main dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à annoncer que Fili sera dorénavant lieutenant, au même niveau que trois des guerriers les plus connus du moment, c'était à Kili de le lui dire. Ce dernier se rendit rapidement compte qu'un silence anormal régnait dans la salle et suivit les yeux de sa mère pour tomber sur son frère. Fili n'avait pas bougé, il attendait une explication. Certes, Thorin avait évoqué la possibilité de participer à quelques missions s'il en avait le temps, pas celle de rejoindre les chasseurs et d'en devenir un à part entière, encore moins de porter un certain grade.

— Avec Thorin nous avons… Je veux dire, en tant que commandant j'ai…

Du coin de l'œil, Kili vit Thorin acquiescer, c'était lui qui avait nommé les lieutenants, pas Thorin.

— J'ai décidé de prendre quatre lieutenants avec moi, qui superviseront les différentes équipes et… Fili, j'aurai besoin d'un guerrier tel que toi pour honorer ce poste, tu es… un excellent combattant et un leader remarquable. Thorin accepte de te donner du temps pour te consacrer à ce rôle.

Personne ne releva la manière dont Kili manqua de s'arracher la gorge en louant ainsi son frère et Dis lança un rapide coup d'œil à Thorin, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur son premier héritier, étudiant sa réaction.

— Je… Tu me demandes d'être lieutenant, à la tête d'une équipe de chasseurs ? Sous tes ordres ?  
— C'est exact.

Kili avait répondu dans un souffle. Avec son frère, c'était tout ou rien et il comprenait que le plus vieux était à l'instant terriblement partagé. D'un côté, être lieutenant de cette armée légendaire, c'était le rêve de tout guerrier nain qui avait entendu parler des escarmouches opérées par Ketill le rouge, des combats gagnés par Bjorn ou Ghizur l'aveugle. D'un autre côté, en temps que fils ainé, premier héritier et général de division, Fili avait appris à donner des ordres, à être obéit et ne reconnaître que peu d'autorité, seulement celle de Dwalin et de Thorin. Alors ravaler son orgueil pour poser un genoux face à Kili, face au nain effronté et insolent qu'il était, cela allait lui demander bien plus de force qu'il lui en avait fallut pour croiser le fer contre Azog aux côtés de son oncle.

Fili savait qu'il aimait sincèrement son petit-frère, qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, au fond de lui. Mais il s'était toujours senti menacé par le plus jeune, depuis sa naissance. En réalité, ils avaient tous les deux la même rage de briller, d'être reconnu, de valoir ce titre qu'ils portaient et tous deux se faisaient de l'ombre mutuellement.

Fili avait démontré son talent de guerrier ambidextre alors que Kili peinait encore à toucher le centre d'une cible à cent pas, le brun avait abattu son premier warg le jour de la majorité du plus vieux, raflant ainsi la gloire de la journée, limite si le toast porté lors de la célébration n'avait pas été pour Kili et, toute leur vie a ainsi été parsemée de petits conflits et de légères rivalités presque invisibles, mais portant suffisamment de signification aux yeux des princes pour ronger peu à peu cette affection fraternelle sincère s'étaient portés durant toute leur enfance, les laissant dans une relation courtoise, emplie de non-dits et de regards cachés.  
Relation qui avait implosée au cours de l'aventure, lorsque Kili avait, d'abord, compris qu'il valait autant que son frère et que si ce dernier possédait cette si prestigieuse place de premier héritier et tous les avantages qui allaient avec, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la chance de naitre sept ans avant lui. Aux yeux du brun, qui se démenait pour percer et prouver sa valeur, sans succès jusqu'à maintenant, Fili ne possédait absolument aucun mérite : la gloire et les titres lui tombaient tout cuits dans le bec.  
Puis la fissure s'était muée en gouffre lorsque Kili avait sombré dans la vertigineuse spirale de l'amour pour cette elfe rousse, attirance que Fili n'avait pas compris, pire, il la lui avait reprochée, et condamnée.

Mais le blond n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet Tauriel une fois que celle-ci eut donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Kili lors de la bataille des cinq armées. Fou de douleur, le jeune brun en avait rejeté la faute sur le monde entier et avait connu une passe véritablement difficile, avant de puiser dans la force qui caractérisait les gens de sa race pour se relever et aller de l'avant, sans regarder en arrière.

Thorin prit la parole, le faisant sortir de ses pensées brusquement :

— Fili… Kili n'a que quelques années de moins que toi et tu sais ce qu'il vaut au combat. Ce n'est pas un déshonneur que de servir sous les ordres de son petit-frère, au contraire. Si tu acceptes, tu combattras aux côtés de Dizir, Harald et Drun, je ne pense pas que j'ai à te les présenter…  
— Parce que, eux aussi seront sous les ordres de Kili ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Fili s'était levé sous la surprise, le regard fixé sur Kili qui resta assis, figé. L'épéiste regarda son frère un long moment, sondant son regard franc, puis il se rassit doucement.

Personne ne prêta attention à Dis qui s'étouffait dans son coin suite au trop plein d'émotion : son fils ainé promu lieutenant et son cadet qui avait à ses ordres des guerriers de renom… C'était trop pour cette modeste et simple naine qui s'était évanouie le jour où ses enfants avaient été reconnus princes. Elle qui, d'Erebor ne connaissait que les cendres et qui n'avait jamais pu profiter de son titre pour vivre dans l'opulence, avait toujours du mal à comprendre que ce n'était pas une surprise si ses fils avançaient de plus en plus dans la gloire, que c'étaient leur destin. C'est pourquoi elle parvenait toujours à se réjouir de chaque exploit ou chaque avancement de ses chers petits.

— Tu vas commander à ces guerriers ?  
— Ce seront mes lieutenants, alors… oui.  
— Ils te boufferont tout cru.  
— Fili !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Thorin fit signe à Dis de ne pas s'insérer dans la conversation. Ca commençait, Kili était dorénavant le commandant du régiment des chasseurs et cette place se méritait, en gagnant le respect de ses subalternes, ce qu'était dorénavant Fili.

— Seulement si je leur en donne l'occasion.  
— T'es une crevette par apport à eux, un bébé, l'occasion, il vont l'avoir avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche !  
— Je ne pense pas être si incompétent !  
— Je ne parle pas d'incompétence, mais d'autorité.  
— Ca, Fili, ce n'est pas ton problème, mais le mien. Je te demande si tu veux être mon lieutenant, pas de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Un nouveau silence s'étendit autour de la table. Fili et Kili n'avaient pas bougé, tous les deux étaient resté assis nonchalamment, le blond poussait même la désinvolture jusqu'à jouer distraitement avec la nourriture de son assiette, pourtant, une tension palpable crépitait entre les deux jeunes nains ce qui, loin de terrifier Dis, l'emplie de fierté. Ses braves petits… deux vrais coqs, elle avait l'impression de revoir Frerin et Thorin au même âge.

— Et, si j'accepte, quel sera mon rôle ?  
— Tu seras à la tête de la troisième division. Une vingtaine de combattants, dont Jol, petit-fils de Ketyl, Gunnar qui a participé à la bataille des cinq armées sous les ordres de Daïn, et aussi Gloïn, que tu connais déjà. Ton rôle sera d'entrainer et conduire ces nains au combat, à la traque et à toutes les compétences nécessaires.  
— Tu me proposes ce poste alors que tu sais que, en tant que premier héritier, je ne vais pas pouvoir y consacrer tout mon temps ?  
— Fili tu as le temps, je ne suis pas encore prêt à te céder ma place et, comme te l'as dit Kili, il a besoin de nains de ton envergure à ces côtés. Etre chasseur, ce n'est pas simplement crapahuter dans les caves à la recherche de gobelins à décapiter, ça, l'armée d'Erebor peut très bien le faire toute seule. Non, votre rôle sera de traquer et débusquer les plus viles et dangereuses créatures que cache ce monde, les descendants de Morgoth, les abominations engendrées par les ennemis de la liberté… Kili ne peut pas se permettre de faire appel à des nains au potentiel incertain et au mental instable. Et il existe très peu de personnes qui réunissent les deux et qui soit encore en vie, pour tout dire, nous en avons recenser une petite centaine parmi les troupes de Dwalin aujourd'hui et nous estimons que quatre-vingts de ces nains répondront présent… En sachant que l'élite de ce corps ne comprendra, au mieux, qu'une quinzaine de nains, ce qui est extrêmement peu par apport aux centaines de guerriers que dirigeait Ketyll avec sa trentaine de généraux et son corps d'élite composé de cinquante soldats. Sache que Kili ne te demande pas ça pour te faire plaisir ou par gaieté de cœur, mais parce qu'il a sincèrement besoin de toi à ses côtés. Surtout vu l'acabit des autres nains qui t'accompagneront. Mais le choix t'appartient.

Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de son frère et rival, Fili acquiesça aux paroles de son oncle puis il se leva et s'éloigna en annonça, le dos tourné.

— Très bien, je vais y réfléchir et… merci pour… la considération.  
— C'est à Kili que tu la dois.  
— C'est bien Kili que je remercie.

Une fois que le blond eut passé la porte, Kili laissa tomber la pression dans un souffle soulagé et s'adossa à sa chaise. Les choses auraient pu être pire car, d'une certaine manière, de tous ses lieutenants, c'était Fili qu'il craignait le plus. Drunn et Harald avaient beau être des guerriers sans peur et valeureux, ils avaient toujours été sous les ordres de généraux ou de roi et si Kili s'en montrait digne, ils n'allaient pas rechigner à se soumettre à lui. Dizir, c'était une autre histoire, il s'agissait d'un mercenaire qui ne vivait que pour le carnage, à l'instar de beaucoup de nains que Kili avait placé dans sa division. Mais Thorin avait assuré que le prince gagnerait son respect s'il se montrait sans peur sur un champ de bataille et que, de plus, ce nain n'était pas non plus ambitieux au point de réclamer la place de Kili si celui-ci prouvait ses compétences, être lieutenant était déjà un titre glorifiant. Non, le pire, c'était Fili… Surtout lorsque l'on savait que même Thorin avait parfois du mal à faire entendre sa voix auprès de lui, que les deux frères avaient toujours été rivaux et que, par cette rivalité, Fili ne laissera passer aucune erreur du plus jeune.

— Haaa je ne saurais dire du quel de mes fils je suis la plus fière… celui qui sait faire preuve d'autorité même face au premier héritier d'Erebor ou bien celui qui est trop digne pour se soumettre, même devant le commandant de la garnison de chasseur…

— Dis… si tu dis des choses pareilles, tu dois assumer et ne pas pleurer si tu vois tes fils se faire la guerre !  
— Thorin ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire comment élever mes enfants ! Ils savent tous les deux que je suis incapable d'en aimer un plus que l'autre. Mon Kili, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de remplir ce rôle, tout comme j'ai confiance en ton frère, il est lucide et, malgré l'orgueil que tu lui reproches, il est loin d'être arrogant. Il saura plier face à toi et n'en sera que plus grand, mon fils premier né n'est pas un crétin dénué d'humilité !  
— Bien sur que non ! Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre, Kili, cette rivalité muette qui gangrène votre relation ne vous mènera à rien.

Kili haussa les épaules, il estimait qu'il n'avait rien à recevoir de son frère. Bien sûr, il ne le détestait pas, mais il ne le considérait pas non plus comme un ami ou un confident, seulement comme un mur à abattre, pour prouver qu'il le valait et qu'il était même meilleur que lui. Surtout que c'était lui qui avait été nommé à la tête de cette garnison, pas Fili et si ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre à lui, Kili le renverra aussitôt.

Il prit congé à son tour et sortit de la salle, heureux malgré tout, car le régiment des chasseurs allait se lever de nouveau et parce que c'est lui qui en prendra la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili avait le trac, un trac énorme qui lui vrillait l'estomac et qui faisait trembler ses mains alors qu'il se forçait à paraître totalement indifférent, mangeant calmement dans la pièce principale de l'aile royale, avec la compagnie silencieuse de Fili. Mais il parvint à le cacher et réussit même à sourire nonchalamment à son frère qui observait ses moindres faits et gestes depuis que le Soleil s'était levé.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Thorin allait annoncer la remise en place officielle du corps des chasseurs au sein de l'armée d'Erebor et Kili allait alors être propulsé, à l'instar des soixante quinze guerriers qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Thorin, au rang de personnalité incontournable d'Erebor, du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en tant que prince, et dans une autre mesure, surtout.

Tout en étudiant une note qui détaillait le compte-rendu du dernier conseil financier de la mine, Fili ne cherchait pas à cacher ses fréquents coups d'œil qu'il lançait durement à son frère, tentant de déceler le moindre signe qui trahirait l'était d'esprit du plus jeune.  
Et il eut un ricanement narquois lorsque que ce dernier sursauta violemment quand Dis pénétra dans la salle pour le prendre dans ses bras et qu'il la repoussa plus sèchement que d'habitude. Vexée, Dis fit la moue et sortit de manière théâtrale alors que Kili, mal à l'aise sous le regard amusé de Fili, faisait distraitement tourner son couteau autour de ses doigts.

— Tu veux pas me lâcher ?  
— Tu sais, Kili, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Si un seul de tes lieutenants, ou même de tes soldats, remarque que tu trembles comme une feuille, ce sera ta fin.  
— Je ne tremble pas !  
— Tu m'en diras tant, petit-frère. Allez viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Fili se leva pour sortir et Kili resta quelques instants abasourdi en se demandant ce que le blond pouvait bien lui donner à un moment pareil. Il savait pourtant que Kili n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il devait aller se préparer maintenant, parce que la cérémonie aura lieu à la fin de la matinée et quelques badauds commençaient déjà à s'amasser autour de la cours principale du royaume, le seul endroit suffisamment grand pour contenir la plus grande partie de la population.

Néanmoins, curieux, Kili se leva et sortit rapidement pour suivre son frère qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Ils marchèrent dans un silence inconfortable dans les couloirs vides des appartements royaux et le brun gardait les yeux rivés sur le dos de son ainé qu'il suivait de près, intrigué par ce que ce dernier avait en tête.  
Pourtant, il ne posa aucune question et, sans un mot, Fili le fit pénétrer dans le dojo réservé à la famille royale, au centre duquel trônait le présent qu'il comptait offrir à son frère :

— Voilà, j'ai eu du mal à la retrouver, mais, au final, j'ai réussi à rassembler toutes les pièces à temps.  
— Tu te fous de moi ?

Les sourcils froncés, excédé, Kili grinça des dents, se retenant difficilement d'injurier son aîné qui osait l'humilier durant une telle journée, surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec de telles futilités.

Mais Fili leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers l'armure complète qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle semblait faite d'un cuir miteux, presque déchiré par endroit et toutes les pièces de métal étaient rouillées.

— Si je voulais me foutre de toi, je n'aurai qu'à t'offrir une véritable armure, une qui serait taillée pour un nain standard… Tu sais, celles qui sont trop petites au niveau de la taille mais beaucoup trop larges pour ton tour d'épaule…

Kili serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas à la pique mesquine, il se contenta d'observer son frère qui avait sorti un chiffon pour nettoyer le plastron, faisant apparaître une marque qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose au plus jeune.

— Qu'est-ce ?  
— Ça, mon frère, c'est une armure complète de chasseur. Elle appartenait au seul guerrier qui a survécu à l'attaque du dragon.  
— Il n'a pas survécu, il a été forcé par sa famille à sortir de la mine lorsque le dragon a attaqué.  
— Et il est mort peu de temps après, lors de la bataille d'Azarnubizar…  
— Beaucoup disent qu'il a eu un comportement suicidaire lors de ce combat, mais qu'aucun ennemi n'est parvenu à le tuer… la rumeur dit qu'il a retourné son arme contre lui-même pour laver le déshonneur de ne pas être mort aux côtés de ses frères de combats.

Ils se turent un instant, offrant un moment de silence à la mémoire du guerrier tombé, puis Fili prit la parole.

— Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Néanmoins, son armure est là, et complète. Et je pense que tu devrais t'estimer chanceux, parce que Frérin est sans aucun doute le seul nain sur cette terre qui ait les mêmes mensurations que toi.  
— Maman et Thorin accepteront-ils de me voir dans l'armure de leur frère défunt ?  
— On verra bien. Au pire on aura le droit à une crise de larme de maman, plus parce qu'elle sera émue de voir son enfant porter les vêtements d'un guerrier tel que Frérin que parce que ça lui rappellera des mauvais souvenirs et Thorin… je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui s'accroche aux reliques oubliées. Attrape ça !

Kili eut juste le temps d'attraper au vol le chiffon que lui envoya le plus vieux et, les sourcils froncés, il le regarda attraper un peu d'huile pour lustrer le cuir usé par le temps.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'est rattrapable ? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et je dois encore me préparer pour la cérémonie et… toi aussi.  
— Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cuir et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle huile. Maintenant, tait-toi et frotte.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux frères se mirent à lustrer l'armure qui, de terne, devint brillante, puis éclatante. Une fois l'éclat et la souplesse du cuir retrouvés, ils s'attaquèrent silencieusement aux parties métalliques rouillées qui, bien vite se mirent à rutiler doucement.  
L'ensemble était d'une beauté mortelle, le cuir sombre semblait vivant, tendu comme s'il allait bondir sur la proie qu'il guettait et Kili ressentit une douce fierté ronronner en lui à l'idée d'être maintenant le propriétaire d'un tel vêtement.

— Déshabille toi.

Fili retira délicatement les pièces de l'armure du mannequin sur laquelle elle trônait tandis que le brun retirait ses vêtements pour ne garder que sa chemise et son pantalon de toile.

— Tu dois tout retirer, ce genre d'armure ne tolère pas les interférences avec le tissu.

Kili eut un moment d'hésitation, puis passa sa chemise par dessus la tête pour la jeter au sol, rapidement suivit de son pantalon. Et ce fut vêtu d'un simple caleçon de lin qu'il s'avança sur son frère. Celui-ci l'attrapa sans douceur et lui plaqua le plastron aux multiples pièces aussi souples qu'indéchirables, taillées finement de manière à ce que leur articulation silencieuse lui offre une totale liberté de mouvement, sur la poitrine avant de se placer derrière lui pour ajuster les différentes courroies autours de sa taille, plaça ensuite les épaulières et laça les différentes pièces entre elle tandis que Kili plaçait les gantelets et les canons d'avant-bras. Le blond s'attaqua ensuite aux chausses et aux guêtres qu'il ajusta au mieux. Puis, il se leva pour faire face à son frère et replacer quelques pièces.

— Comment tu te sens là dedans ?  
— Parfait… merci beaucoup… je… je suis vraiment touché, Fili, merci.

Kili n'eut pas à simuler, car il était sincère : le geste de Fili l'émouvait fortement et il le déstabilisait tout autant.

— C'est normal, entre frères, c'est la coutume de se faire des présents en de telles circonstances.

 _Entre frères_ , oui… Kili détourna le regard en se disant qu'au point où ils en étaient, leur relation n'avait de fraternelle que le nom et l'étiquette, mais il joua le jeu en répondant doucement :

— Tu aurais pu de contenter de commander une épée, ou une armure quelconque.  
— Hors de question ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas prendre la tête des quatre-vingts meilleurs guerriers de notre peuple, de notre race. Tu dois être vêtu pour l'occasion.

Fili fit un pas en arrière et apprécia de voir que ce gringalet de Kili avait une classe charmante. Son visage jeune contrastait fortement avec son regard grave et la promesse de mort que lançait l'habit, c'en était troublant. Le blond était ravi.  
S'il était jaloux de voir Kili nommé à cette place et non lui, il estimait cependant que celui-ci devait dorénavant faire honneur à son rôle, Fili voulait de Kili qu'il prouve que Thorin avait eu raison de lui offrir cette gloire et, pour cela, il était prêt à lui tomber dessus au moindre faux pas, au moindre échec, pour le forcer à se relever et aller de l'avant.

Le prince ne voulait pas être aux ordres d'un gamin timide, il voulait que le nouveau commandant de la garnison de chasseur inspire le respect, la crainte et l'admiration de tous, et ce sera à ce moment, pour cette unique raison, qu'il acceptera de ployer le genoux face à son frère.

— Je suis comment ?

Fili pencha la tête sur le côté pour le détailler intensément du regard, semblant réflechir un instant au meilleur terme pour qualifier ce à quoi ressemblait maintenant Kili, et dans un souffle assuré, il assenant clairement :

— _Fatal_... Maintenant sort d'ici, c'est à mon tour de m'habiller.

Kili sourit face au ton bourru de son grand-frère et sortit du dojo pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il voulait se coiffer pour l'occasion. Fili avait raison, s'il y a bien un jour où il ne devait rien laisser passer dans son apparence, c'était aujourd'hui.

Quand l'heure arriva, il se dirigea vers la courre principale, la boule au ventre et la gorge sèche, intimidé par les regards des gardes en fonction qui suivaient ses pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, un peu en avance, au niveau de l'entrée d'honneur, un hoquet de surprise suivit du bruit d'un corps lourd qui tombe sur le sol attira son attention et il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il constata que sa mère venait de tomber dans les pommes. Avec douceur, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour la relever tendrement.

— Maman… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive cette fois ?  
— Hoo, mon petit, l'armure que tu portes…  
— C'est celle de Frérin.

— Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait faite lui même, parce qu'aucune armure n'était à sa taille... Tu as de la chance, parce que Frérin est sûrement le seul nain sur cette terre qui soit aussi élancé et élégant que toi. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, toi aussi tu aurais eu à te mettre à la forge pour te confectionner ta propre armure. Au moins, celle là, elle est légère, elle ne te ralentira pas.

Dis passa tendrement sa petite main potelée sur le plastron sombre et Kili leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en remettant sa mère sur pied.

— Je ne suis pas si différent que ça, Ori est plus maigre et Thorin et Dwalin sont plus grands que moi.  
— Mais plus larges. Et plus costauds. Tu sais que l'armure de combat de ton oncle pèse au moins son poids ? Et il la porte sans fatiguer… ha, quel nain !  
— Maman, c'est ton frère, tu ne devrais pas en parler comme ça.  
— Pourquoi ? Une petite sœur devrait taire l'admiration qu'elle porte pour celui qui a tant fait pour elle ? Bien sûr, je ne cacherai pas que je suis déçu d'être liée à lui par les liens fraternels, j'aurai bien tenter ma chance, une perle pareille, c'est tellement rare…  
— Jamais il n'aurait voulu de toi, s'il te supporte aujourd'hui, c'est justement au nom de ces liens fraternels…  
— … Mais c'est pas grave parce qu'il me reste Dwalin, qui, justement, viens par ici… Hey ! Dwalin !  
— Maman… par pitié.

Mais le grand nain avait entendu l'appel de Dis et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Dis, petite garce… Tu n'en as pas marre de faire honte à ton fils en public ?  
— Bonjour à toi, Dwalin, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir prendre un verre avec moi après la cérémonie.  
— Toujours pas, non, je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois que les gamines de ton genre ne m'intéressent pas.  
— Mais je ne suis plus une gamine ! Regarde mon fils ! C'est un grand maintenant, un chef glorieux ! Tu n'es pas intéressé par la mère d'un fils glorieux ?  
— Tu restes la petite Dis, l'horrible sœur de mon ami qui, pour nous forcer à jouer avec elle, n'hésitait pas à se donner des coups de poing et aller pleurer dans les jupes de ses parents en disant que c'était de notre faute si tes dents étaient cassées. Je vois que tu ne changes pas… Utiliser tes enfants pour appâter les guerriers… Kili et Fili ont du mérite d'avoir été élevé par toi et, pourtant, de s'en sortir aussi honorablement dans la vie.  
— Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour piétiner ainsi mon cœur de cette manière.

Dwalin eut un rire amusé et ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse blonde de la naine. Ce petit jeu entre la sœur du roi et le général des armées avait commencé il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, le jour où la naine, alors enfant, avait proposé au jeune guerrier qu'il était d'échanger un baiser. Il lui avait alors fait comprendre, avec beaucoup de tact et de délicatesse pour ne pas heurter la gamine, que certains nains n'étaient pas intéressés par la douceur des lèvres roses et des courbes féminines, mais préféraient les étreintes puissantes et fougueuses que seuls certains mâles étaient en mesure de donner.  
Loin de choquer Dis, cela l'avait grandement intéressé et, depuis, elle avait consacré son existence à essayer de mettre Thorin dans les bras de Dwalin. Parce que les deux nains de sa vie se devaient d'être ensemble. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi ce fut, comme à peu près tout ce qu'avait entrepris la naine, mis à part ses deux fils, un échec total.

— Il va bientôt être l'heure…

Terrifié, Kili écoutait le brouhaha de la foule qui enflait dans la cour, totalement désintéressé de l'échange entre Dwalin et Dis qui continuaient de se chamailler en arrière plan.

— Ça va aller Kili ?

Le jeune prince sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Thorin arriver et le contact de sa main sur son épaule lui arracha un souffle surpris.

— Oui, merci.  
— Je suis à tes côtés, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Kili hocha la tête et pris sa respiration. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fili, qui venait d'arriver lui aussi, lui faire un discret signe de tête pour l'encourager. Il répondit d'un sourire, heureux de voir que Thorin avait raison, que Fili, malgré tout ce qu'il pourra lui dire ou lui faire, sera toujours là pour l'encourager lorsqu'il en aura besoin. Le brun se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son oncle et fut surpris de constater que celui-ci le regardait intensément. Pour répondre à son regard interrogatif, le roi se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— Cette armure te sied particulièrement bien, j'espère qu'elle te mènera à un autre destin que celui connu par son précédent porteur.  
— Il ne la portait pas le jour de sa mort… peut-être lui aurait-elle sauvé la vie.  
— J'en doute…

Kili fonça les sourcils alors que Thorin se redressait sombrement. Puis, lorsque les trompettes annoncèrent le début de la cérémonie, la famille royale et le général des armées pénétrèrent dans la cour principale où s'entassait le peuple d'Erebor, en liesse, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à fêter.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut Kili qui se posta à la droite de Thorin, un peu en retrait sur l'estrade : la place d'honneur qui appartenait habituellement au premier héritier. Ce dernier se tenait droit, immobile, à la gauche de Dwalin. S'agissant d'une cérémonie militaire, le jeune prince blond s'était placé en fonction de son grade dans l'armée d'Erebor, bien moindre que celui du grand nain et il était donc un peu effacé par la forte stature du général.

Commença alors la longue introduction, ponctuée des discours des différentes personnalités : le roi qui rappela les dangers qui régnaient en ce monde et exprimait sa foi dans ce régiment prestigieux, le général, qui assura que l'instauration d'un tel groupe au sein de l'armée d'Erebor la ferait briller et la rendrait plus crainte que jamais et le jeune commandant des chasseurs, qui faisait part de sa détermination et de sa volonté.

Kili n'avait eu aucun mal à prendre la parole, peut-être était-ce du à la présence discrète mais proche, de Thorin qui lui apportait tout son soutient, le sourire de Fili, denrée rare que Kili ne recevait pas souvent, les larmes de sa mère ou bien ces soixante-quinze regards rivés sur lui, brulant de ferveur, s'abreuvant de ses paroles, ces soixante-quinze

lances levées vers le ciel qui, dorénavant, répondraient aux moindres de ses ordres.  
Seul trois regards le fixaient sans cillés et le jaugeaient gravement, curieux de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Trois nains écrasants de prestance et de puissance qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Thorin et de Kili pour assurer le prestigieux rôle de lieutenant.  
Le roi et le jeune capitaine des chasseurs les avaient contacté un par un, séparément, pour expliquer à chacun quel sera le rôle que l'on attendait d'eux, leur présenter la liste des chasseurs qui feront partis de leur division et leur expliquer les tactiques et stratégies que Kili avait l'intention de mettre en place.

Kili s'avança et la foule se tut, curieuse de connaître la suite des évènements. Le capitaine s'adressa alors à ses nouveaux compagnons, tous les chasseurs, ceux qui deviendront, au fil du temps, ses frères d'armes. Il avait choisit d'appuyer son discours sur la grandeur que portait autrefois le régiment des chasseurs, il rappela le nom et les faits des guerriers les plus célèbres et insista sur ce lien surpuissant qui les avaient lié entre eux et qui, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant, les lieraient à leur tour. Il fit part de sa volonté d'avoir des troupes soudées, unies, car la force des chasseurs ne venait pas seulement de la puissance de chacun, mais bien de l'harmonie, l'alliance et l'union que formeront les différentes divisions.

L'archer attendit ensuite que l'ovation de la foule et le tintamarre des lances qui frappent le sol se calme pour présenter ensuite au peuple et aux chasseurs l'identité de ceux qui seront ses lieutenants. Fier de ne montrer aucun signe qui trahirait son état d'esprit actuel : enivrer comme il ne l'avait jamais été, son esprit s'envolait avec les vivats de la foule, son cœur battait avec la frénésie des lances qui saluaient son discours. Jamais il n'avait encore vécu un moment aussi intense, n'avait été le centre principal de l'attention de tout Erebor. Mais, loin de l'écraser, cette nouvelle pression lui donna une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la prestance qui seyait à son rôle, à son titre. Non, il n'allait pas décevoir Thorin et oui, Fili sera fier de lui, du moins, il n'aura aucune raison de taire qu'il est son frère.

Il prit alors la parole pour appeler son premier lieutenant et le silence s'étendit. C'était grisant de sentir que le moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots avaient un impact sur la foule. Il planta son regard dans les yeux gris d'un nain vénérable âgé de presque deux siècles, à la musculature sèche et élancée, au corps aussi souple et agile que ceux des elfes de Mirkwood.

— Lieutenant de la première division, j'ai nommé Harald.

Harald, s'avança sous les vivas de la foule, s'inclina bien bas face à Thorin, se courba respectueusement devant Dwalin, et planta son regard dans celui de Kili, ne lui faisant grâce d'aucun signe de respect, pas même un hochement de tête avant d'aller se placer au pied de l'estrade, un pas en dessous de Fili et Dwalin.

— Lieutenant de la deuxième division, j'ai nommé Dizir.

Peu d'applaudissements accueillirent la déclaration, et l'ancien mercenaire, immense masse d'acier et de muscles, irradiant de puissance animale et de force brute, au crane rasé et à la barbe d'ébène tressée savamment jusqu'à mi-ventre s'avança, s'inclina difficilement face au roi, posa son point sur la poitrine devant Dwalin, marque de respect et de reconnaissance chez les guerriers des clans de l'Est, auquel Dwalin répondit du même geste. Le porteur d'Ogresse des batailles passa ensuite devant Kili en l'ignorant superbement et vint se placer aux côtés d'Harald qu'il jaugea du regard.

— Lieutenant de la troisième division… Fili.

Un brouhaha prit place dans la salle, alors que Fili s'avança vers Thorin devant lequel il hocha respectueusement la tête, il vint ensuite s'incliner devant Dwalin, son supérieur dans l'armée et celui-ci s'inclina à son tour, devant son prince, Fili s'arrêta ensuite devant son frère mais, comme les deux autre avant lui, il ne lui fit l'honneur que d'un regard avant de descendre d'une marche pour aller se placer aux côtés des deux guerriers qui avaient au moins chacun le double de son âge et de son poids et qui le regardaient avec une surprise non dissimilée.

D'après la rumeur de la foule, les avis semblaient mitigés quant à la nomination de Fili à ce rôle. Beaucoup avaient peur de voir leur prince courir de grands dangers, d'autres voyait là une nouvelle preuve de favoritisme de la part de Thorin envers ses neveux et beaucoup virent un nain, certes de composition et de stature honorable, mais qui semblait bien frêle à côté du guerrier immense auprès duquel il venait de prendre place et qui le toisa avec un dédain non dissimulé.

— Lieutenant de la quatrième division, j'ai nommé Drunn.

Ce fut une avalanche de vivats et de hourras qui accompagna Drunn, fils d'un guerrier légendaire, puissante masse lui aussi, plus jeune qu'Harald et Dizir, mais plus vieux que Fili et reconnaissable entre tous par ses yeux vairons, l'un vert et l'autre brun. Le fils du célèbre guerrier ambidextre vint poser un genoux à terre devant le roi d'Erebor, il se releva ensuite et vint se placer devant Kili, ignorant Dwalin. Kili crut qu'il avait rêver l'imperceptible hochement de tête en sa faveur, si c'en était bien un, mais, après tout, lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses lieutenants, il se dit que, de toute manière, si un jour un seul de ces quatre là venait à s'incliner face à lui, il aurait de quoi s'enorgueillir.

Kili présenta ensuite la dizaine de nains spécialistes qui superviseront les différents entrainements puis la cérémonie se termina sous les applaudissements de la foule en liesse. Les chasseurs prirent ensuite la direction de leur citadelle, derrière Kili et ses lieutenants, qui se jaugeaient tous du coin de l'œil.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**  
Les premiers chapitres ont été écrits il y a deux ans et,  
à la relecture, je me rends compte que mon écriture ainsi que ma manière de présenter les choses  
ont beaucoup évolué durant ce laps de temps.

La différence avec les derniers chapitres est frappante.


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Durant la marche vers la citadelle, à l'extérieur de la ville, la tension ne faisait que s'alourdir entre les quatre lieutenants qui se lançaient des regards provoquants, étudiant la garde discrète mais présente, la force des bras, la tonicité des muscles et la souplesse des mouvements de leurs nouveaux collègues. Ils se connaissaient déjà, du moins, de nom : Drunn et Harald avaient déjà travaillé ensembles, la réputation de Dizir l'avait précédé de même que le titre de Fili.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à voir de quoi étaient fait les trois autres lieutenants.

Ce fut Drunn, l'impétueux fils de Bjorn, qui commença les hostilités et, non sans surprise, ce fut à l'encontre de Fili :

— Dis moi, ma grande, elle est jolie ton épée, c'est _tonton_ qui te l'a offerte ?

Kili, qui marchait en tête, se crispa immédiatement, car il n'avait aucune raison de se mêler de ça, mais, malgré tout ce qu'il disait de Fili, entendre un nain lui parler avec un tel manque de respect, une telle ironie dans la voix, amena ses yeux à se voiler d'une colère noire. Pourtant, il se força à l'impassibilité, conscient que s'il s'interposait en faveur de son frère, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer, que s'il ne laissait pas à Fili l'occasion de prouver dès maintenant que s'il était lieutenant au même titre que ces guerriers de légende, ce n'était aucunement parce qu'il était affilié au roi d'Erebor mais bien parce qu'il en avait les compétences. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le prouver.  
D'un autre côté, Kili était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne devait en aucun cas tolérer ce genre d'attitude au sein de son équipe, mais il prit le risque de ne rien dire, suppliant mentalement Fili de ne pas alourdir la tension en jouant au coq et en se laissant toucher par l'affront.  
Malheureusement, le blond avait le sang chaud et il leva la tête, se permettant un sourire narquois :

— Je pensais que jamais je n'aurai pu rêver de meilleure lame, jusqu'à ce que je ne voie la tienne... Quel dommage que tu l'ais laissé rouiller... Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir bu beaucoup de sang depuis que _papa_ te l'a léguée...

Marchant à sa gauche, Dizir, l'ancien mercenaire, lança un regard appréciateur au jeune blond et il ajouta à l'encontre de Drunn :

— Je ne peux dire si je suis plus déçu de toi parce que tu cherches des noises à un gosse ou bien parce que le gamin en question t'a remis à ta place, Drunn...

Drunn serra la mâchoire et le poing, son regard vairon se fit soudain tranchant.

— Qu'il essaie seulement de me remettre à ma place, le petit prince, et il se rendra vite compte que la sienne ne tient qu'à peu de chose... A moins qu'il ne parte en pleurant dans les jupons de _tonton_ avant...

C'en fut trop pour Kili qui attendait beaucoup de ses lieutenants, mais pas ce genre d'attitude aussi puérile que belliqueuse. Ils venaient d'arriver aux portes de la citadelle et le jeune capitaine se tourna vers ses chasseurs et ses quatre lieutenants dont la tension crépitante qui les enveloppait était presque palpable :

— Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine d'agir et de parler en tant que véritables chefs de guerre et non comme des roturières frustrées, ce sera l'attitude la plus approprier pour pénétrer dans ce lieu considéré comme sacré par beaucoup d'entre nous... Drunn, toi qui a dépecé ton premier warg à vingt ans, tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'âge n'est pas le premier facteur à prendre en compte pour juger de la valeur d'un guerrier... Maintenant, écoutez moi bien, tous les quatre...

Kili parla ensuite sur un ton plus bas, cherchant à ne se faire entendre que de ses lieutenants et non par ses soldats qui attendaient derrière :

— Je suis celui qui vous a appelé et qui vous a proposé ce poste prestigieux. Que cela vous plaise ou non, une fois que vous aurez franchi ces portes, en plus de porter un titre légendaire, vous vous trouverez sous les ordres d'un nain plus jeune et, je n'ai pas à cacher ce que vous savez déjà, moins expérimenté que vous... Je vous rappelle que si je suis celui qui vous a nommé à ce poste, je serai aussi celui qui pourra vous congédier si vous ne vous montrez pas digne de ce titre... Donc si cela vous pose le moindre problème, je vous invite à reconsidérer dès maintenant la proposition et, si cela vous semble insurmontable, à faire demi tour et ne jamais passer cette porte...

Le brun se tut ensuite et regarda avec appréhension la vague courroucée qui fit frémir les quatre guerriers qui se tenaient devant lui. Tous semblèrent lutter un instant contre l'envie d'arracher le nouvel écusson qui ceignait leur poitrine pour le lancer au visage de cet enfant qui leur parlait avec une telle arrogance. Sauf que ce n'était pas le jeune prince d'Erebor qui venait de prendre la parole, mais le capitaine de la nouvelle unité de chasseur et, Fili le premier, Harald ensuite, les quatre lieutenants hochèrent la tête pour faire comprendre que le message était passé. S'ils voulaient ce poste, ils allaient devoir prendre sur eux et tolérer la frêle autorité de cet avorton.

Puis, à la grande horreur de Kili, Drunn prit la parole, immédiatement approuvé par Dizir :

— Si je comprend bien, tant que nous n'avons pas passer ces portes, nous ne sommes pas encore considérés comme lieutenants... Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras, _prince_ , mais j'aurai un compte à régler maintenant, tant que c'est possible...

Sans un mot, Fili dégaina aussitôt ses deux épées, faisant chanter l'acier qui vibra et il esquiva souplement l'une des deux lames de Drunn, guerrier ambidextre lui aussi, qui sifflèrent avant de se stopper net, emprisonnées dans les mains gantées de mithril de Dizir qui souriait comme un damné.

— Il veut jouer le fils prodige ? Et s'il s'intéressait à un adversaire à sa taille plutôt que de jouer à la guerre avec les marmots ?  
— Je suis un adversaire à sa taille, Dizir, et si tu me fais l'affront de continuer à me considérer comme un enfant, je m'arrangerai pour te faire passer le gout du sang !  
— Fais attention de ne pas promettre des choses trop grosses pour toi, _ma belle_ , survivre à une bataille et diriger des nains ne fait pas de toi un grand, surtout si tu viens à côtoyer les géants.

Fili déglutit et affermit sa prise sur la garde de ses épées et répondit insolemment au regard narquois que Dizir avait posé sur lui, conjugué à celui, curieux, d'Harald et indéchiffrable de Drunn. Les trois plus vieux nains se regardèrent ensuite, comme pour décider tacitement qui aura le privilège de porter le premier coup sur ce jeune lieutenant arrogant pour le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute avant de s'occuper de son petit-frère, totalement dépassé par la tournure des évènements.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas à prendre la moindre décision, ce fut Fili qui choisit son adversaire en pointant sa lame sur Drunn, qui répondit immédiatement à la provocation, l'attaquant sans retenir ses coups. Frustré de voir sa friandise aux prises avec un autre met de choix, Dizir se tourna vers Harald, qui le salua honorablement avant de se mettre en garde.

Et ils commencèrent à se battre. Les quatre généraux, passant outre les ordres de Kili, s'étaient jetés les uns contre les autres dans une étrange mêlé  
organisée : deux contre deux ou un contre un, s'échangeant parfois les adversaires, mais à aucun moment les forces ne furent inégales. Ils se battaient pour jauger la force de leurs futurs collègues, pas pour mettre un ennemi au tapis.  
Et Kili resta médusé, de même que tous ses chasseurs qui regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, leurs quatre lieutenants échanger des coups d'une violence inouïe qui n'avait de comparable que la justesse et l'agilité de leurs gestes.

Dizir se battait à main nues, refusant de faire l'honneur à ses adversaires de sortir Ogresse des batailles, qui restait sagement accrochée à son dos, mais le fait d'être désarmé était un réel désavantage face à un guerrier tel qu'Harald, qui ne combattait qu'avec des armes longues et qui se montrait d'une souplesse et d'une vivacité effarante. Fili, de son côté, se défendait honorablement face à Drunn, et les deux guerriers ambidextres avaient chacun bien du mal à percer les défenses de l'autre malgré leur bottes d'une dextérité et d'une complexité impressionnantes. Soudain, au détoure d'un coup ou bien d'une parade, les combattants tournèrent et le nain blond se trouva face au porteur d'Ogresse des batailles tandis que le fils de Bjorn et Harald se firent face. Le combat ne s'arrêta pas, aucun des lieutenants n'avait l'intention de perdre la face devant leur hommes et Kili savait qu'il devait intervenir, maintenant, surtout que Fili, le plus jeune et le moins expérimenté, n'allait pas tarder à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse face à Dizir qui était bien déterminé à le mettre au tapis, le premier, et le brun n'allait pas laisser faire ça.

Mais il se trouvait totalement démuni, s'il rentrait dans ce combat titanesque, il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques secondes. S'il haussait la voix, tous les chasseurs allaient se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur les quatre plus puissants d'entre eux.

Le commandant fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour faire cesser le combat et rappeler ses lieutenants à l'ordre.

De son carquois, il sortit cinq flèches noires, et banda son arc, prenant quatre flèches dans sa main qui tenait le bois d'If, la cinquième encochée, prête à fuser. Il visa, puis, sans attendre, il ouvrit les doigts, le premier trait siffla, suivit immédiatement par un deuxième, un troisième puis un quatrième.

Quatre jurons douloureux se firent entendre et Kili encocha une dernière flèche, pour protéger sa vie, car les lieutenants se tournèrent vers lui et tous portaient une fine estafilade sur la joue, cadeau de leur nouveau capitaine qui n'en menait pas bien large face à ces regards acérés. Toutefois, il durcit sa voix et leur rappela qu'ils étaient dorénavant des lieutenants de chasse, des exemples que beaucoup chercheront à suivre et à imiter. Il réexpliqua les règles et rappela qu'il était interdis de se battre mais que leur rage de combattre sera la bienvenue lors des entrainements. Puis il resta droit et soutint les quatre regards amusés qui étaient posés sur lui.

 _Amusés_ , ne portant aucune crainte, aucun respect, seul une attention _amusée_ et ses lieutenants, contre toute attente, rangèrent leur armes, mais leur regard faisaient bien sentir au plus jeune qu'ils ne le faisaient que parce qu'ils n'éprouvaient plus le désir de se battre, qu'ils étaient rassasiés pour l'instant, pas pour lui obéir. Ils passèrent ensuite un par un à côté de lui, sans le bousculer mais ne respectant aucunement sa présence et pénétrèrent dans les bâtiments de la citadelle pour visiter et prendre leurs marques. Seul Fili, la pommette ensanglantée par la flèche de son frère, le souffle haché et la main tremblante vint se poser prêt de lui, sans un mot.

— Fili, je ne serai pas toujours là pour empêcher les conflits de ce genre, tu NE doit PAS les laisser te battre, quoi qu'il arrive, aucun de ces lieutenants ne doit avoir le dessus sur toi. Si ça arrive, jamais tu ne gagneras leur considérations.  
— Je le sais, merci.  
— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça, pas seulement. Si un seul de mes lieutenants se trouve dédaigné par les autres, je serai incapable de créer cette unité qui nous sera vitale par la suite, si tu ne parviens pas à gagner leur confiance, alors ce régiment sera fragilisé. Et je refuse de laisser une chose pareille arriver par ta faute.  
— Comment oses-tu me… ?  
— Fais attention à ce que tu dis Fili, tu te trouves dans l'enceinte de la citadelle, sous mon autorité… Et je ne peux que déplorer le fait que tu ne fasse absolument pas le poids face à ces guerriers, ne le nie pas, tu sais aussi bien que moi que, si ce combat avait duré quelques minutes de plus, Harald t'aurait fait mordre la poussière !  
— Je le sais, Kili ! Mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Tu es celui qui m'a mis à ce poste alors que tu savais très bien que les choses allaient se dérouler ainsi, je n'ai ni l'expérience, ni la puissance de ces guerriers, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si je ne suis pas à la hauteur !  
— Calme toi, je n'ai pas dit que tu n'es pas à la hauteur et c'est bien la dernière chose que je pourrais penser. Si tu n'as pas assez de puissance et de technique pour leur faire face, et les défaire, alors tu vas travailler pour l'acquérir… Je… j'en ai parlé avec Dwalin, après tout, il est le maître d'arme de cette cité et puis il s'ennuie, la paix le condamne à errer dans les terrains d'entrainement pour apprendre à des enfants comment tenir une hache… Il est d'accord pour te voir régulièrement et te prendre à l'entrainement.  
— Tu… De tous, c'est à Dwalin que tu as demandé une chose pareille ?

Kili fronça les sourcils, il pensait que, si Fili aurait rechigné face à cette idée, ça aurait été parce qu'il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à s'entrainer avec qui que ce soit, pas parce que le brun lui avait dégotté le meilleur professeur du royaume. Mais l'archer était surpris par Fili, tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ce dernier, possédant moins de puissance et d'expérience par sa jeunesse, aurait tenu si longtemps face aux trois autres, qu'il aurait tenu, tout simplement, ensuite, parce que Fili ne cacha pas qu'il ne faisait clairement pas le poids, et il faisait preuve d'une humilité qui déstabilisa le plus jeune, parce qu'il se rendait compte que, en réalité, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son frère. Prise de conscience qui le frappa lorsque Fili se mordit nerveusement la lèvre à l'idée de voir Dwalin régulièrement.

— Que se passe t-il ?  
— Rien… En fait je… simplement... Non, rien.

Kili fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils mais ne dit rien et pensait se détourner de son frère pour rentrer à son tour dans les bâtiments de la citadelle, mais il était encore terriblement ébranlé par le combat qu'il venait de voir. Chacun des quatre guerriers prodigieusement intimidant avait la force de le défaire en moins de trois coups, même Fili, malgré la discussion qu'ils venaient d'échanger, avait bien sa place parmi les lieutenants. Kili savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : prouver qu'il était parfaitement capable de diriger ces nains, et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

— Kili… Je… Fais attention à toi…  
— Je pourrais te retourner le conseil...

Fili lui sourit, un sourire sincère et encourageant qui réchauffa le cœur du brun, lui rappelant cette époque lointaine où lui et le plus vieux avaient connu une proximité fusionnelle.

oOo

— Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Kili sursauta violement lorsque la voix de son oncle résonna dans le bureau de Ketill, qui se situait au cœur de la citadelle et qui appartenait dorénavant au jeune capitaine des chasseurs. Les meubles de pierre étaient neufs, une immense carte de la vallée couvrait l'un des murs, plusieurs autres cartes, plus petites, qui représentaient différents secteurs de la terre du milieux, les plans de quelques mines connues des nains, abandonnées ou non et une cartographie des étoiles masquaient la pierre des autres murs. Une belle étagère ouvragée faisait un angle et présentait des livres que Kili n'avait pas encore étudiés mais qui semblaient riches en informations.  
Le jeune brun soupira et se leva, épuisé par cette journée intense.

— Et bien. . . Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon oncle, j'ai survécu.

Thorin s'avança en souriant et posa sur le bureau quelques rapports d'éclaireurs qui lui étaient parvenus dans la journée.

— Cela ne me surprend pas. Vous aurez tous besoin d'un certain temps avant de prendre vos marques. As-tu déjà mis en place un programme d'entrainement ? Ou bien préfères-tu le faire avec moi ?  
— J'ai commencé.

Le brun fouilla rapidement dans ses dossiers qui n'avaient pas encore été rangés et il fit glisser quelques papiers à son oncle. Tous les deux s'assirent pour terminer de mettre en place l'organisation de la vie interne de la citadelle.

Les journées des chasseurs étaient surtout constituées d'entrainements divers et intensifs, un point d'honneur était mis sur la confiance entre coéquipiers et le travail d'équipe, supervisés par les quatre lieutenants, qui devaient rendre leurs comptes à Kili.

Celui-ci intervenait rarement auprès des soldats, même s'il faisait en sorte de tous les connaître, et son attention allait surtout sur ses officiers, dont chaque personnalité était affirmée et qui semblaient être en constante rivalité.  
Drunn, fils de Bjorn, le guerrier légendaire, et Fili, notamment, les deux héritiers prodiges, semblaient constamment sur l'offensive lorsqu'ils venaient à se trouver dans la même salle, si bien que Kili avait dû, plus d'une fois, intervenir avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent et que les deux guerriers ambidextres n'en viennent aux armes.

Le blond, même s'il avait rechigné au début, avait commencé ses séances de renforcement et de perfectionnement au dojo des officiers de Thorin, sous les ordres de Dwalin qui ne lui montrait aucune indulgence et qui s'acharnait sur lui, sans laisser passer la moindre faiblesse, sans tolérer le moindre relâchement. Discipline que le premier héritier de Thorin, prince des Montagnes Bleues et d'Erebor, supportait difficilement, lui dont le caractère ombrageux avait déjà bien du mal à s'aplatir devant l'oncle qui l'avait élevé, son propre roi.

La routine s'instaura très rapidement. Kili vivait à la citadelle, mais il se rendait pratiquement tous les jours au palais pour se perfectionner auprès de son oncle, ou de Balïn si le roi n'en avait pas le temps, pour se former à la conduite des troupes, approfondir sa connaissances sur certains sujets qu'exigeait sa nouvelle fonction et exposer ses résultats et ses objectifs.

De son côté, Fili parvenait à lier ses fonctions de prince héritier, que le roi avait considérablement allégées, avec son statut de lieutenant, et, même s'il continuait à montrer le moindre respect à son petit-frère, au moins, le minimum dû à son titre, à aucun moment il avait fait mine d'outrepasser la place qui était la sienne au sein de la citadelle, même si le plus jeune sentait que cela lui coutait beaucoup.

C'est pourquoi il faisait en sorte de lui donner le moins d'ordre possible, ou alors, de ne pas se montrer trop impérieux envers lui lorsqu'il était question de s'affirmer. Il était soulagé de constater que Fili, qui ne supportait pas l'idée que Kili puisse lui reprocher quoique ce soit dans son travail, se montrait exemplaire et avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres lieutenants, si bien qu'il n'avait, en général, pratiquement rien à lui dire. Ce qui arrangeait le jeune commandant, car, de tous, le blond était celui qui l'intimidait le plus.

Les choses étaient bien plus faciles avec Harald, car le guerrier, ayant toujours été aux ordres de seigneurs ou bien d'officiers, était accoutumé avec la hiérarchie et, tant que Kili s'en montrait digne, il se pliait de bonne grâce à ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.  
Les choses en allait de même avec Drunn, le fils de Bjorn, qui, tant qu'il se montrait cohérent et poli, ne remettait pas en cause l'autorité de Kili, même s'il lorgnait, sans le cacher, la moindre faille que pourrait montrer le brun.

Kili n'avait pas trop de mal avec ces trois lieutenants là qui restaient maitrisables tant que lui restait irréprochable. Par contre, avec Dizir, c'était une autre histoire.  
Le jeune commandant avait l'impression d'être en perpétuel rapport de force avec cet ancien mercenaire qui cherchait à le pousser à la faute et qui supportait difficilement l'ascendant que Kili avait sur lui et, faute d'avoir le dessus, le prince apprenait à faire avec.

Certaines troupes avaient commencé à partir en mission, notamment celles d'Harald, qui constituaient le corps d'éclaireur. Ils étaient souvent appuyés, si besoin d'une force de frappe percutante, par Dizir, dont les guerriers sans peur étaient efficaces pour combattre les trolls ou bien les meutes de Wargs en terrain découvert, tandis que Fili s'occupait des situations plus tendues qui nécessitaient une approche en finesse, tels les clans de brigands qui tentaient d'asservir les villages humains qui entretenaient d'importantes relations commerciales avec Erebor.  
Les troupes de Drunn étaient plutôt envoyées pour nettoyer les nids de gobelins qui menaçaient les galeries les plus profondes d'Erebor ou bien des mines satellites qui appartenaient à Thorin où aux riches familles naines de la région.

De son côté, Kili supervisait la cohésion de la vie à l'intérieure de la citadelle, gérait les différentes missions et, surtout, veillait à ce que ses quatre lieutenants ne s'entretuent pas, du moins, pas devant leurs hommes.

Au fil des semaines, Drunn et Dizir avaient développé une solide confiance mutuel, Fili avait appris à se faire respecter par ses collègues, même Drunn, le premier à l'avoir provoqué, avait fini par admettre qu'il ne devait pas sa place prestigieuse simplement grâce à son titre. Harald, le plus vieux, était plutôt neutre et il restait le moins intimidable des lieutenants et, sans aucun doute, le plus dangereux.

Ce guerrier bicentenaire, par son expérience, sa prestance et sa personnalité plus souple, avait tacitement été désigné comme le leader des officiers et c'était le plus souvent avec lui que Kili discutait des problèmes d'ordre d'intendance qui ne nécessitait pas la présence des quatre.

Au final, au bout de quelques mois, une certaine routine s'était installée, chacun avait trouvé sa place et les choses commençaient à prendre petit à petit.

oOo

— Kili, votre oncle et Balïn ont un impératif de dernière minute. Aucun des deux ne pourront vous recevoir aujourd'hui, toutefois, Thorin a tenu à ce que vous en profitiez pour participer à la cession d'entrainement de Dwalin, avec Fili.

Kili serra les dents et il acquiesça en remerciant le jeune messager qui venait de l'intercepter alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les appartements royaux. Il fit demi-tour pour se rendre au centre d'entrainement militaire, anxieux et la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

Certes, ces dernières semaines, il s'était entrainé tous les jours auprès des maitres qui enseignaient dans la citadelle. Mais il était parfaitement conscient que ces leçons particulières n'étaient pas comparables avec une cession supervisée par Dwalin et avec un compagnon tel que Fili.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dojo, dont l'atmosphère silencieuse était saturée par l'effort et la concentration, son frère avait déjà commencé les assouplissements et Kili remarqua avec une acuité surprenante les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui roulaient le long de ses muscles saillants, bandés par l'effort.  
Le blond lui lança un regard surpris et inquisiteur que le plus jeune ne releva pas et, à son tour, il se mit torse nu sans un mot après avoir salué Dwalin d'un hochement de tête.

Pour avoir subit son entrainement avant la quête, et même après, Kili savait déjà à quoi s'attendre et, sans que le guerrier n'ait à lui dire quoique ce soit, il se plaça non loin de Fili pour commencer étirements et échauffement musculaire.

Le rythme était déjà plus soutenu que dans ses souvenirs et, trop vite, Fili se leva en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules avant de se tourner vers le mur où étaient accrochées les armes d'entrainement.  
Conscient que Dwalin ne le laisserait pas bâcler son échauffement, Kili serra les dents et, oblitérant le regard des deux guerriers qui analysaient ses mouvements, il termina de préparer ses muscles à l'effort qui allait suivre.

— Ok. Repose tes armes, Fili, je vais profiter d'avoir Kili avec nous pour te faire combattre un peu. Ca va te permettre de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai appris jusqu'à maintenant. On commence par quelques cessions de lutte pour terminer l'échauffement. Les règles sont toujours les mêmes : épaules plaquées au sol, pas de coup directe et on ne sort pas de l'espace délimité.

Kili accrocha le regard de son frère et il frémit inconsciemment. Fili était tellement sûr de lui, gorgé d'assurance et de puissance, que le plus jeune perçu son sourire comme une provocation.

Ils se mirent en place et, sans attendre, les attaques s'enchainèrent. Fili prit très rapidement, si ce n'est directement, l'avantage et avec une rapidité fulgurante, sa main fusa vers l'épaule de Kili, qui la contra en serrant les dents, mais, le blond continua son mouvement en tournant sur lui même pour crocher la jambe de son frère avec la sienne afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. De justesse, Kili para le mouvement avant de riposter, mais le plus vieux attrapa son poignet au vol et il utilisa son élan pour le propulser vers lui et d'un coup de pied ajusté, il le mit au sol.

C'était sans compter sur la souplesse de Kili qui, d'une torsion agile, se débarrassa de la prise et se remit sur ses pieds, puis il voulut répliquer. Mais Fili, qui semblait lire en lui, passa sous sa défense et ceintura sa taille, puis, d'un violent coup d'épaule, il le mit à terre une nouvelle fois, s'assurant de le garder au sol en l'immobilisant implacablement.  
Malgré ses efforts, Kili ne put se libérer et, lorsque Dwalin annonça la victoire du plus vieux, il soupira en posant la tête au sol, essoufflé et vexé.  
Il ne fit pas mine de voir la main que Fili lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever et il se mit debout en l'ignorant.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Kili, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais si longtemps. C'était une belle performance.  
— C'est censé me réconforter ?

Dwalin eut un rire cruel et il lança une paire de bandes d'un tissu épais à Fili qui les réceptionna avant de les enrouler autour de ses phalanges. Kili reçu les siennes et il s'en couvrit rapidement les mains en écoutant distraitement son professeur :

— Tu dois faire la part des choses, Kili. On ne te demande pas d'être le meilleur combattant, ni le plus redoutable. Le rôle d'un chef est de guider et valoriser ses guerriers, mais pas forcément d'avoir le dessus sur eux. On recommence. Tous les coups sont permis, cette fois-ci, excepté le visage, pas la peine de vous abimer pour un entrainement.

Kili soupira et se mit en pace. Résigné à n'être que de la pâté que Dwalin mettait gracieusement à disposition de Fili pour que ce petit prodige puisse roder ses nouvelles bottes. Idée qui persista lorsque, trois mouvements et deux hématomes plus tard, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, un genoux de Fili poser sur le torse et le regard narquois de ce dernier planté dans le sien.

— On fait moins le malin quand on sort de sa citadelle, hm ?  
— Ferme ta gueule.

Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel, sans chercher à reprendre immédiatement les fils de Dis qui se remirent sur pieds dans un silence glacial, il n'était pas aussi stricte sur la discipline que pouvait l'être Thorin.

— Tous les deux, écoutez moi. Ici, vous êtes dans mon dojo, qui est affilié au centre d'entrainement de l'armée de Thorin. Il n'y est plus question de royauté ou de hiérarchie. Que vous soyez gradés ou non, à mes yeux, vous restez deux combattants et, malgré vos capacités, vous possédez chacun des lacunes qui pourront un jour être la cause de votre mort. Kili, dis-moi quels sont les défauts de Fili.  
— L'arrogance.

La réplique avait fusée et le blond tourna un regard furieux vers le plus jeune tandis que Dwalin retenait un soupir désabusé en se disant que la relation entre ces deux là ne faisait qu'empirer cordialement.

— Certes, avoir confiance en soi est une chose, surestimer ses capacités en est une autre. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger pour le reste, mais, en tant que combattant, Fili, même s'il se laisse facilement grisé lors d'un combat, est loin de se montrer arrogant, plutôt orgueilleux. Au moins, il connaît la limite de ses capacités et il s'y tient. Et toi, Fili, qu'as tu as dire à propos des points faibles de ton frère ?  
— La combativité. Il se laisse submerger avant même que le combat ne commence. Il manque de liant des ses mouvements et il ne se concentre pas assez sur ses points morts… Il cache ses défauts avec son agilité et la précision de ses gestes, mais ça lui coute trop d'énergie et, si le combat vient à durer, il sera nettement désavantagé.

Kili haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre son frère faire une synthèse si juste de ce qu'il se contentait de soupçonner. Dwalin hocha la tête, remarquant sans surprise que les deux frères évitaient tout contact visuel et il s'approcha de Kili pour poser une main sur son épaule.

— Deuxième chance, Kili. A t-on avis, qu'est-ce qui, dans sa manière de combattre, pourra porter préjudice à ton frère.

Kili déglutit et il inspira, puis il lança un regard à Fili qui replaçait distraitement les bandes de tissus sur sa main, tout en restant discrètement attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.

— Fili est méthodique et implacable. Si bien qu'il traquera le moindre de ses défauts. Là où la plupart des guerriers s'entraineront de manière à améliorer leurs forces au point de gommer leurs faiblesses, lui s'échine à éradiquer tout ce qui pourra compromettre sa manière de combattre. Si bien que, maintenant, il a des bases très solides, il ne tient qu'à lui de les développer dorénavant. Et c'est ce dont il a besoin : plus de technique, plus de force, d'endurance et de vitesse…

En réponse, Dwalin pressa une nouvelle fois son épaule avant de se détourner et retourner à sa place, près du mur.

— Vous n'êtes pas si étrangers l'un de l'autre, finalement. Au contraire, j'ai rarement rencontré deux guerriers aussi informés sur les caractéristiques de leur rival. Vous donnez l'impression de mieux connaître votre frère que vous-même…

Kili tiqua d'agacement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils et en évitant tout contact oculaire avec le plus âgé.

— Très bien, on va faire quelques exercices pour travailler tout ça.

Les deux frères se remirent en place en silence, puis le cours commença réellement : mouvements de base, équilibre, force, agilité, souplesse… Dwalin ne chercha pas à les faire combattre à nouveau, par contre, il se montra suffisamment sévère et intransigeant pour que les deux guerriers soient incapables de penser à autre chose qu'à l'entrainement.

oOo

Se forçant à rester droit et à marcher d'un pas régulier malgré les violentes douleurs qui pulsaient de ses muscles à l'agonie, Kili traversa la citadelle, rendant leur salut aux quelques chasseurs qui n'étaient pas encore aller se coucher. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure, mais cela ne calmait en rien l'activité au sein de la citadelle et plusieurs guerriers occupaient encore les salles d'entrainement, les réfectoires ou bien simplement les salles communes dans lesquelles ils discutaient tranquillement.

Les divisions d'Harald et de Drunn étaient actuellement aux frontières de Mirkwood, occupées à éradiquer un nid d'araignée, si bien qu'il y avait en ce moment deux fois moins de monde dans la citadelle et l'ambiance était légère.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait pris son premier cours avec Fili et Dwalin et ce dernier avait touché deux mots à Thorin sur les lacunes guerrières de son plus jeune neveu, si bien que le roi le lui confiait une à trois après-midi par semaine. Il était parfois seul avec le vieux guerrier, mais, le plus souvent, le prince blond était avec lui et, plus d'une fois, Dwalin avait du rappeler un des deux, si ce n'est, le plus souvent, les deux, à l'ordre avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

La relation des deux frères, sans vraiment se dégrader, empirait tout de même drastiquement. Que ce soit Kili, qui se montrait incapable de reconnaître la moindre qualité au plus vieux dont l'arrogance et la suffisance l'insupportait, ou bien le blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tolérer l'ascendant que son cadet avait sur lui au sein de la citadelle et cette relation privilégiée que Thorin commençait à nouer avec lui, cette place que Kili commençait à prendre au détriment de la sienne... Les réflexions mesquines et les non-dits avaient fait le reste et, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus vraiment capables de s'échanger de sincères politesses…

Arrivant près des bains, Kili poussa un long soupir d'inconfort et il se dirigea vers la partie réservée aux officiers et supérieurs. Mais il se figea en constatant qu'ils étaient occupés par l'un de ses lieutenants : Fili, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sereinement installé dans le bassin le plus chaud, l'eau le couvrant jusqu'à la taille alors qu'il était adossé à la parois de pierres chauffées.

Le brun laissa son regard caresser le torse superbement bien ciselé avec une pointe d'amertume, jaloux de constater que, sur ce plan là, il restait bien loin derrière Fili. Il pensa ensuite faire demi-tour, mais il serra les dents en se reprochant d'avoir eu l'idée de fuir face à son frère. Alors il avança, remarquant brièvement le regard surpris que le blond lui lança lorsqu'il constata sa présence, et il se déshabilla rapidement avant de rentrer dans l'eau trouble, faisant face au plus vieux dont les yeux indéchiffrables étaient posés sur lui.

— C'est rare, de voir ce si noble commandant de la citadelle s'abaisser à barboter avec ses hommes… Je crois même que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, j'étais persuadé que tu possédais tes propres bains… Que se passe t-il ? Problème d'évacuation d'eau ?  
— Non. Je viens ici tous les jours, à la même heure. Normalement, il n'y a personne, et je préfère.  
— Je comprends pourquoi…

Fili n'en rajouta pas, mais le terme « Avorton » était écrit dans son regard alors que celui-ci étudiait impudiquement le corps effilé du plus jeune. Le brun tiqua d'agacement, mais il ne réagit pas à la provocation et il se contenta d'ignorer Fili, retenant un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude gommer ses courbatures.

— La séance aujourd'hui a été particulièrement éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond avait parlé sur le ton de la conversation et Kili ouvrit un œil, intrigué. Leur regard se croisèrent, puis le plus jeune haussa les épaules, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

— Plutôt, oui. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre à ça tous les jours…

Au subtil compliment, Fili répondit d'un sourire arrogant, exaspérant le commandant qui se mura dans un silence boudeur. Il y avait ce problème là, aussi, entre eux : si l'un des deux cherchait à faire l'effort de se montrer courtois, ce n'était pas toujours le cas du deuxième.  
Le silence s'étendit, mais Kili remarqua le regard du plus vieux qui caressait impudiquement son torse et ses épaules découverts et il frémit. Il n'était pas novice en la matière et il savait que ce genre de regard ne se portait que sur certaines personnes, en certaines occasions, pas les plus chastes, et il fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé.

— Si tu as faim, Fili, vas te trouver une courtisane ou l'un de tes hommes, mais ne me regarde pas comme ça.

La tirade de Kili fit mouche et Fili releva immédiatement les yeux pour croiser les siens, puis il haussa les épaules :

— J'étais simplement en train de me dire que c'était une bonne chose, que tu ne prennes pas tes bains en même temps que tes lieutenants… Ce qui se dit sur toi n'est déjà pas très chaste, alors heureusement que tu ne leur donnes pas raison en te présentant à eux sans ta si belle armure…  
— Ce qui se dit sur moi ?

La voix était blanche et le jeune commandant avait froncé les sourcils, dérouté mais, aussi, heurté par le ton blessant du plus vieux qui se permit même de lui envoyer un sourire narquois.

— Dizir surtout, il ne jure que par ton cul, et pas de la manière la plus propre qui soit…  
— Arrête ça !

Bien entendu, Kili se doutait bien que ses lieutenants ne lui démontraient que le minimum de respect dû à son titre et il avait aussi capté plusieurs fois le regard de Dizir sur lui, sans jamais s'y attarder. Mais entendre son frère lui révéler ainsi ce genre de chose, de cette manière surtout, lui fit mal et, agacé, il se leva pour sortir de l'eau, mais Fili lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne se détourne, le regard soudain très grave.

— Je suis sérieux, Kili, ce qu'il dit sur toi, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Ce type ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un avorton comme toi puisse diriger une telle unité, alors ne lui donne pas l'occasion de… Te faire du mal.  
— Quoi, tu voudrais que je me cache ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Si l'idée d'être à mes ordres le révolte, qu'il parte !  
— Fais ce que tu veux, Kili, mais ne commet pas l'erreur de penser que ton titre t'immunise…  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Fili, qui s'était levé lui aussi, fronça les sourcils et le lâcha, puis il se rassit dans l'eau en sondant son petit frère qui semblait perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Face au silence du plus vieux, Kili se tourna vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent brièvement, puis le brun serra les poings.

— Et toi, Fili, que dis-tu dans ce genre de conversation ?

Le blond lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis il haussa les épaules et leva la main, pour jouer distraitement avec les gouttes qui perlaient au bout de ses doigts.

— Je pense que tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, celui de Kili se teintant peu à peu d'amertume et, furieux, l'archer fit demi tour et sortit du bain pour s'habiller rapidement.

Une fois seul, Fili soupira et s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui en serrant les dents pour juguler la douleur dans son abdomen et de ses côtes fêlées.

La dernière conversation du genre datait déjà de quelques jours, mais Dizir frappait fort et le blond, lorsqu'il était question de défendre l'honneur de son petit-frère, ne cherchait pas à fuir les coups et il les rendait même avec un acharnement appliqué.


	4. Chapter 4

— J'ai participé à l'éradication de plus d'une dizaine de nid de gobelins, et ce truc là n'en est pas un, croit-moi.

Kili soupira en étudiant la carte, écoutant attentivement les rapports d'Harald et Fili qui rentraient tout juste de la Brande Desséchée, à trois jours de marche au nord d'Erebor. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et inquiets, car la mission, qui était censée être une simple expédition d'éclaireur en effectif réduit, avait très mal tourné et trois chasseurs avaient été abattus par des créatures qui n'auraient pas du se trouver là.  
Le brun se massa les tempes, évitant de regarder du côté de son frère et il repris d'une voix plate :

— Si ce n'est pas un nid de gobelins, dans ce cas, à quoi avons nous à faire ? Quelles créatures avez-vous recensées ?  
— Nous avons évacué les lieux trop rapidement, il s'agissait d'un véritable guet-apens. Mais Fili et ses hommes ont abattu un grand orque et la chose qui a tué Veym était un troll, certainement un troll de pierre ou un troll des montagnes, très bien armé...  
— Une petite coalition, donc.

D'une plume trempée dans l'encre rouge, il traça une note sur la carte et se tendit lorsqu'il vit Fili s'approcher de lui, les sourcils froncés :

— Kili, tu ne dois pas prendre ça à la légère ! Ces créatures étaient organisées et armées ! En plus de ça, ils ne sont qu'à trois jours d'ici, la menace est réelle ! Envoie immédiatement un rapport à Thorin et prévoit un-  
— Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, Fili.

Kili avait parlé d'un ton tranchant et implacable et Fili écarquilla les yeux avant de retenir une exclamation agacée, ne supportant pas d'être remis ainsi à sa place, devant l'un de ses collègues en plus, par son petit-frère.  
Profondément vexé, il se redressa, la mâchoire crispée et il fusilla Kili du regard, sans faire mine de lui obéir lorsque celui-ci les congédia poliment en leur demandant un rapport écrit pour la fin de soirée.  
Harald sortit après avoir courtoisement salué le plus jeune, mais Fili resta planté devant Kili, le regard tumultueux fixé sur le brun qui prit sa respiration, mal à l'aise.

— Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, Kili.  
— Dans ce contexte, tu es mon lieutenant, je n'ai pas à me justifier si je te rappelle à l'ordre quand tu outrepasses ton rôle.

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux de Fili qui fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés.

— Quand j'outrepasse mon rôle ? Parce qu'il s'agit d'un rôle ?  
— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu-  
— Par Mahal, mais quand as-tu oublié qu'avant d'être sous tes ordres, je suis aussi ton grand-frère ? Ne cherche pas à faire de moi un simple lieutenant, Kili, ce n'est pas ce que je suis !  
— Si ! Ici, tu restes un subalterne, à l'instar de Drunn, Dizir et Harald ! Ne pousse pas l'impertinence à te croire supérieur à ces trois soldats parce que ce n'est pas le cas !

Les pupilles de Fili se rétractèrent et il avança sur le plus jeune qui refusa de se laisser intimider et le blond lui attrapa la nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— A aucun moment je ne me suis cru supérieur à qui que ce soit, Kili… Mais j'estime avoir tout de même un statut particulier vis à vis de toi !  
— Reste à ta place, Fili !

D'un geste sec, Kili avait repoussé le plus vieux, de peur que la situation ne dérape et que le premier héritier prenne le dessus sur lui.

Fili n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre que Thorin ou Dwalin au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie et Kili sentait que lui obéir demandait un effort au blond qui resta outré par la rudesse de son ton. Le commandant se redressa face à son grand-frère, le regard étincelant :

— Si tu veux un statut particulier vis à vis de moi, Fili, il faut le mériter ! En attendant, j'attends ton rapport sur la situation dans la Brande Desséchée au plus tôt ! Maintenant, tu sors d'ici.  
— Ne me parle pas comme ça, Kili !

Furieux de voir le plus jeune lui parler comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire lancier, lui qui n'avait jamais reçu le moindre ordre de qui que ce soit et qui n'avait jamais hésité à outrepasser ceux de Thorin lorsque la situation l'exigeait, Fili marcha sur Kili qui se pressa contre son bureau. Le brun maintint son équilibre contre le meuble de pierre et il soutint le regard dur du plus vieux qui continua en grondant :

— Il serait temps que tu fasses la part des choses ! Je suis ton frère, pas ton sous-fifre et encore moins ton ennemi ou ton rival !  
— Dans l'enceinte de ces murs, tu es mon lieutenant !

A tout instant, Kili s'était attendu à ce que l'un de ses lieutenants se révolte de la sorte, pour n'importe quelle raison, que ce soit son âge, son inexpérience ou bien leur égo surdimensionné et il refusa de perdre la face devant son frère, d'abdiquer et de lui donner la légitimité d'agir ainsi. Toutefois, soutenir ce regard si noir lui demanda de puiser au plus profond de ses forces et le temps sembla se figer, jusqu'à ce que Fili fasse demi-tour en sifflant de rage.

— Très bien, _commandant,_ si tu considères que, dans l'enceinte de cette citadelle, les liens du sang n'ont aucune valeur, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Furieux, le blond passa la porte et Kili poussa un lourd soupir en se s'adossant contre son bureau, surpris de constater qu'il tremblait. De rage, il ferma le poing pour frapper rageusement le meuble derrière lui, agacé de voir à quel point Fili restait irrespectueux envers lui, semblant incapable de lui concéder la moindre valeur guerrière ou tactique et il grinça des dents en se promettant de faire en sorte de l'amener à revoir la piètre vision qu'il avait de son petit-frère.

oOo

— Ces pierres sont l'héritage de mon peuple !

Le feulement furieux de Thranduil ébranla les murs de la pièce et plusieurs conseillers réprimèrent un frisson intimidé. Seul Thorin resta de marbre et, du regard, il ordonna à l'orfèvre qui tenait le coffret tant jalousé par le roi sylvestre de sortir de la pièce.

— Ces pierres appartiennent au peuple nain depuis que ton père les a offertes à mon aïeul.

Le blond planta son regard perçant dans celui de Thorin et le roi nain le supporta sans mal. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis, d'une voix implacable, Thranduil s'adressa au conseil d'Erebor :

— Laissez-nous.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, y compris Thorin, de voir l'elfe oser donner un ordre alors qu'il était censé n'avoir aucune autorité sur les sujets de la Montagne. Mais le regard qu'il lança aux conseillers était si impérieux que certains courbèrent l'échine et, Thorin ne donnant pas de contre ordre, la salle se vida peu à peu et ce fut le roi d'Erebor qui fit signe aux gardes de partir à leur tour.

Thranduil resta immobile le temps que la totalité des nains sorte, son regard si particulier posé sur Thorin qui jouait nonchalamment avec ses bagues, sans lui faire l'honneur de se sentir concerné par la situation qu'il jugeait close.

— Ces pierres n'ont pas de prix, nain, à quoi te servent-elles tant qu'elles sont dans leur écrin ?

Le brun lui lança un regard narquois et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres :

— Elles me sont utiles… J'aime les regarder… Elles me rappellent que je possède quelque chose pour laquelle le grand roi Thranduil est capable de ramper…

Les pupilles de l'elfe se rétractèrent, mais il resta de marbre, se contentant de le sonder intensément alors que Thorin se dirigea vers une petite sortie de la salle et s'en alla, sans ajouter un mot. Après une brève hésitation, Thranduil le suivit d'une démarche altière, jugulant les vagues furieuses qui embrasaient son sang.

Thorin marcha dans un dédales de couloirs certainement interdits à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de la famille royale et donc, déserts, longeant des salles emplies d'or qui ne soulevèrent pas le moindre intérêt de la part de Thranduil, ses yeux claires étaient dardés sur le dos ferme du nain.

Ce dernier déverrouilla une petite porte et l'elfe dut se baisser pour la franchir, non sans grincer des dents, puis il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était dans les appartements privés de Thorin. Le visage du blond resta de marbre lorsqu'il avisa, sur la table sublimement ouvragée qui trônait au centre de la pièce, le petit coffret qui renfermait les pierres convoitées, et il se tourna vers le roi sous la Montagne. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire mesquin et, une lueur taquine dans le regard, il s'assit sur la table de pierre pour prendre le coffret et le poser sur ses genoux.

— Quel dommage, je n'ai pas la clé…

Distraitement, le brun pencha la boite sur le côté et la mélodie des pierres roulant dans leur écrin fit frémir le roi elfe qui s'approcha, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Thorin.

— Menteur…

Le murmure avait été soufflé et le regard de Thranduil revint dans celui du brun qui devenait lentement bien plus profond et plus intense, troublant le seigneur de Mirkwood qui se noya dedans. Le plus grand s'approcha encore, jusqu'à poser ses belles mains sur celles de Thorin qui, de bonne grâce, laissa le coffret glisser entre ses doigts et un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Thranduil poser respectueusement son trésor sur le meuble, sans le quitter des yeux, avant de grimper sur la table à son tour, s'installant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thorin.

— Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois… Ça devient lassant…  
— A t'écouter, tout devient lassant à un moment ou à un autre, même la vie…

Le blond eut un claquement de langue agacé et, d'une pression impétueuse, il força le roi à s'allonger, lui retirant sa lourde couronne dans la foulée, qu'il fit rouler au sol sans le moindre respect. Puis il se redressa et dégrafa rapidement son long manteau qui tournoya majestueusement avant de rejoindre la couronne, sur le sol. Thorin resta immobile, admirant l'habileté et l'élégance du roi de Mirkwood qui se déshabilla rapidement, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau pâle et son corps svelte admirablement bien ciselé.  
Tenté, le nain tendit ses doigts pour effleurer le ventre ferme, mais Thranduil répondit en lui donnant une tape sèche sur sa main, amenant un rire amusé à franchir ses lèvres.

— Tellement prude…

Thorin avait parlé d'un ton bas et charmé, mais sa voix restait profondément grave et un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Thranduil dont les pupilles se rétractèrent, pas seulement de colère. D'un geste agacé, il s'empara du col de Thorin, le plaquant sur la table, et il s'abaissa sur lui, le transperçant de son regard si profond en approchant son visage, ses longues mèches blondes glissant de ses épaules pour encadrer celui du brun.

— Ne t'avise pas de m'insulter, Thorin.  
— Je ne t'insulte pas, au contraire… J'aime cet aspect de toi… Hésitant et nerveux… Je suis certainement le seul à pouvoir te voir sous ce jour là…

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et il s'abaissa encore, jusqu'à murmurer contre les lèvres du nain tout en affermissant sa prise sur son col :

— Je ne suis pas nerveux et hésitant…

Sèchement, il défit la lanière qui tenait la tunique du souverain d'Erebor, puis la retira d'un geste pour dévoiler son corps solide.

— Tu l'étais, les premières fois… J'adorais ça…

La main que Thranduil avait posé sur le ventre de Thorin se rétracta et les ongles griffèrent la peau nue, faisant tressaillir le nain qui retint un souffle de plaisir. Les doigts de cet elfe avaient réellement un don pour lui faire ressentir les émotions les plus vives au moindre effleurement, même si le plus petit se gardait bien d'avouer une chose pareille au blond.

Après la bataille des cinq armées et les conflits qui avaient suivit, contre les hommes de Dale, les nains des Mont de Fer et les elfes sylvestres, à propos du trésor de la Montagne à partager, les deux souverains avaient été contraints de se côtoyer régulièrement. De nombreuses déclarations de guerre avaient été frôlées, et certaines ont même été déclarées, entre les nains et les elfes, jusqu'au jour où Thorin, curieux de voir quelles étaient les limites de Thranduil et jusqu'où le roi sylvestre pouvait aller pour ses pierres, avait proposer un odieux marché à l'elfe.

Ce jour là fut le seul où Thranduil était sorti de son impassibilité légendaire et la mâchoire de Thorin ne s'était pas encore totalement remise du monumental coup de poing qui avait suivi la proposition du nouveau marché provoquant du roi d'Erebor : Le corps de l'elfe contre une poignée de pierre.

L'affaire avait donc été classée sans suite, toutefois, Thorin eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, au terme d'une nouvelle et pénible journée de tmarchandage entre elfes et nains, Thranduil n'était pas reparti avec ses gens, il était resté pour parler seul à seul avec le roi d'Erebor.

Il lui avait rappelé son marché ignoble qu'il lui avait proposé, et qu'il acceptait d'honorer. Pris par surprise, le monarque du Mont Solitaire avait d'abord refusé net l'idée de se compromettre avec cet elfe et il avait rétracté la proposition qui le concernait lui aussi. Après tout, ça avait plus relevé de la taquinerie : l'immortel n'avait pas été censé y répondre positivement.  
Mais apprendre que Thranduil était prêt à lui confier son corps pour ces pierres l'avait ébranlé. Il avait alors revu le jugement qu'il portait sur ce monarque qu'il avait longtemps pensé égoïste et avide avant de comprendre que l'elfe était, au contraire, capable des plus odieux sacrifices pour l'honneur de son peuple. Et il s'était laissé séduire.

Le nain avait alors découvert une créature sensible à l'extrême, délicate malgré sa force et tellement enivrante que songer à son parfum, même lorsqu'il se trouvait à des miles de la Montagne Solitaire, grisait ses sens.  
Dès les premières fois, Thorin fut parfaitement conscient qu'un tel roi était inaccessible au commun des mortels, et mêmes des immortels, et que le posséder était un privilège qui lui était propre. Si bien qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que Thranduil ne regrette en rien cet déchéance et, dans l'intimité de ses appartements privés, il l'avait toujours traité avec le plus grand respect, proche de la dévotion, malgré leurs différents, malgré le conflit et malgré le sentiment de victoire qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le faisait sien, ou bien qu'il l'accueillait en lui, à chaque fois qu'il lui arrachait cris de jouissance ou gémissements de plaisir.

Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas défaut, au contraire. Lui qui, dès la première fois, avait fait en sorte que Thranduil ne subisse pas l'échange en serrant les dents et attendant que ça se termine, jamais, avait très rapidement compris comment lui procurer le maximum de plaisir et, surtout, comment passer outre ses réserves et ses craintes. Si bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris goût à ce petit jeu.

— Tu sais, Thranduil, que si je te laisse repartir à chaque fois avec quelques pierres, mais sans le moindre accord entre nos deux peuples, les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions…  
— Je te laisse le soin de trouver des excuses…  
— Dire simplement que tu fais ta pute pour quelques pierres ne me dérangerait pas… Au contraire, j'en rêve…

Le regard sans âge étincela, mais le blond ne se laissa pas toucher par la pique mesquine, au contraire, un discret sourire ourla le coin de ses lèvres et il se pencha un peu plus sur le nain dont il caressa distraitement le torse :

— Dis leur donc ça… Apprend leur de quelle manière et pourquoi leur grand roi dilapide les trésors de cette mine… Ils seront ravis…

Thorin ne releva pas, car ce n'était, de toute manière, pas un sujet sérieusement discutable : tous les deux savaient qu'aucune des deux races ne tolérait franchement ce genre d'union, surtout pas de la part de deux monarques et leaders.  
Tout comme ils étaient conscients que ces pierres étaient un excellent prétexte pour ces petites entrevues sans conséquences qu'ils n'avaient, en aucun cas, besoin de justifier par un quelconque désir qu'ils pourraient, par accident, éprouver pour l'autre.

Il s'agissait d'un marché, bien entendu, ils n'en tiraient aucun plaisir et affirmer ce genre de chose n'était absolument pas de la mauvaise foi.

oOo

— Ce n'était pas une proposition, Drunn, Le seigneur de Mirkwood se charge de surveiller l'Ered Mithrin et les Montagnes Grises, au Nord. Nous, nous avons la charge des terres du Sud. Si tu descends par le Celduin, tu n'auras besoin que d'une seule journée pour rejoindre les montagnes de Mirkwood. Parle en mon nom au roi de Dale, il te donnera un navire et un équipage.  
— Depuis quand les nains collaborent avec les hommes et les elfes ? Nous sommes parfaitement capable de surveiller le Nord et le Sud sans l'aide de quiconque.

Drunn avait parlé sèchement sans faire mine de prendre la missive que lui tendit Kili, destinée à Bard, et le brun retint un soupir :

— Nous sommes en paix avec eux, et rejeter leur soutient serait mal avisé…  
— Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce soutient !  
— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à ce sujet. Tout ce que tu as à faire est te rendre dans les Montagnes de Mirkwood, relever l'activité de la zone et revenir avec un rapport. Il se peut que les résidus de Dol Guldur s'y soient regroupés, donc reste vigilant et ne-  
— C'est bon, ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre mon boulot…

Exaspéré, Drunn prit l'enveloppe des main de Kili, et celui-ci gronda méchamment :

— Dois-je te rappeler comment s'est terminée ta mission à la mine d'Argan ? Ce genre d'erreur est inacceptable et je te préviens que si tu continues de prendre ce genre d'initiative, tu-  
— Calme-toi un peu ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, tu n'as que la version de ces connards de lutins !

Drunn lui coupa la parole d'un ton rageux, et Kili se raidit en sifflant furieusement :

— Les elfes étaient venus en alliés, tu n'avais pas à les attaquer !  
— Ce ne sont pas nos alliés !  
— Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger ! Et puis nous avons plus à perdre à les considérer comme ennemis !  
— Tss… Quand on voit de quelle manière Thranduil vient en aide à ses alliés… Nous parlons d'un peuple retranché dans ses forêts qui n'en sort que pour attaquer s'il est certain que ses troupes sont à dix contre un… Tu es bien le seul à leur trouver un quelconque attrait… Si l'on peut parler d'un attrait… Cette elfe rousse n'était que-

Mais le petit-fils de Bjorn ne put finir sa phrase, car Kili, d'un enchainement vif et agile, l'attrapa à l'épaule et, dans un mouvement fluide, passa sous sa garde pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait commencé ses entrainements avec Dwalin et Fili et, même s'il n'avait encore jamais combattu contre un seul de ses lieutenants, autre que son frère, Kili savait comment ils fonctionnaient et, par chance, Drunn possédait les mêmes techniques que Fili. Il était, par contre, plus lourd et moins vif que le blond, ce qui donnait à Kili, dont les points forts se concentraient dans sa vitesse et son agilité, un net avantage sur lui, s'il parvenait à le prendre par surprise. Bloqué par le plus jeune, Drunn siffla de rage et voulu se débattre, mais Kili, conscient qu'il ne gardera peut-être pas sa supériorité très longtemps, dégaina une lame qu'il posa sur la nuque de son lieutenant avant d'asséner froidement :

— Drunn, si tu tiens à ton titre et ton honneur, c'est la dernière fois que tu me parles de cette manière et que tu discutes mes ordres… Tout comme c'est la dernière fois que tu évoques _cette elfe_ …

Le soldat aux yeux vairons grogna sombrement et Kili jugea bon de le relâcher maintenant, avant de réellement le mettre en colère. Il fit un pas en arrière en le fusillant du regard, droit et implacable :

— Je suis ton supérieur et je n'ai pas à te rappeler ce genre de chose…

En réponse, Drunn se retourna en faisant nonchalamment rouler ses épaules pour replacer son armure de plates, attrapa du bout de sa langue une goutte de sang qui avait perlé au coin de sa lèvre. Puis, pour la plus grande surprise de Kili, il lui lança un regard nouveau, franc et intrigué, pas vraiment plus respectueux que d'habitude, mais cette horripilante lueur amusée et railleuse avait déserté ces yeux bigarrés. Du moins, cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'il ne fasse la moue en se détournant avec un sourire en coin.

— A vos ordres, capitaine.

La voix, elle, ne s'était pas départie de son ton insolent et, lorsque la porte claqua, Kili jeta à terre la lame qu'il avait dégainé tout en poussant un juron agacé.

Même s'il parvenait tant bien que mal à garder son ascendant sur eux, il était de plus en plus irrité par cette attitude que gardaient les lieutenants et il n'arrivait pas à acquérir cette autorité qui lui faisait tant défaut.

Toutefois, il était conscient que ce n'était pas en se cachant et fuyant les conflits qu'il parviendrait à s'affirmer et il passa outre l'amer sentiment qui lui prenait encore les tripes suite à son altercation avec Drunn, pour trier rapidement ses dossiers avant de sortir.

La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante : entre sa dispute avec Fili le matin même et, maintenant, cette entrevue avec Drunn, le capitaine sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à franchir les limites de sa patience, déjà bien entamée.  
Il n'avait pas encore atteint le stade où il regrettait la décision de Thorin et souhaitait revenir sur l'allégeance qu'il avait prononcée en acceptant ce poste, mais il avait conscience que ce titre le durcissait considérablement et que les lourdes responsabilités qui lui incombaient dorénavant l'avaient irrémédiablement sortit de l'enfance et lui avait conféré une maturité qu'il n'aurait pas pensé posséder si jeune.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et joyeux Noël !**

Les deux premiers chapitres ont été écrits il y a deux ans et le troisième ainsi que la première partie de celui-ci datent de l'année dernière.  
A partir de maintenant, les chapitres datent du début d'année (les derniers ont été écrits entre septembre et novembre).  
Et dans la mesure où je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout reprendre, pour homogénéiser l'écriture (qui a évolué en deux ans), c'est donc normal si vous remarquez quelques ruptures dans l'histoire.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

— Fili participe actuellement au conseil d'Erebor avec votre oncle, il arrivera dans quelques minutes.  
— Très bien, nous l'attendrons.

Le page qui portait les couleurs de Thorin s'inclina, puis sortit de la pièce, intimidé par les trois lieutenants qui patientaient dans le bureau de Kili. Le jeune brun resta impassible, même lorsqu'il sentit sur lui le regard, plus insistant que les deux autres, de Dizir.  
Depuis son altercation dans les bains avec Fili, le jeune commandant, même s'il n'avait jamais laissé transparaitre la moindre crainte ou inquiétude, avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec son lieutenant le plus imprévisible. Ce n'était pas qu'il surestimait l'ancien mercenaire ou bien qu'il se sous-estimait lui même, simplement, il était incapable de ne pas prendre un conseil de son frère en compte, malgré leur relation qui avait drastiquement empiré.

Depuis leur dispute à propos de la place de Fili, lorsqu'il était rentré de sa mission d'éclairage, quelques semaines plus tôt, ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole et ils s'en portaient mieux ainsi.

Le blond se contentait de l'ignorer cordialement, lui lançant parfois des longs regards indéchiffrables qui faisaient frémir le jeune archer, incapable de cerner exactement ce à quoi pouvait bien penser son frère. Mais, la plupart du temps, le premier héritier ignorait royalement et simplement le second, qui, de son côté, ne lui adressait la parole uniquement de manière officielle dans le cadre du régiment de chasseur, ou alors lorsqu'il y était contraint au cours de leur séance d'entrainement avec Dwalin où lors des repas de famille avec son oncle et sa mère.

Fili pénétra dans la salle un petit moment plus tard, semblant, comme à son habitude, profondément contrarié d'avoir été sommé comme un vulgaire sous-fifre par un messager de son petit-frère. Kili lui laissa le temps de saluer et prendre place auprès des trois autres lieutenants avant de sortir une carte pour annoncer froidement :

— Nous en avons discuté lors de la dernière réunion, je ne vais donc pas entrer dans les détails aujourd'hui, simplement vous rappeler le principal : A la fin de l'hiver, Thranduil nous a fait parvenir un rapport sur une concentration de gobelins qu'il jugeait anormalement importante à la frontière de la Brande Desséchée. La mission d'éclairage opérée par Harald et Fili, il y a maintenant trois semaines, a non seulement confirmé ces faits, mais, en plus, en a soulevé des plus alarmants. Il semblerait qu'une importante coalition regroupant plusieurs créatures de l'ombre soit en ce moment occupée à se rassembler à trois jours de marche au Nord d'Erebor, et nous ne pouvons laisser faire une chose pareille.

Kili se tut pour reprendre son souffle et il tacha de ne pas montrer son soulagement en constatant que ses quatre lieutenants l'écoutaient poliment, sans faire mine de soupirer d'ennui ou d'agacement et ils gardaient le silence, uniquement pour s'assurer que la réunion ne s'étire pas en longueur. Ils savaient que la situation était suffisamment grave pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à sonder les limites d'autorité et de patience de leur jeune commandant aujourd'hui, mais il espérait, au fond de lui, que cette attitude était aussi du à un léger respect qu'ils commenceraient à éprouver pour lui.

— Cela fait maintenant neuf mois que le régiment des chasseurs est sur pied, vous commencez donc à cerner et reconnaître les compétences de chacun de vos soldats, ainsi que le potentiel global de vos divisions. Nous devons retourner là-bas, évaluer le danger, reconnaître l'étendue de la coalition ennemie et déceler ses points faibles ainsi que ses points forts, puis, si nous en avons la possibilité, frapper de manière à éradiquer ce nid ou alors, si besoin, demander à ce que l'armée d'Erebor intervienne à nos côtés.

Le discours était net et précis, sans hésitation ou conditionnel, si bien que les lieutenants hochèrent naturellement la tête pour marquer leur consentement avec le plan de Kili, qui osa un regard en direction de son frère.  
Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché, mais tous les deux savaient que si l'armée d'Erebor devait se mettre en branle, alors le premier héritier de Thorin, fraichement promu général, quitterait son poste dans la garnison des chasseurs pour endosser celui d'officier de corps d'armée et serait, à ce titre, l'égal hiérarchique de Kili. Le brun n'était pas enchanté par l'idée, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de se braquer contre Fili en se montrant de mauvaise foi si jamais ça devait arriver.

— Harald, tu partiras en premier avec les meilleurs éléments de ta garnison pour t'occuper des repérages, dans la région proche et les caves en bordure, privilégiez la discrétion aux résultats, en attendant que Fili et Dizir te rejoignent. Quand à toi, Drunn, tu partiras vers le Nord, à la citadelle de Guntabad. Si elle est encore occupée, assure toi simplement de relever les forces en présence et dépêche des messagers au royaume sylvestre pour prévenir Thranduil, et à Erebor pour Thorin. Sinon, avance toi vers la Brande Desséchée de manière à couper toute retraite à nos ennemis si jamais nous les délogeons, puis-  
— Pardon ?

L'intonation de Fili était celle qui avait claqué en première et le plus sèchement, mais tous les lieutenants s'exclamèrent en fronçant les sourcils, semblant enfin comprendre un point en particulier :

— Que « Nous » les délogeons ? Parce que monsieur le petit capitaine a l'intention de se mettre sur notre dos ? Pardon, mais ce genre d'opération demandera un grand doigté, et nécessite beaucoup d'expérience…  
— Sur un autre ton, Dizir, je ne pense pas me tromper si j'affirme que, sans moi, la coordination entre les différentes équipes serait totalement obsolète...  
— Et moi je suis dans le vrai lorsque je dis qu'un môme inexpérimenté n'a rien à faire sur le terrain, reste derrière ton bureau, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde et c'est là où tu es le plus efficace !

Fier de sa répartie, Dizir eut un sourire arrogant et lança un clin d'œil entendu à Drunn qui haussa les épaules sans le contredire. Il n'aperçu pas Fili, qui le fusilla du regard mais qui se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, car il estimait que Kili n'était pas censé compter sur lui pour se faire respecter du lieutenant, et seul Harald se montra suffisamment tolérant pour prendre la défense du jeune capitaine médusé :

— C'est justement l'occasion pour lui de faire ses preuves, soyez indulgents, messieurs, jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a eu à se plaindre de son inexpérience ou de son jeune âge…  
— Justement, si on veut que ça dure, mieux vaut qu'il continu de superviser de loin et qu'il laisse faire les grands…  
— Et toi, contente toi de taper sur ceux que je te désigne et n'essaies pas de me dire quoi faire. Et maintenant, tu garde tes conseils pour toi, c'est là où ils sont le plus avisés.

Constatant que l'immense guerrier se gonfla dangereusement de colère, Kili ne montra aucune autre émotion que l'agacement poli et il enchaina rapidement, pressé d'en finir au plus vite :

— Harald, toi et tes hommes partez dans deux jours. Fili et Dizir, soyez prêts pour la prochaine Lune, nous partirons lorsqu'elle entamera sa phase ascendante. Drunn, prépare toi de manière à prendre le départ au plus tôt. La cession est levée, vous pouvez disposer.

Kili porta son attention sur ses cartes qu'il ramassa prestement, conscient du regard menaçant que Dizir avait gardé posé sur lui et il serra les dents en constatant que le grand mercenaire attendait que les autres lieutenants quittent la salle pour rester seul avec lui.

Légèrement tendu, il fut soulagé, mais, surtout, profondément surpris, de remarquer que seul Drunn était sorti. Harald s'était contenté de s'approcher de la porte, mais son attention était focalisée sur Dizir, qui bouillonnait d'avoir été remis à sa place par Kili devant les autres. Fili, quant à lui, s'était posté de manière totalement nonchalante entre son frère et l'ancien mercenaire, afin de dissuader tacitement celui-ci de s'avancer vers le jeune capitaine si jamais l'envie lui prenait.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes et Kili avait conscience que c'était à lui de congédier Dizir, de manière à s'assurer d'avoir encore l'ascendant sur lui. Mais il sentait la colère de son lieutenant et il durcit son regard pour le planter dans le sien, cherchant à masquer son intimidation, mais ce dernier, maitre du jeu, se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire narquois, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude provocante.

Puis l'ancien mercenaire tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, avant que Kili ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, gardant ainsi l'initiative, sans que le commandant n'ait l'occasion de le rappeler à l'ordre. Vexé, Kili ne remarqua pas les soupirs crispés que soufflèrent discrètement Fili et Harald avant d'emboiter le pas de Dizir et, une fois seul, le brun eut soudain le sentiment d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe, sans cerner exactement l'ampleur de la chose, ni le rôle joué par la présence des deux autres lieutenants dans l'affaire.

Il soupira et, comme vidé de ses forces, il retourna à son bureau pour s'y asseoir lourdement. Déconcerté non pas par la réaction de Dizir, mais par celle d'Harald et, surtout de Fili, discret, mais présent, qui semblait avoir réagit de manière totalement naturelle, voire instinctive.  
Mais, quoique reconnaissant envers ses deux lieutenants d'avoir veillé au grain, il ressentit, malgré la gratitude, un agacement furieux envers lui même d'avoir ainsi fait l'erreur de flancher face à Dizir, et ce devant deux de ses officiers, dont celui qu'il considérait comme son rival.

Mais il décida de classer l'incident et il préféra se concentrer sur les préparatifs de leur prochaine mission qui démarrera dans quelques jours et il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer la moindre approximation, déterminé à se montrer à la hauteur de son titre pour sa première intervention en tant que commandant.

oOo

— Dis-moi, Blondinet, ça te dirait d'aller voir ailleurs pour me laisser en tête à tête avec ton frère ?  
— Ferme ta gueule, Dizir.

La remarque exaspérée de Fili n'intimida pas l'ancien mercenaire qui jeta une branche dans le feu en haussant distraitement une épaule et retrouvant son sérieux.

— T'es pas drôle, déjà qu'il n'est pas vraiment accessible, si en plus tu le chaperonnes…

Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'arracha de sa contemplation des flammes pour se tourner vers Dizir à qui il répondit sans patience :

— Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? Je veux bien comprendre que, à la citadelle, c'est l'ennui qui t'amène à nous bassiner avec Kili par ci, le capitaine par là, mais là, on est en mission, tu dois bien avoir autre chose à penser que le cul de ton commandant !

Le soir était tombé et, après la première journée de marche en direction de la Brande Desséchée, les deux lieutenants étaient assis face à leur feu, légèrement à l'écart de leur troupe qu'ils surveillaient de loin sans se mêler à leurs hommes. Kili venait de recevoir un rapport envoyé par Harald, parti une dizaine de jours avant eux, et il profitait des dernières lueurs du jours pour l'étudier correctement.  
Dizir ricana légèrement avant de répondre gentiment à Fili :

— On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude des missions, toi… C'est justement hors de la citadelle que c'est le plus facile de conclure, surtout avec un supérieur hiérarchique comme lui qui n'a que son grade pour se protéger.  
— Se protéger de quoi ? Si tu parles de lui ainsi, il ne faut pas que tu t'étonnes s'il te considère comme une menace…  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas, au contraire, ça me fait plutôt plaisir.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel, mais il se retint du moindre commentaire, conscient que Dizir se montrait aussi piquant simplement pour le provoquer, lui.

L'ancien mercenaire avait compris que Kili était un sujet qui ne laissait pas le blond indifférent et donc, lorsque l'ennui le prenait, il n'avait qu'à, pour le chasser, s'approcher de son plus jeune collègue en susurrant quelques petits mots sur ce qu'il pensait de leur commandant et il gagnait ainsi un adversaire comme il les aimait : agressif, doué et, surtout, sans retenu.  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'entamer une dispute et Fili prit sur lui pour ne pas rebondir sur sa dernière remarque, même si elle le hérissa.  
Surtout que Kili revint à ce moment, sans se douter qu'il avait été le sujet de la conversation des deux lieutenants et il s'assit lui aussi face au feu en détachant son carquois qu'il posa à côté de lui.

— Harald et ses hommes ont étudié l'intégralité de la région : il y a quelques tanières de loups géants et des caves régulièrement occupées par des trolls à l'extérieur, mais le gros de la population ennemie s'amasse dans les Montagnes. Nos camarades ont sondé les ouvertures et ont relevé les artères principales. Il se peut que nous ayons affaire en réalité à une véritable citadelle enfouie.  
— Des nouvelles de Drunn ?

Kili haussa les épaules, sans répondre à Fili qui ne se formalisa pas du silence de son petit-frère. Il était suffisamment lucide pour remarquer son air las et fatigué qu'il préféra mettre sur le compte de la fatigue du voyage même s'il était conscient qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et que l'humeur taciturne du plus jeune lui était certainement due, en partie.  
Du moins, il se doutait que la raison était toute autre et que Kili veillait tout simplement à ne pas se braquer contre lui de la manière la plus efficace : en ne lui adressant la parole seulement si nécessaire. Sans que le silence ne s'éternise, Dizir parla à son tour, distraitement :

— A l'heure qu'il est, il a certainement terminé la traversé de la forêt noire, si Thranduil ne lui a pas mis des bâtons dans les roues…  
— Thranduil est en paix avec Erebor, il n'aurait aucune raison d'agir ainsi…  
— Thranduil est a l'affut de la moindre caution pour contrebalancer le pouvoir qu'a Thorin sur lui avec ses pierres de Lune si sacrées… Et prendre en otage une garnison de chasseurs pour soumettre ensuite le roi d'Erebor au moindre de ses caprices est totalement à sa portée.

La répartie naïve de l'ancien mercenaire fit ricaner Fili, et même Kili s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Bien entendu, la relation entre les deux monarques était totalement secrète et très bien cachée, mais les neveux de Thorin n'étaient pas dupes et ils faisaient partis des rares personnes qui soupçonnaient la liaison, sans la moindre certitude.

Les deux frères échangèrent instinctivement un bref regard complice que Kili rompit immédiatement en posant ses yeux sur l'empennage de la flèche qu'il réparait agilement, observé sans le savoir par Fili qui ne détourna son attention de lui que lorsque Dizir lui donna un coup de coude bourru avant de se lever en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Le feu se meurt… Kili, tu m'accompagnes chercher du bois ?

Kili s'immobilisa sur sa tâche et, froid, il leva les yeux pour sonder Dizir, qui le gratifia d'un sourire sans équivoque. Le brun frémit, de colère, et son regard se teinta de dégout.

— Non.

Comme s'il avait anticipé le refus, même s'il était déconcerté par sa fermeté et son aplomb, Dizir eut un ricanement condescendant et il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner du feu et plonger dans la forêt qui les entourait, laissant les deux frères en tête à tête. Kili le suivit du regard, les sourcils froncés, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur la flèche qu'il réparait, mais, dans un sursaut d'humeur, il jeta son matériel au sol et remonta les genoux contre son torse en soupirant amèrement.  
Lorsqu'il sentit sur lui le regard curieux de son frère, il grinça des dents et se leva, mais Fili fut plus vif et, avant que le commandant ne s'éloigne, il bondit sur ses pieds pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

— Lâche moi, Fili.  
— Attend, Kili… Je comprends que tu sois nerveux… Après tout, c'est la première fois que tu te trouves à la tête d'une telle opération et les données que nous avons sont plutôt floues… Nous ne savons absolument pas à quoi nous attendre…  
— Je sais ! Pas la peine de m'accabler.

D'un geste rageur, Kili dégagea son épaule en tiquant d'agacement et Fili retira sa main avant de la passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

— Calme toi… Je voulais simplement… te proposer mon… Soutien, si jamais tu en ressens le besoin.

Le brun haussa un sourcil surpris et resta sans voix un instant, mais il se rebiffa et, agacé par l'attitude constamment arrogante de Fili, il fit un pas en arrière en crachant rageusement :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et de ta condescendance, Fili, encore moins de ta maigre expérience...  
— Elle est peut-être maigre, mais moi, au moins, j'en ai une…  
— Ca suffit ! Si c'est simplement pour asseoir ta supériorité, tu peux oublier !  
— Arrête avec ça !

Encore une fois, Fili empêcha à son frère de le fuir en attrapant son poignet et il le fit tourner vers lui.

— C'est sincère, Kili. Tu ne peux pas gérer ça tout seul ! Lorsqu'on sera là bas, tu auras des décisions à prendre, des choix à faire, des responsabilités…  
— Et c'est justement ce qui te gêne : avoir moins de responsabilité que moi…  
— Calme toi, je ne t'ai pas proposé de prendre ta place !  
— Pas encore…

Fili tiqua d'agacement et il lâcha sèchement le bras de son frère avant de faire mine de tourner les talons, furieux à son tour, mais il se ravisa et fit de nouveau face à Kili qui ruminait :

— Je ne parle pas de ça, mais du danger ! Des soldats, tes soldats, vont mourir là-bas, tu le sais déjà, et tu seras impliqué dans ces morts, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides, la moindre personne qui perdra la vie sous ton autorité sera ta responsabilité et si jamais… tu viens à prendre une mauvaise décision… Si des gens perdent la vie suite à une erreur de ta part, tu sais…  
— Je sais déjà tout ça, Thorin m'y a préparé…  
— Ce n'est pas une raison pour encaisser tout seul… De tes quatre lieutenants, voire même, de tous tes soldats, personne d'autre que moi ne pourra, ou ne voudra, te proposer une épaule… Drunn sera trop heureux d'avoir enfin la légitimité de prétendre pouvoir prendre ta place, Dizir te proposera du réconfort à sa manière et Harald se contentera de te prendre en pitié en blâmant Thorin d'avoir mis une telle responsabilité entre tes mains...  
— Et toi, tu te crois suffisamment clairvoyant et juste pour estimer être mon unique porte de salue… Il serait temps que tu acceptes l'idée que je ne suis pas, ou plus, dépendant de toi, Fili. Je sais prendre mes propres décisions sans avoir à attendre ton approbation !  
— Pas si ça concerne la vie d'une centaine de personnes qui te suivent aveuglément !

Le commandant soupira avant de répondre avec impatience :

— Ton avis contera, Fili, en tant que lieutenant, à l'instar de Dizir, Drunn et Harald. Mais ta voix aura le même poids que celle des trois autres et n'essaies pas de grappiller plus.  
— Il n'est pas question de ça, Kili…  
— Quoi alors ? Tu vas me dire que, subitement, tu te fais du souci pour moi et que tu comptes tout simplement me prendre dans tes bras si jamais je suis en peine ?

Fili tiqua d'agacement, et Kili ne chercha pas à reprendre la parole, ni à s'éloigner. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant suite à la remarque lourde de Kili. Ce dernier s'en voulait de réagir de la sorte et il était prêt à s'emparer de la main que lui tendait Fili, mais il sentait encore trop de rancœur en lui envers ce grand-frère qui avait mis un point d'honneur à le couvrir de son ombre toute sa vie et qui refusait de concéder l'idée qu'ils jouaient dorénavant dans la même cours, ou pire, que ce soit au tour du deuxième héritier de faire de l'ombre au premier... Foutu sang de Durïn et l'inébranlable fierté qu'il charriait dans leurs veines…  
Toutefois, il se blâma d'être ainsi imperméable aux efforts de Fili et il prit sur lui pour relâcher la tension de son corps afin de souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Si c'est vraiment le cas, et que tu es sincère dans ta proposition, alors je veux bien-  
— Détrompes toi. Thorin m'a simplement demandé de veiller sur toi, rien d'autre.

Kili écarquilla les yeux et il sentit sa poitrine se compresser brutalement sous la déception. Que Fili ne fasse qu'obéir à un ordre de son roi et tentait de l'amadouer pour faciliter sa tâche était déjà difficile à digérer. Mais apprendre que, en plus, Thorin estimait que Kili pouvait, à un moment où à un autre, avoir besoin du soutient de son grand-frère et qu'il décide d'interférer, alors qu'il était pertinemment conscient de l'état de leur relation, le froissait.

Après tout, en agissant ainsi et en demandant ce genre de chose à Fili, leur oncle donnait la légitimité à son premier héritier de se considérer indispensable et salutaire au second. Alors que, justement, Kili cherchait désespérément à se dépêtrer de cette idée que le blond avait de lui, afin de lui prouver qu'il se suffisait à lui même et qu'il pouvait faire bien mieux que tout ce que l'on attendait de lui.

— Je vois… Dans ce cas, si c'est un ordre de notre roi…

Refoulant un sentiment d'amertume, il tourna les talons et, sans que Fili ne fasse mine de le retenir, il ramassa sa flèche et son carquois, puis il s'éloigna, sous le regard du plus vieux qui soupira lourdement. Dizir n'arriva que quelques secondes plus tard et il balança un tas de bois conséquent non loin des flammes.

— C'était bête de ta part… Vous étiez bien partis, pourquoi lui as-tu menti ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de te cacher derrière un ordre fictif de votre oncle…  
— Il m'agace… Dès que je fais un effort, il se braque à cause de sa foutue fierté mal placée… Il est aussi borné que Thorin…  
— De vous trois, c'est toi qui as la palme… Il était sur le point de manger dans ta main et toi, tu inventes un mensonge pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs.  
— Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Thorin m'a réellement donné cet ordre là… Un jour.  
— Oui, j'imagine qu'il l'a fait : à la naissance de Kili ou bien la veille de l'expédition pour la reconquête d'Erebor. Mais aujourd'hui, il vous demanderait plutôt de prendre soin l'un de l'autre, Kili n'est plus l'enfant intrépide qu'il a certainement été.

Fili haussa une épaule et il s'assit non loin de Dizir qui sortit sa pipe et commença à la curer. L'ancien mercenaire était loin d'être le bourrin sans manière qu'il laissait entendre, au contraire, son esprit était suffisamment subtil pour déceler en un clin d'œil les failles et les points forts de ses interlocuteurs, son œil était capable de percevoir bien plus loin que les apparences, souvent faites d'écorce.

De manière plutôt inattendue, il avait pris Fili en affection -même s'il lui en voulait de continuellement se dresser entre lui et ce jeune capitaine si alléchant-, si bien que c'était généralement sur lui qu'il tapait le plus fort, du moins, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes et il se sentait d'une humeur moins belliqueuse que lorsqu'il était enfermé entre quatre murs à la citadelle. C'est pourquoi, sans que Fili ne lui demande le moindre conseil, il lui en prodigua d'un ton pédagogue qui contrastait fortement avec son allure imposante :

— Le problème, c'est qu'il désir marquer son indépendance et sa valeur, à tes yeux plus qu'à quiconque, et que toi, même si tu lui reconnais ça, tu continues d'agir envers lui comme le grand-frère prodige que tu es. Est-ce que tu lui as dis au moins une fois que tu es fier de lui ?  
— Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de lui mentir pour lui faire plaisir.

Rageusement, Fili lança un morceau de bois dans le feu en ruminant et Dizir leva les yeux au ciel en recrachant une longue bouffée de fumée.

— Vous êtes vraiment désespérant tous les deux… Ca t'arracherait la bouche d'admettre seulement ça ?

Le blond, qui remuait les braises distraitement, s'immobilisa suite aux mots de Dizir, puis son regard se voila sombrement et il laissa tomber son long bâton dans le feu. Sans répondre, il le regarda se consumer, les lèvres pincées et l'esprit brouillé. Le mercenaire fut un instant désarçonné par sa réaction, mais la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il en oublia de recracher sa fumée sous la surprise. Ses poumons asphyxiés réagirent violemment et une toux bruyante s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa respiration, il éteignit placidement sa pipe en choisissant bien ses mots :

— Je vois… C'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de fierté, pas seulement…  
— Ferme ta gueule.

Soudain agressif et sur la défensive, Fili se remit sur pied. Son regard effleura le camp qui avait été monté pour la nuit et, avisant Kili qui discutait avec quelques jeunes soldats, un peu plus loin, il se tourna pour partir à l'opposé, non sans gratifier Dizir d'un regard menaçant :

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je te saurais gré de ne pas faire de suppositions. La défiance de mon petit-frère me prend simplement la tête et je n'ai pas envie de ramper pour obtenir quoique ce soit de lui, que ce soit la confiance ou l'amitié. Je serai fier de lui le jour où il arrêtera de me prendre pour son ennemi, pas avant et quoiqu'il fasse.  
— Si tu le prends comme ça, alors vous allez droit dans le mur.  
— C'est son problème, moi je me porte très bien sans lui.  
— Pourquoi mens-tu alors que tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est ?  
— Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire.

Rageusement, Fili faussa compagnie à l'ancien mercenaire qui ne put s'empêcher de souffler du bout des lèvres, au moment où le blond passait à côté de lui pour s'éloigner :

— Je te plains, Fili…

Quelque chose dans l'intonation retint le blond qui se figea, quelques mètres plus loin.

Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais Dizir ne s'était montré condescendant et, pourtant, ces quelques mots avaient été murmurés avec une douceur douloureuse qui touchèrent le prince. Ce dernier resta immobile pour l'encourager à approfondir sa pensée et le grand lieutenant continua sur le même ton :

— Je te plains parce que la bénédiction que Mahal nous a offerte sera pour toi une malédiction… Une fois que notre cœur s'éprend de quelqu'un, rien ni personne ne peut dévier ou éteindre cet amour infaillible… Nous n'aimons qu'une seule fois, pour la vie, mais, si l'objet de cet amour se trouve hors de notre portée, que ce soit à cause d'un autre ou, dans ton cas, d'un interdit, la seule option qu'il reste est de se résigner et de sceller son cœur… Chose que tu fais admirablement bien… J'en suis désolé.

Dos à l'ancien mercenaire, Fili frémit, mais il serra la mâchoire et, baissant les yeux, il déglutit avant de cracher sèchement :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

Dizir, ne supportant pas les mots agressifs du plus jeune, fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour lui proposer de fermer sa gueule et de lui parler sur un autre ton. Mais seule l'air de la nuit l'entourait : Fili s'était éloigné du camps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et en chasser l'image intoxicante de son petit-frère qui s'y invitait bien trop souvent.

oOo

— Un droit de passage ? Mais depuis quand exigez-vous un droit de passage pour traverser la trouée du Nord ? Ces terres ne sont même pas sur votre  
territoire !  
— Calmez-vous, maitre nain. Ces terres ne nous appartiennent pas, effectivement, mais cela fait des Lunes que nous les surveillons et j'aimerai que le peuple d'Erebor salue cette initiative, qui l'a plus d'une fois épargné de fâcheuses attaque, en nous offrant une contrepartie pour les efforts que nous faisons.

Drunn resta interloqué par l'insolence de Thranduil qui le regardait de haut, droit et imperturbable sur sa monture sylvestre, totalement désarmé et, pourtant, extrêmement dangereux, à cause de la cinquantaine d'archées qui avaient bandé leurs arcs et qui attendaient la moindre sommation de leur monarque pour mettre à mort la totalité du régiment nain.

— Écoutez, votre Majesté, nous ne voulons pas d'ennui, nous nous rendons justement à la forteresse de Guntabag pour régler le problème à la source et cela sera bénéfique à votre peuple. Nous pouvons considérer qu'il s'agit d'un bien pour un rendu.

Sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion, seul son regard indéchiffrable exprimait son intense réflexion, Thranduil considéra un instant la proposition du lieutenant nain. Puis il répondit majestueusement :

— Non.  
— Je suis navré, votre majesté, mais je ne possède rien sur moi qui soit plus intéressant et le temps nous manque…  
— Je n'ai aucune garantie sur le succès de votre mission, au contraire, rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne fera pas empirer les choses et qu'elle ne déchainera pas la colère de nos ennemis.

Drunn soupira, et, comprenant que Thranduil se jouait d'eux et qu'il avait une idée précise en tête, il abdiqua :

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous ?

Un imperceptible sourire victorieux étira le coin des lèvres fines du monarque qui ferma un instant les paupières avant de répondre en plantant son regard dans celui du nain :

— Une simple caution suffira… Laissez-ici deux de vos soldats. Ils seront bien traités et je les libèrerai lorsqu'Erebor s'acquittera du droit de passage… En attendant…

Thranduil leva deux doigts et, immédiatement et dans un ensemble parfait, les cinquante elfes, rutilants dans leur armure dorée, qui l'accompagnaient rangèrent leur flèche et se rangèrent avec précision face à Drunn.

— Je vous offre mon aide dans votre entreprise, et donc la pleine autorité sur ces soldats, lieutenant.

L'elfe n'en rajouta pas et Drunn resta un instant silencieux, puis, à son tour, il donna un ordre en Khuzdul et deux jeunes chasseurs sortirent des rangs pour se placer face à Thranduil.

— S'il leur arrive le moindre mal, elfe, vous devrez en répondre.

Un sourire méprisant répondit au lieutenant et le roi elfe fit demi-tour, suivit par ses deux prisonniers.  
A peine arrivé à l'intérieur de son palais, il fit venir un capitaine à ses côtés.

— Que l'on emmène nos invités dans l'aile Est et qu'ils y soient traité convenablement. Puis, que l'on envoie un messager à Erebor, je veux que Thorin vienne ici, seul.

Le capitaine s'inclina, puis il s'en alla en distribuant ses ordres tandis que le roi s'installait confortablement sur son trône, un sourire ravi rayonnait sur son beau visage. ****


	6. Chapter 6

Le vent soufflait fort aux pieds des contreforts de la Brande Desséchée, montagnes aux arrêtes noires et acérées, plongées dans une perpétuelle atmosphère lugubre et menaçante. Kili fit immobiliser les troupes à l'ombre d'un accident de terrain causé par les écoulements de lave qui dataient de quelques centaines d'années, boursoufflant le paysage alentour.

— Nous n'approcherons pas plus tant que je n'aurai pas reçu les derniers rapports d'Harald, il est censé être à l'intérieur avec ses hommes pour l'instant. Que personne ne fasse de feu ou n'élève la voix, la discrétion sera notre meilleure alliée.

Les chasseurs rompirent et se dispersèrent parmi les aspérités du terrain qui les cachaient pour monter le camp avec efficacité. Fili et Dizir restèrent près de leur jeune commandant qui scrutait la masse sombre des montagnes.

— Tu ne nous as pas encore fait part du contenu du dernier rapport que Drunn t'a fait parvenir… Ont-ils atteint la vieille forteresse ?

Kili lança un dernier coup d'œil sur le champs de lave qui les entourait et sur lequel la nuit commençait à tomber, puis il se retourna pour s'asseoir contre un muret de magma figé par le temps et il répondit froidement à Fili :

—Oui, ils ont atteint Guntabag. Malheureusement, la vieille forteresse est occupée par des créatures dont ils n'ont pas encore recensé le nombre…  
— C'est pas bon ça…

Fili acquiesça aux derniers mots de Dizir et il s'assit à son tour en soupirant, puis il parla sombrement en passant la main dans sa crinière blonde :

— Nous ne devons pas prendre le risque de frapper aveuglément dans la fourmilière, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques, autant pour nous que pour Erebor et les peuples alentours. D'après les derniers rapports d'Harald, nous nous trouvons face, non pas à une coalition, mais un véritable royaume, formé avec les restes des troupes d'Azog. Je pense que la meilleure solution serait de trancher le problème à la source et d'attaquer les leaders. Toutes ces créatures se sont certainement regroupées autour du héro qui a fédéré tous les clans de la région, c'est lui qu'il faut faire tomber en premier.

Dizir acquiesça et Kili se contenta de lui envoyer un regard indéchiffrable tout en enregistrant la proposition, conscient qu'elle était avisée et qu'ils gagneraient à agir ainsi, que ça vienne de Fili lui rebroussait le poil, mais il ne réfuta pas l'idée et ajouta pensivement :

— Il faut d'abord l'identifier et le débusquer, m'est avis que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire…  
— Ca, je m'en charge, c'est mon domaine.

Fili eut un ricanement narquois en réponse à l'affirmation de Dizir, tandis que Kili soutint le regard dément de son lieutenant, peu ravi de voir que ce dernier prenait ce genre d'initiatives, mais conscient, encore une fois, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

— Effectivement, c'est ton domaine. Mais tu t'occuperas de ça lorsque je te le dirai. Nous sommes en sous-effectif par apport à nos ennemis et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir de manière isolée.

L'ancien mercenaire fronça les sourcils et se gonfla d'agacement mais Kili ne lui donna pas le temps de répliquer :

— Demain matin, au levé du jour, Fili déploiera ses troupes à l'extérieur de manière à faire diversion en attirant l'attention de nos ennemis sur lui et en forçant aux chefs de se dévoiler, pendant que toi, tu rejoindras Harald à l'intérieur, discrètement, pour trouver le nœud de la coalition et t'en occuper comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Kili avait veillé à moduler son ton de manière à ne pas laisser transparaitre son malaise et sa crainte de voir l'un des deux lieutenants se rebiffer, mais ils acquiescèrent, puis ils discutèrent tous les trois sur l'élaboration de différents plans, d'après les notes d'Harald et les compétences de chacun.

oOo

— Nous devrions attendre Dwalin avant de tenter quoique-ce soit, Kili.  
— Non. Nos ennemis savent que nous sommes là, ils connaissent la position de tes troupes et sont conscients que des nains ont pénétré dans leur royaume… Attendre n'est pas une bonne idée.  
— Foncer dans le tas non plus…

Kili lança un bref regard en coin à Fili, qui se tenait debout, à côté de lui, le visage tourné vers la masse sombre des montagnes qui leur faisaient face. Dizir et sa division avaient rejoint Harald et ses hommes à l'intérieur, Kili avait donné des ordres clairs, concernant notamment le timing et la sécurité des soldats, mais il avait tout de même décidé de laisser une grande part d'initiative à ces deux lieutenants expérimentés.

Drunn aussi avait reçu ses instructions et, à voir de quelle manière les gobelins semblaient grouiller et s'affoler dans les caves, au son des tambours de guerre, Kili devinait que le lieutenant de la quatrième division avait lancé l'offensive à la forteresse noire, soutenu par les troupes envoyées par Thranduil.

— Si nous nous montrons promptes et agiles, nous avons une chance de faire tourner à notre avantage notre minorité numérique.  
— Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute manière, parce que si ça ne marche pas, le nouveau régiment des chasseurs disparaitra aussi sec avec la centaine de meilleurs soldats du royaume…

Cette fois-ci, Kili se tourna franchement sur son frère en serrant la mâchoire :

— C'est quoi ton problème ? Je n'ai pas à te rappeler que ce plan, ce n'est pas seulement moi qui l'ai mis sur pied. Toi et Dizir y avez largement contribué. Surtout que l'idée de frapper rapidement le nœud de la coalition est la tienne !  
— Le nœud de la coalition, oui, pas la citadelle toute entière à l'aveugle ! Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont là dedans ! Mon idée était que l'on continue de surveiller et de frapper rapidement, oui, mais qu'une fois que l'on est assuré d'avoir trouver la bonne cible !

Le regard de Kili étincela et il se retint de siffler d'exaspération, préférant garder son calme et son autorité :

— Je te rappelle, Fili, que le commandant ici, c'est moi, et j'ai décidé de suivre les conseils d'Harald plutôt que les tiens. Je suis d'accord avec lui sur le principe : Ces créatures ne savent pas s'organiser sans leader. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour éradiquer une cité entière, mais si on parvient à couper la tête du serpent avant l'arrivée de l'armée d'Erebor, le nettoyage sera bien plus aisé… Et ça, c'est dans nos cordes.  
— Tu prends ton pied quand tu affirmes ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Pardon ?

Sans comprendre le ton soudain acerbe du blond, Kili pensa que le plus vieux parlait de la foi qu'il avait dans son régiment de chasseur et il allait soutenir que, effectivement, même à un contre dix, ses soldats savaient se défendre vaillamment. Mais, abandonnant l'étude des montagnes qui se dressaient devant eux, Fili se tourna son frère en frémissant :

— Quand tu me remets sans cesse à ma place en ne manquant pas de me rappeler que tu es le commandant. Tu prends ton pied, j'imagine.  
— Pas autant que toi quand tu me fais comprendre que je n'ai ni ta force, ni ton expérience…

Les deux frères restèrent figés face à face, tous les deux constatant amèrement que l'autre se trompait, mais chacun incapable de céder pour se justifier. Fili serra les dents et il soupira légèrement, prêt à expliquer au plus jeune qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ça de lui, au contraire, mais qu'il avait peur que Kili cherche absolument à faire ses preuves, au risque de se mettre en danger, lui et le régiment de chasseurs. Il relâcha doucement la tension qui parcourait son corps en cherchant subtilement ses mots, mais il vit le regard du brun changer, jusqu'à devenir plus doux, vide de la moindre rancœur, et Kili allait prendre la parole pour présenter ses excuses, lui aussi. Mais Fili se reprit et le coupa sèchement :

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un te le rappelles puisque tu sembles continuellement l'oublier…

Totalement interloqué par le ton soudain méprisant, Kili ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit et Fili fit demi-tour en serrant rageusement les dents. S'en prendre ainsi à Kili lui retournait le ventre, mais il préférait rester en conflit avec lui plutôt que retrouver un semblant de relation fraternelle qui lui ferait bien plus mal. Au moins, si son petit-frère le détestait, refouler l'amour qu'il lui portait serait plus facile...

Le brun resta interdit un moment, le cœur douloureusement serré à cause des mots de Fili, sans savoir lesquels étaient les pires : qu'il affirme cillement sa supériorité ou bien qu'il lui fasse l'affront de penser un seul instant que Kili prenne plaisir à le remettre à sa place. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable que ce que le blond semblait penser et le jeune commandant aurait bien plus préféré que son grand-frère accepte tout simplement d'être sous ses ordres et collaborer avec lui sans chercher continuellement à remettre son autorité en cause.

Il retrouva néanmoins rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'un chant de tambours s'éleva dans le crépuscule montant et il fut contraint de rejoindre Fili pour préparer l'offensive.  
La nuit tombait et les ombres s'allongeaient, les gobelins allaient donc pouvoir sortir et la division de Fili avait été placée de manière à les attirer le plus possible dans le champs de lave séchée. Les chasseurs, cachés dans les aspérités, s'étaient installés sur les points les plus stratégiques et avaient un net avantage de terrain vis à vis des gobelins qui étaient contraints, pour les débusquer, d'évoluer à découvert, offerts aux flèches et aux haches de jet des guerriers nains.

Kili se mit en place sans un regard pour son grand-frère et il sortit son arc, prêt à passer la nuit au combat et espérant que leur diversion serait suffisante pour permettre aux troupes d'Harald et Dizir de mener à bien leur mission.

oOo

L'aube amena avec elle un sinistre silence, glauque et épais, parfois brisé par le croassement de l'un de la centaine de corbeaux qui planaient au dessus de la plaine, attirés par le sang noir qui s'écoulait le long de la roche rugueuse.

Soumis à de violents vertiges et les membres tremblants de fatigue, Kili se força néanmoins à ne rien laisser paraître et il ramassa inconsciemment une flèche en bon état qu'il mis dans son carquois vide avant de tourner sur lui même afin de faire le point sur la situation.

Pris dans la tourmente de la bataille, le régiment de Fili venait de passer la nuit entière à combattre contre les gobelins. Les soldats, surentrainés et extrêmement polyvalents, avaient tenu un long moment les ennemis à distances, jusqu'à ce que les réserves d'arme de jet ne s'épuisent et qu'ils ne soient contraints à passer au corps à corps. Encore une fois, la position stratégique et la technique des nains leur avait donné un net avantage et ce fut un véritable massacre dans les rangs des gobelins. Du moins, durant la première partie de la bataille.  
Les orcs et des trolls étaient ensuite arrivés et, à partir de ce moment, le jeu avait changé.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient sonné le glas du combat et, maintenant que ce qui restait de leurs ennemis était reparti trouver refuge dans les cavernes, un calme opaque régnait sur la plaine.

Il avisa plus loin son frère qui regroupait ses soldats et, serrant les dents pour rester droit et fier, comme l'exigeait son statut et malgré ses muscles fourbus et douloureux, il rejoignit le guerrier blond, le regard sombre.

— Prend tous ceux qui sont encore aptes à combattre avec toi, on part rejoindre Harald et Dizir à l'intérieur. Que quelques soldats restent avec les blessés et les soigneurs pour monter un camp, sous la conduite de Jòl.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et, doucement, il se tourna vers son frère en retenant un soupir pour planter son regard dans le sien.

— J'ai déjà donné ces ordres là, _capitaine.  
—_ Tu aurais pu attendre mon- _  
—_ N'oublies pas que nous avons été formés à la même école, Kili ! Et nous sommes en guerre, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ton approbation alors que je sais exactement ce que tu envisages de faire. Mes troupes ont commencé à enfumer les galeries, car c'était ce que tu comptais faire ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Peut-être, mais-  
— Kili… Calme-toi.

A la plus grande stupeur du jeune capitaine qui commença à bouillonner, le prince blond, soudain tendre, posa une main douce sur sa nuque qui était douloureusement crispée et le temps sembla se figer. Ses yeux écarquillés fixés dans les pupilles grises du plus vieux, Kili n'osa plus esquisser le moindre geste et, dérouté, il ne broncha pas lorsque Fili l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Kili…  
— De quoi parles-tu ?

La surprise avait enroué sa voix et, perdu dans les bras du blond, il en vint à oublier les vestiges du champs de bataille qui les entourait.

— La manière dont tu as combattu cette nuit… Tu prends trop de risques… Les combattants, c'est nous, toi, tu es là pour nous guider et assurer la cohésion des quatre divisions. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir au combat simplement parce que tu veux absolument faire tes preuves !

La peur non camouflée qui stagnait encore dans la voix de Fili toucha l'archer, mais, piqué par le peu d'estime que portait le blond à ses capacités martiales, sous-entendu dans le reproche, Kili repoussa le plus vieux en parlant sèchement :

— Je ne suis pas mort... Et puis tu as l'air de t'en sortir à merveille sans moi, vu les initiatives que tu te permets de prendre alors que nous sommes en situation critique. Si je disparais, ça ne changera rien !

Fili serra la mâchoire et détourna les yeux pour caché la lueur agacée qui y dansa un instant, mais il garda son calme et répondit d'une voix neutre :

— En effet… Personne n'est irremplaçable… Si ton poste vient à se trouver vacant, ce ne sera pas pour longtemps…

La remarque laissa Kili bouche-bée. Même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il existait plus d'un nain qui convoitait et méritait sa place, l'entendre ainsi de la bouche de Fili le heurta violement. Son regard s'assombrit et il préféra tourner les talons, la poitrine douloureusement serrée. Mais une main ferme empoigna son bras et, assurant sa prise, Fili le força à lui faire face pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Toutefois, si un capitaine trouve toujours un successeur, ce ne sera jamais le cas pour un frère… Et c'est en tant que frère que je te le demande : fais attention à toi, Kili, on sait ce que tu vaux, tu n'as rien à prouver.  
— Tu as donc une si piètre opinion de moi pour me demander de rester en retrait tout en assurant que tu sais ce que je vaux ? Tu estimes que je n'ai pas ma place en première ligne ?

Emu par la déclaration de son frère, la voix de Kili s'était considérablement adoucie, déchargée de son agressivité, mais il restait sur la défensive, porté par la fierté qui vrombissait dans ses veines et qui découlait du sang de sa lignée. Il garda son regard planté dans celui de Fili, qui le sondait sans un mot, et le silence s'étira, simplement coupé par la clameur qui s'élevait des montagnes. Puis le plus vieux lâcha le bras qu'il tenait et il fit demi-tour, s'abaissant pour ramasser l'une de ses lames de jet, plantée dans la gorge d'un orc, au passage, avant de s'éloigner en soufflant doucement :

— Tu es censé savoir que l'opinion que j'ai de toi ne découle pas de tes dons au combat, quels qu'ils soient…  
— C'est donc ce que tu penses… Que je n'ai pas ma place sur ce champ de bataille ?

Dos à lui, le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules en continuant sa marche et, conscient que, malgré l'absence de réponse, Fili n'en pensait pas moins, Kili serra les dents et il jugula ce sentiment d'amertume qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il constatait que son frère continuait de le considérer comme un enfant fragile malgré tout.  
Toutefois, le premier héritier s'immobilisa après quelques pas et il se tourna vers le plus jeune, le regard grave.

— C'est ce que je pense, oui, mais ça ne concerne que moi.  
— En effet…

La remarque de Kili était acerbe et Fili serra les dents. Il hésita à partir pour de bon et rejoindre ses troupes, mais il préféra revenir vers le capitaine en accrochant son regard :

— Kili… Ne le prend pas comme ça… Je viens de te dire que je sais ce que tu vaux, je ne parlais pas forcément en terme de technique de combat, d'endurance ou même de cran !  
— Quoi alors ?! L'allonge du bras ?

La réflexion fit sourire Fili, mais il secoua négativement la tête en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du brun qui se raidit :

— Non. J'estime simplement que ce n'est pas sur un champ de bataille que l'on mesure la grandeur d'une âme… Et que certaines d'entre elles, en particulier celles qui irradient, ne devraient pas risquer de s'éteindre dans de telles conditions…

Sans ajouter un mot, il pressa affectueusement l'épaule de Kili qui resta abasourdi, encore, sauf que cette fois-ci, une douce chaleur remplaça la froide amertume, et le plus vieux se sépara de lui pour s'éloigner d'un pas vif en sortant son épée encore humide de sang afin de rejoindre ses soldats qui étaient maintenant prêts à s'engager dans les grottes.

oOo

L'air était saturé d'une fumée noire et dense comme l'étoupe, et la chaleur qui montait devenait peu à peu insupportable. A l'entrée des grottes, plusieurs groupes de nains consolidaient hermétiquement les sorties des galeries principales tandis que le reste des troupes de Fili continuaient d'activer les flammes. Maitres du feu et de la pierre, les nains possédaient une grande résistance à la chaleur et tous s'étaient couverts le visage d'un morceau de tissu huilé pour ne pas finir intoxiqué par la fumée empoisonnée.

Au plus profond des caves, les tambours de guerre résonnaient inlassablement, dans un rythme affolé et désordonné, à peine couverts par le bruit métallique des combats, opérés sur plusieurs fronts.

— Harald couvre le troisième pallier, il domine les sous-sols et les sorties Est. Comme vous l'avez demandé, il a laissé une ouverture pour les galeries du Nord-Ouest et des centaines de gobelins ont déjà pris la fuite par ici. Nous avons reçu les rapports de Drunn et nous savons que ses troupes et celles de Thranduil sont embusquées sur les crêtes, ils sont prêts à les recevoir.  
— Et Dizir ?  
— Il n'a plus envoyé de messager depuis qu'ils ont atteint le cœur de la cité.  
— Ils auraient été défaits ?  
— Je pense plutôt qu'il se la joue perso…

Sans avoir laissé à l'éclaireur le temps de s'exprimer, Fili s'était approché et avait répondu à la question inquiète de Kili en plantant son regard gris et rassurant dans celui de son petit-frère qui se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

— Tu peux lui faire confiance, Kili, il est dans son élément et il estime certainement que la moindre aide serait un boulet, c'est pour cela qu'il a pris la décision de ne plus nous donner d'information.  
— Mais-  
— Kili… Tu dois accepter que tes lieutenants soient plus expérimentés que toi… Dizir ne peut être efficace que s'il a la bride au cou et tu le sais…  
— Mais il ne sait même pas contre quoi on se bat !  
— Toi non plus, il me semble…

Kili serra les lèvres en détournant le regard et il crispa les poings. Les choses n'allaient pas trop mal, maintenant qu'ils venaient de faire le point sur la situation, ils n'avaient comptabilisé que peu de pertes parmi les chasseurs, ils avaient l'avantage sur les créatures de l'ombre et, de plus, l'armée d'Erebor, conjuguée à celles de Mirkwood et de Dale, n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de marche et les combattants seraient en place à la tombée de la nuit pour combattre les gobelins que les chasseurs forçaient à sortir.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, Fili, prend une dizaine de tes chasseurs, ceux qui pourront descendre avec nous au cœur de la cité et-  
— Ils sont déjà prêts…

Fili avait répondu avec un petit sourire narquois, mais Kili, préoccupé par la situation, ne souleva pas et il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dans ce cas, allons maintenant retrouver Dizir, qu'il comprenne que si nous devons triompher, ce sera ensemble. Il est hors de question que nous lui laissions le mérite de la victoire.

Le blond acquiesça avant de lancer un ordre en Khuzdul aux soldats qui patientaient non loin, cachés par l'écran de fumée lourde. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kili, mais il dut faire un effort pour ne pas rappeler son petit-frère et lui demander de rester en arrière avec le reste de sa troupe. Il se contenta de faire discrètement signe à ses deux meilleurs combattants, leur demandant en silence de ne pas s'éloigner du trop jeune capitaine.

La cohorte se mit ensuite en branle, disparaissant dans la fumée noire tandis que, derrière eux, les soldats qui restaient avivèrent les flammes de plus belle, de manière à noyer l'air ambiant et le rendre si opaque et si noir que mêmes les gobelins, habitués à l'obscurité, ne puissent s'orienter, l'odorat et la vue totalement obstrués.  
Parfaitement entrainés au combat dans ces conditions, les nains avaient ramené des immenses gongs de bronze qu'ils frappaient de manière irrégulière, les ondes puissantes résonnaient dans les galeries, permettant aux guerriers de trouver les artères les plus dégagées et achevant de désorienter leurs ennemis dont l'ouïe fine était parasitée.

Marchant en tête, Kili avançait sans hésiter, Fili, à ses côtés, gardait le silence et il avait ce regard que le combat, la concentration et la détermination rendait si particulier.

Suivant le retour des vibrations sonores qui se diffusaient avec le moins d'interférence, à l'instar des chauves souris et de leur sonar, ils descendaient toujours plus bas sans rencontrer trop de difficulté. Quelques groupes de gobelins égarés et un troll, qui, privé de ses sens, fut mit à terre et achevé en quelques minutes.

Au bout d'une heure, ils perçurent les violents bruit des combats, les chocs de l'acier contre le fer et les hurlements des créatures de l'ombre, le tout couvert par les hymnes de guerres entonnés en Khudzul par les féroces guerriers nains de la deuxième division.

— Aucun doute, Dizir est ici.  
— Si on attaque maintenant, il sera aussi contrarié qu'un gamin capricieux à qui on arrache son jouet…

Les deux frères échangèrent un court regard complice puis, sans attendre, Kili ordonna l'offensive et la dizaine de guerriers de Fili qui les accompagnaient chargèrent à l'aveugle dans le couloir enfumé. Les gobelins contre lesquels se battait la division de Dizir furent pris en étau entre les deux groupes de guerriers et, en moins de quelques minutes, plus aucun n'était en mesure d'inquiéter qui que ce soit. Fili acheva la dernière créature encore en vie, mais il ne perdit pas de temps et s'approcha immédiatement de de Kili, qui semblait déjà en pleine altercation avec Dizir.

— Il n'y a pas à discuter, nous attendrons qu'Harald nous rejoigne pour nous occuper du cœur de la coalition !  
— On t'avait demandé de ne pas venir jouer dans nos pattes, gamin…

Kili choisit de passer outre le sifflement exaspéré du grand nain et il fit demi-tour en parlant d'une voix impétueuse :

— Fili, passe par les galeries Sud avec tes guerriers. La plateforme est occupé par un groupe de créatures dont l'espèce et le nombre ne sont pas encore identifiés, tu les prendras à revers. Dizir, on fonce dans le tas.  
— Tu ne vas pas avec ta nounou cette fois ? Tu préfères rester avec moi ? Tu as raison, je te protèg-  
— Je fais confiance en Fili, je n'ai pas besoin de l'accompagner pour lui rappeler que nous sommes une équipe et que jouer en solo peut s'avérer fatal.

Sec, Kili continua de marcher sans se retourner et il ne vit pas l'échange de regard entre ses deux lieutenants. Du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle moqueur, Dizir s'amusa à lancer une petite pique à Fili, avide de ternir cette petite lueur victorieuse qui dansait dans son regard :

— Lèche-botte.  
— Parle pas comme ça, tout le monde va croire que tu es jaloux…  
— Allons, Fili… C'est à mes côtés que Kili veut se battre… Peut-être bien qu'il est descendu au plus profond de la mine juste pour me retrouver…

L'échange ne portait aucune animosité et le blond leva les yeux au ciel d'un air navré, mais il redevint très vite sérieux et, avant d'appeler ses troupes, il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper l'épaule de son collègue pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— N'essaie pas de le pousser à bout pour voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre…  
— Pourquoi pas ? C'est le moment où jamais… Et puis il n'a pas l'air si manchot avec une épée dans la main…  
— Dizir…

Le plus grand ricana et il attrapa la main du blond pour la faire glisser de son épaule :

— T'inquiètes pas… Je vais faire attention à lui. Je commence à l'apprécier, ce serait bête de le perdre maintenant.  
— Fait en sorte de ne pas l'apprécier de trop près tout de même…

Sans prendre en compte le dernier avertissement chuchoté par Fili, Dizir fit demi-tour et se rendit auprès de son capitaine en sifflant un hymne guerrier. Le blond le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la fumée noire l'englobe puis, à son tour, il donna ses ordres et s'engouffra dans l'étroite galerie qui s'enfonçait dans la roche.

oOo

— Les soldats de Thranduil couvrent totalement le flanc Nord et ont déjà décimé des centaines de gobelins. Drunn a fait une percée et il avance jusqu'ici, il sera là d'un instant à l'autre.  
— Très bien, et l'armée d'Erebor ?  
— Elle est en place pour la nuit, si nos ennemis sortent sur la plaine, ils seront accueillis. Sinon, ils pénétreront dans les caves demain matin.

Kili hocha la tête, heureux de constater que les choses n'étaient pas au pire. Il écouta attentivement tout ce qu'Harald avait encore à lui dire, réfléchissant rapidement à la meilleure manière d'organiser la suite.  
Les trois lieutenants, Harald, Dizir et Fili, étaient maintenant réunis avec une partie de leurs troupes respectives. Chacun avait disposé leurs soldats sur les lieux les plus stratégiques tout en continuant d'avancer dans la caverne et ils étaient maintenant une petite trentaine de chasseurs sur l'une des plateformes principales du nid.  
Ils venaient de livrer une bataille acharnée contre un groupe de féroces créatures des profondeurs, non seulement vives et puissantes, mais possédant aussi un esprit suintant d'une intelligence malsaine.  
Ils étaient à la recherche du cerveau ennemi, celui, ou ceux, qui gouvernaient ce royaume souterrain et Dizir avait réussi à les localiser, mais leurs ennemis ne restaient jamais en place et leur filaient inlassablement entre les doigts.

— Cette grotte ne connaît pas de sortie. Ils ne pourront pas échapper longtemps à une confrontation avec nous. Continuons d'avancer, on a nettement l'avantage et ils le savent, c'est pour cela qu'ils se cachent de nous. Les galeries plus au Sud sont infestées d'araignées géantes, mais elles semblent sauvages et se nourrissent d'orcs, ils en ont peur, nous pourrions les acculer là-bas.

L'affirmation de Dizir ne souleva aucune protestation de la part des autres lieutenants, certains hochèrent même la tête pour montrer leur accord et Kili resta songeur un instant. Il fronça les sourcils, cachant sa nervosité derrière un ton froid et implacable :

— Combien sont-ils ?  
— J'ai recensé un corps d'une dizaine de grands orcs, des cousins d'Azog, certainement, tous très bien armés. Mais ce ne sont pas eux les leaders. Ils obéissent à quelque chose d'autre, je peux en mettre ma main à couper…

Harald acquiesça et il prit la parole en faisant distraitement tourner sa longue lance dans la paume :

— Les grands orcs sont extrêmement doués pour fédérer des clans, mais ils ne le font jamais sans une bonne raison… A voir la taille de cette ruche, m'est avis qu'elle n'a pas été crée suite à la bataille des cinq armées, au contraire, elle semble être bien plus vieille… Cela fait donc certainement plus de dix ans qu'elle enfle et qu'elle appelle à elle toutes les créatures les plus noires de la région. Aucun orc n'est capable d'une telle entreprise sur le long terme…  
— Que veux-tu dire ?

Les sourcils froncés, Kili s'était tourné vers son lieutenant le plus avisé, inquiet par le ton grave qu'il avait utilisé.

— Que notre ennemi est d'un tout autre acabit...

Kili allait répondre, mais il perçut un bruit dans les galeries derrière eux et, lui en premier, ses lieutenants ensuite, il dégaina en faisant volte-face.

— Hey, on se calme les jeunes, on est les renforts, pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état !

A travers les volutes de fumées qui stagnaient encore à ce niveau là, Kili reconnu la voix de Drunn qui arrivait avec une vingtaine de chasseurs et, dans un soupir soulagé, il rengaina avant de se masser les tempes.

— Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir élaborer un plan.

Dizir eut une moue narquoise et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en ricanant :

— Pas la peine. Ils sont coincés, on avance et on en fini une bonne fois pour toute !

Drunn tiqua à son tour et il secoua négativement la tête en parlant d'un ton pédagogue :

— A cinquante nains contre dix monstres dans des couloirs aussi étroits ? Ils auront l'avantage et puis nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux alors que le reste des galeries grouille encore de gobelins !  
— Surtout que ça à beau être un cul de sac, ces galeries ne sont pas hermétiques et si nous ne prenons pas le temps de nous organiser, ils parviendront à nous échapper encore une fois.

Harald, le plus vieux et le plus respecté des lieutenants avait parlé avec douceur, mais sa voix restait sans appel, si bien que Dizir se contenta de marmonner sombrement :

— Si on tarde trop aussi…  
— Nous devrions commencer par les isoler. Les gobelins sont incapables de s'organiser sans leader et ils seront une moindre menace si ils ne parviennent pas à entrer en contact avec ces grands orcs.

Kili hocha la tête, conscient que ce que venait de proposer Fili était avisé. Il garda un instant le silence, le poids de sa responsabilité le rendait nerveux, mais il ne le montra pas et il réfléchit rapidement.

— Drunn a raison, cela ne sert à rien de tous nous engouffrer là dedans. Les dix chasseurs les plus expérimentés nous accompagneront. Le reste de la division de Fili se déploiera sur ce pallier pour couper toute retraite à nos ennemis. Ceux de Dizir descendront de manière à nettoyer les niveaux inférieurs et rabattre les créatures qui s'y terrent vers les lames des divisions d'Harald. Drunn, tes soldats resteront en soutient.

Les lieutenants, pour la plus grande surprise de Kili, ne cherchèrent pas à discuter et se tournèrent promptement vers leurs soldats respectifs pour donner leurs ordres et désigner les sous-officiers qui dirigeront à leur place. Ils appelèrent ensuite les soldats envers qui ils avaient une confiance aveugle et, sans un mot superflus, il suivirent Kili à l'intérieur de la galerie la plus sombre.

* * *

Dans la mesure où on est en plein dans un "bloc" d'action, je me suis dite que ça vaut mieux de publier plus régulièrement. Donc les prochains chapitres arriveront rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

— Attendez ! Arrêtez vous, il y a un problème.

Cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine de minutes que la petite quinzaine de nains avançait dans les galeries à la recherche de leurs ennemis, mais Kili s'était stoppé net, attirant les regards suspicieux de ses lieutenants.  
Sans ajouter une explication, il tourna nerveusement sur lui même, une terrible impression lui étouffant soudainement la poitrine.

— Nous devrions faire demi-tour, maintenant.

Dizir s'éclaffa en premier et, nonchalamment, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine qui se raidit :

— Je le savais, que tu n'aurais de cran dans ce genre de situation, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles aussi loin.

Le regard noir, Kili se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et il s'éloigna, la mâchoire crispée.

— Ce que tu penses de moi, Dizir, je m'en fous totalement. Nous faisons demi-tour, que ça te plaise ou non !  
— Attend, Kili, à quoi tu joues ? On y est presque, on ne va pas fuir maintenant !

Fili s'était approché discrètement pour lui parler d'un ton bas, mais le brun ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu et il marcha dans l'autre direction. Toutefois, après quelques mètres, remarquant que personne ne le suivait, il s'immobilisa, les poings serrés.

— Il ne s'agit pas de fuir ! Je pense simplement que nous faisons une erreur.

Drunn, planté là où il s'était arrêté, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il souleva un sourcil perplexe :

— Que « nous » faisons une erreur ? On suit tes ordres, petits, c'est tout.  
— Dans ce cas, vous faites demi-tour avec moi. On sort d'ici et on élabore un nouveau plan.

Mal à l'aise, les dix chasseurs qui les accompagnaient dansèrent d'un pied sur l'autre, peu désireux de désobéir à leur jeune commandant, mais trop loyaux envers leur lieutenant, toujours immobiles, pour oser faire un pas dans la direction de Kili. Ce dernier sentit la colère monter en lui, née de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait inexplicablement

— Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux coqs, vous quatre ! Vous êtes tellement éblouis par votre propre aura que vous n'êtes même plus capables de sentir le danger ! Vous êtes persuadés que nos ennemis se terrent, affolés par votre arrivée fracassante, mais je pense que nous nous sommes tous trompés ! Ils nous attendent !  
— Bien entendu qu'ils nous attendent, et encore heureux !

Kili retint un sifflement d'exaspération et il étudia une nouvelle fois la galerie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La roche était bien plus friable ici que n'importe où ailleurs, et l'écho de leurs pas ne portait plus aussi loin que dans les couloirs précédents. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il devinait qu'ils n'étaient entourés que de simples parois peu épaisses, voire même très fines par endroit, et il avait peur de deviner ce qu'il se trouvait derrière.

— Je ne parle pas de ce groupe d'orcs acculés, simplement posés là pour faire diversion et nous appâter ! Mais des personnes ou des créatures qui sont derrières tout ça ! Et, actuellement, ils jouent avec nous !

Immobile, éloigné de quelques mètres de son groupe de chasseur, Kili serra les poings, prenant peu à peu conscience du risque qu'ils couraient. Ils n'étaient que quinze, séparés du reste des troupes et, cerise sur le gâteau, la totalité des leaders nains étaient ici, vulnérables et offerts. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient dans un cul de sac, entre les orcs ennemis et les araignées, si quelque chose arrivait derrière eux, ils étaient pris au piège. Il retint un violent juron en se traitant mentalement d'abruti, mais, espérant pouvoir sortir de là avant que leurs ennemis ne profite de l'occasion, il durcit sa voix en serrant les poings.

— Je ne veux pas de discussion. Le plan change, on fait demi-tour et on trouve un autre moyen d'en venir à bout.  
— Il ne manquait plus qu'il nous fasse une crise de panique…  
— On fait quoi, on le laisse là et on continue ?

La question, extrêmement sérieuse, de Drunn glaça le jeune capitaine qui chercha, instinctivement, le regard de Fili.  
Le blond était mal à l'aise, inquiet à l'idée de voir Kili se ridiculiser face aux lieutenants, ne comprenant pas ses réticences et peu désireux de faire marche arrière alors qu'ils étaient si prêts du but. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de continuer sans la permission du plus jeune, mais, au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas capable de le trahir ainsi, pire, de le laisser seul ici.  
Il voulut prendre la parole pour essayer de l'amadouer une nouvelle fois, mais, tout à coup, la roche fragile vola en éclats entre eux et Kili, et le jeune brun eut à peine le temps de sortir son arme pour contrer la première lame qui vint sur lui. Fili hurla le nom de son frère tout en dégainant pour se porter à son aide, mais il se figea soudainement d'effroi, à l'instar de tous les nains qui s'immobilisèrent sans un mot.

Derrière Kili, un autre orc avait jailli de la pierre et le jeune capitaine, quoiqu'agile et précis, n'avait pu faire front face à ces deux immenses chefs guerriers qui le prirent par surprise et, rapidement, il fut désarmé et immobilisé par une créature qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille, dont le corps était recouvert d'une armure de plates acérés et nauséabonde. Par une poigne puissante, il fut plaqué dos contre la paroi, expulsant un souffle douloureux et, coincé, il eut beau se débattre, à aucun moment il ne parvint à retrouver sa liberté de mouvement.  
Du coin de l'œil, Kili avisa ses quatre lieutenants, armes au poing et prêts à intervenir à la moindre ouverture, mais une lame effilée se posa sur son torse, sous l'écusson qui marquait son grade de capitaine, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, le forçant à lever le menton et il retint son souffle, plantant son regard dans celui de son assaillant.  
Il releva avec une netteté acérée les sillons de la peau écailleuse de l'orc qui le tenait, ses dents tranchantes révélées par un sourire dément, ses yeux aux pupilles rouges et effilées étaient dardés sur lui, avide de voir les siennes se ternir dans la douleur et la mort.

— Dis moi, c'est une véritable friandise que nous avons là… C'est dommage, ce glouton de Malbech nous prend toujours les meilleures proies…  
— Et il te prendra la vie si tu tardes à lui apporter sa commande. Part devant avec la prise, je m'occupe du reste.

Le deuxième orc fit un signe de tête en direction des quatre lieutenants agrippés à leurs armes et qui le fixaient hargneusement tandis que Kili chercha une nouvelle fois à se débattre, mais l'autre affirma sa poigne pour l'emmener avec lui.  
Le plus jeune essaya de résister, mais le rapport de force n'était pas comparable et il sentit la panique enfler en lui à l'idée d'être offert en pâture à ce qui était certainement son homologue ennemi, sans parler de l'amassement de gobelins qu'il devinait tout autour d'eux et qui s'approchait dangereusement.

— Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part !

Kili sursauta à peine lorsqu'il sentit un sifflement strident frôler sa joue et il profita du soubresaut de douleur de son assaillant pour se dégager de sa prise. D'un geste précis, il porta sa main à la poitrine du monstre pour en arracher le couteau de lancer qui y était planté et qui portait les runes de Fili.  
Il ajusta son coup et, violement, il frappa à nouveau, plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que le grand orc tombe à genoux, sa jugulaire offerte fut ensuite tranchée d'un coup net. Mais, gardant le petit poignard dans les mains, Kili n'eut que le temps de se retourner et il se trouva nez à nez avec un gobelin féroce qui tenta de le mordre à l'épaule. Il le repoussa de justesse, gardant un équilibre précaire et, obnubilé par l'idée de rejoindre le groupe de nains qui se battait quelques mètres plus loin contre la vague de gobelins qui déferlait sur eux. Conscient qu'ainsi isolé, il n'était qu'une proie facile, il chercha à reculer tout en ramassant rapidement son épée qui était tombée au sol lors de la première attaque. A nouveau, un gobelin tenta de le prendre à revers, mais Kili passa sous sa garde et le décapita d'une botte agile.

— Kili, vient ici !

Suivant la voix de son frère, il se dégagea d'un groupe de gobelins qui cherchaient à le cerner. Toutefois, les créatures grouillaient autour de lui et mirent un point d'honneur à lui couper toute retraite, cherchant à le désarmer et l'immobiliser à nouveau. Un hurlement rauque roula sur le champ de bataille lorsque Drunn et Dizir mirent le deuxième grand orc à terre et le capitaine entendait, malgré le brouhaha du combat, Harald donner ses ordres aux chasseurs qui les accompagnaient afin de manœuvrer avec une efficacité mortelle.

Refusant de baisser sa garde, il ne put détacher les yeux de ses assaillants qui l'isolaient de plus en plus du reste des nains et il fauchait les vies dans une danse macabre, prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas se faire prendre.  
Il se doutait que s'il était visé en particulier, ce n'était pas simplement pour être utilisé comme divertissement, mais surtout parce qu'il était le leader de cette attaque et, aussi, par son statut, il possédait une dangereuse connaissance d'Erebor, de ses points forts et ses points faibles, et il refusait de finir sa vie dans une salle de torture tout en devenant une menace pour Thorin.

Entouré d'ennemis, il avait de plus en plus de mal à surveiller ses points morts et il perdit son équilibre lorsqu'un coup vicieux d'une arme contendante s'abattit sur sa tempe. A moitié assommé, il tomba à genoux, le regard flou et de violents vertiges parasitant son esprit. Le gobelin qui l'avait mis à terre leva sa lourde masse de métal pour frapper à nouveau et le mettre définitivement hors service, mais une lance d'ivoire lui traversa l'abdomen et se planta à quelques centimètres de la main du capitaine qui l'agrippa pour se relever en titubant. Soudainement, une poigne ferme attrapa son épaule et, d'une pression puissante, le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dos contre le mur, derrière Fili dont les lames gorgées de sang recommencèrent à tournoyer implacablement, libérant l'espace autour d'eux.

— C'est bon, Harald, je l'ai !

Le vieux guerrier hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu l'exclamation du prince blond et il arracha sa lance du sol avant de reprendre le combat en retournant vers les nains qui avaient formé une carapace et qui reculaient dans les profondeurs de la galerie.

— Le couloir s'agrandit au bout de quelques mètres, il y a une petite forteresse inutilisée à cause de la proximité des araignées un peu plus loin. Nous pourrons y tenir le temps de nous réorganiser et de trouver une autre issue.

Etourdi et tremblant, Kili acquiesça légèrement à la proposition de Dizir, puis il s'avachit sur Fili qui fendit le groupe des nains pour le mettre à l'abri en priorité, couvert par les trois autres lieutenants qui faisaient des ravages dans les rangs gobelins.

Il ne resta bientôt plus aucune créature vivante et les nains ne perdirent pas un instant avant de se mettre en branle et de se replier vers les bâtiments abandonnés, creusés dans la roche. Plusieurs dédales de couloir en partaient, mais il était flagrant qu'aucun n'avait été utilisé depuis un très long moment.

Drunn et Dizir donnèrent immédiatement les ordres pour que les guerriers nains qui les accompagnaient, dorénavant au nombre de sept, consolident toutes les entrées avant de se placer aux ouvertures les plus stratégiques. De son côté, Fili amena son frère à l'écart et le fit asseoir à même le sol, contre un mur frais, puis il lui tendit une gourde emplie d'une eau limpide que Kili but avidement. Profitant ensuite de l'état nébuleux dans lequel le coup violent semblait avoir plongé Kili, Fili s'autorisa à passer une main tendre sur sa joue pour en retirer une mèche de cheveux sombre collée par le sang coagulé qui coulait de sa tempe.

A peine conscient, le brun ne sentit pas la caresse, son esprit tourbillonnait encore violement, à cause de la douleur, de la peur qu'il venait de ressentir pour sa vie, mais, surtout, à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec ses lieutenants qui, s'ils n'y avait pas eu l'attaque, n'auraient pas hésiter à l'abandonner pour continuer la mission sans lui, leur capitaine.  
Mais, le pire, c'était qu'il avait la certitude que c'était l'intervention de Fili qui lui avait sauvé la mise et que, sans son frère, il serait actuellement enfermé dans l'une des nombreuses salles de torture dont regorgeaient ces grottes. Maussade et amer, lui qui désirait tant prouver qu'il se suffisait à lui même, même dans les pires situations, il repoussa sèchement le plus vieux avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, mais un vertige le prit et il tendit le bras pour prendre appuie sur le mur. Mais, au lieu de la roche froide et rêche, ce fut Fili qui lui proposa son aide, que Kili repoussa une nouvelle fois :

—Laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il venait de cracher son ordre d'un ton éteint et le premier héritier haussa un sourcil, sans faire mine de lui obéir, au contraire, il s'approcha plus encore pour le soutenir :

— Je veux simplement t'aider.  
— Je m'en sors très bien sans toi.

Retrouvant peu à peu plus de vigueur, il posa une main faible sur son torse pour le forcer à s'éloigner et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, mais il se figea et frémit de colère lorsque Fili s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et chuchotant sombrement :

— Ce n'était pas le cas tout à l'heure…

Le brun serra la mâchoire et se tourna vers l'épéiste, les épaules crispées :

— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Que je viens de te sauver la vie.

Entendre son ainé affirmer ce qu'il savait déjà de ce ton si arrogant qu'il haïssait profondément lui donna une soudaine envie de meurtre, mais il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux en assenant d'un ton polaire :

— Vie qui n'aurait pas été menacée si vous vous étiez contentés d'obéir à mes ordres, soldat.

Excédé, il tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse et il ne vit pas la lueur indescriptible qui fit briller le regard teinté d'une douloureuse demande de pardon, chose que Fili ne pourra jamais demander à voix haute, toutefois, avant que le plus jeune ne passe la porte, il souffla d'une voix franche :

— J'ai eu peur… Pour toi.

Poussant un sifflement de rage, Kili fit volte-face, le regard étincelant. Il voulait assurer qu'il n'était plus un gamin téméraire et perpétuellement en danger de mort, mais bien le capitaine de la meilleure légion de soldat de leur royaume et il était temps que Fili l'accepte et le considère à sa juste valeur. Il voulait qu'il cesse d'agir envers lui comme l'ainé surdoué, protecteur et étouffant qu'il était pour enfin lui reconnaître une quelconque valeur, mais, croisant le regard sincère de l'épéiste, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il resta silencieux, lisant dans les orbes grises des sentiments d'une puissance ineffable qui le déstabilisèrent. Mais, trop vite, Fili détourna les yeux avant que le plus jeune ne puisse traduire ce qu'il venait d'y déceler et ils restèrent silencieux, la colère du capitaine s'étant volatilisée brutalement. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en pinçant les lèvres, puis il murmura timidement, le regard fuyant et rougissant doucement :

— Que devrais-je faire pour que tu… Au lieu de la crainte, tu ressentes plutôt de… La fierté, envers moi ?

Il déglutit, déstabilisé par sa propre audace, et il leva le regard vers Fili, nerveux. Le blond resta muet et quelque chose bougea dans ses prunelles, toutefois, elles se durcirent brutalement et, narquois, il se contenta de répondre d'un reniflement supérieur et méprisant, exprimant clairement les doutes qu'il avait en ce qui concernait la capacité de Kili à briller à ses yeux, dans un domaine quelconque.

Ce dernier jugula une insulte bien sentie, née de la colère qui surgit à nouveau en lui mais, lassé de courir après une chimère, il tiqua d'agacement et fit demi-tour en serrant les poings.

Le blond le regarda partir sans un mot, puis il soupira lourdement. Lorsque Kili s'était trouvé menacé, il avait eu l'impression de s'effondrer et, à partir de ce moment, rien d'autre n'avait compté pour lui que de mettre le plus jeune à l'abri. Dire qu'il venait d'avoir peur pour la vie de son petit-frère était bien au delà de la vérité, mais que Kili lui reproche cet instinct protecteur l'agaçait, car il se savait incapable de s'en défaire.

o0o

L'édifice dans lequel ils se trouvaient était vieux, très, et n'avait certainement pas été érigé par la ruche qui vivant actuellement dans ces montagnes. Certains murs avaient été rendus poisseux à cause de lourdes toiles d'araignées effilochées et poussiéreuses qui y pendaient tristement, des runes primitives étaient encore visibles sur certaines aspérités, quoiqu'effacées par l'érosion et plusieurs éboulements anciens donnaient au lieu une atmosphère d'abandon. La plupart des pièces étaient vides et lumineuses, seuls quelques rayons d'une lumière opaline perçaient la poussière qui tournoyait en silence, dérangée par l'arrivée des nains après un sommeil de plusieurs siècles.

Depuis l'attaque des orcs quelques heures plus tôt, durant laquelle Kili avait frôlé un danger considérable, le jeune capitaine n'avait pas décroché un mot superflu, furieux envers ses lieutenants dont la désobéissance leur avait couté trois hommes et les avait mis dans cette situation critique, piégés par leur ennemis d'un côté, les galeries sombres et redoutables de l'autre.  
Les quatre autres n'étaient pas plus bavards et ils ressentaient même un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Fili s'était muré dans un silence taciturne, plus ébranlé d'avoir été si proche de perdre son frère qu'autre chose, alors que les trois autres lieutenants, eux, portaient un nouveau regard sur leur jeune capitaine et vivaient plutôt mal le fait d'avoir été en tord vis à vis de lui.

Plus aucune protestation ne s'était élevée contre les ordres de Kili lorsque celui-ci avait divisé les chasseurs qui restaient. Certains, sous les ordres de Drun et Fili, restèrent aux ouvertures stratégiques pour surveiller les mouvements des gobelins qui cernaient leur abri consolidé, attendant patiemment les ordres de leurs supérieurs. Le reste des nains était parti, dirigé par Harald, pour fouiller les vestiges de ce lieu étrange afin de déceler la moindre ouverture potentielle.

— Ce ne sont que des insectes… Elles ne sont même pas aussi grosses que les araignées de Mirkwood ! Et puis il faut bien qu'elles se nourrissent quelque part, il y a certainement une sortie de l'autre côté de leurs galeries. Si on les enfume et qu'on massacre le reste, on a notre porte de sortie !  
— Elles sont petites parce que celles que tu as aperçues sont les bébés ! Si même les orcs les redoutent, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et puis nous ne voulons pas sortir, mais coincer les leaders de cette coalition. Alors je maintiens que ce passage là ne sera réfléchi qu'en dernier recourt !

Agacé, Kili avait répondu sèchement, sans regarder Dizir qui patientait avec lui dans une petite salle aux murs clairs.  
Une stalagmite trônait dans un coin, vestige d'une ancienne fontaine. Avec le temps, l'eau qui s'écoulait du plafond était de moins en moins dense et ce n'étaient aujourd'hui que quelques gouttes claires qui tombaient régulièrement sur le pic minérale, et qui s'amassaient ensuite à son pied, dans une petite flaque glacée. L'humidité de la pièce avait permis à une étrange végétation de voir le jour, un mélange de lichens phosphorescents et de champignons lumineux, il y avait même quelques fougères blanches qui se repliaient sur elles même au moindre contact, avant de se déployer à nouveau dans les secondes qui suivaient. L'atmosphère du lieu vibrait de bonnes ondes et, adossé contre un mur veiné de blanc, Kili savourait ce petit moment de répit.  
A quelques pas, Dizir jouait nonchalamment avec une sphère de métal qu'il avait trouvé par terre, s'amusant régulièrement à frapper la fougère la plus proche de lui pour la voir se rétracter puis s'ouvrir, sans se lasser.

— A ton avis, qui vivait ici ?  
— Aucune idée.  
— Ca ne peut pas être des nains, je ne connais aucun clan qui frappe le métal de cette manière. De plus, les salles sont plutôt hautes, taille elfique, voire humaine… Je peux dire que des trolls ont vécu ici, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui ont bâtit ces murs… Et ce truc là est étrange… Je me demande bien à quoi cela pouvait servir…

D'un œil curieux, l'ancien mercenaire fit tourner la sphère métallique, presque rouillée, dans sa main, sous le regard de Kili qui étudia la manière dont les doigts du guerrier parcouraient habilement l'objet.

Dizir était véritablement loin d'être aussi bourrin qu'il avait l'air, et il possédait une connaissance non négligeable sur énormément de choses.

Lorsqu'il avait composé son équipe de lieutenant, de par ce qu'il savait de leur profil, Kili s'était attendu à ce que Drunn, par son ascendance, devienne le leader des quatre, Dizir le fauteur de trouble, Harald le conseiller et Fili le moteur. Hors, ce n'était absolument pas de cette manière que la dynamique s'était créée.  
Harald était sans conteste le leader, voir même le chef, et, pour la plus grande chance de Kili, il respectait son rang, sans chercher à s'affirmer. Aucun doute que si Harald décidait de passer outre les ordres de Kili et qu'il demandait aux autres lieutenants de faire de même, le jeune brun n'aurait aucune chance de faire entendre sa voix.  
Fili et Drunn, les deux héritiers prodiges de figures de légende, étaient tous les deux en constante rivalité, même s'ils restaient plutôt courtois l'un envers l'autre, une rivalité qui les poussait tous les deux à donner constamment le meilleur d'eux même pour prouver qu'ils valaient mieux que l'autre, mais qui ne leur permettait pas de réellement fusionner dans le groupe.  
Et Dizir, lui, il était tour à tour fauteur de trouble, conseiller et aussi un moteur infatigable. Sa force au combat, son habileté à la traque et son incommensurable connaissance faisait de lui le soldat incontournable et Kili était maintenant conscient que le régiment des chasseurs lui devait beaucoup et, à l'heure qu'il était, se passer de lui n'était même pas envisageable.

— Le métal n'a pas été frappé régulièrement, c'est du travail d'humain, ça, il n'y a qu'eux pour rendre un truc aussi grossier…

Sortant de ses pensées, le regard de Kili revint sur l'objet que tenait Dizir et, lorsque celui-ci le lui tendit pour qu'il puisse l'étudier à son tour, il l'attrapa sans un mot, se contentant de fusiller l'ancien mercenaire du regard lorsque celui-ci en profita pour caresser ses doigts dans la manœuvre.

Amusé par ce petit jeu de devinettes qui consistait à déterminer le peuple d'origine de ce lieu, il concentra son attention sur la sphère et la fit tourner à son tour, surpris par son poids, et, sous ses doigts, ils sentit des petits creux qui l'interpellèrent.

— Il y a des petites embouchures… Ce truc était certainement une pièce d'une machine plus grosse… Et le minerai utilisé pour forger cet acier est de trop bonne qualité pour être issus de ces montagnes là.

Dizir haussa un sourcil et Kili lui envoya l'objet à nouveau pour qu'il puisse le constater par lui même.

— Effectivement, tu as l'œil, petit.

Kili leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de rappeler, encore une fois, qu'il n'était pas un simple apprenti forgeron, ou autre, mais le capitaine du régiment, qui ne méritait pas une telle condescendance. Il se contenta de soupirer en posant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, remontant les genoux contre son torse qu'il ceignit de ses mains et, sentant le regard de son lieutenant sur lui, il ne chercha pas à le relever.

— Dis moi, Kili… C'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve en tête à tête, toi et moi…

C'était aussi la première fois que Dizir l'appelait par son prénom, aussi, et Kili se tendit imperceptiblement, se souvenant soudainement des craintes que Fili lui avait partagé plusieurs mois auparavant. Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard menaçant revint se poser sur l'ancien mercenaire qui le sondait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

— Joue pas ton effarouché, je ne vais pas te manger, _capitaine_ …

Kili répondit d'une moue narquoise, et, peut désireux d'entamer ce genre de conversation avec son lieutenant, il garda le silence. L'autre fit une pichenette sur une feuille de fougère qui se ferma aussitôt et il continua en haussant les épaules :

— Tu sais, au début, je me disais que tu n'avais que ta belle gueule pour toi et que sans l'appuie de ton oncle, tu ne valais rien. Mais finalement, toi et ton frère êtes des nains qui gagnent à être connus, vous êtes dignes du sang qui vous porte.

Kili haussa un sourcil surpris et son regard revint sur Dizir qui jonglait nonchalamment avec la sphère. De la part d'un mercenaire tel que lui, cette remarque était loin d'être anodine et le brun déglutit, touché.

— Merci.

Le plus grand haussa les épaules en laissant tomber son nouveau jouet et il lança un sourire cruel au brun :

— Ca ne veut pas dire que tu mérites cette place prestigieuse que tu as… Du moins, pas encore. Mais tu as le potentiel pour rentrer dans la légende. Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras ma loyauté, entière et aveugle, mais pour l'instant, je ne te suis que pour ce badge qui est accroché à ta si belle armure… Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais, comme je le disais, c'est la première fois que nous sommes seuls, je crois que ton frère ne veut pas que je t'approche…  
— Il a peur que tu me fasses du mal…

La discussion était extrêmement étrange, Kili, s'étant fié aux mots de Fili, s'était attendu à une confrontation musclée avec le guerrier et l'avait évité depuis que son aîné l'avait averti, mais, au contraire, Dizir semblait courtois, respectueux et presque… Charmant.

Kili lui lança un discret regard pour l'étudier plus attentivement, soudain curieux de le cerner un peu plus. Il était pratiquement aussi grand que Thorin, connu pour être l'un des plus grands de sa race, bâti tout en muscle et en puissance, il irradiait d'une force animale qu'il savait contrôler et qui contrastait avec la finesse de ses traits. Son regard était toujours braqué sur Kili, intense et sans ambiguïté et le brun eut du mal à le soutenir trop longtemps. Il détourna les yeux au moment où l'ancien mercenaire lui demanda nonchalamment :

— C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?  
— Oui.  
 _— L'enflure…_

Dizir avait chuchoté sa dernière insulte à l'intention du prince blond, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Kili lui était si inaccessible. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait deviné l'amour que Fili portait à son petit-frère, il comprenait sans mal la raison pour laquelle le premier héritier de Thorin cherchait absolument à l'éloigner de Kili, par tous les moyens.

Après tout, l'ancien mercenaire n'avait pas caché son attirance pour lui et l'épéiste le considérait certainement comme une menace _personnelle_ , à raison, car, vu l'état des choses, le prince brun était bien plus accessible pour Dizir que pour Fili.

— Effectivement, il n'a pas tord… Vu ta gueule, si tu n'avais été qu'un soldat comme un autre, tu aurais effectivement eut à craindre de moi… Je ne suis pas du genre à m'embarrasser avec tout le tralala de l'avant et de l'après…

Pas vraiment surpris par la confession amusée, Kili leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin et, légèrement plus en confiance, il se décontracta en demandant innocemment :

— Qu'est-ce qui change avec moi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est mon grade qui te fait peur…  
— Non, ce sont plutôt ton oncle et ton frère…

Ils rigolèrent légèrement, puis Kili haussa une épaule.

— Thorin, je veux bien, mais en quoi tu considères Fili comme une menace ? Il est vaillant au combat, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour inquiéter un guerrier comme toi sur le long terme.  
— Tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui en mode berseck, trucider gobelin sur gobelin afin de venir à ton aide… Même moi je n'aurai pas aimé être contre lui à ce moment…  
— _Non, je ne l'ai pas vu…_

Kili avait répondu d'un chuchotement pensif, posant à nouveau sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, pas vraiment avide d'entendre encore parler des exploits de son frère, même s'il, au fond, il était touché de savoir que ce dernier s'était démené pour lui sauver la vie. Il garda le silence et aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment, seul le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient du plafond vint troubler la quiétude de l'instant. Puis Kili soupira et, distraitement, il posa la main sur l'écusson légendaire qui décorait sa poitrine, sous le regard de Dizir qui l'observait sans un mot.

— Que dois-je faire pour que mon identité ne se traduise pas seulement à travers ce badge ? Pour que j'en devienne digne…  
— Reste en vie assez longtemps pour gagner en maturité, en force, en charisme et en expérience…  
— Je n'ai pas le temps… Vu la manière dont les choses se sont passées ce matin, je me rends compte qu'il est vital que vous acceptiez enfin de me considérer comme digne de confiance rapidement… Et puis tous les vieux combattants, même forts et expérimentés, ne sont pas appelés à diriger sur leurs semblables… Que faut-il de plus pour mériter un tel titre ?  
— C'est dans ton sang, Kili, celui de ta ligné. Toi et ton frère, vous ne faites pas parti du commun de ce peuple.

Dizir était certainement le premier à le mettre naturellement à égalité avec Fili, et ses mots réchauffèrent le plus jeune qui sembla considérer cette thèse un instant mais, avec douceur, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

— Je ne crois pas à cette théorie… Nous avons eu la chance d'être élevés par la bonne personne. Si ça avait été un roturier qui nous aurait récupéré, à la mort de papa, nous serions encore aux montagnes bleues à forger des outils pour les mineurs…  
— Tu te trompes… Nous devenons ce que nous sommes, pas le contraire. Thorin a vu en toi, en vous. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Fili est le premier héritier et toi le capitaine de ce régiment, que vos noms sont associés à la chute du dragon et la renaissance d'Erebor… Vous avez un destin à accomplir.

Kili haussa les épaules et il détourna les yeux pour parler sombrement, les poings serrés.

— Je crois que c'est Thorin qui se trompe… Je ne parlerai pas au nom de Fili, mais, pour ma part, j'ai l'impression que la responsabilité qu'il met sur nos épaules est bien trop lourde à porter… Je n'arrive pas à…

Il se tut, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que confier ses craintes les plus enfouies à l'ancien mercenaire qui l'écoutait attentivement et il déglutit, n'ajoutant pas un mot, alors Dizir parla à son tour.

— Tu ressens ça de cette manière parce que tu es seul, Kili. Tu n'as personne avec qui partager le poids de tes devoirs, personne à qui confier tes doutes ou avec qui discuter de tes choix les plus ardus… Tes amis… Thorin, Balïn… Tu ne peux même leur dire ce que tu as commencé à me dire sans rougir, car tu sais qu'ils attendent quelque chose de toi et tu as peur de les décevoir…

Le regard fuyant, mal à l'aise, Kili ne répondit pas, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Fili, qui le connaissait par cœur, peut-être le seul, et qui était bien plus conscient de ses faiblesses que quiconque, et aussi, la dernière personne à qui il confierait ses craintes. Il crispa la mâchoire en soupirant, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Dizir :

— C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas encore sauté dessus… Tu te fous de Thorin et Fili, dans le fond. Tu aimerais simplement être ce soutient qui me manque…  
— Pas seulement… Disons que tu représentes un… Défi alléchant et non négligeable, loin d'être dénué d'intérêt… Tu n'es pas le genre de nain dont on a envie de se repaitre sans penser au lendemain, c'est rare…

Kili soutint son regard, surpris de se sentir séduit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce genre de chose, car, de la bouche de Dizir, c'était une sacrée déclaration, et le brun le prit comme tel.  
Depuis la mort de Tauriel, il s'était totalement fermé au moindre sentiment qui risquait de se retourner contre lui, si il en avait ressenti l'envie. Il avait été certain de trouver en elle son unique, la personne pour qui son cœur battait depuis sa naissance et continuerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, il s'était sentit brisé, abandonné, voire mort à son tour, pourtant, même si ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, il s'était relevé et elle n'était aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir aussi douloureux que lumineux.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis il se leva, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. La proposition sous-entendue de Dizir ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais quelque chose le bloquait à l'idée de se laisser aller et de véritablement le regarder différemment.  
Il sentait, au fond de lui, ce besoin quasi vital que le plus grand venait d'évoquer : Trouver une personne sans faille, solide et forte, devant laquelle il aurait le droit de flancher et qui saurait le rattraper au besoin.  
Dizir se présentait comme le candidat idéal, toutefois, Kili voulait plus que du simple réconfort et il resta adossé contre le mur, hésitant entre marcher vers le plus grand pour approfondir la conversation, ou bien tourner les talons et fuir sa présence.  
Après une brève réflexion, il se mit en marche, en direction de la sortie, et, passant la porte, il crut rêver en entendant le chuchotement discret de l'ancien mercenaire :

— Quel gâchis vous faites, tous les deux…

Kili se figea et, dos au plus vieux, il resta immobile, troublé.

— De… De quoi parles-tu ?  
— De toi et de ton Unique… Condamnés à vous tourner autour sans jamais vous trouver… Deux astres flamboyants en rotation, suivant la même ellipse toujours devant ou derrière l'autre, mais sans vous croiser…

Kili écarquilla les yeux et il resta bouche bée. Toutefois, il se reprit et sortit de la pièce en crachant sèchement :

— Mon unique est morte, je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse un jour prendre sa place…  
— C'est peut-être une bonne chose que tu sois persuadé de ça…

Mais Kili n'avait pas entendu sa réponse et il marcha d'un pas vif sans vraiment savoir où aller, dérouté par les derniers mots énigmatiques du plus vieux.  
Ses pas le conduisirent automatiquement vers ses soldats qui gardaient les différentes brèches et il croisa deux pupilles grises, dures et indéchiffrables. Il ralentit le pas, incertain quant à l'idée de se confronter à Fili maintenant, surtout après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune autre raison valable de faire demi-tour et il serra les dents en approchant de son frère qui le sonda d'un regard étrange.

— Tu étais avec Dizir ?  
— Oui.

Détournant le regard pour sonder les galeries qui leur faisaient face, peut désireux d'en dire plus, Kili manqua la lueur mortelle qui brilla dans les yeux de son frère, et qui s'aviva plus encore lorsque, à son tour, Dizir les rejoignit et se posta à côté de son capitaine, trop proche, selon le blond qui grinça des dents.

— Il y a du nouveau ?  
— Rien du tout, ils attendent, comme nous.  
— Ils sont plus nombreux ?  
— Non. Mais ils couvrent toutes les galeries. Nous sommes isolés.

Kili soupira, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

— Au retour d'Harald, je veux tous les lieutenants dans la salle à la stalagmite, nous étudierons ensemble les différentes options que nous avons de nous sortir de là tout en menant à bien notre mission. Dizir, tu viens avec moi, nous allons commencer à réfléchir selon les cartes que tu as mises à jour.

Avec un sourire supérieur, Dizir acquiesça et il suivit les pas de Kili, sous le regard flamboyant de Fili qui se sentit consumé par une jalousie vibrante et passionnée.

Lorsque Harald revint, quelques heures plus tard, son regard était encore noir, mais il garda son sang-froid et, accompagné de Drunn, il se dirigea vers la salle évoquée par Kili, espérant ne pas céder à la tentation d'attaquer sauvagement Dizir.


	8. Chapter 8

— Et pour finir, je vous rappelle que le comportement que vous avez eu ce matin est intolérable ! La prochaine personne qui se permet de contredire ou d'ignorer mes ordres sera rétrogradée au rang d'officier-supérieur ou, s'il y a protestation, simplement radiée du régiment. Personne n'est irremplaçable, pas même l'un de vous quatre.

Kili clôtura son petit discoure de remise au point d'un regard impérieux et provoquant, mettant ses lieutenants au défi de continuer à se jouer de lui comme ils le faisaient continuellement. Personne ne répondit et il décida de passer rapidement à la suite, sans chercher à s'attarder sur ce désagrément, et il énuméra toute les données qu'ils avaient en main :

— Pour commencer, nous avons un nom : Malbech, qui est sans doute le leader que nous cherchions et qui a une autorité certaine sur les chefs orcs. Ensuite, malgré ses recherches, Harald n'a recensé que quelques couloirs, certains très longs, mais qui descendent dans les profondeurs, beaucoup sont obstrués. Les gobelins dehors nous coupent toute retraite, ils connaissent ces grottes et ils estiment certainement que nous sommes bel et bien dans un cul de sac. Le reste des galeries remonte peut-être à la surface, mais elles sont infestées d'araignées et je préfèrerai que l'on ne s'y approche pas.  
— Les gobelins sont nombreux ? Entre nos troupes postées dans les grottes et l'armée d'Erebor qui fait le ménage, peut-être pouvons nous attendre pour du renfort…

Kili lança un regard indéchiffrable à Drunn, qui venait de parler, et il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait, en réalité, aucune idée de la meilleure chose à faire actuellement, mais il préféra ne pas le faire savoir et il garda le silence un instant, même s'il était conscient que les lieutenants attendaient qu'il donne son avis. Il fit la moue et posa une main pensive sur la carte fraichement tracée qui trônait sur la table, dont l'encre noire était encore humide.

— On peut attendre, oui. Mais pendant ce temps, notre ennemi principal, ce Malbech, s'organise et continue de se jouer de nous… Pendant que nous sommes coincés ici, nos soldats ne prennent pas d'initiative et ne s'organisent pas… Ils resteront à leur poste sans savoir où frapper ensuite.  
— En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, vu que la moindre initiative est sanctionnée d'un déclassement ou d'une exclusion…

Kili lança un regard noir à Dizir, furieux de remarquer les sourires narquois des autres lieutenants, mais il prit sur lui pour garder son sang froid et il cracha avec véhémence :

— Ce n'était pas un reproche, au contraire. De cette manière, nous savons exactement où sont placées nos troupes, nous pourrons nous appuyer sur ça pour faire reculer les gobelins dans les galeries qui sont couvertes par eux.  
— Parce que tu comptes attaquer la centaine de gobelins qui nous attendent dehors ? Nous ne sommes que douze, je te rappelle.  
— Ca n'est pas impossible. Nous sommes dans un bâtiment de guerre. Il s'agit d'une ancienne tour de défense et il est étudié pour tenir un siège. Nous aurons l'avantage si un combat se déroule ici.

C'était Harald qui avait répondu à l'exclamation de Drunn et Kili en profita pour renchérir immédiatement :

— Effectivement, Dizir et moi avons étudié les moindres recoins de ce bâtiment, et cinq nains bien entrainés suffiraient à le défendre face à n'importe quelle armée…

Dizir lança discrètement un clin d'œil supérieur à Fili, dont le regard étincela, mais Kili embraya sans voir le court échange.

— Nous pouvons les attirer ici, les provoquer et combattre avec toutes nos armes et capacités disponibles.  
— C'est de la folie…  
— Tu as une autre solution, Fili ?

Le blond soutint durement le regard de son frère en faisant nonchalamment tourner un poignard dans sa main, les lèvres pincées et le visage blême. Le temps sembla se figer un instant et Kili sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, que ses quatre lieutenants avaient tous sortis leurs armes et qu'ils étaient placés de manière à lui couper toute retraite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous-  
— Désolé, mon grand, mais on a effectivement une autre solution, et elle ne te plaira pas beaucoup…

Derrière lui, Drunn s'était approché sournoisement et Kili eut le reflexe de bondir en avant pour éviter une prise qui l'aurait bloqué, mais il atterrit dans les bras de Dizir qui l'attrapa sans douceur pour le bloquer contre son torse afin de l'immobiliser. Kili jura, totalement pris de court, paniqué, et, lorsque Fili s'approcha à son tour, il fouilla dans le regard de son grand-frère à la recherche d'un soutient, ou au moins d'une explication. Mais, sans un mot, le premier héritier posa la main sur lui et, sèchement, il lui arracha l'écusson qui marquait son grade.

— Fili, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La gorge nouée par l'incompréhension, le jeune nain chercha à se débattre et il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Fili mit son badge dans les mains de Drunn, qui plaça immédiatement la plaque de métal sur sa poitrine.

— C'est bon, le dernier détail est réglé, on peut y aller.

Drunn et Harald firent demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce et, sentant que Dizir relâcha la pression, Kili passa sous sa garde et l'attaqua à main nu, lui portant un premier coup précis sur l'arrête de la mâchoire. Mais le grand guerrier le repoussa sans mal et, d'un enchainement vif et puissant, le jeta au sol.

— Hey ! Il était hors de question qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal !

Entendant l'altercation, Drunn et Harald s'était retournés à temps pour voir Fili se porter auprès de son frère tout en fusillant Dizir du regard. Le plus grand haussa les épaules en se massant la mâchoire et il ramassa sa hache, Ogresse des Batailles, qui patientait non loin, pour s'éloigner en bougonnant :

— C'est lui qui a commencé…  
— Il se défend parce que vous agissez comme des brutes !  
— On agit ainsi parce que tu as refusé qu'on lui explique les choses autrement !

Fili ne répondit pas, il s'abaissa sur le plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever, mais Kili le repoussa sèchement et il se dressa furieusement face aux quatre lieutenants, les poings serrés et le regard étincelant :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Harald et Drunn échangèrent un regard, puis, sans se concerter, ils tournèrent à nouveau les talons et sortirent de la pièce pour de bon, bientôt suivis par Dizir qui, après un dernier regard sur Kili, s'en alla à son tour.  
Totalement désemparé, Kili se tourna vers son frère, une lueur effarée faisant briller son regard et Fili détourna les yeux en retenant sa respiration, mal à l'aise.

— Fili…

La supplique avait été soufflée du bout des lèvres et le plus vieux ferma les yeux un instant, touché par la détresse qui irradiait soudainement de son frère. Il hésita un instant, mais il décida de donner quelques explications au capitaine et il parla spontanément :

— Je suis désolé, Kili… Mais nos ennemis veulent s'en prendre à notre chef… Et tu es trop important pour que l'on coure le risque de te perdre de cette manière. Drunn est d'accord pour servir d'appât, nous allons tenter d'attirer Malbech…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et il serra les poings, l'incompréhension faisant peu à peu place à une rage puissante :

— Hors de question ! Si c'est moi qu'ils veulent, personne d'autre ne prendra ma place sous prétexte qu'elle est trop dangereuse ! Je peux très bien servir d'appât, moi aussi !  
— Je savais que tu dirais ça… Mais la question ne se pose pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de courir ce risque.

Kili allait répliquer, mais les tambours de guerre se mirent à tonner et il se figea, écoutant attentivement les bruits des gobelins qui s'activaient à l'extérieur. Il sursauta violement lorsque Fili, qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et il se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour noyer son regard dans le sien.

— C'est normal que tu refuses ce plan, Kili, si j'avais été à ta place, je ne-  
— Justement, tu n'es pas à ma place. Aucun de vous ne l'êtes et vous n'avez pas à prendre des décisions, encore moins celles qui me concernent !

Sèchement, il se sépara de Fili qui le rappela, mais, sans l'écouter, il marcha rapidement jusqu'aux remparts de leur fortification. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que la grande porte extérieure, qu'ils avaient pourtant consolidée, était ouverte et il accéléra le pas en portant la main à son arme afin de sortir et rejoindre les nains qu'il devinait dehors. Mais au moment où il allait franchir l'ouverture, une poigne puissante l'attrapa et il se trouva propulser contre le mur, une main bourrue se posa sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

— Fili, par Mahal, tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était le garder à l'écart !  
— Ce n'est pas non plus un chien que l'on enfermerait dans un chenil…

Le blond, qui arrivait derrière lui, lança un œil maussade à Kili qui se débattait dans les bras de Dizir, et, sans ajouter un mot, il se colla à son tour contre la paroi, s'assurant de rester discret.

— Comment ça se présente ?  
— Drunn a fait savoir qu'il souhaiterait discuter avec le dénommé Malbech… Les tambours ont résonnés peu après, d'après le rythme, ils appellent à eux le reste des troupes, ce n'est pas forcément bon pour nous…  
— L'important c'est que l'on mette leur leader hors d'état de nuire.  
— Et que l'on vous fasse sortir d'ici tous les deux … Cet endroit ne sera pas le tombeau des héritiers d'Erebor.

Contenant sans efforts les ruades de Kili, Dizir avait parlé d'un ton neutre et Fili haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

— C'est un risque que nous avons accepté de prendre en intégrant ce régiment… Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas.  
— Tu parles comme ton oncle.  
— C'est lui qui m'a élevé.  
— Ce n'est pas de Thorin que je parle…

Fili fronça les sourcils, à l'instar de Kili qui s'était calmé en écoutant l'échange, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre, une clameur s'éleva à l'extérieur de leur cachette et, doucement, Dizir relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son capitaine, le surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil et ils cherchèrent discrètement à étudier ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

Drunn, Harald et quatre des chasseurs restants faisaient face à un amas grouillant de gobelins. Toutefois, aucune des créatures ne cherchait à s'avancer, au contraire et, doucement, la masse se fendit pour laisser place à trois grands orcs tatoués et ornés de décorations d'os, de métal et de peaux en lambeaux.

— Voilà trois autres chefs orcs… C'est historique. En temps normal, ils sont à peine capables de croiser l'un de leur homologue sans chercher à s'entretuer… La fusion de clan ne se fait que par l'exécution d'un chef par un autre… La créature qui les a rallié est soit extrêmement puissante, soit très intelligente…  
— Ou les deux.

Kili avait murmuré sombrement, les doigts agrippés à la roche et frémissant d'envie de se ruer dehors pour se placer à côté de Drunn, face au danger. Il se contenta de déglutir et il parla d'une voix basse :

— Quelle est la suite de votre plan ?

Sans un mot, Dizir répondit en désignant du menton les trois chasseurs qui restaient à l'intérieur de la fortification et qui étaient occupés à allumer les tissus imbibés d'étoupe qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. Une fumée noire et agressive commençait doucement à tournoyer, emplissant l'air et semblant dévorer la lumière.

— Maintenant, on met toutes les chances de notre côté, on attend que Malbech se ramène, puis on le butte. Nous trois, on reste ici pour couvrir la retraite des autres si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre. On aura plus de chance de nous défendre là dedans que sur la plateforme, à découvert…  
— Ca a au moins le mérite d'être simple…

Le silence se fit soudainement au dehors et, un long frisson parcouru les troupes de gobelins, qui restaient immobiles, plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant l'entrée de leur petite forteresse.

— _Il_ arrive.  
— Comment Drunn a réussi à le décider à venir ici ?  
— Il a insulté ses parents sur quelques générations…

Kili haussa un sourcil et il garda la mâchoire crispée en attendant de voir, enfin, leur ennemi principal.

— Par ma barbe… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Les sourcils froncés, Fili et Kili furent incapables de répondre à la question chuchotée par Dizir et ils se contentèrent d'étudier attentivement la créature qui approchait, ses pupilles verticales rivées sur Drunn.  
C'était immense, peut-être plus grand qu'un orc, mais plus fin et élancé, vibrant plus d'une énergie féline, souple et racée, plutôt que la force brute. Il semblait posséder un cuir épais et écailleux et sa gueule, inhumaine, s'ouvrait sur une rangée de dents longues et acérées.  
Il possédait deux paires de bras longs et ses quatre mains étaient serties de grandes griffes luisantes et, partant du bas de son dos, une queue reptilienne assurait l'équilibre de ce monstre géant.  
En un clignement d'œil, Dizir releva une multitude de donnée et il en fit immédiatement part aux deux jeunes princes :

— C'est certainement une créature des profondeurs dont la morphologie a été modifiée… dans ces cavernes, ce n'est pas rare de voir de nombreuses déformations de ce genre… Il semble ambidextre, ses deux bras supérieurs sont musclés de la même manière, par contre, vu la cale des paumes inférieures, ainsi que la manière dont les griffes sont limées, tout porte à croire qu'il se déplace aussi à quatre pattes, et il est certainement très rapide. Sans parler de l'équilibre et de l'agilité que lui confère sa queue…  
— Il possède certainement une ouïe très fine, avec ses oreilles de chauve-souris, il capte la moindre vibration de l'air.  
— Et vu la taille de ses pupilles, il est sans aucun doute nyctalope…

Dizir lança un bref regard à Fili et Kili qui venaient de parler tour à tour et il ne manqua pas l'échange visuel entre les deux frères qui semblaient penser exactement la même chose :

— Qu'il soit si sensible est certainement une bonne chose. Le bruit et la lumière trop violents pourraient lui porter préjudice…

Kili acquiesça, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre à son frère, Drunn apostropha la créature d'une voix tonnante et assurée :

— Malbech, nous sommes ici pour mettre fin à ton existence répugnante, à moins que tu n'accepte de diviser ton clan et que tu retournes vivre dans les profondeurs qui t'ont vu naitre.

Caché contre le mur, Kili haussa un sourcil et il se tourna vers ses deux lieutenants pour chuchoter rapidement :

— Pourquoi cherche t-il à parlementer ? Il est hors de question de faire la moindre concession. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'un truc pareille accepte de coopérer sous la menace…  
— Drunn cherche certainement à le jauger et à voir à qui ou quoi il a affaire… Si ça se trouve, cette bestiole n'est qu'un animal qui n'a pas la parole…

Mais, contredisant les derniers mots de Dizir, une voix grave et sifflante s'éleva de la plateforme devant eux.

— Nain, tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer… Je suis le roi ici et ton petit groupe de guerriers ne me fait pas peur… Mon clan est le plus grand et le plus dangereux qui n'ait jamais été levé… Lorsque le temps de l'appel sonnera, nous rejoindrons le seigneur des Ténèbres…  
— J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais plus beaucoup de soldats à proposer à ton seigneur… Mes hommes ont tailladé ton armée et nous prenons le contrôle de ces grottes.

Le ton de Drunn était narquois et les pupilles de Malbech se rétractèrent violement. Toutefois, un sifflement saccadé et railleur franchit ses lèvres dans un rire d'outre-tombe :

— _Mon armée…_ Pauvre petite chose… Ces gobelins que tu as combattus ne sont que des nuées bruyantes et envahissantes… Ce n'est pas une lourde perte, si l'on peut considérer ça comme une perte… Tandis que vous vous amusez avec eux, mes orcs et mes trolls marchent sous la montagne… Nous avons reçu l'ordre de réduire en cendre le royaume de ces elfes immondes, dernier bastion de leur race éteinte, il n'en restera bientôt que des cendres, ce sera fait dans quelques heures. Puis ce sera au tour de votre pitoyable Montagne…

Kili écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar de ses quatre lieutenants, et il se sentit refroidir considérablement. Il loua silencieusement l'aplomb que gardait Drunn car, malgré tout, le fils de Bjorn ne se laissa pas intimider et il répliqua farouchement :

— Nous sommes ici pour t'arrêter, Malbech, et quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, nous feront connaître à ton armée le même sort qu'à celle d'Azog…  
— Azog n'était qu'un enfant… Fou et indiscipliné… Ne fait pas l'erreur de me comparer à cet avorton qui n'avait que la vengeance comme raison de vivre…

Quelques mètres plus loin, Dizir et Fili écoutaient l'échange avec une attention extrême, retenant les données essentielles et les légères indications que donnait leur ennemi sur ses plans et ses motivations, tout en scrutant les failles de sa garde.  
Kili, quant à lui, tourna la tête pour étudier la fumée noire qui commençait à monter pour envahir la cave, sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Silencieusement, sans s'occuper de Fili qui tourna immédiatement son regard vers lui, il s'éloigna du mur pour s'engouffrer dans la galerie mitoyenne, suivant la fumée qui semblait s'échapper par ici, comme happée par un courant d'air inexistant. Au bout de quelque mètres, Kili s'arrêta pour regarder de quelle manière les volutes tournoyaient contre le mur et, les sourcils froncés, il posa sa main dessus, surpris de le sentir extrêmement friable. Il toqua, étudiant l'écho, puis il serra le poing et, sèchement, il donna un coup précis à l'endroit où la fumée s'amassait le plus. Satisfait par le craquement qu'il entendit, il recommença plusieurs fois.  
La paroi se fissura et, terminant son œuvre, Kili créa une petite brèche qu'il chercha à agrandir à main nue, laissant la fumée noire s'échapper par ici. La roche n'était épaisse que de quelques centimètres et Kili n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour faire un passage suffisamment grand pour qu'un nain de la corpulence de Dizir puisse s'y faufiler, puis, après une brève hésitation, il franchit la brèche.

L'espace dans lequel il passa était sombre et le jeune nain dû retenir une toux sèche, à cause de la fumée acre qui passait, mais, aussi, due à la poussière, vieille de quelques centaines d'années qui se souleva à son arrivé. L'air était beaucoup plus frais ici et la galerie dans laquelle il était avait certainement été crée par un élément naturel, un torrent ou une coulée de lave, très ancien. Il étudia rapidement le lieu, puis il fit demi-tour et revint auprès de ses deux lieutenants, tendus à l'extrême.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre porte de sortie…  
— On doit détruire ce truc avant, il est une menace pour notre peuple.

Dizir avait répondu d'un ton sans appel, la mâchoire crispée et Kili remarqua qu'il avait, à l'instar de Fili, sorti ses armes. Le blond répondit à l'ancien mercenaire en gardant son regard rivé sur Drunn et Harald, qui se mettaient peut à peu en garde, prêts à passer à l'attaque.

— Il faut l'isoler. On ne peut pas combattre contre lui alors que trois orcs redoutables lui servent de garde du corps et qu'il a une armée de gobelins derrière lui.  
— Je suis d'accord, mais il faudra jouer finement et-

Dizir ne put finir sa phrase car, à cet instant, quatre sifflements stridents se firent entendre et, dans la seconde qui suivit, les trois orcs qui accompagnaient Malbech grognèrent de douleur, chacun avait la jugulaire percée d'une flèche noire. La quatrième flèche se brisa contre la griffe du monstre qui la repoussa et Kili décocha une nouvelle flèche qui connu le même sort, les deux suivantes aussi.  
Harald ne perdit pas de temps et, sa lance d'ivoire en main, il se porta face à la créature pour la défier tandis que Drunn donna ses ordres aux chasseurs qui étaient avec eux tout en achevant l'un des orcs qui, quoique mortellement blessé, chercha à l'attaquer sauvagement. Les quatre nains se portèrent contre les gobelins qui attaquèrent à ce moment, mais la voix de Kili couvrit le son de la bataille naissante, attirant immédiatement le regard de la créature immonde :

— Drunn ! Repliez-vous !

Après une brève hésitation, le fils de Bjorn fit signe aux chasseur de battre en retraite, mais Harald était engagé dans un combat contre Malbech et ne pouvait baisser sa garde. Fili, une épée dans chaque main, bondit au dehors pour lui venir en aide, mais Dizir le retint sèchement.

— Il ignore encore notre présence, gardons l'effet de surprise. Surtout que, d'entre nous, Harald est peut-être le plus efficace contre un combattant tel que lui… Drunn et Kili s'occupent de le dégager.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, une nouvelle flèche noire fendit l'air, menaçant un point vital. Malbech la repoussa d'une main, ses trois autres continuaient de mettre Harald en péril, mais Drunn l'attaqua sur le flanc, le forçant à ouvrir sa garde et Kili sauta sur l'occasion.  
La créature rugit de douleur lorsque le trait sombre se planta dans son épaule, perforant la chair et se brisant dans ses muscles.

— Repliez-vous, maintenant !

Le regard cruel de Malbech fouilla les bâtiments enfumés du regard pour chercher Kili tout en portant sa main à son épaule pour en arracher la flèche. Drunn et Harald en profitèrent pour revenir vers eux et ils repoussèrent quelques gobelins avant de fermer la lourde porte.

— Nous avons deux priorités : neutraliser ce monstre, mais, surtout, prévenir Thranduil et Thorin de ses plans avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harald et Drunn, avez vous relevé des choses qui nous auraient échappées ? Comment combat-il ?  
— A mains nues, il utilise ses griffes comme arme, et ses coups sont extrêmement puissants. Il a de très bons reflexes, grâce à son ouïe, certainement…

Kili enregistra toutes les informations, puis, alors que la porte commençait à être enfoncée, il fit signe aux chasseurs de le suivre et il les emmena à la brèche qu'il venait de créer.

— Fili, prend Skonni, Daggur et Eynrir avec toi et remontez à la surface, je pense que vous trouverez un passage par ici. Les autres, on reste là et on scelle le sort de Malbech.  
— Non.

Le regard luisant, Fili se campa face au trou et Kili leva les yeux au ciel :

— Fili… Par Mahal, il s'agit d'une mission primordiale de laquelle peut découler le sort des royaumes du Nord ! Je ne cherche pas à t'éloigner du combat, je fais simplement en sorte d'envoyer quelqu'un de confiance à travers cette mine pour retrouver Thorin et le prévenir de la menace qui nous guette !  
— J'en suis honoré, mais je veux que toi, tu viennes avec moi. Drunn, Harald et Dizir s'en sortiront très bien tout seuls !

Kili fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Dizir posa sa main sur son épaule :

— Il a raison. Ne reste pas ici… Nous saurons le combattre, toi, vas prévenir ton oncle.

Les deux autres lieutenants acquiescèrent et Kili eut, encore une fois, l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet que l'on cherche à mettre de côté. Incertain, il resta immobile, conscient qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il serait peut-être plus efficace s'il n'était pas dans leurs pattes, mais sa fierté ne voulait pas flancher et l'idée de fuir avec Fili lui laissait un gout amer.

— Kili, s'il te plait…

Devant lui, Fili avait tendu sa main, comme pour l'amadouer, et Kili se hérissa d'abord, à cause de sa foutue fierté qui n'acceptait pas de laisser à son frère la moindre occasion de le dévaluer, toutefois, la tonalité de sa voix ne laissa pas le plus jeune indifférent. Il soupira lourdement puis, sans un mot, il rangea ses armes et s'engouffra en premier dans la petite brèche.

— Si jamais ça tourne mal, rejoignez-nous.

Les trois autres lieutenants acquiescèrent, puis ils retournèrent sur leur pas en s'organisant pour s'occuper de leur ennemi.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivement, les deux frères s'élancèrent dans la galerie, accompagnés des trois soldats, et ils choisirent de suivre les volutes de fumée qui fuyaient dans une unique direction.  
Ils marchèrent une bonne heure dans le sentier ténébreux et escarpé, rétrécissant parfois étroitement, ou alors jonché de roches éboulées.

Puis, soudainement, l'espace s'agrandit et ils se retrouvèrent sur un promontoire qui surplombait une cave immense, dont le sol était noyé dans un lac noir.

Et ils restèrent bouche bée.

Des centaines de bâtiments de pierre sombres endormis, des tours, des clochers et des murs, sortaient de l'onde et se dressaient majestueusement. Ils étaient reliés par des ponds ou des passerelles de pierres, certains écroulés, d'autres semblaient encore solides. Une ville écorchée, enfouie, immense et sinistre, qui, par certains aspects, ressemblait à ces termitières géantes qui trônaient dans ces plaines desséchées du Sud, en plus glauque.

Les cinq nains restèrent figés un instant, contemplant cet étrange spectacle immobile et silencieux, puis Skonni, l'un des chasseurs à la barbe noire, pointa un mur opposé du doigt :

— Regardez, la fumée est happée par ici.

Suivant l'indication du regard, Kili et Fili remarquèrent à leur tour la petite ouverture lumineuse un peu plus haut, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin et, immédiatement, ils baissèrent les yeux pour élaborer l'itinéraire le plus court.

— Le mieux serait que l'on contourne, il y a un chemin le long du mur, nous sommes certains d'arriver au bon endroit.  
— Mais ce sera plus long… Nous devrions plutôt traverser cette ville…

Fili haussa les épaules et, même s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ne rechigna pas à suivre son frère qui commença à descendre vers les bâtiments engloutis. Restant sur ses gardes, il fit passer les trois chasseurs devant lui et il ferma la marche.

Ils mirent à peine une demi-heure pour atteindre le cœur de la cité sous-terraine, suivant un dédale de ponds, d'escaliers, de marches, des plateformes et traversant parfois des bâtiments immenses, aux murs lissent et gris, sobrement décorés, dont les pièces vident semblaient habitées par des fantômes. Fili ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des constructions, et il caressa pensivement une statue érodée par le temps en murmurant à son frère qui s'approchait de lui :

— Qui a bien pu construire tout ça ?  
— Avec Dizir, nous avons essayé d'étudier un peu le bâtiment dans lequel nous étions… Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une cité humaine, mais pas des mortels communs, peut-être les membres d'une race éteinte, à l'instar de ces gens de Numénor… Les runes gravées ici sont les mêmes que les vieilles inscriptions sur les tombeaux de Minas Tirith… Nous ne connaissons pas tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans l'ancien temps, peut-être qu'il existait une race d'humain qui soient homologues aux elfes de la nuit. Des gens qui vivaient cachés du soleil et des autres peuples…  
— Pourquoi penses-tu à des humains et pas à des elfes ?  
— A cause des tombes… Seuls les mortels vouent un culte aux morts, et nous sommes déjà passés devant un grand nombre de mausolées…  
— Certes… Quel dommage qu'une telle civilisation soit maintenant oubliée…

Kili haussa les épaules en continuant sa marche. La quiétude de l'endroit et l'idée d'être bientôt sorti de ces montagnes ne parvenaient pas à gommer l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, mais, malgré cela, ses esprits étaient encore obnubilés par les mots énigmatiques de Dizir. Le jeune nain avait beau rejeter l'idée que son unique ne soit pas Tauriel, et donc, peut-être encore en vie et accessible, il n'arrivait pas à a empêcher ses pensées de songer à cette possibilité encore et encore.

De plus l'ancien mercenaire semblait connaître l'identité de la personne concernée et Kili avait beau faire l'inventaire de toutes les connaissances qu'ils étaient censés avoir en commun, il ne parvenait pas voir de qui il pouvait bien parler. Il se demandait si Dizir ne poussait pas l'audace de parler de ça simplement pour l'attirer à lui, mais il se doutait que, au fond, le guerrier était trop honnête pour agir ainsi.

Ils continuèrent à avancer à travers la cité, mais, brusquement, Fili s'immobilisa et, surprenant Kili qui avançait pensivement quelques mètres derrière le groupe, il dégaina ses épées en un clin d'œil et fit volte-face.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, la surface plane de l'onde se brisa et, soudainement, Kili fut propulsé contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche. Il s'écroula à son pied, étourdi par la puissance du choc, mais il parvint à rouler pour éviter à temps un dangereux coup, porté par une main écailleuse sertie de griffes.

Le jeune capitaine se releva pour faire face à Malbech, trempé, qui se déplaça souplement de manière à se placer entre Kili et les quatre autres nains.

— Tu pensais pouvoir me duper ? Je sais qui dirige votre groupe et ce n'est certainement pas cet arrogant guerrier ambidextre qui commande parmi vous… Qui es-tu ? Toi qui a autorité sur les meilleurs guerriers de ton royaume, mais qui est évincé à la première menace ?

Le monstre marcha dans sa direction, mais Fili chargea à ce moment, accompagné des trois autres soldats, et l'attention de Malbech fut détournée un instant. Il évita agilement la première attaque de Fili, jeta Daggur au sol avec l'une de ses mains tout en contrant une botte de Skonni avec un bras et attaquant Fili d'une troisième main, les griffes affutées comme un rasoir prêtes à déchiqueter. Mais le blond repoussa l'attaque et tenta de passer sous la garde avec une botte puissante, profitant que son frère attaque l'angle mort de la créature d'un coup sournois.  
Malbech tournoya sur lui même en rugissant et, de sa queue, frappa violement Fili qui fut éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Sans prévenir, le monstre contracta sa main et, d'un geste foudroyant fit fuser ses doigts vers la gorge de Skonni, qui s'écroula, la jugulaire déchiquetée. Kili jura et attaqua de plus belle, mais il ne vit pas le quatrième bras de son ennemi fuser vers son épaule pour le mutiler. Par chance, la qualité de son armure était telle que les griffes ricochèrent sur le cuir luisant, surprenant le monstre qui manqua de se faire éborgner par la lance d'Eynrir. Il rugit une nouvelle fois et, violement, il tenta de tuer le nain, mais Fili arriva à ce moment et para l'attaque avant de porter un coup bien placé, tranchant l'abdomen, mais pas suffisamment pour inquiéter sa vie.

Se sentant cerné, Malbech grogna et, vivement, il bondit hors du cercle formé par les quatre nains, plus sérieux combattants que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il atterrit juste derrière Kili et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il attrapa l'épaule du jeune capitaine qu'il attira à lui, usant deux de ses mains pour bloquer les mouvements du plus petit et, avec sensualité, il posa la pointe de ses trois longues griffes au niveau de la poitrine, menaçant de perforer le cœur à la moindre occasion.

Tous s'immobilisèrent, même Fili n'osa pas s'avancer et, le visage blême, il regarda la manière dont les griffes acérées percèrent le cuir, jusqu'à atteindre la peau fragile.

— Ne le touche pas !

Le blond avait fait un pas en avant, mais il s'immobilisa à nouveau lorsque le regard du monstre épingla cruellement le sien :

— Toi… Plus que les autres, tu as l'air de tenir énormément à ton capitaine…

Fili ne dit rien et il contracta les poings, lisant dans le regard suintant d'intelligence de son ennemi que ce dernier voyait dans cette affection un outil non négligeable et il déglutit en faisant un pas en arrière, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne surtout pas dévoiler ses points faibles.

— Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour protéger sa vie ?

Kili poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque les griffes pénétrèrent dans sa chaire et Fili tressaillit, mais il ne montra pas son trouble et il resta ferme :

— Parce qu'il y a une chance de le sortir de là ?

Son aplomb sembla plaire à la créature qui eut un sourire cruel et son regard étincela :

— Bien sur que non… Mais tu peux toujours essayer de me convaincre…  
— À quel prix ?  
— Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

Fili déglutit, réfléchissant rapidement. Au vu de la tournure de la discussion, Malbech semblait loin de se douter qu'il avait à faire aux héritiers d'Erebor.

C'était une bonne chose pour la sécurité du royaume et de Fili, mais le blond savait qu'il avait en main les arguments nécessaires pour proposer de donner sa vie en échange de Kili. Toutefois, il connaissait sa place et ses devoirs, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer son titre dans ces conditions, du moins, seulement en dernier recours. Surtout que leur ennemi n'était certainement pas du genre à tenir ses paroles.

— Je n'ai aucune garantie… Pourquoi parlementerai-je avec toi la vie de mon supérieur ?  
— Est-il seulement ton supérieur ?

Le monstre fit tourner sa griffe dans la chaire de Kili qui se tordit de douleur en retenant un hurlement et Fili ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant. Toutefois, le blond se repris en grinçant des dents.

— Il n'est rien d'autre pour moi… Je lui suis simplement aussi loyal qu'un officier doit l'être envers son commandant… Et je n'ai rien à proposer en échange de sa vie.  
— S'il meurt, qui prendra sa place ?

Fili plissa les lèvres, il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis que Kili était pris par le monstre et il chercha le regard du plus jeune pour lui apporter son soutient, réfléchissant rapidement à la meilleur chose à faire pour le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Préférant gagner du temps, il répondit franchement à la dernière question du bout des lèvres :

— L'un des lieutenants…  
— Donc tu es un candidat potentiel…  
— Effectivement.

La bête tint un court silence, scrutant Fili de son regard calculateur et malveillant, puis, soudainement, il retira ses griffes du corps de Kili qui s'arqua en retenant un gémissement. Sans le lâcher, il posa ses doigts couverts de sang sur la gorge du jeune capitaine en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Fili :

— Je ne te crois pas… Non seulement il compte à tes yeux, mais, en plus, je sens que toi, tu as beaucoup à m'offrir… Tu sembles… Différent des autres… Un nain aussi jeune que toi à une place aussi prestigieuse ? Ton capitaine n'es pas la seule énigme à creuser…

Fili ne répondit pas, inquiété par la tournure des évènements et de plus en plus paniqué, incapable de trouver une issue. Malgré le feu qui bouillonnait en lui, il ne broncha pas lorsque Malbech assura sa prise sur la gorge de Kili qui se débattit et il le souleva sans effort pour le placer face à lui, bloquant ses bras avec deux de ses mains, posant les griffes de la quatrième sur sa tempe pour le menacer et le contraindre ainsi à l'immobilité.

— Mais toi… Qui es-tu donc pour être ainsi suivi par des guerriers de cette trempe ? Des guerriers qui prennent ta place pour te protéger ou qui sont prêt à marchander leur vie pour sauver la tienne…

Le regard du monstre effleura brièvement Fili, qui, effectivement, était à deux doigts de jeter ses armes au sol pour s'offrir en échange de Kili. Le brun, suffoquant, chercha à dominer sa respiration avant d'envoyer un sourire innocent à son ennemi :

— Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? Je suis celui qui a tué Bolg, lors de la bataille des cinq armées…

Fili écarquilla les yeux, conscient que son frère jouait à un jeu dangereux mais, relevant le regard, il fronça les sourcils, comprenant que ce dernier, révélant ainsi qui il était, retirait toute légitimité de parlementer au premier héritier. Si celui-ci voulait renchérir en assurant que leur ennemi gagnerait à le prendre à la place du plus jeune, il serait forcé de dévoiler son titre.

— Le meurtrier de-… Mais, c'est impossible ! Il s'agit du…

L'annonce sembla ébranler la créature, qui comprit immédiatement qui était en face de lui et il se figea un instant. Profitant de la distraction Kili passa soudainement à l'attaque, et, d'un coup de rein, il propulsa ses pieds en avant, percutant brutalement la mâchoire de Malbech qui tituba. Le brun hurla de douleur lorsque les griffes affutées tranchèrent la peau au niveau de sa tempe, faisant jaillir un flot de sang, et les trois autres nains attaquèrent à leur tour. Fili, d'une attaque précise, força le monstre à lâcher prise et il récupéra son frère tandis que les deux autres soldats combattaient de front. Le blond sortit ensuite un poignard de lancer qu'il envoya entre ses deux yeux, mais Malbech l'évita et, d'un bond, il se mit hors de porté des nains qui prenaient l'avantage.  
Son regard luisant caressa la silhouette de Kili, qui était protégé par le corps de Fili, et il eut un rictus gourmand.

— L'héritier de Thorin… Dans ma maison… Soit certain que tu n'en sortiras pas de sitôt.

Fili fronça les sourcils et, spontanément, il voulut faire en sorte d'apprendre à leur ennemi qu'il était une proie bien plus alléchante, mais Kili l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras silencieusement. Toutefois, Malbech décela l'échange et, à nouveau, il étudia scrupuleusement Fili.

— J'ai eu vent d'un guerrier blond, habile au combat… Toujours dans l'ombre de Thorin, qu'il considère comme son père… Je savais les nains orgueilleux… Mais pas au point d'envoyer ce qu'ils ont le plus précieux au devant du danger… Les perles sortent de leur écrin, à ce que je vois… Fili et Kili… Les glorieux descendants de Durin… Derniers de leur prestigieuse lignée…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Fili qui attrapa le bras de son petit-frère pour le faire passer derrière lui tout en dardant son regard menaçant sur leur ennemi qui avança sur eux d'une démarche mortelle. Courageusement, Eynrir et Daggur se placèrent devant eux pour les protéger, puis tout se passa très vite : Le monstre passa à l'attaque, foudroyant, il attrapa Eynrir à la nuque d'une main et contra l'attaque de Daggur d'une autre. Fili se jeta dans le combat immédiatement et il parvint à repousser les griffes qui auraient décapité Eynrir, mais le quatrième bras fusa à son tour et le jeune nain aux cheveux roux hurla de douleur lorsque deux griffes s'insérèrent dans la faille de son armure, fouillant la chaire à la recherche d'un point vital.

— Lâche-le !

Brutalement, Daggur frappa le monstre, forçant celui-ci à lâcher prise et le roux s'écroula à ses pieds, son sang se répandit sur le sol dans une flaque macabre. Kili et Fili enchainèrent ensuite, évinçant les deux autres guerriers, ils entrèrent dans une danse mortellement bien orchestrée, chacun veillant sur les points faibles de l'autre. A deux contre un, ils parvinrent à faire bonne figure malgré la force et l'expérience du combat de leur ennemi et les bottes se succédaient sans laisser le moindre répit à Malbech qui se sentit bientôt en difficulté. Mais le monstre trouva une ouverture et, tout en occupant Fili avec deux de ses bras, il se faufila le long de la garde de Kili, puis il parvint à lui attraper le poignet et, d'une pulsion, il le déséquilibra pour le jeter au sol, attrapant son épée au passage avec sa quatrième main. Le jeune nain était souple et parvint à se tordre pour éviter le coup suivant. Mais leur ennemi ne souhaitait pas les tuer et Kili fit l'erreur de préserver en priorité ses points vitaux, il ne vit pas la menace lorsque, terminant son mouvement, Malbech planta la lame de métal dans le sol.  
Le cri de souffrance du jeune prince, dont la paume se trouva transpercée par sa propre épée, trancha l'air et Fili jura, repoussant une nouvelle attaque.  
Daggur vint se poster à côté de lui pour ne pas le laisser seul face au monstre mais, d'un regard impérieux, le blond lui fit signe de se rendre auprès de Kili qui était cloué au sol de pierre. Le chasseur, après une brève hésitation, s'exécuta, et le premier héritier se dressa entre son frère et le monstre qui le sondait avec appétit.

— Vous êtes à moi, maintenant… Grace à vous, Thorin apprendra l'impuissance, l'obéissance et la colère… Et quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, votre peuple ne sera plus en mesure de reconnaître ses princes…  
— Pour ça, cloporte, il faudrait déjà que nous te laissions faire…  
— Et que tu sortes d'ici vivant.  
— Tu viens de menacer notre capitaine et notre coéquipier… N'imagines pas t'en sortir indemne…

Fili sursauta sous la surprise, à l'instar de Malbech et, se retournant, il sentit un soulagement puissant l'étreinte en voyant Dizir, Drunn et Harald, tous couverts de sang et mal en points, mais agressifs et menaçants, prêts à en découdre.

Immédiatement, Drunn ordonna à Daggur de retourner auprès d'Eynrir pour lui porter les premiers secours et, surtout, libérer la place pour que les lieutenants puissent faire front sans interférence.  
Kili, quant à lui, serra fortement les dents en attrapant le manche de son épée et, fermant les yeux, il tira de toutes ses forces en contenant un nouveau cri de douleur. Le sang jailli presqu'en même temps que la lame, mais il avait retrouvé sa mobilité et il se leva en titubant, étourdi par la douleur. Toutefois, il parvint à garder l'esprit clair et, d'un clin d'œil, il jaugea la situation, qui avait drastiquement changé, en leur faveur, et Malbech semblait en être conscient.

Face aux quatre lieutenants, dont le monstre avait déjà éprouvé la force, il resta un instant immobile, puis il frémit imperceptiblement, mais, au moment où il chercha à faire volte-face pour s'échapper, il tomba nez à nez avec Kili qui s'était placé de manière à lui couper la retraite. Sa main droite était ensanglantée et elle gisait, tremblante, contre son corps, incapable d'en bouger les doigts.

— Pauvre fou, penses-tu réellement avoir la force de me combattre ?

Kili répondit en le provoquant de sa lame, qu'il tenait maladroitement avec sa main gauche, et Malbech, peu intimidé, marcha sur lui pour forcer le passage et en profiter pour amputer Erebor de l'un de ses illustres princes.  
Mais les lieutenants passèrent à l'attaque immédiatement et Kili, conscient qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre, se contenta de parer les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui en attentant le soutient des quatre autres. Harald s'interposa immédiatement entre son capitaine et le monstre, tandis que Fili et Drunn, qui combattaient de manière similaire, firent front côte à côte.  
Dizir attendait derrière, scrutant le combat en tentant de déceler les failles de leur ennemi.

Les deux guerriers ambidextres mirent sérieusement le monstre en difficulté, attaquant chacun un flanc, à quatre épées contre quatre mains dangereusement armées de griffes, sans laisser à l'autre le temps de s'organiser pour lire en eux et les contrer. Malbech rugit une première fois lorsque Drunn, profitant d'une ouverture offerte par Fili, perça sa chair. Mais, se sentant acculé, il puisa dans ses forces et il enchaina plusieurs bottes violentes, l'une de ses mains remonta le long de l'avant bras de Fili, labourant la chair, l'autre érafla le visage de Drunn qui grogna de douleur.

Malbech repoussa ensuite les deux nains et, avec une rapidité fulgurante, les coups se succédèrent. Sa main se rétracta et fusa vers la gorge offerte de Fili, mais l'attaque fut bloquée par l'imposante Ogresse des Batailles.

La scène se figea un instant, puis, doucement, Dizir marcha sur Malbech avec un sourire carnassier, évinçant les deux autres lieutenants.

— Et si on dansait un peu, tous les deux… ?

La créature eut un reniflement sarcastique puis, avec une vivacité effroyable, il se jeta sur Dizir, qui leva Ogresse des Batailles. La hache à corne tournoya un instant et elle frôla dangereusement Malbech, qui se réceptionna habilement avant d'attaquer à nouveau. Le poids et la taille de son arme ne permirent pas à Dizir de répliquer immédiatement et il se contenta de contrer l'attaque, usant de la force brute pour jeter la bête plus loin.  
Il fit ensuite tourner Ogresse des Batailles pour lui donner un maximum d'élan, et l'acier, luisant et avide de sang, trancha l'air dans un sifflement sinistre. Malbech pensa contrer la lame en lui présentant son avant bras protégé par des plaques d'acier, mais c'était sans compter sur la puissance du coup qui broya tout sur son passage. L'arme légendaire, sertie de cornes solides et pointues, se fraya un passage dans la chaire de la créature qui mugit de douleur et d'incompréhension, le flanc, deux bras et l'épaule déchiquetées.  
Fili et Drunn, sans se concerter, en profitèrent pour attaquer de front et, le temps que Dizir récupèrent la mobilité de sa hache et prépare un nouveau coup, occupèrent les deux derniers bras valides de la créature qui se battait avec la fureur, l'énergie et la puissance propres aux animaux sauvages qui se savent acculés.

— Baissez-vous, les gars !

Dizir n'eut pas à le dire deux fois et, immédiatement, Drunn et Fili s'écartèrent en entendant à nouveau le sifflement caractéristique de la lame mortelle. Malbech n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et il leva ses deux derniers bras pour tenter de contrer l'attaque, mais ceux-ci furent à leur tour pulvérisés par l'arme redoutable lancée à pleine puissance, qui continua son œuvre de destruction en déchiquetant le torse de leur ennemi qui fut projeté au sol, au pied d'Harald, en retrait, qui veillait sur Kili.

Le vieux nain eut le reflexe de lever son arme pour achever la bête, mais il se reprit et, noblement, il se tourna vers Kili, proposant à ce dernier l'honneur de porter le coup fatal. Le brun s'avança sur la créature qui cherchait à se relever, mais il secoua la tête négativement :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait mis à terre. L'honneur de ce combat ne me revient pas. Dizir, il est pour toi.

Tous les cinq savaient que la victoire leur revenait à tous, qu'il s'agissait d'un travail d'équipe. Mais il était flagrant que le grand nain frémissait d'envie de porter le coup de grâce et aucun n'avait envie de le contrarier maintenant.

Lorsqu'Ogresse des Batailles s'abattit une dernière fois, aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de Malbech, et un court silence s'étendit parmi les guerriers qui, par leur mutisme, exprimaient le respect qu'ils ressentaient pour ce guerrier qu'ils venaient de terrasser. Puis Drunn parla d'un ton léger :

— Dizir, rappelle moi de ne plus jamais insulter ta mère, ou n'importe qui de ta famille, si tu as cette dame avec toi…

Les quatre autres rigolèrent légèrement, expulsant enfin la tension qu'ils portaient en eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient vu la célèbre hache à l'œuvre, car, même lors des entrainements ou bien face aux trolls, Dizir ne prenait jamais la peine de sortir l'arme légendaire. Ils venaient de constater que, malgré la lenteur conférée par sa taille et son poids, si elle était bien manipulée, elle devenait extrêmement redoutable. Le grand nain haussa les épaules, puis il fit tournoyer son arme pour en faire partir le sang et les morceaux de chaire qui y étaient accrochés, avant de désigner le chemin par lequel ils étaient venu du menton :

— C'est pas tout, mais quatre de nos hommes se battent en ce moment contre des centaines de gobelins. Je veux bien croire que la forteresse est facilement défendable, il n'en reste pas moins que les cocos seront certainement ravis d'avoir un coup de main… Fili, ramène ton frère à la surface et prévenez Thorin… Daggur, comment va Eynrir ?  
— Il va s'en sortir. La blessure est grave, mais les points vitaux ne sont pas touchés.  
— Parfait. Tu viens avec nous, on le récupèrera en passant.

Le soldat acquiesça et il assura que le nain blessé soit correctement installé avant de rejoindre les trois lieutenants qui firent demi-tour.

— N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer du renfort, on ne tiendra pas indéfiniment…  
— Tu rêves, on tient une trop bonne occasion de nous débarrasser de vous… On érigera une statue en votre nom, n'aillez pas peur…

Fili avait répondu en souriant et il se tourna vers son frère, pâle, qui semblait souffrir le martyre, sa main transpercée saignait abondamment, de même que sa nuque qui portait trois sillons parallèles et profonds. Laissant les trois autres partir, Fili s'approcha de Kili pour ausculter ses blessures et, pour une fois, le plus jeune se laissa faire.

— Je n'ai pas le matériel de adéquat pour te soigner ici… Ca ira jusqu'à là-haut ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une caresse soulagée sur sa joue et le brun ne broncha pas, déstabilisé par l'attitude que Fili venait d'avoir face à Malbech.  
Il n'avait pas réagit par simple instinct de protection fraternelle, Kili pouvait assurer que ça avait été bien plus profond que ça, que son ainé avait été intégralement concerné par son sort, dans toutes les fibres de son corps, et que jamais il n'aurait laissé le monstre lui faire le moindre mal tant que son souffle l'habitait encore.  
Et, cette fois-ci, la révélation ne le couvrit pas d'une chape amère de frustration agacée, mais, au contraire, une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses entrailles alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait confier sa vie à son frère, que si ce dernier se montrait si protecteur, ce n'était pas par dénis de ses capacités martiales, mais par amour.

Les doigts qui caressaient sa joue glissèrent pour frôler sa mâchoire à la barbe courte et Kili remarqua que cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé ce genre de chose, tous les deux, et ça lui manquait. Réconforté par l'attitude de Fili, il sentit un élan d'affection pour le plus vieux et, avec un sourire doux, il déploya les doigts pour les glisser dans la main du blond.  
Il ne sentit pas de quelle manière Fili se figea, les yeux écarquillés, mais la façon dont il retira vivement sa main, comme si le contact l'avait brulé, le surprit profondément.

— Oublie ça, Kili.

Le plus vieux se redressa sèchement et, sans ajouter un mot, il l'aida froidement à se remettre sur pied. Déstabilisé, Kili ne sut comment réagir, mais ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui et il serra les dents. La douleur, il l'avait déjà gouté après avoir été transpercé par la flèche de Morgul, et ces plaies là, quoique mal placées, ne le mettait pas autant à l'agonie qu'il l'avait déjà été. Il accepta à contrecœur le soutient de Fili et, sans un mot, ils prirent la direction de la sortie.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce fut l'aube qui réveilla Kili, et le jeune nain grogna en s'enroulant dans ses draps blancs. Toutefois, il ouvrit rapidement un œil en se souvenant nettement des derniers événements et il se redressa soudainement, avant de crier de douleur, ayant oublié sa main blessée sur laquelle il venait de tenter de prendre appui.  
Une jeune naine pénétra immédiatement dans la salle et, avisant les bandages qui rougissaient rapidement sous le regard effaré du capitaine, elle ne perdit pas de temps avant d'attraper le poignet du nain pour s'occuper de la plaie.

— Que s'est-il passé durant mon sommeil ?  
— Beaucoup de choses, messire. Mais les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes. Mirkwood a été la cible d'une attaque organisée, mais l'Alliance a éradiqué la menace.  
— L'Alliance ?

Elle allait répondre, mais la porte claqua et une voix fière lui coupa la parole :

— Le nouveau terme qui désigne la cordiale entente entre les trois races des royaumes du Nord, nains, elfes et humains… On pourrait l'appeler la huitième Alliance, ce serait plus adéquat, ou bien la future ex huitième Alliance plutôt…

Fili venait d'entrer dans la chambre et, sans ménagement, il repoussa l'infirmière pour prendre sa place et terminer son travail, déroulant soigneusement la bande de tissus épais autour de la main de son frère qui se figea sous la surprise. Kili n'osa même plus respirer, toutefois, il reprit contenance et rompit le silence en posant la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, pour ne pas avoir à se concentrer sur l'attitude étrange du plus vieux :

— On est de nouveau en paix avec eux ?  
— Ca en a tout l'air… Thorin et Thranduil se sont certainement mis d'accords sur de nouvelles conditions…  
— Certainement… Jusqu'à la prochaine déclaration de guerre…  
— C'est comme ça qu'ils aiment se détester…

Ils eurent un sourire complice, puis Kili garda le silence, troublé par la douceur des gestes de Fili dont les doigts semblaient caresser sa peau avec dévotion. Toutefois, de peur de se faire à nouveau rejeter comme il l'avait été dans les grottes, Kili se contenta de profiter de l'instant intime sans tenter de comprendre, interdisant à ses doigts de chercher à se glisser entre ceux de son frère comme il mourait d'envie de le faire.

— Et… En ce qui concerne nos troupes ? Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes ?  
— Un tiers pour ma division… C'est pire pour Drunn. Harald, lui, a perdu une dizaine de guerriers et il me semble que c'est aussi le cas de Dizir… En tout, moins de cinquante guerriers sont revenus, sans parler des blessés…  
— Ainsi amputés, nous ne seront plus opérationnels avant un bon moment…  
— On se relèvera… La machine est lancée maintenant, le régiment des chasseurs est bel et bien sur pied et cette victoire égale les prouesses des guerriers de Ketill… Tu entres dans la légende, Kili.  
— _Nous_ entrons dans la légende…

Fili haussa une épaule et il fit le nœud du bandage avant de lâcher la main de Kili, comme à regret. Son regard indéchiffrable sonda le plus jeune un instant, et il se sentit happé par les deux pupilles noisette qui le fixaient, viscéralement attiré par ces lèvres qui le tentaient tant et qui étaient maintenant dangereusement proches des siennes, accessibles.  
Une brève hésitation le fit tressaillir, alors qu'il se disait que, au point où en était leur relation, rien ne pourrait l'empirer et il pouvait peut-être se permettre de gouter, au moins une fois dans sa vie, à un baiser de Kili, quitte à faire ensuite passer ce dérapage pour une marque de soulagement de le voir encore vivant malgré tout.  
Tiraillée, sa raison succomba face au désir et, abaissant les paupières, il leva sa main afin de la glisser sur la nuque du plus jeune qui se figea. Mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et Fili modifia habilement son geste, déviant ses doigts qui vinrent s'assurer de la propreté du pansement qui couvrait la gorge du prince brun.

L'infirmière arriva avec des linges propres et, l'esprit en ébullition, le premier héritier préféra quitter la présence intoxicante du plus jeune, qui le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Avant de passer la porte, Fili clarifia sa gorge et il se tourna vers son frère :

— Gandalf et Galadriel sont arrivés ce matin. Il y aura une réunion avec tous ceux qui ont fait face à Malbech demain, à l'arrivée de Saroumane. Les mages veulent savoir exactement pour qui il travaillait et quels étaient ses plans.

Kili acquiesça, puis le plus vieux disparu pour de bon et il se laissa tomber sur son matelas en soupirant, de plus en plus désorienté par l'attitude de Fili.

Sous les conseils de l'infirmière, il tenta de s'endormir à nouveau, mais il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil, son esprit vaporeux était obnubilé par le blond et par la troublante attitude qu'il avait envers lui, le plus souvent agressif, supérieur et acerbe, mais, dernièrement, extrêmement tendre. Sans parler de la manière violente dont il avait réagi à chaque fois que Kili s'était trouvé en danger durant l'expédition dans les caves, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un besoin d'assurer sa supériorité comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

Il passa quelques heures à fixer le néant en ressassant les événements qui s'étaient déroulés sous terre, allant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dizir, en passant par les trahisons de ses lieutenants, ainsi que la confrontation avec Malbech.  
Sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, il s'éjecta du lit, enfila son armure, maintenant trouée au niveau de la poitrine et dénuée du badge qui marquait son grade puis, sans but précis, ses pas le menèrent à la citadelle des chasseurs.

Il haussa un sourcil lorsque, passant la porte de la forteresse, une odeur nauséabonde l'accueillit et, avec un petit sourire amusé, il remarqua que la dépouille de Malbech avait été trainée jusque dans l'enceinte du bâtiment des chasseurs.  
A côté du cadavre, Dizir racontait leur combat à quelques sous-officiers des différentes divisions et Kili déglutit, conscient du piètre rôle qu'il avait lui même joué, comparé à ses lieutenants, et sa poitrine se compressa à l'idée qu'ils se moquent de lui face à leurs soldats, lui retirant toute crédibilité.  
Toutefois, lorsque le lieutenant de la deuxième division remarqua sa présence, un sourire franc étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha du jeune brun pour le prendre par les épaules et l'amener face aux sous-officiers qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à lui :

— Et voici celui qui a mis à terre trois grands orcs, avec seulement trois flèches et autant de secondes… Méfiez vous de lui, ce petit cache bien son jeu !

Kili leva les yeux au ciel. D'un côté, il était fier et soulagé d'être ainsi la proie à ces regards admiratifs, de l'autre, il remarquait que l'ancien mercenaire continuait de lui porter le moindre respect, son irrévérence ne se déclinait simplement plus de la même manière. Les sous-officiers s'excusèrent ensuite avant de leur fausser compagnie, mais Dizir ne sembla même pas remarquer leur départ, il s'était tourné vers son capitaine en montrant la carcasse d'un signe de  
tête :

— C'était un beau combat, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Certes, mais j'aurai préféré que plus de chasseurs y survive…

Kili lança un regard aux bâtiments, constatant douloureusement que l'endroit était pratiquement vide et silencieux, en deuil, et Dizir haussa les épaules :

— Il aurait été difficile de faire autrement…  
— Je ne pensais pas qu'aussi peu reviendrait…  
— C'était du un contre cinquante, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Si tu ne veux pas avoir de perte, alors enferme ton régiment et laisse l'armée d'Erebor faire le travail à notre place.

La réplique froide et impatiente, le glaça et il détourna les yeux. Mais une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Dizir qui assena :

— Nous t'avons tous suivi, Kili. La responsabilité de ces morts ne t'incombe pas, quoique l'on te dise. Nous étions là de notre plein gré et, crois-moi, même ceux qui sont tombés au combat n'auraient jamais donné leur place à qui que ce soit d'autre !

Ses mots rassurèrent sensiblement le jeune capitaine qui pensa un instant à ce que Fili lui avait dit juste avant que la mission ne commence, et, au fond de lui, un petit sentiment de victoire, fourbe et mesquin, lui rappela que, finalement, il n'avait même pas besoin du réconfort du plus vieux pour passer outre ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait chercher à lui faire comprendre.

Fier de prendre enfin son indépendance vis à vis de lui, après toutes ces années à n'avoir vécu que pour son regard, il ne vit pas la lueur joueuse et provocante qui luisit dans les yeux de Dizir, juste avant que celui-ci n'attrapa sa nuque dans un geste possessif :

— Après une telle expédition, tes chasseurs ont besoin de distraction, laisse moi organiser une fête à la hauteur de notre victoire.

Déstabilisé, Kili ne put que hocher la tête pour donner son accord puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque le sourire devint sensuel et il n'eut même pas le réflexe de le repousser lorsque le plus grand se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser ardent sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'ancien mercenaire se sépara de lui en lançant un regard démoniaque par dessus son épaule et, interloqué, Kili se retourna.  
A l'entrée de la citadelle se tenait Fili, le visage pâle et ses yeux étincelants étaient rivés sur Dizir qui eut un ricanement victorieux en laissant sa main glisser le long du dos du capitaine sur lequel elle s'attarda sensuellement. La scène sembla se pétrifier, à l'instar de Kili qui ressentait la tension lourde et opaque qui grésillait entre les deux lieutenants, tension dont il sentait être l'objet. Dizir fut le premier à réagir et, son regard triomphant planté dans celui de Fili, il parla d'un ton léger en désignant le cadavre de Malbech derrière lui :

— Belle prise, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il était évident qu'il ne parlait pas de la créature qu'il avait détruite, mais Fili ne releva pas la provocation, il choisit de jouer l'indifférence et, sans un mot, il passa à côté d'eux pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Kili le regarda partir en sentant une chape glacée s'emparer de son cœur et, d'un mouvement agacé, il repoussa l'ancien mercenaire qui lui lança une œillade surprise. Il se sentait soudain furieux, déçu d'avoir pensé que Dizir était intéressé par lui alors que, finalement, il ne faisait que le considérer comme un gain, une victoire de plus à ajouter à son palmarès qu'il affichait odieusement, comme un trophée, à la vue de son propre frère.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Dizir ! Ne fais pas l'erreur de me prendre pour l'une de ces puterelles superficielles qui se pâment devant le prestige et la gloire ! Le mérite de la victoire à beau te revenir particulièrement, n'essaie pas de grappiller pour ce genre de… Récompense.

L'autre eu un ricanement amusé et il caressa la joue du plus jeune en le couvant du regard :

— « Récompense » ? Il n'est pas question de ça… Tu te trompes sur moi, je ne te considère pas ainsi.  
— Quoi alors ?  
— Disons, pour faire simple, que je te trouve digne d'un intérêt plus… Poussé.  
— Et en quoi cet intérêt concerne Fili ?

Sur la défensive malgré la douce chaleur qui enflait en lui, séduit par l'attitude de Dizir qui lui démontrait une attention qui lui faisait tourner la tête, lui qui avait trop longtemps été ignoré par les guerriers de cet acabit, Kili refusait de se laisser aller à croire en quelque chose dont il n'avait encore jamais profité.

— Tu es le premier à assurer que tu n'as pas besoin de lui, quoiqu'il dise… Et, dans la mesure où il continu de te considérer comme un enfant à sa charge, je voulais simplement lui faire comprendre que ce n'est plus le cas…  
— Il me considère comme un boulet, surtout…

Dizir lui lança un regard grave, sans rebondir sur sa remarque. Heurter Fili n'était absolument pas son objectif, mais il savait que, s'il voulait avoir le capitaine, il lui fallait évincer le premier héritier une bonne fois pour toute, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas partager Kili, sans quoi, il l'aurait continuellement sur le dos.  
Toutefois, le grand guerrier retint un soupir lourd lorsque le prince brun lança inconsciemment un regard désolé en direction de la porte où avait disparu son frère. Il voulut à nouveau reprendre sa nuque pour exiger un nouveau baiser et lui interdire ainsi de penser à Fili, mais un page portant la livrée royale arriva dans l'enceinte de la citadelle et s'inclina face à Kili qui soupira :

— Laisse moi deviner… Ma mère vient d'apprendre mon réveil et elle veut me voir ?

Le page, qui allait parler, resta un court instant la bouche ouverte, avant d'acquiescer frénétiquement et le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien… J'arrive…

Il passa outre le ricanement narquois de Dizir et suivit le jeune nain qui semblait fier de marcher à côté du capitaine des chasseurs. Mais, une fois hors de la citadelle, Kili s'arrêta pour se retourner et voir ainsi le lieutenant de la deuxième division pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal. Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant un instant, et le page lui lança un regard troublé :

— Capitaine ?  
— Va dire à ma mère que je me porte bien et que je viendrai lui rendre visite au plus tôt. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant…

Le plus jeune s'inclina et disparu rapidement, laissant Kili qui, d'une démarche furtive, se faufila à l'intérieur, sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais conscient, au vu de la tension qui stagnait entre ses deux lieutenants, qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les laisse sans surveillance.  
Et il su qu'il avait vu juste lorsque, à peine s'infiltra t-il dans l'aile réservée aux supérieurs, supposée déserte à cette heure-ci, la voix furieuse de Fili tonna en provenance d'un petit salon isolé dont la porte était entrebâillée.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !?  
— Je te l'avais dit, non ? Que c'est justement lors des missions que les mecs les moins accessibles sont abordables…

Kili avait pensé intervenir immédiatement pour reprendre les deux soldats et leur faire passer le gout de se disputer ainsi, mais il comprit qu'il était le sujet de conversation et, cédant à la curiosité, il longea le mur dans un petit couloir perpendiculaire pour accéder à l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre, afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue, prêt à se placer entre les deux si jamais ça dérapait encore une fois. Toutefois, il vit Dizir se diriger vers la sortie, et clore ainsi la conversation, mais Fili lui attrapa sèchement l'épaule pour le forcer à rester en sifflant méchamment :

— Je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur lui, de lui faire la moindre promesse, ni même de lui susurrer le moindre mot doux…  
— Si c'est lui qui est en demande, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le repousserai…

Le ton de l'ancien mercenaire était amusé, mais il fut surpris de se sentir intimidé par le danger qui irradiait de Fili et il attrapa la main qui le tenait pour le forcer à lâcher prise, soudain sérieux.

— Écoute bien, mon grand, ce mec, j'en ai envie, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une croix dessus simplement parce que tu crèves de jalousie !

Kili, qui ressentait un tumulte de sentiments intenses et contradictoires : la colère de voir, encore, Fili le chaperonner et interférer ainsi dans sa vie, le trouble de le voir réagir violemment ou bien le plaisir de se savoir défendu avec autant de passion, haussa un sourcil lorsque le terme « jalousie » fut utilisé pour définir la réaction de son frère, car c'était bien le dernier qu'il aurait utilisé concernant son ainé. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la chose car, Dizir continua sur sa lancée et il lâcha la main de Fili en crachant méchamment :

— Et puis vous n'avez pas le droit de vous aimer, du moins, pas de la manière qui m'intéresse… Donc soit tu assumes et tu prends la place avant que je le fasse, soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais pas chier !

Le blond fronça les sourcils en répondant vivement, sans même considérer l'idée :

— Que je prenne la place ? Tu es bien le seul à lui trouver un quelconque intérêt…  
— Tu es un piètre menteur… Mais je ne vais pas chercher à te persuader du contraire, parce que moi, ça m'arrange… Ca me fait un sacré rival en moins, et je n'ai même pas à t'évincer pour ça…

Le regard d'un noir opaque, Fili grinça des dents, les poings serrés et, voyant que Dizir allait partir, il refusa de clore la conversation sur une telle déclaration et il assura d'une voix acerbe :

— Ne le prend pas comme un acquis, il ne t'appartiendra jamais…

Dizir eut une grimace hautaine et il se tourna partiellement pour rétorquer d'un ton provoquant :

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise à quel point il sort du lot, puisque même ça, tu n'en es pas capable ! Et, surtout, que quelqu'un s'occupe de garder son lit au chaud tout en honorant son corps… Toutes ces nuits qu'il passe seul sont un honteux gâchis…

Fili crispa la mâchoire, tentant de retenir la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui. Il voulait résister, ne pas se laisser ainsi toucher par les mots du mercenaire et, surtout, rester indifférent vis à vis du choix des compagnons de son frère, mais quelque chose en lui rugit de rage et son regard se voila de noir :

— Ne parle pas de Kili comme ça ! Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre, qui tu veux, mais pas lui !  
— Je ne me détournerai pas de lui simplement parce que monsieur le petit prodige a mis une option dessus ! Au contraire, ce genre de réaction me donne encore plus envie de consommer l'interdis…  
— Arrête de parler de lui comme un morceau de viande que l'on s'arrache, ça me dégoute !  
— Que toi tu considères ton frère comme ton Unique est encore plus dégoutant, Fili… Continuez de vous haïr, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver.

La réplique assurée d'une voix implacable moucha le blond qui écarquilla les yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre et Dizir n'en rajouta pas, regrettant déjà les mots qu'il venait d'employer, surtout maintenant que le visage du plus jeune blêmissait à vue d'œil.  
Il soupira, pensant à s'excuser, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha et, après un dernier regard, il sortit de la pièce, désolé pour le prince blond, mais refusant de revenir en arrière.

Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, Kili le séduisait toujours un peu plus et, tant qu'il avait sa chance, il voulait la saisir.  
Il était pourtant suffisamment respectueux pour savoir s'effacer lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, surtout qu'il était conscient que jamais il n'éprouvera pour son capitaine un amour aussi fort et ineffable que ce que Fili cherchait à étouffer, mais la relation entre les deux frères ne pouvait pas se faire, si ce n'est dans le secret. Donc Dizir en avait conclu que Kili était encore sur le marché et il ne comptait pas laisser filer l'occasion.

Surtout qu'il voyait de quelle manière les sentiments enfouis de Fili commençaient à se retourner contre lui-même, ignorés et enfouis, ils n'avaient pourtant jamais cessé de croitre, au désespoir du prince blond. Cet amour qu'il cherchait à étouffer devenait corrosif et douloureux, au point où le premier héritier en jetait le blâme sur le second, qu'il dénigrait autant qu'il désirait.

Et l'attrait allait en s'intensifiant, attisé par la proximité permanente qu'il avait avec son frère, ces séances d'entrainement avec Dwalin et tous ces instants qu'ils partageaient dans le cadre du régiment, ces moments où il le côtoyait et se sentait à chaque fois succomber un peu plus, nourrissant son désarroi et sa colère.  
Colère d'être irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Kili, de savoir qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se défaire de cet amour ineffable, et, surtout, qu'il ne trouvera plus jamais une autre personne à son goût, car le brun était maintenant le seul à être capable d'attiser son désir, le condamnant à une existence solitaire et sans saveur.

Kili ne vit pas Fili sortir de la salle à son tour car, privé de sa voix et vidé de ses forces, adossé contre le mur, il s'était laissé glisser au sol, les yeux écarquillés, une main plaquée contre sa bouche bée et l'esprit en dérive totale.

Il ne s'agissait même plus d'un choc, c'était une gifle, un coup de masse, qu'il se prenait et qui remettait en cause la totalité de ce qu'il avait, jusqu'à maintenant, pensé de Fili et de leur relation.

L'esprit bloqué, il n'avait qu'une certitude : son ainé ne pouvait pas voir en lui son unique, c'était tout simplement… Absurde. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris cette conversation incongrue. Il était déjà rare que deux mâles vibrent l'un pour l'autre, mais, en plus, deux frères, héritiers d'un royaume jeune et puissant, ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être lier ainsi, ce n'était même pas envisageable.  
De plus, jamais de sa vie il se rappelait avoir provoqué de telles passions, chez qui que ce soit, et voir Fili et Dizir, ces deux guerriers de renom, parler de lui ainsi le troublait profondément.  
Et, surtout… Fili… Ce si fier héritier, intouchable et hors d'atteinte… Lui qui semblait pourtant si snob et si inaccessible, comme si personne dans ce bas monde n'était digne de son regard, pas même son propre petit-frère… Surtout pas son petit-frère… Kili ne parvenait pas à y croire, c'était… Absurde. Tellement absurde.

Toutefois, il y avait tous ces petits détails dans l'attitude de Fili qui l'avaient troublé jusqu'à maintenant et qui, à la lumière de cette fracassante révélation, prenaient tous leur sens. Ces regards, ces réflexions, cette rancœur… Et il n'avait rien vu.

Il se sentit tellement bête, tellement naïf. Même ces réactions qu'il avait eues face à Malbech étaient pourtant criantes de vérité. Ce pâle amour fraternel, qu'il n'avait certainement jamais vraiment ressenti, avait été transcendé par quelque chose de bien plus profond, et de loin.

Sa respiration devint saccadée et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans ses pensées, en vain. Complètement secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, par la manière dont Fili venait de parler de lui, comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé venant de sa part, il ressentit le besoin de s'isoler, rapidement.  
Il se releva, prenant la fuite en empruntant les couloirs qu'il savait déserts, jusqu'à sortir de la citadelle, puis de la cité minière, afin de rejoindre la surface et escalader les versants de la Montagne. Il se rendit sur une petite plateforme connue de lui seul, surplombant l'ancienne désolation de Smaug qui s'étendait à ses pieds et qui était, aujourd'hui, battue par le vent d'Est auquel il s'offrit.  
Et il y resta pour une durée indéterminée, conscient qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il était, en réalité, la personne qui faisait battre le cœur de Fili, celui dont il avait désespérément cherché le regard ces derniers temps.

oOo

Kili venait de passer une nuit affreuse. Depuis la veille, et l'altercation qu'il avait surprise, il n'avait rien avalé et s'était montré totalement incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait ensuite passé la matinée enfermé dans ses appartements, dans la citadelle, refusant de voir qui que ce soit et, surtout, évitant son frère comme la peste.

Malheureusement, le mage blanc, Saroumane, venait d'arriver et le capitaine était convoqué pour une réunion dans la salle du trône, avec les six chasseurs qui avaient été à leurs côtés lors de la confrontation contre Malbech et, bien sûr, les quatre lieutenants, dont Fili.

L'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce lui souleva l'estomac, et il avait peur de ne plus savoir réagir correctement envers son frère, maintenant qu'il était conscient de… _ça_.

Toutefois, malgré son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés, il resta droit en pénétrant dans la salle où étaient déjà réuni la plupart des participants, et il salua courtoisement les membres du conseil blanc, puis Bard et Thranduil, chacun accompagné de leur fils, avant de rendre la brève étreinte de son oncle et celle de Dwalin.  
Ses lieutenants arrivèrent peu de temps après, et Kili détourna les yeux lorsque Fili pénétra à son tour dans la salle en saluant les participants comme l'exigeait son titre, mais son malaise ne dura pas, car la réunion commença immédiatement et, bientôt, il eut autre chose en tête que l'amour de son frère.

oOo

— Nous venons de frôler la catastrophe… Tout porte à croire que cette créature était aux ordres de Sauron, dont la citadelle est en cours de construction au Mordor… L'armée que vous venez d'éradiquer avait été créée dans le but de vous prendre en étau le jour où le Seigneur Noir lâchera ses légions sur les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu… Elle grossissait dans l'ombre et, si vous ne l'aviez pas attaqué à temps, elle aurait atteint son apogée dans quelques années et vous auriez été impuissants…  
— Combien de fois devrai-je répéter que Sauron n'est plus une menace ?

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite la nouvelle dispute des deux magiciens, Kili tentait de faire bonne figure malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait son corps. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que la réunion avait commencé, ils avaient répondu à toutes les questions des membres du conseil blanc, avaient relaté une bonne dizaine de fois tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans les moindres détails, reporté les mots exactes proférés par Malbech et, depuis, les magiciens délibéraient.  
Les pensées de Kili s'évaporèrent un instant, ennuyé par la discussion, puis il se concentra à nouveau lorsque Gandalf parla d'une voix soudainement grave :

— Le plus inquiétant, c'est que nous ne savons pas si tous les grands orcs ont bien été tués.  
— Êtes-vous certains d'en avoir compté dix ?

Dizir et Harald, qui s'étaient chargés de la reconnaissance, levèrent les yeux au ciel et, en chœur, ils répondirent à l'affirmatif, encore une fois, puis Saroumane réfléchit en laissant son regard sans âge glisser sur les guerriers qui lui faisaient face :

— Combien, parmi vous, ont achevé l'un de ces chefs de clan ?

Masquant son impatience, Kili, qui avait tué, avec l'aide de Fili, le grand orc qui eut tenté de l'enlever, ainsi que les trois gardes du corps de Malbech, leva nonchalamment une main, suivit de Drunn, Harald, puis Legolas et Dwalin firent un signe à leur tour. Thranduil et Thorin levèrent tous les deux une main, avant de se fusiller mutuellement du regard :

— Je suis celui qui lui a porté le coup fatal, nain.  
— Calme ta joie, elfe, c'est moi qui l'ait mis à terre, t'as simplement profité de l'opportunité, le mérite de cette mort me revient.  
— Je t'ai sauvé la vie !  
— Je m'en sortais très bien sans toi !  
— Menteur.

Laissant les deux rois se chamailler, les autres reprirent la conversation et ce fut Gandalf qui énuméra d'une voix soucieuse :

— Avec le leur, ça fait huit… Est-il possible que les deux manquants aient été tués dans la bataille ? Comment ça s'est passé exactement ?  
— Pour notre part, deux ont été tués lorsqu'ils nous ont pris en embuscade, trois autres se sont battus contre nous, dans la cave où nous avions découvert les vestiges de la civilisation éteinte, mais, comme vous le savez déjà, nous nous sommes occupés d'eux. Les cinq autres orchestraient certainement la marche contre Mirkwood.

Kili avait répondu en premier, puis Légolas, qui avait lui aussi souffert de la mort de Tauriel et qui tenait Kili en grief depuis la bataille des cinq armées, prit la parole à son tour, après avoir lancé un regard incendiaire au jeune nain :

— Quand ils sont arrivés au royaume, nous avons totalement été pris par surprise, la plus grande partie de notre armée combattait aux pieds des montagnes et nous étions en effectif réduit. Il y avait bien un noyau d'orcs qui semblait diriger, mais nous étions submergés et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur eux, jusqu'à ce que les armées humaines, naines, et celles de mon père reviennent. Ca a ensuite été le chao, mais avec mes meilleurs soldats, nous les avons cernés et les avons combattus. Un seul chef orc était avec eux.  
— Deux autres étaient à l'arrière. Thorin et moi nous nous sommes occupés d'eux, malgré la molle intervention des elfes…

Dwalin avait parlé d'un ton supérieur, attirant le regard noir de Thranduil qui ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre à la pique mesquine.

— Il reste donc deux orcs… Au vu de ce qu'ont été capables de faire Bolg et Azog, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux, eux aussi, nous devons considérer qu'il s'agit d'une menace de la plus haute importance pour vos peuples… Je vous déconseille de vous reposer sur cette victoire. L'Ennemi frappera à nouveau, plus fort et plus déterminé, vous devez vous préparer.

Gandalf avait parlé à l'intention de Bard, Thorin et Thranduil, et les trois rois marquèrent leur accords d'un hochement de tête. La discussion durant encore un instant, puis la réunion fut levée et, avec soulagement, Kili pensa se diriger vers la sortie, mais Thorin l'appela avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un pas.

— J'ai entendu dire que quinze barils de bière et six d'hydromel ont été commandés par la citadelle pour ce soir…

Kili haussa un sourcil, se souvenant que, effectivement, il avait donné carte blanche à Dizir pour fêter la victoire, peut-être aurait-il dû se méfier un peu plus et surveiller les commandes.

— Les pertes ont sapé le moral des troupes, mon oncle, nous pensions leur proposer un peu de distraction.  
— C'est une bonne initiative, je voulais simplement te prévenir que j'ai l'intention de venir faire un discours. Attend mon passage avant de verser l'alcool.  
— Un discours ?  
— Rien de grave : saluer la bravoure des combattants, déplorer les pertes et remercier officiellement le régiment des chasseurs au nom d'Erebor et des peuples des royaumes du Nord, pour avoir repéré et éradiquer la menace à temps. Ca ne durera pas longtemps, mais ça doit être fait.  
— Vous resterez ensuite ?

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite et le regard qu'il lança du côté de Thranduil fut trop bref et discret pour que Kili soit certain de l'avoir aperçu, et le roi répondit avec un regret feint :

— Non… J'ai des… Obligations…

Kili haussa les épaules, puis il hésita un instant, avant de répondre avec malice :

— Si votre obligation veut se joindre à nous, avec son fils et sa garde, ils seront les bienvenus. Ce sont mes lieutenants qui ont organisé la fête, je pense qu'il y aura de quoi nourrir plusieurs armées… Les humains, les magiciens et les soldats d'Erebor peuvent aussi se joindre à nous s'ils n'ont pas peur des _manières_ de mes chasseurs.

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent sensiblement, mais Kili, son sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, avait fait demi-tour et il s'éloigna. Toutefois, il fit quelques pas avant de s'immobilisé et il se tourna vers Thorin, une lueur inquiète dans le regard :

— Mon oncle… J'arrive tant bien que mal à les tenir lors des combats et des missions… Toutefois, je ne pense pas être capable de les retenir très longtemps s'il est question de boire et de manger…

A son tour, le plus vieux eut un sourire amusé et il assura gentiment :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai assez tôt.

oOo

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, Kili n'avait eu aucun mal à tempérer l'impatience de ses soldats. Ce fut avec un naturel qui le surprit qu'il s'était contenté de prendre la parole, dans la grande salle de leur bâtiment, pour déplorer les pertes, mais, surtout, féliciter les glorieux survivants et leur faire savoir que tous méritaient sans conteste leur place dans cette garnison légendaire, et que cette prouesse égalait celles de leur prédécesseurs.  
Drunn avait ensuite attendu que l'ovation se calme pour s'avancer vers son capitaine et, avec un sourire presque désolé, il lui rendit l'insigne qu'ils lui avaient arraché :

— J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris… Mais nous avons estimé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et il paraît que, si on ne t'avait pas forcé la main, tu n'aurais même pas voulu entendre parler de notre plan…

— Je vous ai profondément haït sur le coup, mais je veux bien vous pardonner… Evitez simplement d'en faire une habitude…

Le regard du guerrier étincela et, une lueur indéchiffrable dansant dans ses yeux, il fit un pas en arrière pour se placer au même niveau que les autres lieutenants et, soudainement, Kili comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et chercha à l'en empêcher :

— Non ! Attend, pas maintenant, ne-  
— POUR KILI ! A qui nous devons cette fabuleuse victoire !

D'un coup sec, il perça le tonneau derrière lui, sonnant le coup d'envoie des festivités et fit passer les choppes qu'il remplit du liquide ambré, avant de lever son verre, plantant son regard dans celui de son jeune capitaine qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de voir que, finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à attendre l'arrivée de Thorin, ou bien s'il pouvait gouté à la fierté qu'il ressentait d'être ainsi acclamé par ses hommes. Il attrapa la choppe que lui tendit son frère, sans le regarder dans les yeux, et il parla en exprimant franchement ce qu'il pensait :

— Je n'étais pas seul… C'était avant tout un travail d'équipe.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un dirige cette équipe et, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu en étais capable…  
— Moi j'y croyais…  
— Dizir… Franchement ?

Le grand guerrier haussa les épaules à la question de Drunn et il but une première gorgée en concédant :

— Peut-être pas au début, certes.

Kili eut un sourire en coin et, sans prévenir, son regard accrocha celui de Fili, le prenant au dépourvu. Les yeux gris luisaient d'un tumulte indéchiffrable et le brun se sentit épingler par leur intensité, toutefois, il fut soulagé lorsque son frère rompit le contact visuel pour s'approcher en parlant d'une voix douce :

— C'était un sans-faute, Kili, tu as assuré du début à la fin.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait une simple approbation de la part de Fili, la moindre parole qui lui ferait savoir que son grand-frère était fier de lui, il en manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Mais, loin de se sentir ému, une colère caractéristique, celle qui ne grondait que pour Fili, enfla en lui. Ce prince orgueilleux… Il osait le considérer comme son Unique et, à côté de ça, il restait celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal, le méprisant et l'ignorant sans cesse, ne lui accordant son regard et son attention qu'au gré de ses caprices ou lorsque Kili était en danger de mort.

Toutefois, il garda son calme et répondit d'une voix serrée, mais qui se voulait détachée, en détournant les yeux :

— Vraiment ? Méfies-toi, je vais croire que tu es fier de moi…

Fili fronça les sourcils et planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien, mais Kili ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ou se justifier et il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, s'approchant, sans le vouloir, de Dizir qui posa sa main sur son épaule :

— Et puis, tu as vu ? Même sans ton badge, on a continué à supporter tes jérémiades et à marcher dans ton sens… Toi aussi tu as eu ta victoire, petit.  
— Ma victoire, je l'aurai lorsque tu arrêteras de me parler avec autant de condescendance et que tu cesseras de m'appeler « Petit ».  
— Je peux t'appeler Kili, si tu préfères. Mais c'est sous condition…

Dizir avait parlé d'une voix plus basse que seul Kili entendit et le brun, subitement, fut tenté de rentrer dans ce jeu de séduction, après tout, il n'avait pas un si mauvais souvenir de leur premier baiser et avoir plus ne lui déplairait pas.  
Peut-être que la clé, pour ne plus se laisser affecter par Fili, était justement là : de bonne compagnie et entreprenante. Il haussa les épaules, et, mutin, il noya son regard dans sa choppe en répondant négligemment :

— Quel genre de condition ?  
— Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver après la fête…

Dizir avait enroulé un bras possessif autour de la taille du plus jeune qui se raidit soudainement. Toutefois, Kili ne montra pas son malaise et il se contenta de lui répondre d'un clin d'œil joueur, avant de s'effacer et de s'éloigner de lui. Il fit quelques pas en s'interdisant formellement de regarder du côté de Fili, mais il ne parvint pas à résister et, discrètement, il tourna les yeux vers son grand-frère.

Leur regard ne se croisèrent qu'une brève seconde, avant que tous les deux ne détournent les yeux, mais l'éclat qui faisait briller les prunelles de Fili assécha totalement la gorge du plus jeune et brouilla ses sens.

Kili, qui rejetait encore l'idée d'être l'Unique de son propre frère, se rendit soudainement compte qu'il sous-estimait complètement les sentiments de ce dernier, à qui il n'avait encore jamais vu un tel mélange intense de fureur, de passion, de désespoir et de douleur, troubler ces pupilles normalement si souveraines.

Comme si son âme venait d'être brulée à vif, il rattrapa de justesse la chope qu'il tenait dans les mains et qu'il manqua de verser au sol, et ce fut l'arrivée de Thorin, Dwalin et ses généraux, ainsi que, surprise, Thranduil, sa suite, Gandalf et Galadriel, qui lui permit de retrouver contenance immédiatement. La prestance des nouveaux arrivants amena un silence blanc dans la citadelle et les nains allèrent même jusqu'à poser leur choppe respectueusement au passage de la Dame de la Forêt.

Kili haussa fatalement les épaules en soutenant le regard amusé de Thorin, mais, ce dernier, sans se formaliser par l'avance qu'avaient pris les chasseurs, prit la place que son neveu lui céda et entama son discours en rappelant combien la victoire qu'ils avaient permis de remporter était importante.

Dans l'ombre du roi, Kili décrocha rapidement. Il connaissait suffisamment Thorin et sa passion pour les discours, pour savoir quels sujets allaient être employés, et dans quel ordre, c'était à peine s'il se sentait capable de réciter mot à mot. Les choses semblaient en être de même pour Fili et Dwalin qui, côte à côte, chuchotaient de concert les termes exacts employés par le monarque, qui était pourtant en pleine improvisation, telle une répétition qu'ils auraient travaillés ensembles. Toutefois, Dwalin sembla se tromper car, du coin de l'œil, Kili remarqua l'horripilant sourire que portait Fili quand il savait être celui qui a raison, et le brun ressentit une impression bizarre lorsqu'il entendit son propre nom prononcé par la bouche de son frère, en échos aux mots employés par Thorin.  
Il se reconcentra brutalement sur son oncle lorsqu'il comprit que c'était de lui que l'on parlait à l'instant et son attention revint sur le roi d'Erebor :

— … Et que, pour répondre simplement aux reproches qui ont été faites à mon encontre, pour avoir choisi une personne qui, apparemment, n'aurait comme seul mérite d'être de mon sang, j'aimerai te remercier personnellement, car, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurai plus à justifier la raison de mon choix.

Thorin clôtura sa phrase en levant son verre en direction de Kili, à l'instar des convives qui applaudirent, et le jeune capitaine eut le reflexe d'hocher la tête en remerciement, son regard planté dans celui de son oncle, et furieux contre lui même d'avoir manqué ce qui était certainement son heure de gloire. C'était encore à cause de ces yeux trop gris…

Les chasseurs reprirent aussitôt les festivités, en l'honneur des morts tombés au combat, d'Erebor, du roi et tout ce qui était digne d'être fêté ce soir, rapidement rattrapés, et dépassés, par les généraux de l'armée de la cité que Dwalin avait invité, tandis que Kili s'approchait timidement de son oncle, le regard légèrement fuyant :

— Ce que vous venez de dire me va droit au cœur, mon oncle, cependant, je ne pense pas mériter de telles éloges. Harald, Drunn, Dizir et Fili ont été les piliers de cette réussite, moi, j'étais simplement présent…

Thorin sonda profondément son neveu mal à l'aise, puis il lui prit la nuque d'une main affectueuse pour lui parler doucement :

— Kili… Ces quatre guerriers que tu viens de nommer font sans conteste partis des plus grands de ce temps, et je conçois qu'il te reste encore à apprendre avant de les rejoindre…

Kili hocha la tête mais, ayant eut l'impression de ne servir que de décoration durant le périple dans les caves, surtout à partir du moment où il fut tout simplement évincé par ses lieutenants, il déglutit et demanda doucement :

— Alors pourquoi est-ce moi que vous avez mis à ce poste ?  
— Qui d'autre ?  
— Harald aurait-  
— Harald est incapable de prendre des initiatives… Drunn manque de discernement, il ne connaît pas ses limites, Dizir, quant à lui, n'a aucune notion de limite et F-  
— Et Fili est l'héritier du trône, un titre qui ne laisse de place à aucun autre… J'ai donc été choisi par défaut ?

Kili avait coupé la parole à son oncle d'une voix désabusée, et Thorin lui lança un long regard avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots pour se montrer délicat, mais préférant tout de même se montrer franc :

— Tu dois cesser de tenter de te comparer à tout prix à ton frère… Il est, certes, plus à l'aise que toi dans certains domaines, mais tu le dépasses dans d'autres… Nous ne sommes pas tous pourvus des mêmes dons à la naissance… Et c'est une bonne chose, car il n'y a qu'un seul trône à Erebor, tout comme il n'y a qu'une seul insigne pour le titre de capitaine…  
— Et tout ce que j'ai fait, pour mériter cette insigne, c'est me balader avec les quatre guerriers les plus redoutés du royaume…  
— Non, fils, tu as fait ce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire à ta place, pas même Fili : Tu as permis à ces quatre lieutenants de collaborer sans se heurter, et pas seulement grâce à l'autorité de ton titre… Tu as fait ressortir le meilleur de tes hommes, et, s'ils ont été si efficaces, c'est seulement grâce à toi…

Kili haussa les épaules, considérablement réchauffé, autant par les mots de Thorin que par l'affectueuse appellation filiale qui s'échappait parfois des lèvres de celui qui les avait élevé lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux. Toutefois, il redescendit de son nuage lorsque le ton du plus vieux devint soudainement plus impérieux :

— Je profite que l'on parle de ça pour, justement, te rappeler _une dernière fois,_ que toi et ton frère, vous serez appelés à collaborer _ensembles_ sur des situations, peu nombreuses, je l'espère, qui pourront, peut-être, sceller le sort d'Erebor… Ce travaille que tu fais avec tes lieutenants, c'est celui que je fais en ce moment entre vous deux, sauf que, un jour, je ne serai plus là pour ça… Seuls vous serez habilités à veiller sur la bonne cohésion entre le peuple et ceux qui le protège…

Kili serra les dents, profondément mal à l'aise et, sans chercher à se défendre, il écouta la suite de la mise en garde de son oncle :

— Fili aussi a été prévenu : La prochaine fois que j'entends parler du moindre accrochage entre vous deux, la moindre mauvaise volonté ou le moindre comportement déplacé, je prendrai les mesures en conséquence. S'il faut au moins ça pour que vous commenciez à agir comme deux frères et non comme deux étalons qui se disputent un même troupeau, je saurai me montrer intransigeant.

Sans un mot, Kili acquiesça, la mâchoire crispée, puis il s'écarta pour laisser Thorin s'éloigner et se mêler aux convives. Dans le dos de son oncle, il maugréa que les efforts ne pouvaient pas venir que d'un seul côté, et, encore une fois, il sentit un élan d'agacement envers Fili, à cause de qui il se faisait sermonner injustement.

Discrètement, il chercha son aîné du regard et le vit un peu plus loin, occupé à orchestrer une compétition alcoolisée entre les chasseurs de la première et de la troisième division.  
Il se détourna, soudain maussade, empêtré dans des doutes qu'il ne comprenait pas. 

oOo 

**Et voilà le dixième chapitre !  
**

Les choses se passent, effectivement, très lentement, mais j'ai essayé de rendre tout ça le plus cohérent possible,  
ce qui n'est peut-être pas sans lourdeur, je m'en rend compte en me relisant avant de poster les chapitres.

A propos de ce chapitre, j'ai un extrait de deux pages, qui se passe durant la fête, que j'ai choisi de ne pas publier,  
car ça cassait le rythme et ça ne concerne que deux personnages secondaires: Dizir et Frérin.  
Je compte l'envoyer à ceux qui ont un compte et qui laisseront une review, s'ils le veulent.  
Mais je sais que tout le monde n'a pas de compte, donc si certains en font la demande, je peux tenter de l'insérer quelque part.


	11. Chapter 11

La tête bourdonnant furieusement, Kili tenta de séparer les paupières collantes d'un œil encore endormi. Sa vision était floue, mais il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était ni dans sa chambre à la citadelle, ni dans ses appartements de l'aile royale.  
Tout en se rendormant, il marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit même pas, à propos du fils de chien qui avait fait venir un baril d'un alcool frelaté, normalement interdit à Erebor, et de ces jeux crétins dont les tristes vainqueurs sont les pauvres âmes qui parviennent à en boire quelques gorgés sans  
défaillir – sans parler de sa foutue fierté qui l'eut forcé à en ingurgiter une demi-choppe de plus que Légolas-.

— Faut admettre, c'est plutôt une boisson d'homme…

Kili s'était rendormi, pourtant, il passa en moins d'une seconde de la position allongée à verticale, avant de se retrouver plier en deux par un haut le cœur puissant.

— Ça va aller, petit ?

Kili acquiesça vivement avant de se tourner vers le grand nain qui le sondait, adossé contre l'ouverture de la porte :

— Dizir, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Je suis dans _mes_ appartements, Kili… La question serait plutôt ce que _toi_ tu fais là. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air d'être apte à y répondre, je peux le faire à ta place…

Il lui lança un sourire grivois et Kili sentit une chape de plomb lui compresser soudainement la poitrine et, pâle, il eut du mal à trouver ses mots :

— Tu… Nous… On a-

Il vit Dizir hausser un sourcil, continuant de le sonder intensément, et pas de manière véritablement chaste, et Kili se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son armure sur lui. Qu'il n'avait rien du tout, d'ailleurs. Il rougit fortement en ajustant les couvertures qui le couvraient, l'esprit à l'agonie.

Il se souvenait plutôt bien de la soirée, du moins, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant que cet escroc de Bifur, que Kili ne se rappelait pas avoir invité, ne s'amène avec son vieux tonneaux d'eau de vie « A l'ancienne ».

Ensuite, c'était le flou total.

Dizir avait sans aucun doute profité de son taux d'alcoolémie indécent pour le ramener ici, et Kili, n'ayant aucun souvenir, se sentait très mal à l'aise par apport à ça.  
Depuis leur première discussion dans la mine, il était tenté par l'idée de noyer tous ses doutes et ses craintes dans les bras de son lieutenant, mais certainement pas de cette manière, il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un coup d'un soir, pour qui que ce soit.

— Hé bien, si j'avais su que te réveiller dans mon lit te dégouterait autant, je n'aurais pas insisté pour que tu restes dormir ici…

Kili se rendit alors compte que son visage devait exprimer le désarroi extrême dans lequel il se trouvait, et il se reprit en se raclant la gorge.

— Excuse-moi… Je… Je pense que je vais y aller…

Rouge pivoine, il ramassa ses affaires pour se rhabiller, oblitérant le regard du plus vieux qui caressait son corps.

— Tu es certain de vouloir partir comme ça ?  
— Oui. Merci. Et… J'aimerai que ça reste entre nous…  
— Ça, ça va être difficile… Beaucoup de convives nous ont vu partir ensemble…

Kili se figea un instant, sentant son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, et l'esprit vide, il s'assit sur le lit en baissant les yeux. Connaissant maintenant certains aspects de son lieutenant, il n'avait aucun doute que celui-ci ne cherchera pas à cacher qu'il a possédé le petit capitaine, glorieux neveu de Thorin, l'espace d'une nuit, et il déglutit.

— Dizir. Je suis désolé… Je n'étais pas vraiment maitre de moi, hier… Ce… Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais il n'y aura pas d'autre fois. Je préfère en rester là.

A sa plus grande surprise, le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un ricanement narquois :

— Je sais, petit, tu me l'as déjà dit…

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils en sondant le regard du plus grand, légèrement désarçonné :

— Quand ça ?  
— Hier soir… Juste après t'être déshabillé de la manière la plus chaude qui soit… Et juste avant de m'offrir ce petit cadeau…

D'un doigt nonchalant, Dizir montra sa pommette violacée et Kili resta sans voix.

— Je t'ai frappé ?  
— Ouais… Je concède que j'avais peut-être besoin que l'on me remette les idées en place. J'avais beaucoup bu moi aussi et tu étais sacrément bandant…  
— Mais… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
— A peu près ce que tu viens de me dire, en plus larmoyant : Que tu m'aimes bien, mais que tu ne supportes pas que l'on te considère comme un simple corps à fourrer et que si je te veux, il me faudra te mériter… Blablabla… T'es vraiment un sacré casse-couille…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et il se sentit subitement plus léger, soulagé.  
Dizir pencha la tête sur le côté pour admirer la manière dont son visage reprit ses couleurs. Il était frustré, très, de voir ce petit capitaine lui glisser continuellement entre les doigts, trop sensible, trop délicat… Inaccessible au commun des mortels.

Mais, finalement, il ne parvenait pas à être réellement mécontent contre Kili, qui l'avait chauffé, certainement dans l'espoir d'oublier l'attirance qu'il ressentait inconsciemment pour Fili, puis qui l'avait rejeté au meilleur moment, avant de lui confesser ses états d'âmes les plus enfouies, révélant des choses, des doutes ou des souhaits, dont lui-même n'avait certainement pas idée, l'alcool aidant à les faire surgir.

Kili était touchant, vraiment, même pour le mercenaire réputé sans cœur qu'il était. Et, plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus Dizir ressentait l'envie d'être cette épaule qui lui manquait cruellement, c'est pourquoi il s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit en parlant d'une voix envoutante :

— Maintenant que tu es lucide, on pourrait peut-être…

D'un geste nonchalant, il enroula autour de son doigt l'un des lacets de l'armure sombre que Kili venait de mettre et, d'une pression, il attira le plus jeune à lui en le couvant d'un regard de braise.

— Reprendre où nous en étions resté hier…

Pris dans ce petit jeu sensuel, rassuré en sachant que Dizir n'avait pas abusé de son ivresse, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire charmeur et il susurra sur le même ton :

— Et où en étions nous restés, exactement ?  
— Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Mutin, le brun attrapa sa lèvres entre ses dents et il secoua négativement la tête :

— J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives me le rappeler…

L'autre eut un sourire séduit et sa main tira une nouvelle fois sur le lacet de l'armure pour le rapprocher de lui :

— Je te laisse chercher tout seul, Kili…

Le brun eut une brève hésitation, puis son regard devint provocant, tentateur, et il combla la distance qui les séparait pour donner ses lèvres au plus grand, qui attrapa sa nuque avec une douceur ferme afin d'approfondir immédiatement le baiser.

La douce sensation d'enfin exister pour quelqu'un, de ne plus être l'héritier, le capitaine ou l'archer, mais simplement Kili, un nain désirable et intéressant, se répandit en lui, attisé par la main qui parcourait son corps et par la langue qui découvrait sa bouche.

Mais, alors que Dizir, continuant de l'embrasser, s'attaqua aux lacets de l'armure qu'il dénoua prestement, Kili se souvint brusquement, et avec une acuité aiguisée, du jour de la présentation du régiment des chasseurs, celui où Fili lui avait offert ce vêtement au cuir d'une qualité incomparable. Ce moment où, malgré tout, il s'était déshabillé face à son frère pour accepter son présent, le laissant poser ses mains sur lui afin de couvrir son corps de cette armure sensationnelle qui lui avait, plus d'une fois, sauvé la vie.

— Fatal…  
— Pardon ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Kili se rendit compte qu'il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité et qu'il venait de souffler à voix haute l'un des rares compliments que Fili ne lui avait jamais fait.  
Sans même penser à s'excuser, il posa sa main sur le torse de Dizir qu'il repoussa gentiment, mais fermement en assurant avec une certitude inébranlable :

— Une seule personne à le droit de me retirer cette armure…

Le plus grand écarquilla les yeux, mais il n'eut pas le réflexe d'intercepter le capitaine qui prit la fuite sans se justifier d'avantage. Bouche bée, le mercenaire regarda la porte par laquelle Kili venait de disparaître et il serra les poings.

— Décidément… Quel gâchis vous êtes, tous les deux…

oOo

Il n'avait pas pu. Dizir, le mercenaire dont la renommée s'étendait au delà des sept royaumes nains, ne cachait pas l'intérêt qu'il lui trouvait, au contraire, il était prêt à lui proposer quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désirée, sans jamais y croire : de l'attention, du réconfort et, peut-être, de l'amour. Mais Kili l'avait rejeté, et il savait pourquoi, ou plutôt, à cause de quoi.  
De qui.

— Fili… Par Mahal, tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me pourrir la vie !?

Maugréant entre ses dents serrées, ses pas le conduisirent naturellement aux appartements royaux, seulement accessibles à Thorin, Dis et ses fils, ainsi que quelques serviteurs triés sur le volet.

Il avait envie de s'isoler, de réfléchir et de calmer la tempête qui tambourinait en lui, due à la frustration d'avoir été si proche d'obtenir, enfin, quelque chose qu'il se désespérait de posséder, à la colère, contre Fili, de voir que cet arrogant nain blond était celui qui dictait, encore, sa vie et ses choix, et, surtout, à la déception.

Une lourde et intense déception, cruelle et lucide, une peine incommensurable qui grandissait en lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque seconde qui passait, alors que ses pensées étaient obnubilées par le premier héritier de Thorin, Fili, qui se révélait, à la lumière de ces dernières révélations, être son âme-sœur.

Il avait tellement été persuadé d'avoir trouvé en Tauriel son Unique, après la déferlante de sensations qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris conscience, jusqu'à maintenant, de la manière dont Fili faisait vibrer toutes les fibres de son corps.  
Ce qui expliquait certainement la raison pour laquelle il était, depuis toujours, si sensible à ses remarques et à l'attitude qu'il avait envers lui.

Une boule d'amertume enflait dans sa poitrine et il se sentait proche de verser une première larme. C'était trop injuste, il ne voulait pas ça.  
Il avait déjà souffert une fois de ressentir une passion interdite pour une personne qui lui était inaccessible, d'abord par les lois de leur monde, puis par la mort. Et, maintenant que son cœur lui révélait enfin l'identité de celui pour qui il battait, il découvrait qu'il allait de nouveau être condamné à regarder de loin la personne qui était censé le rendre complet. Car, non seulement il lui était absolument hors de question de donner à Fili ce qu'il venait de refuser à Dizir, mais, en plus, il y avait des lois…

D'humeur sombre et maussade, il pénétra dans l'aile royale d'une démarche lugubre mais, passant près du dojo privé qu'il partageait avec son frère et son oncle, il entendit le bruit mat caractéristique des armes de jet en acier qui s'enfoncent dans les cibles de paille et il s'immobilisa.  
Le rythme des lancés était furieux et méthodique, si bien que le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre en ralentissant. Puis il hésita un bref instant, avant de s'approcher de la porte entrebâillée pour espionner son frère.  
Si ses sentiments étaient bien réels, et, au vu de sa possessivité, Fili était certainement à l'agonie en ce moment, en imaginant le capitaine dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Pas seulement un autre, mais un rival, en plus.  
Kili ne voyait que son dos contracté, ainsi que la danse de ses mouvements parfaitement maitrisés, plantant couteau sur couteau dans la cible avec une régularité de métronome, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'adossant à la porte, immobile et silencieux. Et, une nouvelle fois, la sensation brulante revint dans sa gorge et ses yeux, annonce de larmes imminentes.

Ce Fili… Son frère ainé l'aimait, c'était flagrant, tout le criait. Sa jalousie, son instinct protecteur, son regard… Sans oublier cette discussion que le jeune capitaine avait surprise. Et, pourtant, même en sachant ça, le blond continuait de le rejeter, de le mépriser et de se jouer de lui. Même Dizir, considéré comme une brute à l'intelligence animale qui ne vivait que de combats et qui ne ressentait pour lui qu'un simple attrait d'ordre physique avant tout, savait se montrer parfaitement galant, patient et courtois envers lui.

— _Fils de troll…_

Il avait soufflé son insulte du bout des lèvres, mais ce fut suffisant pour que les sens affutés de Fili captent sa présence et il se retourna, mais la salle était vide.

Kili avait fait demi-tour en serrant les poings et il comptait se rendre dans sa chambre où il s'enfermerait pour une durée indéterminée, du moins, il le voulut, car il sursauta violemment lorsque la voix de son oncle se fit entendre dans le couloir :

— Justement, Kili, je te cherchais. Au vu de l'effectif actuel de chasseurs, il faut mettre en place des mesures de recrutements de masse. Daïn m'a fait savoir que quelques dizaines de combattants des Monts de Fer, mercenaires, soldats ou guerriers, souhaiteraient rejoindre la citadelle, c'est déjà ça, mais pas suffisant…  
— Je m'en occuperai, mon oncle.  
— Très bien, n'hésites pas à me demander si besoin. Mais on verra ça plus tard, car maintenant, nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire pour retrouver ces deux chefs orcs.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et Thorin vint ensuite toquer à la porte du dojo avant de l'ouvrir pour s'adresser à Fili :

— Nous allons certainement en avoir pour quelques heures… Fili, j'aimerai que tu parles en mon nom au conseil ce matin. Tu connais ma position au sujet des taxes sur l'importation, je te fais confiance pour trouver les arguments nécessaires pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles ne nuiront pas au commerce, au contraire. Et tu nous rejoindras ensuite lorsque ce sera terminé, nous serons dans le petit salon.

Le jeune brun avait détourné le regard pour être certain de ne pas croiser celui de Fili et il entendit simplement son frère acquiescer d'une voix atone. En temps normal, il aurait été heurté et jaloux de voir la confiance aveugle que mettait Thorin en Fili, au point de lui céder sa voix et ses pouvoirs sans même prendre la peine de lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il désirait. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'honneur qui venait de tomber sur son aîné, à l'instar de ce dernier, certainement et, la mâchoire crispée, il suivit son oncle dans le petit salon, salle sobrement meublée utilisée pour les réunions en petit comité.  
Gandalf et Bard étaient déjà installés et discutaient de la reconstruction de Dale, écoutés distraitement par Thranduil, avachi dans son siège, qui lança aux nouveaux arrivants, en particulier à Thorin, un long regard indéchiffrable que le roi nain fit mine d'ignorer.

Ils entrèrent immédiatement dans le vif du sujet et, même si les avis convergeaient sur la nécessité de faire vite et bien, tout le monde ne s'entendait pas sur la manière, et le débat s'éternisa. Fili arriva au moment ou Thranduil exposait son point de vu sur la gestion des frontières et, sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée, entre Gandalf et Kili.  
Silencieusement, il se pencha vers son frère, qui retint inconsciemment sous souffle, pour chuchoter discrètement :

— Il y a du nouveau ?  
— Ils sont en train d'évoquer la possibilité de créer un corps d'armée commun… Nous sommes en sous-effectif à la citadelle et… Il se peut que les rangs soient comblés par des elfes et des humains… Mais Thorin refuse, car cela signifie que le fonctionnement du régiment sera remanié pour mettre un nain, un elfe et un humain à la tête, vu qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se mettre d'accord sur une seule personne…  
— Je vois…

Troublé par la proximité, Kili se sentit rougir et il s'agaça de réagir ainsi. Il côtoyait Fili depuis sa naissance et, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait autant été troublé par sa présence, sa voix ou son regard. Il expulsa un souffle nerveux, pas forcément surpris de remarquer que le visage de son frère était sombre et fermé.

Bard prit la parole à ce moment, ne s'adressant qu'aux deux héritiers de Thorin et à Gandalf, car le roi elfe et celui d'Erebor étaient forts occupés à se houspiller sur la localisation exacte de la frontière qui séparait le royaume sylvestre d'une petite mine isolée appartenant à la famille royale d'Erebor.

— Si Thorin préfère se garder l'exclusivité d'un tel régiment, dans ce cas, que les chasseurs restent une unité propre aux nains et mettons sur pied une garnison commune aux trois royaumes du Nord.  
— En quoi cela nous intéresserait ? Puisque nous avons déjà les chasseurs et ils sont en sous-effectif. Si nous avons de bons soldats, ils iront en priorité servir à la citadelle, sous les ordres de Kili.

Fili avait répondu d'une voix nette et Thorin, qui s'était détourné de Thranduil pour écouter son argument, hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Bard retint un soupir, à l'instar de Gandalf qui se demanda si une véritable union sera un jour possible entre ces trois là.

— Le plus important est d'avoir une force de frappe soudée qui ne se fragmentera pas à la première prise de décision importante. Donc soit vous restez chacun de votre côté, soit deux d'entre vous acceptent de mettre quelques soldats sous les ordres d'un autre, le temps que la menace soit évincée… Et dans la mesure où le régiment de Kili fonctionne et est, justement, organisé et battis pour servir la cause qui nous concerne actuellement, il semble être la personne la plus appropriée pour prendre la tête d'une force qui regroupe les membres de vos trois royaumes.  
— Mon fils serait bien plus efficace, il a quelques centaines d'années d'expérience de plus dans la traque, la gestion de troupe et les situations de combat que ce nain. Et, de part son immortalité, il pourrait conserver ce titre plus longtemps, organiser une véritable armée sur le long terme…

Thranduil avait parlé en plongeant son regard sans âge dans celui de Kili, et le jeune brun sentit, à côté de lui, Fili se raidir, prêt à prendre sa défense. Thorin aussi se redressa, pour assener qu'aucun nain ne servira sous les ordres d'un elfe, mais Gandalf répondit à Thranduil d'une voix sage, son regard brillait étrangement sous ses sourcils broussailleux :

— Mon ami, Legolas ne peut s'acquitter d'une telle mission aujourd'hui. J'ai le pressentiment que son nom sera bientôt appelé pour une quête secrète dont l'enjeu est le devenir de l'ensemble des peuples libres de cette terre. Il se doit d'être prêt à prendre le départ lorsque l'heure viendra et un tel titre l'enchainera ici.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, sans comprendre les paroles du magiciens, mais ce dernier reprit sans leur laisser le temps de se questionner :

— Peut-être devrions nous lever le conseil pour aujourd'hui, que chacun rentre chez soi pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir tous ensemble.

Ils acquiescèrent et, après avoir échangé les formalités de politesse d'usage, ils se levèrent. Kili pensa sortir rapidement, mais Thorin les rappela :

— Fili et Kili, les chasseurs ne seront pas employés ces prochains jours. Tant que les rangs ne seront pas plus importants, vous resterez à la citadelle pour vous entrainer, et, à moins qu'il y ait vraiment une situation d'urgence, personne n'ira sur le terrain. Quant à moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler encore, et je ne serai pas beaucoup disponible prochainement. En attendant, vous pouvez continuer de vous exercer avec Dwalin, il m'a confié que vous avez tous les deux fait de grands progrès, mais il faut persévérer... Si ta main te le permet, Kili, vous devriez vous rendre maintenant dans sa salle d'entrainement.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête et Kili manqua de défaillir intérieurement, hésitant à utiliser, justement, l'état de sa main pour manquer cette séance. Il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec son frère.  
Mais la vie suivait son cours et il se rendait compte, maintenant qu'il était exacerbé par sa présence, qu'il côtoyait, finalement, énormément Fili, tous les jours, et qu'il ne pourrait pas le fuir indéfiniment, il devait réapprendre vivre avec lui.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant Thorin en tête à tête avec Thranduil, qui patientait nonchalamment dans la pièce, comme s'il désirait s'entretenir personnellement avec son homologue, et le roi nain prit soin de fermer soigneusement la porte une fois que ses neveux eurent disparu.

Marchant à côté de Fili, dont le regard était toujours aussi sombre et la démarche extrêmement raide, Kili se sentait nerveux et, pour briser le silence lourd, il parla d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :

— Tu penses qu'il officialiseront ça, un jour ?  
— Tu rigoles ? Ils préfèreraient tous les deux s'entretuer pour de vrai plutôt que d'avouer une chose pareille à leur peuple ou à leurs proches…  
— Pourtant, ils ne font rien de mal… Il n'existe aucune loi elfe ou naine qui désigne la personne que l'on peut aimer ou non…

Kili déglutit en se rendant compte que sa réplique ne concernait pas Thorin et Thanduil, du moins, pas seulement... Fili sembla tiquer à ses mots, mais il haussa les épaules et, d'une voix dure, il répondit en serrant les poings :

— Pour Thranduil, ça n'a aucune importance, ce n'est qu'un jeu éphémère qui se terminera avec le déclin de Thorin… De plus il a déjà un héritier pour son trône, il n'a donc aucune obligation…

Fili n'en rajouta pas, mais Kili sentit sa rancœur à l'encontre de Thorin et il répondit avec douceur pour défendre son oncle :

— Thorin aussi a un héritier… Il n'a pas besoin de prendre une épouse pour donner un fils à Erebor… Lui aussi à le droit de choisir celui qu'il veut et cette union ne nuit pas à nos peuples, au contraire.

Le blond plissa la lèvre, ruminant ses propres pensés, puis il parla en soupesant ses mots :

— Tu es bien le seul à être suffisamment naïf pour croire en ce genre d'union impossible entre deux races…  
— Non… Je pense simplement que, tant que l'on ne fait pas de mal, nous avons le droit d'aimer la personne… De notre choix…

Kili déglutit nerveusement, parlant autant des deux monarques que de ce qu'il ressentait pour Fili, ayant peu envie de culpabiliser pour cet aspect là alors que le reste le minait déjà assez, et il lui lança un regard en coin.  
Il ne savait pas s'il avait véritablement « _choisi »_ son frère, il ignorait qui décidait pour eux, s'il existait bien une main du destin, quelque part, ou bien si, inconsciemment, il était tombé sous le charme du premier héritier, malgré tous les tords qu'il lui reprochait, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne irrévocable. Il essayait de comparer ça avec ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Tauriel, mais il se rendait compte que les choses n'avaient rien à voir.

Il avait été subjugué, touché et attiré par l'elfe, au point de sérieusement songer à rejeter son sang pour elle. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Fili, c'était… Indéfinissable. Il pensait le haïr, il se sentait révulsé par son attitude hautaine et cruelle, consumé de jalousie face à ses prouesses et ses dons et constamment déçu par ses mots et ses actes. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, plus que de quiconque, il voulait son regard, qu'il refusait de partager, il voulait le rendre fier tout en lui confiant aveuglément ses craintes, qu'il connaissait déjà, des choses que jamais il ne dirait à d'autres, et d'autres, plus profondes, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de définir… Et, pourquoi pas, s'assoupir sur son épaule lorsque la fatigue le prenait, ou simplement, mêler ses doigts aux siens, pour ne plus les lâcher...

Il se rendait peu à peu compte de ça et il en eut le tournis, mais Fili s'arrêta brusquement pour se tourner vers lui, plantant son regard dur dans le sien :

— Kili… Les choses en allaient de même pour ton elfe… Ce n'est pas interdit par la morale ou bien par les lois de nos peuples, certes, mais peu d'immortels acceptent de se compromettre ainsi et ils ont bien raison… L'un de vous deux devaient souffrir, Kili, que ce soit toi ou bien elle, votre futur ne pouvait que se finir dans les larmes, car l'un de vous deux était condamné à rester seul… Et estime toi heureux de l'avoir perdue avant de réellement gouter au bonheur de partager un amour réciproque…  
— C'est bon, Fili, on a déjà eu cette conversation… Et puis parler d'elle ne la ramènera pas, donc j'aimerai ne plus l'évoquer. Tout ce qu'il me reste de Tauriel sont des souvenirs, et je souhaiterai ne pas les ternir.

Kili avait parlé sèchement et il hésita à continuer la discussion, mais il préféra se taire et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement de Dwalin. Toutefois, Fili se figea lorsque, pénétrant dans la salle, il remarqua que le premier général des armées d'Erebor n'était pas seul : Dizir était avec lui, et les deux frères, sans un mot s'immobilisèrent pour regarder ce qui était certainement un spectacle unique.

Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant son torse nu, le regard voilé par la concentration et l'effort, Dwalin faisait tournoyer autour de lui la monstrueuse Ogresse des Batailles, sous le regard de Dizir qui lui prodiguait quelques conseils pour un maniement optimal de la hache légendaire. Il s'agissait certainement d'un très grand honneur que lui faisait le lieutenant, car, depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur cette arme, après l'avoir arraché au cadavre de l'orc qu'il avait mis à terre, peu d'autres personnes avaient eu le privilège de la manier.

— Méfie-toi, cette garce ne supporte pas les changements d'inclinaisons trop rapprochés. Tu dois savoir où tu vas frapper avant même de la lever et tu n'ajoutes de la vitesse que lorsque tu es certain de ton coup. Elle est déjà très lente à être manié, si en plus tu te loupes, ça peut être fatal en combat.

Sans faire mine d'avoir entendu, avec dextérité, Dwalin donna de l'élan à la lame, sur une trajectoire nette et franche, et, dans un fracas assourdissant, le mannequin fait d'acier, de paille et de bois qui était sur son chemin vola en éclat, déchiqueté par la puissance du coup. La hache, à peine ralenti par l'obstacle, continua sa course et fracassa le sol de pierre qui se fendit. Essoufflé, Dwalin haussa un sourcil, son regard rayonnant caressa les cornes d'os et d'ivoire qui cernaient l'acier de la lame et il souffla d'un air subjugué :

— Cette arme est sensationnelle, jamais je n'en ai eu de telle entre les mains…  
— Elle demande simplement énormément de puissance et de précision pour être utilisée efficacement… Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à pouvoir la soulever… Et tu es l'un des premiers à qui je la fais essayer qui se montre capable d'en tirer quelque chose.

Fili fit la moue et, la mâchoire serrée, il marcha avec son frère jusqu'au centre de la pièce lorsque Dwalin leur fit signe de s'approcher.

— Kili, peux-tu utiliser ta main ?  
— Pas pour tenir une arme…  
— Le moment est donc venu pour que tu apprennes à utiliser la gauche… Perdre la mobilité de notre main la plus adroite en plein combat est une possibilité qu'il ne faut jamais négliger, tu viens toi même d'en faire les frais… Et, par chance, nous avons justement avec nous un spécialiste en la matière !

Dwalin posa une main su l'épaule de Fili qui eut le genre de sourire en coin qui horripilait Kili, mais le grand guerrier continua :

— Fili, tu commences à être amené à entrainer toi même des guerriers, de tout niveau. Ton statut et ton rôle te demandent aussi des compétences en pédagogie... Entrainer un disciple qui part de zéro est extrêmement facile, surtout que tu peux en faire un combattant à ton image… Mais, le plus difficile, pour un maitre d'arme, est d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à quelqu'un qui sait déjà, qui a des réflexes, des connaissances, sa propre expérience... Un bon enseignant doit être capable de s'adapter correctement, déceler les lacunes qui empêchent la progression et valoriser les points forts… Je reviens dans trois heures pour un combat au poignard, s'il n'est pas capable de se défendre correctement, tant pis pour lui…

Sans ajouter un mot, Dwalin rejoignit Dizir, qui patientait prêt de la porte, sa hache dans la mains. En partant, l'ancien mercenaire fit un discret clin d'œil à Kili, que le blond ne manqua pas, même s'il ne montra aucune réaction, et les deux grands guerriers passèrent dans le dojo voisin pour continuer de travailler avec Ogresse des Batailles.

Une fois seul avec son frère, Kili déglutit nerveusement lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui en lui tendant un poignard dont le manche était convexe :

— Idéale pour une bonne tenue dans la main gauche.

Le blond fut surpris du regard noir que lui envoya le plus jeune, mais Kili, sans un mot, prit l'arme qu'il soupesa machinalement, plutôt légère et bien équilibrée, sa colère gonflant soudainement face à l'indifférence totale que son ainé lui témoignait : C'était donc à ça que ressemblait son amour ? Pourquoi il ne se battait pas pour lui ? Pourquoi Fili se contentait de le trucider du regard lorsqu'il était avec Dizir, sans même chercher à tenter sa chance ? Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, et l'autre agissait envers lui comme un étranger, pire même. Kili voulait bien croire qu'il y avait entre eux une barrière non négligeable et que l'ainé était plutôt respectueux des lois, mais l'archer, qui n'avait pas hésité à tourner le dos à son peuple pour une elfe, avait toujours estimé que l'amour était quelque chose qui méritait que l'on se batte pour.

Toutefois, ses pensées et sa colère se gelèrent lorsque la main de Fili se referma sur la sienne et il oublia presque de respirer quand le blond s'approcha sensuellement :

— La manière dont tu tiens ton arme est très importante, car la prise n'est pas aussi assurée dans la main faible que dans l'autre…

Gentiment, il fit danser ses doigts sur ceux de son frère pour les placer correctement sur le manche, d'une manière qu'aucun professeur n'aurait utilisé pour aider une jeune recrue, puis il lui confia la gaine que Kili accrocha rapidement à son flanc droit avant de ranger le poignard.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin et, méthodiquement, il lui fit faire une série d'exercices d'échauffements et d'étirements qui firent travailler son côté gauche en priorité, assouplissant les muscles les moins sollicités, centrant son équilibre et ses points d'appuie. Il lui enseigna ensuite une gamme d'enchainements rapides visant à dégripper son bras le moins utilisé, suffisamment exigeants pour que Kili ne pense plus à rien d'autre.

— Ce bras n'est pas encore assez fort pour manier une épée… Il n'est pas assez adroit non plus pour réellement inquiéter un adversaire de l'acabit de Malbech, ou même Dwalin. Le mieux, pour l'instant, est de continuer comme tu l'as toujours fait : cacher tes lacunes en améliorants tes points forts. Lorsque tu changes ton arme de main, ton équilibre est modifié et tu auras besoin d'un peu de temps pour t'y habituer, mais tu as encore ton adresse et ta rapidité pour toi…

L'adresse et la rapidité...Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais dédaigné, au contraire, Fili était parfaitement conscient que, grâce à ces points-forts, Kili avait toutes ses chances en combat individuel contre lui, et il ne l'avait jamais caché.  
La séance alla en s'intensifiant et, après avoir demandé au plus jeune de dégainer une vingtaine de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de sortir son arme en un clin d'œil tout en prenant la garde adéquat, en appuie sur son pied droit et non sur le gauche, son arme tenue correctement d'une poigne ferme, Fili sortit à son tour un petit poignard similaire et se mit en position de combat.

— On commence par la défense. Tu dois inverser tous tes mouvements tout en restant cohérent dans tes points d'appui.

Suffisamment concentré pour ne penser qu'au cours, déjà fourbu avant même que ça n'ait réellement commencé, Kili acquiesça, juste avant de parer de justesse la première attaque de Fili. Patient et attentif, le blond attaqua le plus jeune avec des bottes régulières, de manière à instaurer des réflexes mécaniques dans son fonctionnement, dérouillant peu à peu tout ce côté qui n'avait jamais été utilisé.

Prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, ce fut à son tour de passer à l'offensive et, encore une fois, il s'agissait avant tout de mécaniser ses gestes par une répétition d'enchainements maitrisés, pas de réel combat.

Mais Kili se rendait compte que l'exercice était extrêmement difficile et, à voir de quelle manière Fili passait d'une main à l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, il se demanda combien de temps le plus vieux avait travaillé pour en arriver à ce résultat là.

Fili proposa une pause deux heures plus tard et Kili s'assit en soupirant, essoufflé et la paume gauche en feu. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Fili boire à sa gourde, la gorge dévoilée, ses longs cheveux blonds chutant dans son dos nu, caressant la peau. Son avant-bras droit était couvert par un bandage blanc, couvrant les traces de lacération de Malbech.

Kili remarqua que, ces derniers mois, sa musculature s'était considérablement développée, plus fine, mais plus puissante, semblable à celle de ces félins sylvestres toujours prêts à bondir et il détourna brusquement les yeux lorsque ceux de Fili vinrent sur lui.  
Nerveux, il demanda à ce que la séance reprenne et le blond ne discuta pas, reprenant exactement où ils en étaient restés.

Lorsque Kili se montra plus à l'aise, Fili commença à devenir plus intransigeant et ils quittèrent la régularité et la propreté des exercices pour débuter un véritable combat.

Toutefois, il ne fallut pas moins de trois passes au plus vieux pour désarmer son frère une première fois, puis une deuxième. Kili n'était pas encore rodé et ne parvenait pas à gommer les réflexes qui étaient trop ancrés en lui avec lesquels Fili jouait impitoyablement.

Petit à petit, Kili sentit l'agacement monter en lui, à force de se faire dominer sans réussir à lutter et, frustré, il se montra de plus en plus combatif, parvenant parfois à mettre Fili en danger.  
Lorsque celui-ci attaqua son flanc gauche, Kili ne parvint qu'à contrer maladroitement, perdant son équilibre, Fili en profita pour enchainer rapidement en crochant sa jambe de la sienne, le jetant au sol, terminant son mouvement en plaquant son poignard sur la blessure proprement pansée qui ceignait son torse, là où Malbech avait planté sa griffe, sans s'occuper de son exclamation outrée :

— Hey !  
— T'es mort…  
— Ce n'est pas en me jetant par terre que tu vas m'aider à m'améliorer.  
— Si. Parce que j'illustre les lacunes de ta défense…  
— Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'aider à discerner les tiennes !

Mauvais joueur, Kili attrapa l'avant-bras de Fili, le prenant par surprise, et il passa sous sa défense pour le faire tomber au sol et l'immobiliser. Mais le blond contra d'un coup à l'épaule qui lui fit lâcher prise et il se jeta sur ses pieds.  
Voyant de quelle manière le plus vieux, répondant à la provocation, prit appuie sur sa jambe droite en basculant en arrière, Kili eut le réflexe de se jeter au sol. La jambe du premier héritier passa au dessus de lui dans un coup qui aurait été suffisamment puissant pour lui fêler une côte et, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se retenir, le brun en fit de même, ses deux mains ancrées dans le sol, oblitérant la douleur de sa paume blessée, il fit tournoyer ses jambes de manière à faucher celles de Fili qui se réceptionna souplement sur son coude. Kili termina son mouvement en se jetant sur ses pieds, en même temps que Fili, et ils se firent face une brève seconde, avant de passer à l'attaque.

Conscient que la défense de Fili était trop solide pour qu'il cherche à la percer, Kili décida de jouer sur son propre terrain et de le pousser à la faute en enchainant les attaques rapides, agiles et précises, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, sachant qu'il n'aurait, lui, aucun mal à trouver une faille.  
Toutefois, même s'il n'était pas dominé alors que Fili, grisé, se battait sérieusement, il ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre le dessus et les deux combattants peinaient à faire pencher la balance. Peu à peu, ils s'évertuèrent à mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient dans ce combat, déterminé à jeter l'autre au sol le plus rapidement.

Jusqu'à ce que, sans crier garde, alors qu'il initiait un nouveau coup, Fili stoppa son geste en plein mouvement et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, le blond se retrouva jeté au sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Kili se redressa, le souffle court, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les sourcils froncés.

A terre, Fili se redressa partiellement sur un coude, ses yeux écarquillés étaient rivés sur son flanc couvert d'un sang frais qu'il recueilli du bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers Kili qui leva sa main droite à ce moment.  
Son bandage était imbibé du liquide carmin qui coulait sur son avant-bras et, immédiatement, Fili fut à côté de lui pour retirer avec douceur le tissus épais.

Sans un mot, Kili se laissa faire, surpris de cette volte-face inattendue, découvrant que Fili était ainsi capable de passer rapidement du conflit à une attitude complètement protectrice et attentive au moindre signe de mal-être.  
Le plus vieux attrapa ensuite l'une des bandes qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour couvrir les phalanges lors des combats à mains nues et, après avoir rapidement nettoyé les plaies sur le dos et le creux de la paume, il les couvrit proprement, sans un mot.

— Merci…  
— On n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin…  
— J'ai bien aimé, moi… Il faudrait que l'on remette ça… Tu es vraiment un excellent comba-  
— Je sais… Et il était temps que je me trouve un adversaire à ma taille…

La réplique avait été soufflée d'un ton faussement vaniteux et ils eurent un sourire complice, sentant l'adrénaline du combat quitter peu à peu leur corps tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Puis aucun des deux ne parla, chacun très proche de l'autre et Fili ayant encore la main de son frère dans les siennes.

Kili put apercevoir le regard de son ainé muer doucement, devenir plus opaque, plus intense, le même qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt, à son réveil dans l'infirmerie, et il eut conscience de la proximité que partageaient leur corps, leur souffle et, surtout, leurs lèvres. Le temps était comme suspendu et, lorsque Fili approcha doucement son visage sur celui du plus jeune qui écarta les lèvres pour amorcer les prémices d'un baiser, il sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait et, raide, il s'écarta brutalement du plus jeune.  
Une sensation glaciale les prit tous les deux, se mêlant à la chaleur insoutenable qui se mouvait en eux et en silence, Fili ramassa les affaires de Kili qu'il lui tendit, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

— Je dirai à Dwalin que tu ne seras pas apte à combattre avant quelques jours. Tu peux travailler les gammes que l'on a faites en début de séance pour améliorer ton côté gauche, une trentaine de minutes par jours, ça suffira. Retourne à l'infirmerie, certains points ont sauté, tu as besoin d'une nouvelle suture…

Kili acquiesça en silence et il sortit du dojo rapidement, l'esprit en ébullition. Il devait admettre qu'il avait adoré ces deux heures passées avec son frère, que ce soit l'entrainement sans rivalité corrosive, pour une fois, ou bien ce combat dans lequel ils avaient tout donné, puis ce moment de tendresse qui venait de frôler les limites de l'interdit. Un instant, il s'était sentit prêt à tout pour le mettre à terre, lui faire mordre la poussière et l'humilier, et, la seconde suivante, il se désespérait de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'entendre ses louanges et de partager son sourire.

Décidément, Fili lui faisait réellement tourner la tête et il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il le détestait, le jalousait, le désirait ou l'admirait. C'était peut-être tout en même temps, un enchevêtrement de sentiments aussi puissants que contradictoires.

De son côté, Fili, lui, se laissa tomber au sol en se prenant la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. C'était une calamité, il ne pouvait plus côtoyer Kili sans manquer de devenir fou.

Le plus jeune l'étourdissait à chaque fois d'avantage et ces deux heures avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. Diriger son corps, frôler sa peau, prendre le contrôle de ses mouvements et s'enivrer de son odeur intoxicante lui donnaient le vertige et, encore une fois, il avait failli en perdre ses moyens.  
Être en présence de Kili n'était même plus une nécessité, comme il l'avait ressenti ces derniers mois. C'était devenu une torture, une souffrance inconditionnelle qui lui rongeait les tripes et qui ne cessait de croitre avec violence depuis qu'il avait constaté le rapprochement entre Kili et Dizir. Il se sentait mourir à petit feu et était conscient qu'il venait d'atteindre la limite du supportable, que le plus jeune était devenu néfaste pour lui et qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de se battre contre une telle attirance.

* * *

oOo

Mili, gracias por los reviews :), ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ton commentaire à chaque chapitre ! J'espère que la suite continueras de te plaire.


	12. Chapter 12

oOo

— Tu sais que les combats ne se font que dans le cadre des entrainements et qu'il y a des salles prévues à cet effet.  
— Viens en au fait, qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

Kili leva les yeux au ciel et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Dizir qui creusait la table de bois avec une petite lame qu'il tenait d'une main maussade. L'inactivité de la citadelle semblait avoir une étrange influence sur les chasseurs de la deuxième division, ils erraient sans but dans les couloirs, tapant sur tout ce qui bougeait, si bien que les autres chasseurs prenaient maintenant soin de les éviter et Kili se sentait obligé de les envoyer en mission dans les dédales sous Erebor pour trucider les quelques pauvres gobelins aveugles, édentés et boiteux qui vivaient là sans faire de mal à personne.

— J'aimerai que tes soldats cessent de taper sur des personnes non consentantes, et, surtout, dans un cadre non constructif…  
— C'est constructif ! Tu n'as qu'à considérer qu'il s'agit d'un service rendu aux autres divisions…  
— Un service ? Si encore vous permettiez aux meilleurs soldats de s'endurcir, ça pourrait presque être toléré, mais que vous envoyez nos nouvelles recrues au centre de soins sous prétexte qu'il faille absolument « Voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre », ce n'est pas acceptable ! Et j'en profite pour rappeler que toute forme de bizutage est interdite dans la citadelle.  
— Umph.

Grognon, Dizir retourna éplucher la table de bois déjà fortement abimée, et Kili retint un soupir. Il se leva pour aller voir ailleurs, laissant l'ancien mercenaire à sa morosité, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras :

— Tu en est où, avec ton frère ?  
— Je suppose que tu lui a posé la même question il y a peu…  
— Il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole depuis qu'on s'est éclipsé toi et moi après la fête… Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous deux ?

Pas vraiment surpris que le blond rejette son ressentiment sur Dizir, Kili hocha la tête de gauche à droite puis Dizir haussa les épaules en soupirant :

— C'est pas sympa pour moi… Je commençais à le considérer comme un ami et, surtout, c'était le seul qui acceptait de se battre contre moi sans retenir ses coups… Je m'ennuie tellement maintenant…  
— Je… Je vais lui dire…

Dizir ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer son couteau qui traversa la pièce et qui se planta dans le chapeau d 'un serviteur qui passait à l'autre bout et qui couina sous la peur et la surprise :

— Toi, apporte moi une bière.  
— Dizir… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des-  
— Va te faire foutre, j'en ai marre de tes sermons.

Impatient, Dizir se leva en maugréant qu'il fallait tout faire soi-même ici, et il se dirigea vers les cuisines, passant à côté du jeune serviteur qui était resté figé, son plateau tenu en équilibre précaire dans ses mains tremblantes.

Désabusé, Kili soupira lourdement, décidé à trouver, très rapidement, quelque chose à faire pour tous ces soldats surentrainés qui se tournaient les pouces.

— Organise des jeux.

Kili sursauta et, se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Harald, qui, comme à l'accoutumer, s'était approché sans faire le moindre bruit.

— De quel genre de jeu parles-tu ?  
— Des tournois inter-divisions. Ça les occupera et ça les gardera en forme. Propose une grosse récompense à l'équipe gagnante pour qu'ils ne pensent qu'à ça.  
— Il y aura des morts…  
— Certes… Mais il y aura aussi des morts si ces braves soldats de la deuxième division continuent de taper impunément sur mes jeunes recrues… Si toi tu ne les arrêtes pas, alors je le ferai, à ma manière.

Le vieux nain aux allures de félin laissa sa menace en suspend et il s'éloigna en silence, laissant Kili soupirer une deuxième fois, tout aussi lourdement. Il prit le conseil du lieutenant en compte et il se dirigea vers son bureau en réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire pour occuper ses soldats, mais il était lui même surchargé de travail, avec tout le programme de recrutement qu'il mettait actuellement sur pied. Croisant Drunn dans les couloirs, il vit sa chance et il appela le guerrier aux yeux vairons pour lui demander de mettre en place plusieurs compétitions qui tiendraient la totalité des soldats occupés ces prochains jours.

Sans écouter les protestations du lieutenant, Kili partit pour de bon s'enfermer dans son bureau, fatigué avant même que la journée ne soit réellement commencée. Toutefois, il s'immobilisa en hoquetant lorsque, entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua sur le meuble principal une décoration dorée, l'insigne du troisième lieutenant, posée sans aucune justification.  
Il s'empara de l'écusson que Fili était censé porter à tout moment sur lui pour marquer son rang et son appartenance à la citadelle, l'incompréhension, ou plutôt, la peur de comprendre, tournoyant dans son esprit.

La petite pièce de métal dans la main, il se précipita hors de la citadelle pour rejoindre les appartements royaux, peu certain d'y trouver Fili, mais préférant commencer par là pour le retrouver et s'expliquer avec lui.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait découvert les sentiments de Fili et que les siens avaient éclos à leur tour. Deux semaines qu'il venait de passer à fleur de peau dès qu'il se trouvait en présence du blond, ce qui, à son plus grand dam, arrivait bien trop souvent, -ou trop peu, c'est selon- que ce soit dans le cadre du régiment ou bien ces entrainements de combat à main gauche que son ainé supervisait tous les trois jours. Il oscillait d'un extrême à l'autre, entre la colère de constater sa froideur, son dédain et sa dureté vis à vis de lui, mais, d'un autre côté, il se sentait simplement entrer en combustion si jamais Fili, rarement, laissait filtrer l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il s'agissait parfois d'un regard, d'une réflexion inattendue ou bien d'une vive réaction que seule la jalousie, la préoccupation et l'intérêt qu'il lui témoignait pouvaient engendrer.

Mais, le plus souvent, Kili, malgré son trouble, était excédé par cet aspect de son frère, car il avait l'impression qu'il dédaignait cet amour qu'il lui portait, qu'il cherchait à l'étouffer et était prêt à tout pour ne pas le partager.  
L'amour de Fili lui faisait mal, Fili lui faisait mal. Kili se sentait repoussé, ignoré et, même, humilié. Comme si le blond estimait que ni Kili, ni ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, n'étaient dignes de son intérêt, qu'ils étaient même la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

Mais il était certain d'une chose, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'aile royale, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que le plus vieux sorte de sa vie. Or, la garnison des chasseurs était en ce moment le seul cadre dans lequel ils communiquaient encore. Si Fili en sortait, il se consacrerait pleinement à sa fonction de premier héritier, à ses lourds devoirs de prince ou de général d'armée, et aurait alors absolument toutes les raisons possibles pour éviter le moindre contact avec Kili. Et ça, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Sans toquer, il pénétra dans la chambre de Fili et il s'immobilisa, à l'instar du plus vieux qui était là et qui lisait distraitement un communiqué commercial d'une firme privé. Il se redressa en regardant son petit-frère avancer dans la pièce en lui présentant l'écusson :

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le blond plissa la lèvre en regardant la broche, puis il détourna le regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ses papiers :

— Je démissionne.  
— Tu démissionnes ? En quel honneur ?

La voix de Kili s'était aiguisée sous la surprise, mais le plus vieux haussa les épaules, semblant chercher ses mots, et il répondit d'une voix assurée :

— Je suis le premier héritier de Thorin, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, Kili. Toi tu t'occupes de protéger la population d'Erebor, moi je la gouverne et c'est très bien comme ça.  
— Tu la gouverneras dans plus d'une trentaine d'année, et encore… Thorin n'est absolument pas prêt à céder ce titre qu'il a arraché à Smaug ! Je refuse ta démission !

Kili était tendu, la mâchoire crispée. Fili n'était pas seulement son frère ou son Unique, il était aussi l'un des meilleurs éléments de sa garnison. Un pilier qui gérait toute une division, connaissant les forces et les faiblesses de chacun de ses hommes, possédant maintenant une place bien définie dans la hiérarchie des lieutenants qui était, enfin, stable, après ces longs mois électriques, ainsi qu'un fonctionnement bien huilée et harmonieuse.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir sans une très bonne raison, _capitaine.  
_ — Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi à mettre à cette place là.  
— Jòl, le petit-fils de Kétill, fera très bien l'affaire.  
— Jòl a dix ans de moins que toi et il n'a pas ton expérience ! Il se fera bouffer par les autres lieutenants, tu le sais très bien ! Il me faudra au moins un an avant que l'on retrouve une organisation équilibrée comme on a maintenant.  
— Gloïn alors…  
— Fili… C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin…

Le plus vieux eut une moue agacée et, sans répondre à la supplique, il passa à côté de Kili pour sortir.

— Fili !  
— Laisse-moi, Kili. Ma décision est prise.  
— Non, attend.

D'un geste sec, il eut le réflexe d'attraper le bras de Fili pour l'immobiliser, attirant un regard profondément surpris de ce dernier, puis il déglutit, sans savoir quoi faire à présent.  
Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et Kili sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler savoureusement. Dire qu'il l'aimait… Il était arrogant, orgueilleux, dédaigneux… Kili ne supportait pas ce prestige si facilement gagné qu'il ne possédait que parce qu'il était le premier-né, tout comme il était insupporté par la manière qu'il avait de considérer que tout lui était dû, et, pourtant, il en était irrévocablement amoureux.  
Et, là où Fili préférait enfouir ses sentiments, Kili, lui qui n'avait pas hésité à tenter sa chance avec une elfe inaccessible et qui excusait la liaison de son oncle avec le monarque sylvestre, n'avait pas l'intension de museler ce qu'il ressentait sous prétexte que c'était interdit.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Fili…  
— De quoi ? Ma division a été quasiment anéantie, c'est le moment idéal pour changer de lieutenant, qu'il fasse connaissance avec les survivants et qu'il accueille et forme les nouvelles recrues à son image… Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose maintenant.  
— Je sais que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu désires partir…

Kili avait soufflé sa dernière phrase du bout des lèvres et Fili fronça les sourcils, sondant le regard si expressif de son petit-frère :

— De quoi parles-tu ?

Kili serra les lèvres. S'il se taisait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'un tabou, mais parce qu'il le haïssait. Fili savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Il venait de le lire dans l'éclat interloqué qui luisit un instant dans son regard, avant qu'il ne le bride pour se parer de cette lueur indéchiffrable.  
Toutefois, il affermit sa prise sur le bras de son aîné et s'approcha de lui en tentant de démêler ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, interpelé par cette discrète et latente peine que l'épéiste ne parvenait pas à cacher. Une douleur mouvante et sauvage qui semblait stagner là depuis trop longtemps.

Puis il comprit. Fili était peut-être trop fier pour admettre qu'il aimait son petit-frère, mais il l'aimait, il ne pouvait aller contre ça même s'il le voulait. Et voir celui dont il était amoureux céder aux avances de son rival, alors que lui se condamnait à ne le regarder que de loin, lui était insupportable. Kili avait fait l'erreur de s'imaginer être le seul à souffrir de cette situation. Empêtré dans son ressentiment contre le blond à qui il reprochait beaucoup de choses, il n'avait pas vu que lui aussi en était éprouvé.

Il ressentit soudain le besoin de clarifier au moins une chose : épargner à Fili la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause du quiproquo que le plus jeune n'avait, à la base, pas voulu élucider afin d'être certain de garder une petite barrière entre eux. C'est pourquoi, dans un souffle, il aborda le sujet sensible :

— Je… Je voulais te dire, vis à vis de Dizir…

Le regard de Fili se voila de noir et, rageusement, il se sépara du plus jeune en crachant sèchement :

— Je me fous de ce que tu fais avec lui, Kili, ça ne me regarde pas. Vis ta vie et ne m'importune pas avec tes histoires de cul. Je n'y peux rien si tu as réellement des goûts désespérants en matière de compagnon, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

Le sujet était, effectivement, très sensible et, grinçant des dents, le blond tourna les talons, mais Kili lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras.  
Fili avait récupéré ce masque hautain et supérieur qu'il avait en temps normal en sa présence, comme si le plus jeune l'insupportait constamment. Mais Kili ne se leurra pas, conscient qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une carapace et il parla avec urgence :

— Il ne m'a pas touché… Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi… Jamais…

Il vit de quel manière les pupilles de Fili tressaillirent imperceptiblement, mais le blond se reprit :

— Et alors ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Tu es venu pour me supplier de rester à la citadelle ou simplement pour me parler de tes états-d' âmes ?

Le regard de Kili se voila de noir et il ressentit soudain l'envie de hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : Sa déception de le voir si imperméable, sa colère soulevée par son indifférence, son amour et la peur qui lui rongeait les tripes à l'idée de foncer dans un mur. Il se contenta de cracher d'une voix acerbe :

— Je suis venu pour toi !

Sans s'occuper du regard interloqué, il poussa un lourd soupir sans en dire plus, car il ne connaissait pas les mots adéquats pour exprimer l'intensité du tumulte qui tournoyait en lui, furieux, passionné et incontrôlable, faisant rugir son sang et tétanisant son corps. Il chercha à se calmer puis, laissant parler son désir enfoui, ses doigts qui tenaient le plus vieux relâchèrent leur pression et il souffla doucement, laissant sa paume glisser le long du bras de Fili :

— Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

Sa main bandée attrapa celle du prince qui se figea sous la surprise et, en douceur, il la porta jusqu'à sa poitrine pour la plaquer contre l'armure qui le ceignait comme une seconde peau.  
Son cœur battait fort, il entendait son propre sang rugir à ses oreilles, irrégulier et affolé, pulsant sous les doigts de Fili qui resta bouche bée, incapable d'appréhender l'insinuation du plus jeune qui caressait doucement le dos de sa main.

Aucun des deux ne parla, comme s'ils s'étaient statufiés, et Kili ne parvenait pas à détourner ses yeux de ceux, si intenses, du premier héritier. Il venait d'agir spontanément, sans réfléchir à son acte et il ne savait pas s'il le regrettait ou si, alors que les lèvres de Fili s'ouvraient dans une exclamation muette, un ouragan de sentiments contradictoires enflammant son regard, il venait de franchir la première marche d'un escalier qui le mènera plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été.

— Fili… Tu n'as pas tord sur une chose… Mes goûts sont désespérants… _Tu_ es désespérant… Et ce que je ressens pour toi l'est plus encore …

Encore une fois, le regard de Fili se brouilla et Kili put sentir sa main trembler sensiblement. Il resta muet, laissant au plus vieux le temps d'enregistrer l'information, et, au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci finit par parler d'une voix sourde, comme une supplique :

— Kili… Ne joues pas avec ça…  
— Ce n'est pas un jeu.  
— Mais… Je pensais que tu… Avec Tauriel…

C'était la première fois que Fili la nommait par son nom et Kili déglutit :

— Je le pensais aussi, tu sais. Mais… Il s'avère que ce n'était qu'une illusion…

Le regard du plus vieux était rivé sur lui, comme si Fili cherchait à lire au plus profond de son âme, puis, soudain sur ses gardes, sa main sur le torse de Kili se contracta sensiblement :

— Et pour moi ? De quoi s'agit-il, Kili ? Une illusion aussi ?  
— J'aurai préféré…  
— Et moi donc…

Aucun des deux ne bougea, le temps semblait figé lui aussi, et ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, comme deux funambules sur un fil au dessus d'un vide vertigineux dans lequel ils risquaient de sombrer au moindre faux pas. Sous les doigts de Fili, le cœur de Kili semblait battre de plus en plus fort.

Mais, soudainement, l'instant vola en éclat lorsque Fili se sépara en détournant le regard :

— Tu n'as pas le droit… Kili…  
— Il est trop tard pour dire ça.  
— Tu étais censé me détester…

Le reproche glissa sur Kili et il s'approcha à nouveau du plus vieux qui lui tournait maintenant le dos :

— Je te déteste. Tout comme je hais ce sentiment qui enfle dès que je te vois… Mais même ça, ça n'arrive pas à gommer ce que j'éprouve lorsque je suis à côté de toi… Cette envie que j'ai de te toucher… Ce besoin que j'ai de capter ton regard… De t'aimer…  
— Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer.  
— Qui le dit ?  
— Arrête avec ça ! Les choses sont déjà trop compliquées pour que tu te permettes de t'immiscer avec tes naïves convictions, ton idéalisme et tes caprices… Retourne fleurir le tombeau de ton elfe, c'est très bien ainsi !

La tirade furieuse, pétrie de toute la rage accumulée par Fili ces derniers mois, née essentiellement de la frustration, moucha Kili qui écarquilla les yeux et il fit un pas en arrière, brulé par le ton acerbe de son frère. Mais il n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise facilement et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, malgré la douleur que répandaient en lui les mots de l'épéiste. Toutefois, ébréchée et hésitante, sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée et, ne trouvant pas ses mots, il reprit ceux de Fili.

— « Trop compliquée » ? Tu trouves que c'est compliqué ?

Fili se retourna pour lui faire face et, avec une douloureuse douceur, qui prit l'archer totalement au dépourvu, il s'approcha jusqu'à caresser son visage du bout des doigts, frôlant à peine la peau et ancrant son regard tumultueux dans le sien :

— Et comment… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me pourris la vie… Tu es tellement désirable, tellement tentant…

Les doigts glissèrent jusqu'à caresser l'arrête de la mâchoire de Kili qui, pétrifié, retint son souffle tandis que Fili approchait dangereusement son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent dans un séduisant appel à l'interdit.

— Si proche mais inaccessible… Tous ces aspects de toi qui me complètent… Enfermés dans le seul corps qui m'est défendu…

Ses doigts s'insérèrent dans les mèches sombres mais, soudainement, Kili ressentit un grand vide et, ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé inconsciemment, il vit son frère se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans le regarder :

— Sort d'ici, Kili. Rien de bon ne nous arrivera si on franchit cette ligne, et tu le sais.  
— C'est donc pour ça ? C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu me dédaignes ainsi ? Parce que c'est interdit ? Tu te donnes le droit de me blesser tous les jours, de nous blesser, simplement parce que quelques vieux barbus l'interdisent ?

Soudain hors de lui, ses émotions comprimées jaillissant enfin, il se tourna vers le blond en serrant les points. Fili se contenta de le fixer durement sans un mot, attendant patiemment qu'il cède et qu'il sorte de la pièce mais Kili, triste et amer, continua d'un ton maintenant implorant :

— Je ne suis pas d'accord… Je ne veux pas ça. On ne fait rien de mal, on ne provoque personne ! Pourquoi veux-tu nous infliger ça ? Nous sommes frères, nous avons le droit de passer du temps ensemble, de discuter, de nous aimer…

Kili s'était avancé sur Fili qui se braqua, déterminé à rester sur sa position :

— Pas de cette manière là !  
— Si personne ne le sait…

Kili s'approcha encore, jusqu'à crocheter la nuque du plus vieux qui se figea en le sondant d'un air interloqué, peinant à croire que Kili ne lui proposait rien d'autre qu'une liaison secrète. Il le repoussa sèchement, le regard étincelant :

— Ça suffit, Kili ! Ça fait des mois que tu me traite comme ton rival, pire, ton ennemi, que tu bafoues notre lien fraternel sous prétexte que je ne te mérite pas, que tu utilises ton titre pour m'écraser parce que tu as peur de perdre cette ascendant que tu as enfin sur moi et, tu souhaiterais, du jour au lendemain, passer du temps avec moi ? Pardon, mais je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour avoir envie de toi de cette manière !

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, se sentant sombrer, puis son regard se voilà de noir, la douleur éveillant sa fureur, et il grinça des dents :

— Tu n'es pas désespéré, non, tu es désespérant ! Imperméable, dédaigneux et affligeant… Et je souhaite bien du courage à la personne que tu trouveras pour me remplacer… Si tu parviens un jour à oublier ce que tu ressens pour ton pathétique petit-frère que tu rejettes sans lui laisser la moindre chance… Parce que je ne t'apprends rien en t'annonçant que je suis la seule personne sur cette terre qui puisse un jour te combl-

La claque retentissante résonna dans l'air et Kili hoqueta, portant immédiatement la main à sa joue cuisante, ses yeux écarquillés plantés dans ceux, effarés, de Fili. Le coup était parti sans préméditation, insufflé par la colère du blond qui ne supporta pas d'entendre la vérité qu'il rejetait de toutes ses forces depuis trop longtemps. Et, amèrement, il prit la parole :

— Ne fait pas l'erreur de te croire indispensabl-  
— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Les deux jeunes nains sursautèrent lorsque la voix de Thorin, qui venait d'arriver, tonna dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Fili étant ouverte, le roi sous la Montagne avait été témoin de la scène et il marcha dans leur direction, un orage noir grondant dans ses yeux.

Fili avait maintenant le regard d'un animal que l'on mène à l'abattoir et Kili ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant pour prendre sa défense.

— Je l'ai provoqué, mon oncle, le coup était mérité.

Thorin était déjà impressionnant en temps normal, mais, lorsqu'il irradiait ainsi de colère, il devenait franchement intimidant et les deux frères firent profil bas, conscients d'être en tord vis à vis du monarque qui leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler du moindre commentaire déplacé entre eux deux… Alors s'ils en venaient aux mains… Toutefois, Fili trouva le courage de regarder son oncle dans les yeux pour affirmer d'une voix claire :

— Il s'agit de gamineries infondées, Thorin, cela ne se reproduira pas. Je demandais ma démission et Kili l'a refusé, nous nous sommes ensuite échauffés un peu…

Le roi haussa un sourcil, les sondant tour à tour avant que son regard revienne sur Fili :

— Tu demandes ta démission de quoi, au juste ?  
— Ma place de lieutenant. J'estime que Gloïn sera plus apte que moi pour remplir ce rôle.  
— Et pour quelle raison désertes-tu ainsi ?  
— Je pense que c'est mieux…

Fili n'en rajouta pas, mais Thorin cerna très bien le sous-entendu qui concernait Kili et il grinça des dents :

— Vous commencez sérieusement à m'insupporter, tous les deux, avec votre rancœur totalement injustifiée !  
— Thorin, nous avons l'intention de faire des efforts pour-

Kili, qui venait de parler au nom des deux frères, récolta un regard noir de Fili, mais il fut coupé par Thorin avant de pouvoir se justifier complètement :

— Ca suffit ! Vos chamailleries mettent le royaume en péril, je ne veux pas d'une famille scindée à la tête d'Erebor ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables d'agir ensembles, et dans la mesure où je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séparer pour régler le problème, vous allez apprendre à réellement compter l'un sur l'autre. Et puisque le danger semble être l'unique chose qui vous rapproche, dans ce cas, vous allez accompagner Dwalin, qui part aujourd'hui dans la Brande desséchée, pour explorer et étudier cette ville engloutie que vous avez découverte. Vous servirez d'escorte à l'équipe d'Ori qui se chargera des recherches. Vous avez deux heures pour vous préparer. Harald prendra ta place à la tête de la garnison durant ton absence.

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux et Thorin, qui allait faire demi-tour, se ravisa et, sans un mot se tourna vers ses neveux pour récupérer les insignes royales et militaires qui ceignaient leur armure, ainsi que le badge de commandant de Kili et celui de lieutenant de Fili, que le plus jeune avait laissé tomber au sol.

— Et vous serez à égalité durant tout ce laps de temps. Selon le rapport que me fera Dwalin sur votre conduite, vous pourrez récupérez ces insignes à votre retour, en attendant, vous bénéficierez d'une petite leçon d'humilité, vous en manquez un peu trop à mon gout, tout les deux. Et si jamais vous vous ennuyez, vous n'aurez qu'à enquêter un peu sur les deux chefs orcs disparus, ça vous occupera.

Sans ajouter un mot, le roi disparut et Kili déglutit, détournant le regard :

— Tu vois… Même Thorin insiste pour que nous-  
— Tu fermes ta gueule et tu sort d'ici, Kili.  
— Mais attends, tu n'essaies même pas de-  
— Ça suffit.

Implacable, le regard dur, il refusait d'entendre un mot de plus, mais Kili en avait assez de cette imperméabilité, ce dénis, et il désirait au moins retrouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à une entente cordiale avec le blond, qui semblait braqué contre lui.

— Non… Ça ne suffit pas… Comment peux-tu te montrer si rigide ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu-

Mais, avant que le plus jeune n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le premier héritier l'attrapa au col puis, sans douceur, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'y maintint fermement. Il approcha son visage de celui du brun en assenant durement, détachant chaque syllabe :

— Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas de toi ? Je ne t'ai pas choisi, Kili, tu m'as été imposé !

La phrase était brutale, trop pour Kili qui en perdit ses mots, sentant sans mal la colère de Fili qui se savait condamné à n'aimer que lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et qui prenait ça pour une malédiction.

Le regard noir, Fili fit signe à son frère de partir, furieux d'avoir ainsi été sermonné et dégradé par la faute du plus jeune et de ses naïves espérances. Kili ne chercha pas à insister et, silencieux, la gorge serrée, il passa la porte, totalement dérouté par la tournure des évènements.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se dévoiler à Fili, il avait pensé garder ses sentiments pour lui et ne pas céder pour ce regard trop gris. Mais le blond lui faisait définitivement perdre ses moyens et, maintenant, il découvrait qu'il ne voulait pas l'ignorer malgré tout. Il ne le pouvait pas, de toute manière. Et, l'indifférence du blond, ou plutôt, son rejet, étant ce qui le heurtait le plus, il décida qu'il était temps de prouver sa valeur aux yeux de ce goujat, que Fili lui devait au moins ça.

Il voulait que le blond regrette ses paroles, cette gifle. Il voulait qu'il revienne sur ses mots, sur sa décision, et qu'il succombe, enfin, à ces sentiments qu'il refoulait avec application. Il voulait être aimé de Fili, sans concession, quand bien même il ne parvenait plus à le supporter.


	13. Chapter 13

oOo

— … Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai proposé que nous travaillions par binôme, nous couvrirons plus de terrain ainsi. Comme vous le savez déjà, Ori est le responsable des recherches et moi, j'assure la gestion de la sécurité. Nous sommes les deux seules références dans ce groupe s'il y a la moindre décision à prendre, j'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde.

Dwalin ne prit pas la peine de regarder dans la direction des deux princes qui l'écoutaient poliment, ils savaient déjà que cette dernière phrase les concernait personnellement.

Le petit groupe d'une vingtaine d'explorateurs était aux pieds des Montagnes Grises, prêt à pénétrer dans le petit passage qui menait à la ville engloutie découverte par Kili et Fili, et Dwalin désirait simplement s'assurer que les consignes étaient suffisamment assimilées par tout le monde.

Les deux frères avaient intégré l'équipe à la dernière minute et aucun des deux n'avait réellement cherché à s'intégrer au groupe, composé de quelques soldats, mais, surtout, de sages, d'érudits et d'historiens.  
Durant ces quatre jours de marche jusqu'ici, c'était à peine s'ils avaient décroché un mot, encore moins l'un envers l'autre, et Dwalin n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la manière dont ils semblaient éviter le moindre contact, même simplement oculaire.  
Même si Thorin ne s'était contenté de lui expliquer que grossièrement la raison de sa décision, le général n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que le problème venait, encore, de leur relation conflictuelle, et que le monarque ne voulait plus en entendre parler.  
C'est pourquoi, avec un petit sourire cruel qu'il cacha derrière un visage grave et sérieux, Dwalin se tourna vers Fili et Kili pour asséner d'une voix sans appel :

— Dans la mesure où les binômes étaient déjà définis avant que l'on parte, tous les deux, vous formerez une paire ensemble.  
— Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas-  
— Non. Quelqu'un d'autre à une question ?

Il avait coupé la parole de Fili sans même l'écouter et le blond retint un soupir lourd, refusant de regarder du côté de Kili, même si, du coin de l'œil, il le vit faire un signe à Dwalin pour demander à son tour :

— Moi j'ai une question : comment ça se passe, concrètement ? On déambule là dedans et on appel un spécialiste si on trouve quelque chose qui cloche ?  
— Exactement, et vous ne touchez à rien tant que les spécialistes en question ne vous en ont pas donné l'autorisation.

C'était Ori qui avait répondu à Kili qui, comme son frère, débarquait dans la mission sans savoir comment l'organisation avait été planifiée. Puis Dwalin prit la parole à son tour :

— De toute manière, vous deux, vous êtes assignés à la sécurité. Vous partirez en éclaireur dans les salles non explorées que je vous désignerai et vous vous assurez qu'elles soient vides et que les érudits puissent s'y rendre sans danger. Vous recensez les traces des créatures nuisibles, vous estimez les dates de passage, si c'est récent, vous m'en faites part, sinon, vous en parlez à Ori, qui se charge de dresser l'historique du lieu. C'est très simple.  
— En effet…  
— Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que vous êtes en vacances… Pour une fois que l'on ne vous demande rien : pas de responsabilités, pas de lourdes décision, pas de comptes à rendre… ça vous fera du bien…

Dwalin avait tenté de parler gentiment, mais il fit la moue en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait et il marmonna pour lui même :

— Quoique… Vu les aimants à ennuis que sont les membres de votre lignée, je pense que ce ne sera pas aussi tranquille pour vous que pour les autres…

Kili fit la moue, sans répondre, et il attrapa le rouleau de parchemin vierge que lui lança Dwalin, ainsi que le fusain qui allait avec :

— Je sais que ce n'est pas votre domaine, mais j'aimerai que vous tentiez de faire une carte de vos déplacements. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs guerriers de ce groupe, de plus, avec l'entrainement que vous avez eu ces derniers mois à la citadelle, vous êtes maintenant capables de vous déplacer dans le noir et de vous orienter n'importe où, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici… Je pense que le plus efficace serait que vous vous occupiez de couvrir la plus large zone possible, pendant que le reste du groupe reste dans les lieux principaux avec les érudits, vous irez chercher les frontières de la ville et les coins les plus reclus, histoire que vous serviez vraiment à quelque chose et que vous ne soyez pas simplement dans nos pattes en stage d'observation…

Fili poussa un soupir discret, mais désespéré, conscient que cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient passer la plupart du temps seuls, en tête à tête, totalement coupé du reste de la troupe. Kili, de son côté, ne montra pas la moindre émotion, pourtant, intérieurement, il bouillonnait.  
Durant ces quatre jours de marche, il avait été à l'agonie : avoir Fili si proche de lui, mais, pas un instant, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls, pas une fois ils n'avaient échangé un mot ou un regard. Ils étaient constamment en présence des autres et, vu le sujet sur lequel s'était clos leur dernière discussion, ils ne savaient pas comment agir l'un envers l'autre.  
Il espérait cependant que cet isolement forcé lui permettrait au moins une chose, et pas des moindres : apprivoiser Fili.

Mais il semblait réellement braqué contre lui et Kili ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur une certitude souvent assénée par son deuxième lieutenant :

« C'est lors des missions que les mecs les moins accessibles sont plus abordables et c'est hors de la citadelle qu'il est le plus facile de conclure. »

Le groupe commença ensuite le périple dans ces montagnes dangereuses et escarpées, jusqu'à atteindre la petite ouverture par laquelle Fili et Kili étaient passés pour revenir à la surface, puis il se dirigèrent directement vers le cœur de la cité, jusqu'à ce que Dwalin n'ordonne une halte :

— Nous prendrons cette place comme base, commencez à monter un camp.  
— Pourquoi ne pas essayer plus loin-  
— Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, soldat. Et, même si je n'ai pas à me justifier, on reste là tout simplement parce que les édifices les plus importants semblent concentrés dans ce secteur, cela suffira pour commencer.

Dwalin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rappeler continuellement aux deux frères qu'ils étaient ici au même titre que les autres soldats et Kili, qui venait de se faire rabroué, fronça les sourcils, se forçant à retenir quelques mots grinçants et bien sentis qui tournoyaient sous sa langue. Il sursauta lorsque Fili, qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher, souffla vicieusement à son oreille :

— Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être remis à l'ordre sans raison quand tu as pris l'habitude d'être l'unique personne habilitée à en donner…  
—Sans raison ?

Percevant sans mal le sous-entendu qui concernait la manière dont il gérait ses hommes, Kili avait haussé un sourcil en se tournant franchement vers son frère qui eut une moue ennuyée :

— T'es tellement sur la défensive que tu as toujours l'impression qu'on cherche à te nuire, si tu te relaxais un peu, les choses iraient beaucoup mieux à la citadelle…  
— Que je me relaxe ? Alors que vous passez votre temps à me rappeler que je n'ai pas la légitimé de vous diriger par manque d'expérience ou de force ?  
— Je n'ai jamais certifié une chose pareille…

Fili avait répondu en maugréant, d'un ton heurté et, effectivement, Kili eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Fili assener ce genre de chose. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à s'excuser, mais l'ombre de Dwalin les couvrit à ce moment, et, tandis que tout le reste de la troupe s'activait à monter le camps, le plus vieux parla d'un ton désabusé :

— Bravo… On n'a même pas commencé et vous êtes déjà à vous chercher des noises… Vous êtes désespérants… Et puis, même si je concède que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous bénéficierez d'un traitement de faveur parce que vous restez les neveux de Thorin, il n'en reste pas moins que, maintenant, vous n'êtes que deux soldats, et, alors que je viens de donner des ordres, vous restez là à vous chamailler… A mes yeux, c'est suffisant pour un simple renvoie sans discussion…

Fili soupira en regardant le plus grand des les yeux, sans se sentir intimidé par son aura implacable :

— Dwalin… C'est bon, tu ne vas tout de même pas faire du zèle au point de nous considérer simplement comme des-  
— Si, je vais le faire. Thorin a insisté sur une chose : pas de traitement de faveur… Donc je vous laisse trente secondes pour vous bouger le cul et vous rendre utile.  
— Nous n'étions pas censé partir en éclaireur ?

Kili, qui rechignait à remplir les corvées ingrates alors qu'il était flagrant que chacun avait déjà sa place et qu'ils n'étaient pas utiles, tenta d'amadouer Dwalin, pressé de se retrouver seul avec Fili qui se crispa.

— Pas maintenant. Nous allons d'abord nous concentrer sur tout ce qui est à proximité avant d'élargir notre champ de recherche. Cette première semaine, vous serez cantonnés aux salles les plus proches. Donc maintenant, allez trouver quelque chose à f aire pour monter ce maudit camp !

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, sans faire mine de bouger pour obéir à ses ordres, le sondant chacun d'une manière implorante, et Dwalin eut un soupir lourd avant de concéder :

— Ok… De toute manière, vous serez bien plus utile loin de nous… Allez vous promener un peu, essayez de trouver des trucs qui pourraient intéresser Ori. Revenez dans trois heures, on aura terminé. Mais j'espère que vous êtes conscients que si ça avait été selon la volonté de Thorin, vous seriez en train de creuser les toilettes à l'heure qu'il est !  
— Merci, Dwalin, on te revaudra ça !

Kili s'éclipsa sans ajouter un mot, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, et Fili remercia à son tour le plus vieux avant de suivre son frère. D'un côté, il était réticent à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui, mais, de l'autre, il lui était largement préférable de partir en exploration plutôt que rester cloitrer avec les autres à régler les problèmes d'intendance ou pire.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence lourd le long des ruelles, longeant les murs et les remparts pour rester sur un sol sertie de pavés, quelques mètres au dessus de l'eau noire du lac souterrain. Quelques mats de navires tranchaient l'onde et s'élevaient, portant des lambeaux de voiles qui pendaient tels des fantômes endormis et Fili s'arrêta un instant pour sonder la surface de l'eau.

— C'est étrange… Je veux bien concevoir qu'ils aient utilisé des bateaux de cette taille ici, vu l'étendue d'eau, mais nous sommes sous terre, avec quel vent faisaient-ils avancer ces embarcations ?  
— Peut-être que ce lac est relié à un fleuve qui sort de cette montagne… Une aussi grande cité avait certainement un commerce intense.  
— Avec qui ? Il n'y a aucune trace de cette civilisation nulle part ailleurs…

Kili haussa les épaules et il recommença à marcher en parlant d'un ton détaché alors que, au fond de lui, il bouillonnait :

— Aucune idée, mais vu l'architecture et la taille de cette ville, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple repère de brigands et puis, regarde, on a déjà vu ce genre de matériel là avec Dizir, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne d'ici.

Tout en parlant, Kili s'était penché pour récupérer une nouvelle pièce non identifié d'un métal similaire à celui que Dizir avait trouvé et il le tendit à Fili qui l'étudia rapidement :

— C'est étrange…

Kili acquiesça et il continua à marcher en regardant autour de lui. Il se disait que, même si, au début, il avait été furieux contre Thorin d'avoir sévit ainsi, il était maintenant heureux d'être ici, même si c'était avec Fili comme seul compagnon, pour explorer cet endroit secret et surprenant. Tacitement, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de faire l'effort de mettre de côté leurs différents et les choses étaient plus simples ainsi.

— A t-on avis, sont-ils partis d'ici à cause de la montée des eaux ? Il y a peut-être des trucs engloutis là-dessous…  
— Peut-être…

Ils tentèrent de percer du regard la surface plane, quelques mètres plus bas, mais l'eau était tellement noire qu'elle semblait opaque et Fili fit la moue :

— Commençons par trouver des escaliers ou n'importe quoi qui laisserait entendre qu'il y a bien quelque chose là-dessous. Mais, en attendant, nous avons de quoi faire par ici…

Kili marqua son approbation d'un hochement de tête et ils continuèrent à marcher, suivant les dédales de passerelles, de plateformes, de ruelles qu'ils trouvaient.  
Par certains aspects, la ville endormie donnait l'impression d'avoir été engloutie par les eaux mais, d'un autre côté, elle était bâtie de manière à surplomber le lac, ses consolidations plongeaient dans l'onde. A certains endroits, le sol était fait de pierre lisse et les édifices semblaient inébranlables, il était difficile de deviner que le reste des bâtiments avaient les pieds dans l'eau.

Ils visitèrent quelques tours, découvrant des salles vides, pour la plupart, ou alors ornées de vieux meubles de pierre, toujours très sobres. Tout était lisse, semblant poli par une longue érosion.  
Ils passèrent quelques heures à déambuler dans ce qui semblait être le cœur de la cité, sertie de larges places et de belles façades, relevant les emplacements des édifices les plus importants, ramassant quelques babioles par ci par là qui pourraient plaire à Ori, le tout sans un mot superflu, puis il rejoignirent les autres.  
Les nains s'étaient installés dans une ancienne maison, immense bâtisse recelant de multiples pièces, légèrement poussiéreuses, mais spacieuses et lumineuses, du moins, il n'y faisait pas trop sombre. Fili et Kili choisirent chacun une chambre à l'écart des autres dans lesquelles ils s'installèrent rapidement, puis ils se rendirent auprès d'Ori pour rendre leur rapport.

Les jours suivants furent similaires, ils partaient plusieurs heures, à chaque fois dans une zone différente, relevaient tout ce qui pouvait intéresser Ori : la hauteur des salles, l'agencement des habitations, des tombes, des décorations…Ils firent aussi des croquis des rares sculptures humanoïdes, polies par le temps elles aussi, à un point où les détails n'étaient plus discernables, seules restaient les proportions déformées, ainsi que des esquisses de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir lorsqu'ils trouvaient de bons points de vue.

Quand ils revenaient, soient ils se mettaient à l'écart pour vaquer à leurs propres occupations, soit ils se mêlaient aux autres nains, prenant soin de ne pas avoir à se retrouver trop proches l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils étaient seuls, ils parvenaient presque à rester courtois l'un envers l'autre : Kili avait bien compris qu'une limite ne devait pas être dépassée s'il ne voulait pas déclencher la fureur de l'autre, et, à l'instar du plus vieux, il jouait la carte de l'indifférence, quand bien même toutes ses heures passées seul avec lui le mettaient au supplice.

Surtout, il remarquait amèrement que, depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue juste avant que Thorin ne les envoie ici, et donc depuis que Fili était conscient de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, il était devenu plus froid et ne lui laissait pas la moindre porte ouverte, totalement réticent à la simple idée de tendre la main au plus jeune, et il en était mortifié, car il supportait de moins en moins cette flagrante ignorance que lui retournait son âme-sœur.

« Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas de toi ? Je ne t'ai pas choisi, Kili, tu m'as été imposé ! »

Cette phrase terrible ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, quand bien même il tentait de la faire taire, de se dire que Fili avait dit ça sous la colère et la frustration du moment.

Mais force était de reconnaître que le blond ne prenait même plus la peine de lui lancer ses piques mesquines dont il avait pris l'habitude, il se contentait d'agir comme si le plus jeune n'existait pas, comme s'il ne faisait que subir sa présence et c'était à peine s'il lui répondait lorsque Kili faisait l'effort de lui adresser la parole.

oOo

— Peut-être qu'ils ne sont jamais partis… Peut-être qu'ils sont encore là et qu'ils nous observent…  
— Ou bien peut-être qu'ils sont tous morts, dévorées par des créatures obscures… et que ces créatures sont toujours là, et qu'elles nous observent…  
— Ces créatures obscures ont très bien pu se faire trucider par un monstre des cavernes, qui n'est jamais parti d'ici, et qui nous observe…

Ecoutant distraitement la conversation de trois jeune scribes, Kili leva les yeux aux ciel et Ori, qui étudiait la carte qu'il venait de lui amener, lui parla sérieusement :

— Ils n'ont pas forcément tord…  
— Peut-être qu'on nous observe ?

Il avait répondu d'un ton railleur. Ses sens affutés ne percevaient pas le moindre danger et, depuis le temps qu'ils fouillaient le lieu, si un quelconque monstre s'y cachait, cela ferait un moment qu'ils le sauraient. Ori haussa les épaules et, sans quitter son parchemin du regard, il répondit doucement :

— Ca, oui. Et peut-être aussi que le déclin de ce peuple est du à quelque chose qui nous dépasse.  
— Ce quelque chose, c'est la montée des eaux. Cette ville a déjà été entièrement submergée, il suffit de voir de quelle manière les bâtiments sont érodés, même les sommets des tours les plus hautes. Le niveau du lac n'est pas régulier et tu as dit toi même qu'il dépendait certainement des fontes de neige à l'extérieur.  
— Non, je ne crois pas en cette théorie. Les bâtiments ont été construits de manière à tolérer n'importe quel hauteur d'eau, justement parce que le niveau n'est pas régulier. A voir l'agencement des places, des ponts et de la totalité de la ville, il est évident que les hommes qui vivaient là avaient appris à faire selon les caprices du lac.  
— Comment ? En vivant dans des tonneaux ?

Sans s'occuper du ton narquois, il le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire provoquant :

— Ca, Kili, c'est à moi de le découvrir. Toi, tu dois comprendre pourquoi plus personne ne vit ici.  
— Je croyais que mon boulot, c'était de vérifier qu'aucune bête ne se terre pour dévorer ces si valeureux petits scribes…  
— Justement. Lorsque tu trouveras cette bête, tu comprendras pourquoi nous sommes dans une ville fantôme…

Kili eut un ricanement nerveux, soutenant le regard assuré du scribe, puis il haussa les épaules :

— C'était peut-être Malbech…  
— Ou toute une colonie de Malbech…  
— Il y aurait des traces de combat…  
— Que l'eau aurait ensuite effacées… D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que le niveau du lac est en train de monter en ce moment…

Ori semblait s'amuser à voir la manière dont Kili commençait à regarder autour de lui avec inquiétude et il laissa échapper un rire clair :

— N'ai pas peur, preux chevalier. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que cette ville est déserte, cela m'étonnerait que l'on trouve la moindre créature infernale qui rôde par ici…  
— Tu réussis à me faire douter…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, mais celui de Kili se fana lorsqu'il accrocha le regard de son frère, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, qui parlait avec Dwalin et quelques soldats. Un regard grave et expressif qui le fit frissonner, avant que le blond ne se concentre à nouveau sur sa conversation.  
L'archer ne quitta pas le corps du plus vieux des yeux, l'étudiant de loin avec un soupir silencieux. Par certains aspects, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Fili, la dernière personne sur cette Terre qu'il voulait aimer, mais, alors qu'il dégustait discrètement du regard la largeur de ses épaules et les charmantes fossettes qui sublimaient son sourire, il voulait bien admettre que son frère était fichtrement séduisant.

Il déglutit et sursauta lorsqu'Ori lui rendit le parchemin :

— Merci pour ces précisions. Serait-il possible que vous creusiez un peu plus cette région là ? Je pense y envoyer une équipe sous peu, si vous relevez directement les zones les plus intéressantes, ça nous épargnerait du temps de recherche.  
— Bien, chef.

Il avait répondu d'un ton irrévérencieux qui amusa Ori, puis il récupéra la carte, prit ses affaires nécessaires pour plusieurs jours de marche dans les grottes et il se tourna vers Fili, qui l'attendait plus loin, prêt à partir lui aussi, et, encore une fois, le brun ne put empêcher à son regard de détailler discrètement sa silhouette joliment ciselée.

C'était quelque chose insidieux et corrosif, Kili ne savait pas vraiment quand ça avait commencé, parce qu'il avait l'impression, en lui, qu'il désirait Fili depuis toujours. Mais c'était devenu un véritable magnétisme, une attirance ineffable contre laquelle il avait d'abord cherché à lutter, mais qui ne cessait de croître avec ce foutu temps qu'il passait à en tête à tête avec lui.  
Il espérait que Fili en souffrait de la même manière, tient, ça lui fera les pieds, même s'il se demandait si le plus vieux était, lui aussi, attiré par lui, par son corps, de _cette_ façon _là_.

Il eut soudain un flash de souvenir et il revit _ce_ regard qui avait glissé sur lui, dans les bains, avant que Fili ne se défende en cherchant à le monter contre Dizir.

Passant à côté de son frère sans un mot, Kili eut un discret sourire ravi. Le blond pouvait le nier s'il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre ça lui non plus. Surtout qu'il était tout de même allé jusqu'à calomnier un collègue pour le mettre sur la touche, et, d'ailleurs, ça avait plutôt bien marché.

 _« Je ne t'ai pas choisi, Kili, tu m'as été imposé ! »_

Marchant en silence, l'archer ne put s'empêcher de revoir encore et encore le regard affamé de Fili glisser sur son corps et il en sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui.

 _« Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas de toi ? »_

Il déglutit, une dangereuse lueur déterminée fit briller son regard.  
Ils étaient partis pour quelques jours d'exploration solitaire. Fili était un abruti arrogant qui pensait se suffire à lui même et qui considérait son petit-frère comme un boulet qu'il trainera derrière lui toute sa vie, faute de l'aimer et de désirer le posséder.

Si Kili se montrait incapable de le séduire et le faire flancher, il pouvait au moins lui faire regretter son choix et faire en sorte de montrer au blond ce qu'il perdait à lui tourner le dos ainsi.  
Et il commença immédiatement, allégeant sensiblement sa démarche pour que, discrètement, elle devienne plus sensuelle, plus aguichante.

Il passa les jours suivants ainsi, provoquant avec subtilité, en sentant avec plaisir le discret, mais intense, regard de FIli sur lui et il s'en réjouissait, même si, d'un autre coté, il en souffrait aussi, lui qui désirait bien plus que le regard.

oOo

— Mais si ce n'est pas l'inondation, qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer le déclin de ce peuple ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un dragon, ça pullulait par ici pendant un temps.  
— Il y aurait des traces.  
— Que l'eau aurait effacé…

Ils étaient à deux jours de marche du camps, dans ce qui était certainement les vestiges d'un port, une digue en demi-lune s'enfonçait dans l'eau noire, offrant une jolie crique suffisamment grande pour accueillir une dizaine de petits navires. Les bâtiments en pierre grise étaient des entrepôts, plusieurs petites tourelles les surplombaient, des ouvertures en arc de cercle étaient ciselées dans leurs murs, offrant certainement une vue imprenable sur la totalité du lac, mais, après y être monté, les deux frères n'avaient trouvé que de l'obscurité et aucun champs de vision correct.

Ils étaient maintenant sur la berge, et, le regard perdu dans le vide, assis contre un petit muret en fumant doucement, Fili répondait distraitement à Kili qui se tenait debout, face au lac dont l'extrémité se perdait dans le noir de la cave, invisible à l'œil nu.

— On n'arrive même pas à cerner la profondeur… Peut-être qu'il n'y a que quelques centimètres…  
— Ça m'étonnerait…  
— Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir.

Le ton était soudain déterminé et Fili se redressa lorsqu'il comprit ce que son petit-frère avait en tête.

— Fait gaffe, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans…  
— On le saura bientôt.

Conscient que la crique n'était pas l'endroit le plus intéressant, Kili fit demi-tour et, suivit de Fili qui fronçait les sourcils, il retourna dans une salle qu'ils avaient explorée juste avant.

Elle était plutôt grande, entièrement vide, pas la moindre trace de poussière, un sol immaculé de marbre blanc s'y étendait et, au centre, se trouvait un bassin d'une dizaine de mètre de diamètre, un cercle parfait, contenant la même eau noire que celle du lac, à côté duquel le brun posa son arc et son carquois.

— Il communique certainement avec le reste… Je vais aller le sonder…  
— Kili, je ne pense pas que-  
— Tu n'as plus aucune autorité sur moi, Fili.  
— Tu ne retiens que ce qui t'arrange des paroles de Thorin…

Kili leva les yeux au ciel et prit appuie sur le rebord pour plonger dans l'eau, mais Fili lui attrapa le bras :

— Ne fais pas ça.  
— Pourquoi, tu as peur pour moi ?

Kili avait répondu d'un ton acerbe et Fili le lâcha comme si sa peau l'avait brulé, avant de pousser un soupir lourd :

— Fais ce que tu veux, après tout.

Kili lui lança un regard furieux dans lequel le blond put lire une nette déception, puis, doucement, il se laissa glisser dans l'onde, habillée de l'armure de Frérin qui protégea son corps de la morsure du froid sans se raidir au contact de l'eau.

Fili le regarda disparaître en serrant les poings et, instinctivement, il sortit un poignard qu'il garda en main alors qu'il s'agenouilla au bord du bassin. Anxieux, il compta les secondes, conscient que Kili pouvait retenir sa respiration plus longtemps que la normale, mais il restait vigilant et un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsque, après de longues minutes, le plus jeune réapparut à la surface.

— Alors ?  
— Il fait très sombre là dedans, mais il y a des algues lumineuses quelques mètres plus bas, j'ai pu discerner des trucs. Et je n'ai pas réussi à voir les limites de cette grotte sous-marine, mais elle paraît immense. Et il y a des constructions aussi, des bâtiments similaires à ceux qui sont à la surface, Ori a raison, le peuple avait appris à faire selon les caprices du lac...

Kili, le souffle haché, s'était appuyé sur le rebord du bassin et ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient sur le sol de marbre. Il sortit de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration et Fili retira ses armes et les pièces les plus lourdes de son armure qu'il posa au sol, prêt à accompagner son frère à sa prochaine plongée, mais un mouvement dans l'eau attira son attention et son cœur se comprima d'effroi :

— Kili ! Recule, tout de suite !

D'un geste sûr, il bouscula Kili, le jetant au sol et il n'eut que le temps de sortir un poignard et se mettre en garde. La surface de l'onde se brisa et un tentacule géant jaillit des profondeurs, fusant sur Fili qui se défendit en le tailladant d'un coup de lame ajusté. Le premier tentacule se rétracta, mais un deuxième sortit de l'eau et s'enroula autour du poignet du prince blond qui eut le reflexe de se débattre. Mais la prise s'intensifia instantanément et, au moment où Kili, un poignard dans sa main gauche, la droite n'étant pas encore assez forte, bondit pour trancher l'appendice, celui-ci, d'une traction puissante, entraina Fili sous l'eau.  
Kili sauta immédiatement, gardant son arme en main, et il s'enfonça lui aussi dans les profondeurs.

Fili était parvenu à dégainer l'un de ses petites lames qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et il fit lâcher prise en tailladant la chose qui le tenait et qui l'entrainait toujours plus bas. Une fois libéré, il eut à repousser les assauts du monstre qui tenta de le capturer à nouveau et, bientôt, Kili fut à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide. Conscients que le temps leur était compté, ils prirent la fuite, se contentant de taillader les tentacules qui les prenaient pour cible et ils se dirigèrent vers une lumière qui filtrait à travers l'onde.

Ils firent surface dans une petite grotte sous-marine et s'éjectèrent de l'eau immédiatement, reculant jusqu'à se trouver hors de portée de la bête qui fouilla la berge d'une dizaine de tentacules monstrueux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle abandonna et s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'eau, ne laissant derrière elle que des remous dans lesquels dansaient des fines volutes de sang.

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères se laissèrent tomber au sol, à une quinzaine de mètres de l'onde, et ils reprirent le souffle qu'ils avaient retenu trop longtemps, sentant leur poitrine au bord de l'implosion.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard, celui de Kili, pétri d'excuse, ne put supporter la colère contenue dans les yeux de Fili qui se jeta sur ses pieds en explosant :

— Mais à quoi penses-tu, par Mahal ?  
— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te mettre face au danger à ma place !

A son tour, Kili se leva pour lui faire face, la tension trop longtemps contenue en lui tourbillonna violement, et son corps vibrait de fureur à cause de Fili, qui continuait inlassablement de le relayer en deuxième ligne et qui, en plus, se permettait de le reprendre comme s'il n'était qu'un sale gamin intrépide.

— Tu aurais préféré que je te regarde te faire bouffer par ce truc sans réagir ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Dans la mesure où je ne suis qu'une tâche à tes yeux, ça t'aurait fait un problème de moins !

La voix du brun était porteuse d'une douleur brute et furieuse que l'ainé ne put ignorer, le prenant aux tripes, à l'instar des larmes, contenues, qui firent briller ses yeux troublés par la déception et la détresse. Son regard étincela et il s'approcha jusqu'à crocheter sa nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux en assenant durement :

— Je ne désire pas ta mort, Kili.  
— Quoi alors !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, à la fin ? Que je disparaisse ? Que je te haïsse ? Tu me rejettes continuellement et, parallèlement, tu t'interposes dès qu'un nain me regarde de trop prêt ! Tu assures me détester mais, dès que je comprends que je n'ai aucune chance pour te plaire, tu mets ta vie en jeu pour ma sécurité ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Fili garda les lèvres closes, comme incapable de répondre à la question et, à son tour, Kili combla le reste de la distance qui les séparait, posant sa main sur celle du blond qui était restée sur sa nuque et plongeant son regard brulant d'un feu désespéré dans celui, troublé du premier prince, sa voix devenant soudainement plus grave :

— Si ce n'est pas ma mort que tu désires, Fili, alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

Encore une fois, l'épéiste resta muet, comme hypnotisé, se contentant de tressaillir lorsqu'il récolta sur ses lèvres le souffle du plus jeune :

— Moi je le sais…

Sa main se referma sur celle de Fili et il le força à lâcher prise pour la faire glisser sur la peau de sa gorge, puis sur l'armure dégoulinante qui le ceignait, retenant sa respiration en sentant sur lui le toucher attisant du plus vieux qui ne se déroba pas, le laissant mener sa paume contre la poitrine de Kili, puis son torse, avant d'effleurer le ventre qui se contracta. Sous la proposition tacite, Fili attrapa sa taille et, spontanément, l'attira contre lui, sans un mot.  
Il leva son autre main pour caresser tendrement son visage encore humide, et Kili fut soudain happé par la profondeur vertigineuse de son regard.  
Ils restèrent immobiles, trempés et égarés, mais accroché au regard de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'un phare au milieu d'une tempête et le brun souffla du bout des lèvres :

— Si tu me désires, Fili… Si tu veux me posséder…

Il se tut, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Une proposition ? Une invitation ? Une déclaration ? Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il voulait, lui. Quoique, si il savait : Il voulait garder _ce_ regard là. Celui qui était actuellement posé sur lui. Le même que celui qu'il avait surpris dans les bains il y a quelques mois, ou ceux qui glissaient sur son corps lorsque l'ainé pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Le même, mais tellement plus intense. Un regard où se mêlaient tellement de choses que le plus jeune ne parvint pas à le cerner.

Les doigts de Fili glissèrent sur sa joue pour chasser une mèche humide et le brun ferma les yeux pour déguster l'instant, se sentant tout simplement comblé, là, dans les bras de son âme-sœur, dans cette citée oubliée de tous, au sein de cette caverne sous-marine inaccessible par quiconque n'en connaissait pas la localisation.  
Le temps semblait suspendu, aucun des deux ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que, ouvrant les yeux, Kili fût happé par le regard gris, magnétique, affamé et intense, que le plus vieux avait posé sur lui. Quelque chose avait changé, la dureté et la colère n'étaient plus là, remplacées par quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle.

Ils restèrent figés, comme une hésitation suspendue et, succombant, Kili entrouvrit les lèvres, accrochant à son tour la nuque du plus vieux d'une poigne fébrile lorsque celui-ci approcha son visage.

Il accueillit son baiser dans un soupir de contentement, frémissant en sentant sa main glisser dans son dos avec sensualité. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une première fois, une caresse hésitante et timide qui ne dura qu'une brève seconde, le temps d'une rencontre, ou d'une question.

Elles se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver, un peu plus longtemps, comme si elles validaient leur première fois, s'embrassant encore sagement, aussi légères qu'un battement d'aile de papillon qui risquait de s'envoler à tout moment, découvrant le parfum, la chaleur et le gout de l'autre.  
Elles s'éloignèrent encore, mais l'absence, même brève, leur fut insupportable et, brusquement, elles s'unirent avec besoin, soudain plus audacieuses et plus exigeantes, affamées, et elles dansèrent longuement sur un rythme qui leur était propre, s'entrelaçant avec volupté.

Totalement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas Fili, Kili se noya dans l'étreinte avec la certitude que plus jamais il ne voudra gouter à d'autres lèvres que celles-ci et, sous l'impulsion du plus vieux, il se pressa contre lui pour approfondir le baiser en l'enlaçant. Avec délice, il porta sa langue à la rencontre de celle du blond qui l'entraina dans un ballet vertigineux et passionné. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. C'était tellement juste, tellement vrai, tellement bon… Il ne se souvenait même plus de tous les griefs qu'il ressentait contre lui son arrogance, sa condescendance, sa putain de fierté…  
Grisés par ce déchainement des sens, leurs mains commencèrent à découvrir le corps de l'autre par des caresses curieuses et audacieuses, toutefois, le premier héritier rompit le baiser à regret :

— Par Mahal… Kili… Que sommes nous en train de faire ?

« Que sommes-nous en train de faire ? » et non, « Qu'avons-nous fait ? ». Cela suffit pour faire comprendre à Kili que le plus vieux ne considérait pas ça comme un dérapage et il attrapa son armure souple au col :

— Tait-toi…

Kili avait répondu au chuchotement de Fili, dans lequel se mêlait douleur et volupté, en caressant, par dessus le cuir, le corps du blond qui se laissa faire et dont le regard était actuellement l'antithèse même des mots candeur ou innocence.  
 **  
—** On s'aime, Fili, c'est tout. On ne fait rien de mal…

Il avait supplié ses mots, redoutant l'idée d'entendre l'autre réfuter cette affirmation, mais le plus vieux eut un sourire creux, et il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Kili en sondant son regard.  
Encore une fois, le temps sembla suspendu, puis Fili s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à combler l'espace qui les séparait, et il vint caler son visage dans le creux de la gorge du plus jeune, totalement figé, qu'il flatta d'un baiser tellement léger que Kili n'en sentit que le souffle. Sa main vint enrober sa nuque et, sa paume, proche de la jugulaire, pouvait sentir contre elle le sang pulser dans les veines du brun.

Il s'enivra de son odeur en se demandant s'il serait capable de revenir en arrière après cela, se doutant que non, alors qu'il découvrait, enfin, le jeune capitaine de cette manière. Son goût, son parfum, sa bouche, _ce_ regard si poignant qui ne brillait que pour lui de ce feu si particulier… Lui qui avait résisté pendant si longtemps contre ce désir trop puissant, au point où il avait commencé à voir Kili comme une plaie, il sut qu'il avait perdu ce combat au moment où il s'était penché sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres, peut-être même avant. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance.

A nouveau, il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps du plus jeune par dessus l'armure qu'il trouva, soudain, de trop, puis il prit une dernière longue inspiration, avant de s'écarter et le regarder dans les yeux, son pouce caressant galamment la mâchoire à la barbe courte.

— Si on cède, quel bien nous fera t-il ?  
— En doutes-tu ?

Fili ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà cédé de toute manière. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se leurrer : l'embrasser à perdre haleine, honorer son corps, le revendiquer comme sien… C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait de la part de Kili, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Et le plus jeune, sentant son hésitation, ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

— Fili… Laisse moi t'offrir tout ce dont tu manques… Laisse moi être tien… Je veux être celui qui te comblera comme tu ne l'as jamais été…

Il s'agissait autant d'une supplique que d'un ordre, susurrée dans le creux de son oreille et Kili retint sa respiration, découvrant, alors qu'il parlait, que c'était exactement ce que lui voulait être pour Fili, depuis toujours. S'il détestait autant voir la force de son frère, son aisance autant avec les mots qu'avec les armes, la confiance quasi-aveugle que mettait Thorin en lui et son pouvoir à Erebor qui ne cessait de s'accroitre, c'était parce qu'il refusait de voir Fili prendre son indépendance vis à vis de lui, s'en sortir seul sans réclamer son aide ou son soutient. Sans lui, tout simplement.  
Le blond tressaillit, puisant au fond de lui pour ne pas répondre immédiatement à ce murmure envoutant.

— Par Mahal… Kili, tu me fais tourner la tête…

Instinctivement, il fit quelques pas en avant, forçant Kili à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre une paroi. Ainsi coincé par le corps du plus vieux, Kili ne voulut pas bouger et il leva le menton pour offrir tacitement sa gorge à Fili qui, après une brève hésitation, se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, caressant la nuque du bout des doigts. Il déposa fugacement ses lèvres sur la peau pâle, mais il se reprit trop vite et sa bouche vint mordre sèchement le lobe de l'oreille, comme un doux reproche.

— Que veux-tu, au juste, Kili ? Simplement une entente cordiale entre nous, ou bien…  
— Qu'as-tu d'autre à proposer ?

Le ton était mutin, mais il restait enrobé d'une certaine crainte de voir ce si doux instant voler en éclat, car Kili avait peur de rapidement rejoindre la cruelle réalité. Toutefois, il ne savait pas si, ce qui lui faisait peur, était de voir Fili se dérober, privilégiant la sagesse à la passion ou, au contraire, que le plus vieux se laisse griser et passe franchement le pas de l'interdit, car il était encore temps de faire une croix sur cette folle idée qu'ils caressaient du bout du doigt. Il ne parvenait pas à dire ce qu'il désirait vraiment, entre la sagesse ou la damnation.

C'est pourquoi il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque, sans répondre, Fili lui fit face pour le regarder dans les yeux, englobant le visage de l'archer de ses mains tout en s'approchant jusqu'à partager son souffle en murmurant :

— Ce que j'ai d'autre à proposer ? Une invitation pour un plongeon dans le vide… Vertigineux, tourbillonnant et inconnu…

Kili ouvrit les lèvres, comme envouté, et, les yeux clos, il avala sa salive avant de parler d'un ton bas et séduisant :

— Et… Pour ce qui est de la chute ?

Le coin des lèvres de Fili s'étirèrent dans un sourire désolé et sa bouche frôla celle du plus jeune lorsqu'il répondit sur le même ton :

— Je ne vais pas te cacher que nous avons toutes les chances de nous briser à la réception…  
— Elle peut ne jamais arriver…  
— Tout comme elle peut apparaître à tout instant…

Du pouce, Fili caressait distraitement la joue de Kili qui déglutit, sentant son corps trembler alors qu'ils restaient là, sur ce fil fin comme une lame de rasoir, à se balancer dangereusement au dessus de l'abîme dans lequel les jettera cette passion défendue.  
Ils n'avaient plus qu'un pas à faire, et ce serait le plongeon.  
Nerveusement, il vint enrouler ses doigts autour des poignets de Fili, sans pour autant faire mine de le repousser ou de l'encourager, et il parla d'une voix rauque :

— Et… Si on résiste ?  
— Le veut-on réellement ?

Il déglutit et resta silencieux, s'accrochant au regard de Fili qui susurra contre lui :

— Que veux-tu réellement, Kili ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit…  
— Je te veux toi…

Son cœur qui palpitait follement lui faisait mal et lui donnait le vertige, mais pas autant que le silence de Fili qui s'étendit quelques instants suite à son murmure étouffé, puis il parla d'un ton désolé :

— Kili… Il y a des lois contre lesquelles nous ne pouvons aller…  
— Des lois qui n'ont aucune emprise sur ce dont elles ignorent… Ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans cette cave n'appartient qu'à nous…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, conscient de la gravité des choses qu'une telle idée pouvait engendrer, et un intense silence s'étendit alors qu'ils lisaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre ce désir bridé qui, quoiqu'ils décidaint, se retournerait contre eux à un moment où à un autre.  
Une brève hésitation fit tressaillir Kili qui, retenant son souffle, pris sa décision en tremblant.  
Nerveux, il ferma les yeux et déposa à nouveau un très léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond, effleurant à peine la bouche de son souffle exacerbant et venant la taquiner d'une langue mutine et aguichante, jusqu'à ce que, les sens exacerbés, Fili ne lui empoigne la nuque pour lui en arracher un long, intense et profond, avant d'expulser un souffle aussi séduit que lucide :

— Tu causeras ma perte, Kili…  
— Je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit la meilleure chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivé…

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

La suite aura peut-être un peu de retard, j'ai décidé de remanier les chapitres finaux,  
Ca ne devrait pas être long surtout que toute manière, vu le très peu de retour qu'a cette fic,  
que je prenne le temps de pondre un truc de qualité ou non, je ne sais pas si on verra une différence ^^'


	14. Chapter 14

— Kili, il faut y aller…  
— Ho non… Encore quelques minutes s'il-te-plait.

L'épéiste soupira, mais il ne bougea pas et, quoique légèrement raide, il leva sa main libre pour caresser doucement les cheveux de Kili, qui somnolait encore, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son frère et une main entremêlée à la sienne, un sourire ravi étirait ses lèvres malgré ses yeux clos.

Après leur rencontre avec le poulpe et la découverte de la petite grotte sous-marine, qui avait été témoin du bouleversement dans leur relation, ils avaient marché un petit moment dans des galeries naturelles aux parois de roche brute et irrégulières taillées par la montagne, mais ils avaient aussi relevé ça et là quelques traces qui montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à visiter les lieux : des runes sur les murs, des restes de torches ou quelques trous dans la roche, certainement des gemmes qui avaient été arrachées, quelques siècles auparavant.

Puis ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter pour prendre du repos et Kili avait immédiatement trouvé le sommeil, lové contre Fili qui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ce dernier, lui, venait de passer de longues heures à scruter les ombres effilées de la galerie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ses pensées obnubilées par celui qui était pressé contre lui et dont le souffle régulier s'échouait sur sa poitrine, ses longues mèches d'ébène caressant la peau de son avant-bras.  
Il avait tellement mal, une plaie béante semblait avoir tranché son âme, née de la guerre qui faisait rage en lui, entre son désir et sa détermination, encore latente malgré tout, de ne pas succomber.

Il resta encore quelques minutes immobiles, puis remarquant que le souffle du plus jeune s'approfondissait, signe qu'il repartait pour de bon dans les limbes du sommeil, il hésita quant à la conduite à tenir. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'urgence, surtout que Dwalin leur avait fait comprendre que plus ils étaient loin, mieux il se sentait. Donc si Kili avait du sommeil à rattraper, c'était le moment. Il porta ses doigts au visage du brun pour attraper une mèche qu'il replaça avec les autres, goutant, par ce simple geste, à un sentiment de complétude qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de l'épaule du plus jeune qu'il pressa gentiment contre lui, fermant les yeux en tachant de faire taire ses fantasmes alléchants, qui concernaient essentiellement la meilleure manière de réveiller Kili.

Il resta immobile, à écouter le souffle régulier du plus jeune en se disant qu'il pouvait très bien le laisser finir sa nuit ici pour aller étudier les environs de son côté, afin de gagner du temps, mais l'instant était trop précieux pour qu'il songe réellement à se séparer de son frère et il laissa ses pensées dériver, encore, sur ce lien corrosif qu'ils avaient.

Il l'aimait, oui, à en perdre la raison peut-être, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était toujours interdit de penser à la moindre chose qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans la grotte sous-marine.  
Parce que Kili était son petit-frère, que jamais il n'avait pensé voir en lui autre chose qu'un jeune fou intrépide sur lequel il fallait constamment garder un œil, et, aussi, car l'inceste était interdit, surtout dans leur lignée prestigieuse qui réclamait un fils à chaque premier-né pour continuer de la perpétrer.

Il soupira en laissant son regard dériver sur le corps alanguis contre le sien et, sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir, ses doigts se posèrent sur le torse qu'il caressa en retenant son souffle, glissant sur l'irrégularité de l'armure, là où Malbech avait planté sa griffe, que Kili avait réparé au mieux.  
Mais il se reprit et, avec douceur, il se leva délicatement, cherchant à ne pas réveiller Kili. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans la galerie, déterminé à trouver rapidement un moyen autre que la nage pour retourner à la surface et rejoindre les autres, même s'il se doutait qu'il allaient devoir se résoudre à une nouvelle confrontation avec le poulpe géant pour sortir de là.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kili était seul et il regarda immédiatement autour de lui pour déceler la moindre trace de son frère, en vain. Il remarqua que le blond avait laissé ses affaires ici et il en conclu qu'il était simplement parti explorer le périmètre en attendant son réveil, si bien qu'il ne s'inquiéta pas et, après s'être mollement étiré, il décida de le suivre de loin.

Toutefois, son regard fut attiré par un drôle d'objet au sol, blanc cassé, mince et irrégulier, qui ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ici jusqu'à présent et, les sourcils froncés, il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il fut d'abord surpris par sa légèreté, mais il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et il le relâcha comme s'il l'avait brulé.  
Un os. Un os de vertébré, il ne pouvait absolument pas définir de quoi il s'agissait car il avait méticuleusement été rongé par quelque chose aux dents extrêmement effilés et, posant un genoux au sol, il l'étudia avec plus d'intérêt pour tenter de définir la nature du prédateur qui avait fait ça.

— Kili, il faut que l'on parte d'ici, tout de suite !

Le jeune brun, qui n'avait pas entendu son frère approcher, sursauta et il se redressa, avant d'écarquiller les yeux :

— Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessé ?

Le blond, dont l'épaule lacérée était couverte de sang, se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires et il attrapa le bras de son frère au passage.

— Je sais où sont les habitants de cette ville.  
— Où sont-ils partis ?  
— Ils ne sont pas partis. Jamais. Comme tu l'avais deviné, c'est la montée des eaux qui a causé leur perte. Où, plutôt, ce qu'il y avait dans l'eau…

Fili n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Entrainant son frère dans la galerie qu'il venait d'explorer, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un petit promontoire qui surplombait une plage souterraine et le brun resta bouche bée : Le sol n'était pas visible, car jonchée de squelettes aux os rongés jusqu'à la moelle. Des centaines de personnes, peut-être même des milliers, un véritable charnier de quelque siècles que l'eau avait déposée là.

— Mais… Que…  
— Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un peuple amphibien, qui vivait aussi bien en surface que sous l'eau, ce qui explique l'agencement de la ville. Ils ont certainement vécu en huit-clos, jusqu'à ce que ces trucs là arrivent.

Du doigt, Fili désigna, plus loin, deux créatures qui se battaient bruyamment et que Kili n'avait encore jamais vues. Un long corps reptilien allié à un buste humanoïde, aux longs bras sertis de mains palmées et de longues griffes, leur visage aurait pu ressembler à celui, magnifique, des haut-elfes immortels de ce monde, mais les yeux cruels aux pupilles verticales ainsi que leurs nombreuses dents pointues leur donnait un aspect démoniaque et redoutable.

— Des sirènes ! Je pensais que ça n'avait jamais existé…  
— Il y en a des centaines… Et ça peut se déplacer sur terre, même mollement. Et je me suis fait surprendre par l'une d'entre elle qui était tapie ici.

Kili remarqua alors, à une dizaine de mètres, le cadavre puant de la chose qui s'en était pris à Fili et il s'approcha, sur le qui-vive.

— Elle est magnifique…  
— Elle ne ressemblait pas à ça lorsqu'elle m'a sauté dessus…

Morte, ses longs cheveux lumineux aux mèches entrelacées étant répandus sur le sol, la sirène était comme alanguis sensuellement dans son matelas de sang, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son visage à la peau opaline ressemblait à celui d'un enfant millénaire endormi, c'était très étrange, on éprouvait immédiatement l'envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant monts et merveilles.

— Et ce n'est pas tout… Ce métal que tu avais analysé… Il était extrait dans ces grottes, et non dans une autre mine.

Du doigt, Fili montra, sur la paroi qui ceignait cette crique, de longs filons argentés, de très bonne qualité, les deux nains n'avaient pas besoin de s'approcher pour en remarquer la pureté et Kili cru même apercevoir le scintillement caractéristique du Mithril. Sirène ou non, ça n'était pas une découverte dénuée d'intérêt, mais il se concentra à nouveau sur son frère :

— As-tu… As-tu une idée d'un passage pour retourner à la surface ?  
— Il y a un tunnel par là-bas, mais j'ai peur que ce soit infesté de ces trucs. Le mieux serait que l'on passe par le poulpe, m'est avis qu'il était en réalité un chien de garde pour le peuple qui vivait là, les sirènes en ont peur, et-

Un sifflement dangereux s'éleva derrière eux et, d'un même geste, les deux frères firent volte-face en dégainant. La lame de Fili trancha la tête de la première sirène qui s'était approchée discrètement tandis que Kili mettait à mort une deuxième qui se tordit de douleur poussant un hurlement strident. Le cri attira l'attention des deux bêtes qui se battaient en contrebas, mais, aussi, de la cinquantaine de sirènes qui paressaient sous les squelettes et qui se redressèrent en sifflant méchamment.

— On s'en va.

Au moment où les monstres filèrent vers le lac, Fili attrapa le bras du brun et ils s'élancèrent vers la petite grotte qui avait été témoin de leur baiser. Sans réfléchir, ils se jetèrent dans l'onde et nagèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la surface, conscient du tourbillonnement de l'eau qui annonçait l'arrivée du poulpe. Mais, comme l'avait sentit Fili, celui-ci était un prédateur des sirènes et, lorsque celles-ci apparurent dans les profondeurs pour les prendre en chasse, il se détourna d'eux pour se diriger vers elles. Ils sortirent de l'eau à bout de souffle et ils ramassèrent les armes qu'ils avaient déposées là avant de plonger, puis ils s'éloignèrent du bord, constatant avec effarement que l'eau avait monté et qu'elle débordait maintenant.

Tacitement, ils décidèrent de partir sans attendre, mais une sirène jaillit hors du bassin et atterrit sur le sol de marbre. Menaçante, elle rampa rapidement vers eux, mais une flèche de Kili se planta entre ses deux yeux, puis les deux frères s'en allèrent pour de bon.

— C'est pas bon… Elles ignoraient certainement notre présence. A tout les coups, leur métabolisme fonctionne comme celui des reptiles : elles peuvent passer des dizaines d'années au repos sans se nourrir, et se mettent en chasse dès qu'une proie apparait… Il faut absolument prévenir les autres.

Kili acquiesça vivement et, conscient qu'ils en avaient pour quelques heures, ils marchèrent vivement, remarquant avec inquiétude que l'eau du lac commençait à frémir.

oOo

Malheureusement, les créatures les avaient devancé et ce fut une vision chaotique qui les accueilli lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camps : Dwalin avait fait retrancher les érudits qui ne savaient pas se battre en hauteur et ce qui restaient des soldats et des combattants se battaient contre plusieurs dizaines de sirènes aux dents aiguisées, furieuses et puissantes, bien que mal à l'aise sur la terre ferme. Beaucoup de leurs cadavres jonchaient le sol, ainsi que ceux de quelques nains que certaines avaient déjà commencés à dévorer. Sans attendre, les deux princes passèrent immédiatement à l'attaque et ils chargèrent en entonnant un chant de guerre appris par Dizir. Leur technique, leur endurance et leur habilité ayant été décuplées au cours de ces derniers mois, ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'imposer en fauchant les vies et permirent à Dwalin de réorganiser ses effectifs avant de les interpeller tout en combattant :

— Mais vous étiez où, par Mahal ? On commençait à se dire qu'on allait partir sans vous attendre !  
— C'est ce que vous auriez dû faire dès que la menace est apparue !  
— Je préfère affronter cent de ces bêtes plutôt que retourner auprès de Thorin sans vous… Ori, emmène les érudits, on vous couvre !

Le jeune scribe, qui combattait un peu plus loin, s'éloigna de la zone et organisa la retraite de ses collègues tandis que Dwalin, ses soldats et les deux frères reculaient tout en trucidant leurs ennemis qui tentaient de les attraper.

— Faites gaffes, elles sont surpuissantes. Si elles vous choppent, elles vous traineront jusqu'à l'eau, et il ne restera que vos os en moins de quelques secondes…

Toujours plus nombreuses, les sirènes tentèrent de leur couper la route, bruyant amas de corps reptiliens entrelacés. Mais les nains parvinrent à se hisser en sécurité, en hauteur, et Dwalin fit un rapide décompte pendant que les combattants reprenaient leur souffles.

— Nous avons perdu sept soldats et six chercheurs… En moins de vingt minute… Je propose qu'on gèle les recherches et que l'on rentre à Erebor, maintenant, qu'en penses-tu, Ori ?

Fili et Kili allaient tous les deux prendre la parole pour donner leur avis, mais ils se souvinrent qu'ici, ils n'étaient que soldats et ils soupirèrent en cœur tandis qu'Ori acquiesça, peu désireux de rester une heure de plus avec ces créatures. Ils se mirent en route rapidement, mais un chant, magnifique dans sa tristesse, bouleversant par sa pureté, s'éleva en contrebas. Les nains se pétrifièrent, touchés par la beauté de la mélodie qui parlait à leur âme et, une nouvelle fois, ils se tournèrent vers les sirènes. Elles avaient perdu leur aspect démoniaque et ressemblaient maintenant à celle que Fili avait tué : fragiles et innocentes, envoutantes au delà des mots et leur voix, amplifiée et sublimée par l'acoustique de la cave immense, les invitait à les rejoindre.

— Il s'agit d'un charme mortel, les humains ne peuvent y résister. Quiconque entend ce chant est appelé auprès d'elles…  
— On devrait partir…

Mal à l'aise, les deux princes avaient sorti leurs armes et Ori acquiesça. Toutefois, si eux parvinrent à se détourner de ce spectacle somptueux, ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les nains et certains, hypnotisés, marchèrent en directions des sirènes.  
Le jeune scribe se mit immédiatement en travers de leur chemin, mais il était de faible constitution et il se fit bousculer par un soldat qui chercha à descendre vers les monstres qui lui offrirent un sourire séduisant.

— Retenez-les ! Tous les nains ne sont certainement pas imperméables à leur appel !

Le nain qui avait commencé la descente fut attrapé au col par Dwalin, qui l'assomma ensuite sans sommation, soulevant un concert de feulement furieux de la part des sirènes, tandis que Kili et Fili, ainsi que d'autres soldats, appréciant sa méthode, en firent de même avec la petite dizaine de nains qui tentèrent de rejoindre, eux aussi, les créatures qui se remirent à cracher et siffler dangereusement, amassées au pied du promontoire sur lequel ils étaient.

Les corps inconscients furent ensuite trainés hors de la cité et, une fois en sécurité, ils montèrent un camps pour la nuit, déjà bien avancée, puis les deux princes rejoignirent Ori et Dwalin autour du feu qu'ils s'étaient fait un peu à l'écart.

Ils discutaient tous les deux à propos de la récente attaque tandis que le grand guerrier nettoyait une plaie qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras, mais ils se turent lorsque Fili et Kili arrivèrent à leur hauteur et ils les gratifièrent d'un petit sourire en coin qui les mit immédiatement mal à l'aise :

— On a loupé quelque chose ?  
— Non, non… asseyez-vous…

Le ton était cordial, mais ils sentirent l'entourloupe et ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'asseoir avec raideur. Puis Ori pris la parole en sondant Fili attentivement :

— On a une théorie sur le chant des sirènes, du moins, sur ceux que ça affecte ou non…

Les deux frères échangèrent un nouveau regard, conscient de celui, appuyé que les deux autres avaient sur eux :

— Une théorie qui se confirme pour tout le monde… Sauf pour vous…  
— Et qui consiste en quoi ?

Dwalin et Ori échangèrent un sourire, puis ils reprirent avec un drôle d'éclat curieux et intrigués dans le regard :

— Tous les nains qui ont résisté à l'appel, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire comptine, sont ceux dont le cœur est déjà lié à leur Unique…

Le sourire de Dwalin était le même que celui de Dis quand elle avait un ragot trop gros pour elle et celui d'Ori n'était pas en reste. Le plus jeune continua, dégustant l'air stupéfait de ses deux princes :

— On était simplement en train de se poser quelques questions… Pour Kili, c'est facile, il n'a pas caché son amour pour Tauriel, même si je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là… Mais, toi, Fili ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais, sans se laisser intimider, il eut à son tour un sourire dangereux et il regarda Ori dans les yeux :

— Je te retourne la question, Ori… Tu caches bien ton jeu…  
— Et toi aussi, Dwalin… A moins que tu n'aies réellement un cœur de pierre, ce qui t'immunise contre ces bêtes, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de  
celle –où celui- qui aurait enchainé ton cœur…

Kili s'était immiscé à son tour dans la conversation pour essayer de détourner l'attention que les deux autres avaient posés sur Fili et, mouchés, Ori et Dwalin gardèrent le silence, avant que le grand guerrier ne rétorque :

— Il s'agit de votre mère, petits bâtards.

Sa réponse, sans outrager les deux fils de Dis, qui connaissaient suffisamment bien la relation entre ces deux là pour savoir que jamais Dwalin ne manquerait du moindre respect envers la sœur de Thorin, les amusa légèrement, et Ori reprit avec assurance :

— N'essaies pas de changer de sujet, Fili. Est-ce qu'on la ou le connaît ?  
— Encore une fois, Ori, je te retourne la question…  
— T'es pas drôle…

Malgré les terribles événements qui avaient pris la vie de ses collègues, Ori semblait radieux, et, puisqu'il était clair que personne n'avait envie de se dévoiler, le sujet porta sur autre chose durant une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne de lui même, puis ils se séparèrent pour prendre un minimum de repos avant la longue marche vers Erebor qui les attendait dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

oOo

— Est-ce que tu veux bien, s'il te plait, m'épargner ce sourire niais ?

Rejoignant Ori, qui s'était installé à l'écart du camps, Dwalin retira son armure de plates qui portait encore le sang séché des sirènes et le scribe secoua négativement la tête tandis que son sourire s'étendit davantage et il chantonna joyeusement :

— Dwalin est amoureux ! Il n'a pas entendu l'appel des sirènes parce qu'il est amoureux ! Il a trouvé son Unique et il le préfère au chant des sirènes !  
— Arrête ça.

De mauvaise foi, Dwalin resta froid, et le plus jeune s'approcha de lui en minaudant :

— Et je sais de qui…  
— Peut-être pas…

Ori eut un éclat de rire joyeux et il enroula un bras autour de sa taille massive en susurrant d'un ton velouté :

— Tu peux continuer de te la jouer goujat insensible, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et il s'éloigna, un sourire ravi éclairait son visage en fredonnant :

— Je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes ! Je ne suis pas un simple passe temps à tes yeux !  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est toi que j'aime ?

Plus loin, Ori lui lança un regard chaud et il se laissa tomber sur la couche, délassant sensuellement sa tunique :

— Pourquoi prendrais-tu la peine de me visiter chaque nuit si ce n'était pas le cas ?

oOo

A l'écart du campement, Fili s'était posé sur un petit tertre, qui surplombait la plaine au pied des montagnes noires et il regardait distraitement la brume ramper entre les monticules de terre qui jonchait cet endroit. Ils étaient au cœur de la nuit, mais, malgré quelques nuages poussés par le vent, les étoiles n'étaient pas voilées et les ombres se distinguaient nettement.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps ils avaient passé dans les caves, si ça se comptait en jours ou en semaines, mais il était bien conscient que rien ne sera jamais comme avant.  
Il pouvait continuer de se voiler la face s'il le voulait, bien entendu. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait embrassé Kili, ce qu'il avait ressentit en s'abreuvant à ses lèvres, partageant son souffle et découvrant son corps, ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer, ou même rejeter.  
Il l'avait dans la peau et, même s'il tentait de se l'arracher de force, jamais il n'y parviendrait. Il aurait voulu le nier, ignorer son frère et continuer à vivre sans lui, quitte à se condamner au célibat s'il s'avérait que personne n'était capable de le faire vibrer autant, mais comment pouvait-il s'y résoudre ? Surtout maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, trop brièvement, mais suffisamment pour désirer recommencer et approfondir l'expérience.

Plus loin, allongé sur le flanc, Kili discernait la silhouette de son frère et il passa un long moment à le regarder, pensant, lui aussi, à ce tournant que prenait leur relation. Et il avait peur. D'une part, il craignait que Fili fasse une croix sur ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans la grotte, ce qu'ils s'étaient dis, et qu'il redevienne cet intouchable prince arrogant qu'il détestait tant. D'autre part, il était aussi terrorisé à l'idée que le blond assume et décide d'aller plus loin. Il avait peur de le décevoir, peur de vivre une relation interdite, peur de tout foutre en l'air en en attendant trop de la part du blond qui, il le savait, était aussi empêtré dans l'honneur et le devoir que son oncle, préférant réfléchir selon ses valeurs plutôt que ses propres sentiments.  
Il ne voulait pas d'une union cachée, certes, mais il ne voulait pas non plus d'une vie sans Fili, du moins, sans son regard, son cœur et son temps. Le côtoyer au quotidien, l'apprécier sans le posséder, l'aimer sans le toucher… Ou, pire : le voir s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre…  
Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi, de tous, il avait fallu que son cœur s'embrase pour celui-là, même si, maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ses lèvres et qu'il avait vu à quoi il ressemblait lorsque que la glace fondait, même un peu, il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne comptait céder cette place à personne d'autre.

Trouvant que les minutes s'étiolaient lentement et, curieux de savoir à quoi pensait son frère, assis là, tout seul sous cette immense voute céleste, il se leva en silence pour le rejoindre et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Fili l'accueillit sans un mot, pas même pour lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs et ils échangèrent un long regard, empli de doutes, de certitudes, de craintes, mais, aussi, de promesses.  
Kili voulut parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et, à son tour, il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité qui leur faisait face, cherchant ses mots. Il voulait le toucher, lui murmurer des phrases que personne d'autre n'entendra, embrasser sa bouche, son visage, ses mains ou, simplement, discuter du temps qui passe, juste pour entendre sa voix. Mais il se sentait intimidé et, en silence, il se contenta de partager sa présence, jusqu'à ce que, avec douceur, Fili posa sa main sur la sienne pour y emmêler ses doigts, puis, d'une pression, il invita Kili à venir poser sa tête contre son épaule, ce que le brun fit sans rechigner, son sourire ravi illustrait le sentiment de béatitude qu'il ressentait maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit et qu'ils virent les lueurs de l'aurore éclairer l'horizon, partageant le silence, les doigts noués, puis, à l'instar des autres nains, ils se préparèrent au départ.

Les quatre jours de voyages furent, comme à l'allée, trop prenants pour que les deux nains parviennent à se trouver un moment en tête à tête et, une nouvelle fois, ils se côtoyèrent sans s'adresser la parole, se contentant d'échanger parfois de brefs regards indéchiffrables, mais bouleversants.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Erebor, ils furent conviés à accompagner Dwalin et Ori auprès de Thorin et du conseil, pour rendre compte de la mission d'exploration.  
Toujours dépossédés de leurs insignes, ils durent attendre que le jeune scribe explique intégralement les tenants de leurs différentes découvertes, leurs pertinences vis à vis d'Erebor et il clôtura en affirmant que, mis à part l'aspect culturel, cette ville ne leur était d'aucun intérêt stratégique, ce à quoi Fili répondit distraitement :

— A moins que l'on prenne les filons de mithril et d'argent en compte…  
— Pardon ?

L'agencement des bâtiments, la civilisation mystérieuse, le chant des sirènes… Ce beau blabla soporifique avait réussi à perdre la plupart des conseillers qui décrochaient à partir du moment où il n'était pas question d'argent. Mais leur attention fut soudain capté par l'annonce de Fili qui haussa les épaules :

— Juste avant l'attaque des sirènes, Kili et moi avons eu le temps de relever un gisement plutôt conséquent…  
— Avez-vous pu en définir le taux de saturation ?

Ori leva les yeux au ciel, Thorin et Kili aussi. C'était désespérant, ces conseillers ne juraient que par le gain et, pour eux, la richesse ne pouvait qu'être matérielle et en aucun cas culturelle. Mais, au moins, leur intérêt pour la ville fut soudain piqué et l'un d'eux se mit à parler pensivement, en caressant sa  
barbe :

— Maintenant que nous avons un régiment de chasseurs fonctionnel, nous allons enfin pouvoir l'utiliser concrètement… Trucider ces sirènes ne devraient pas vous poser trop de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda Kili dans les yeux et celui-ci retint un soupir exaspéré pour le : « _Enfin pouvoir l'utiliser concrètement_ »… Parce que, selon cette espèce particulière qu'étaient les conseillers de Thorin, sauver des vies était totalement surfait, et sa garnison n'avait de valeur que si elle permettait à la cité d'accroitre son bénéfice… Et après ça, Thorin lui demandait encore pourquoi il ne voulait pas siéger parmi ces gens-là.

— Cela dépend de combien elles sont. Car le régiment des chasseurs a connu beaucoup de pertes en annihilant l'armée de Malbech qui menaçait Erebor…  
— Mais avec ce système de recrutement onéreux, ce détail sera vite réglé ?

Kili, sans se vanter, était conscient que cinquante chasseurs seraient suffisant pour régler cette histoire et il allait l'assurer d'une voix ferme, mais il se reprit au dernier moment et il haussa les épaules, parlant d'un ton qui se voulait ennuyée :

— Certes, mais il nous faudra prendre un peu de temps, et de nouvelles dépenses… pour former nos nouvelles recrues et que l'on mette au point quelques stratégies pour combattre sur ce terrain qui ne nous est pas familier… Peut-être même créer de nouvelles armes et armures facilement manipulable dans l'eau. Nous ne pourrons pas vous libérer la place avant quelques mois, et encore, c'est seulement si nous avons rapidement atteint notre maximum d'effectifs...  
— C'est parfait, c'est le temps nécessaire pour monter une équipe d'exploration et de forage ! Nous allons, bien entendu, tout mettre en œuvre pour permettre à votre si beau régiment de se remettre sur pied au plus vite. N'hésitez pas à vous rendre auprès de nos comptables si jamais vous avez besoin de débloquer des fonds pour vos armes spéciales ! Ho, et… Peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre la reconstruction des piscines d'entrainements de la citadelle ?

Thorin, une nouvelle fois, leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement facile d'avoir l'accord de ses conseillers lorsqu'il était question de richesse qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à leur présenter le régiment des chasseurs sous cet angle très utile plutôt que chercher à leur faire comprendre que leur monde était toujours en danger et qu'ils devaient être prêt à se défendre.  
Partir forer dans ces montagnes n'étaient pas sa priorité, mais si cela permettait aux conseillers de s'investir un peu plus dans l'unité des chasseurs, il se dit qu'envoyer quelques soldats de Kili crapahuter dans cette ville oubliée pour trucider des femmes mollusques en échange, ce n'était pas trop cher payé.

Kili, Ori et Dwalin furent ensuite invités à quitter le conseil, tandis que Fili reprenait sa place et, désirant profiter un peu de calme et de solitude avant de retourner dans la citadelle, Kili se dirigea vers les appartements royaux.

Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler le fait que les choses revenaient à la normale. Depuis qu'il avait échangé ce baiser avec Fili, il avait l'impression que tout avait changé, que rien n'était plus comme avant. Même les choses simples prenaient un gout nouveau et marcher dans ces couloirs, pourtant familiers, lui donnait l'impression de plonger dans l'inconnu. Un dangereux et terrifiant inconnu, pourtant étincelant et attractif.  
Il ralentit sa marche lorsqu'il passa à côté des appartements de Fili, fermés depuis le départ du premier héritier dans les montagnes. Mais, même face aux portes closes, une étrange sensations bougea en lui alors qu'il imagina ce qu'il pourrait se passer de l'autre côté, dans le secret et l'intimité de ces vastes salles privées, si Fili et lui venaient à s'y retrouver. Seuls.  
La vision de deux mains qui se cherchent, qui se lient, des vêtements qui tombent au sol dans un bruissement doux, deux corps mouvant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, le silence de la pièce simplement entrecoupé par les soupirs de plaisir, le son des baisers avides, le froissement des draps et-

— Oh… Putentrailles !

Chastement, il détourna brusquement les yeux, soudain troublé et nerveux. La gorge sèche, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment arrêté face aux appartements de son ainé et, d'un pas vif, il s'en éloigna, fuyant ses pensées malsaines et interdites.

Il savait qu'il désirait son frère, oui, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, ça n'avait jamais été sous cet aspect charnel et passionné qui le prit au dépourvu. S'il appréciait dévorer son corps et sa démarche du regard, s'il ressentait souvent l'envie de le toucher, de promener ses doigts sur sa peau pour mieux la découvrir ou d'embrasser ses lèvres à nouveau, jamais il n'aurait imaginé aller plus loin avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui. C'était trop troublant. Aussi troublant que ce feu qui brulait maintenant dans ses reins…

Surtout qu'aller aussi loin ne pouvait se faire, si ce n'était dans le secret le plus absolu, voire même le mensonge, car que dire à sa mère et à son oncle, aux deux personnes qui les avaient élevé ? Que dire au peuple d'Erebor qui attendait son prochain héritier ? Thorin leur avait demandé de faire la paix, certes, mais en aucun cas il voulait d'eux qu'ils se lient l'un à l'autre.  
De ça, autant Kili que Fili en étaient conscients. Et pourtant…

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Et merci pour les reviews, notamment les guests, Mili, Ellinael et Thea1550 et ceux à qui je n'aurais pas répondu.  
A propos de la note que j'ai laissé au dernier chapitre, c'est juste que Diamonds est ma fic qui a le moins de succès,  
donc je ne me sens pas vraiment pressée de finir les modifications.  
Mis à part mes quelques revieweuses assidues (que je salue au passage), j'avais l'impression de publier dans le vent et donc, comme je n'ai pas l'impression que les chapitres sont attendus, je prend mon temps.

Mais, sinon, j'ai, normalement, bientôt terminé tout ça, donc je garde un rythme de parution régulier en ce moment, je pense que ça va aller :)

Et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés par la lenteur de développement de l'histoire.


	15. Chapter 15

oOo

— …Je vous remet donc vos insignes et lève la sanction, mais vous êtes prévenus : le prochain faux pas ne sera pas toléré.

Thorin posa lui même les différentes décorations sur les torses de ses neveux qui restèrent silencieux, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas pour les sonder intensément. Ils étaient seuls, tous les trois, dans la salle du conseil où Thorin les avait convoqué avant de leur sortir un discours de son cru qu'ils auraient pu, encore une fois, réciter à sa place tellement ils y étaient familiers.

Le roi les invita ensuite à sortir de la salle avec lui pour rejoindre les appartements royaux où Dis les attendait pour un repas en famille, le premier depuis un très long moment.

— Le programme de recrutement a bien fonctionné. Nous avons maintenant plus de cent cinquante chasseurs à la citadelle, mais certains sont encore jeunes et peu expérimentés… Fili, qu'en est-il de ta décision de quitter le régiment ?

Kili ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un furtif regard que le blond ne manqua pas et, après une brève hésitation, le prince souffla en détournant les yeux :

— Je pense que… Je vais y rester tant que cela n'empiète pas sur mes autres devoirs…

Le brun retint un sourire ravi, et le roi continua d'exposer la situation :

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais faire en sorte de te libérer plus de temps encore, car vos prochains mois seront intenses : entre l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues, l'élaboration d'une expédition pour nettoyer la ville oubliée, les recherches des deux orcs de Malbech qui continuent, de même que les discutions pour une alliance avec les humains et les elfes de cette vallée, nous avons tous de quoi faire.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent en silence et ils allaient pénétrer dans la grande salle principale de leurs appartements, mais Thorin retint Fili en posant sa main sur son épaule :

— J'aimerai te parler, fils.

Kili sentit qu'il était de trop et, mis à part un regard curieux, il n'interféra pas et pénétra dans la salle, fermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Une fois seuls, Fili regarda le plus vieux dans les yeux, intrigué par la gravité soudaine du grand roi sous la Montagne :

— Mon oncle ?

— Tu sais que les nouvelles vont vites, Fili…

Le blond haussa un sourcil, mal à l'aise, et Thorin reprit d'une voix qui se voulait détachée :

— Je ne pense pas te surprendre si je te dis que tout Erebor sait maintenant que vos cœurs, le tien et celui de ton frère, sont irrémédiablement pris… Car l'attaque des sirènes, ainsi que les déductions qui ont suivi, ont été racontées par les membres de l'expédition…

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit dans un « o » muet et il cligna des yeux. Il voulut parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et il se contenta de sonder son oncle qui l'étudiait intensivement avec un regard indéchiffrable :

— Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de ça avec moi, Fili, mais, par ton statut de premier héritier, je pense que tu es conscient que tu vas devoir te battre pour faire accepter la présence de ton Unique à tes côtés, si près du Trône d'Erebor…

Remarquant la mine soudain sombre de son neveu, le grand roi détourna les yeux pour parler avec douceur :

— Toutefois, quoi que l'on te dira… Il faut que tu saches que l'une de nos plus anciennes lois interdit formellement la séparation de deux âmes-sœurs. Ce n'est, de toute manière, pas quelque chose contre laquelle les lois peuvent aller…

Thorin ne manqua pas la soudaine étincelle qui illumina soudainement le regard terne de son neveu, mais le blond garda le silence, semblant peu enclin à s'épandre sur le sujet, et le roi continua :

— Mais, dans la mesure où tu es héritier d'Erebor et descendant de Durin, tu es déjà et seras de plus en plus convoité… Si tu désires t'unir avec ton Unique, il lui faudra-  
— Comment ça, « Si » ? Thorin, ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de décider à la place de mon fils !

Dis avait ouvert la porte brutalement, faisant sursauter Fili et soupirer Thorin :

— Tu n'avais pas à écouter cette conversation, Dis…  
— Elle me concerne aussi, il me semble.

Fusillant son frère du regard, elle attrapa son fils ainé à l'épaule et le traina jusqu'à la table, devant laquelle Kili était déjà assis, le regard fuyant. Thorin les suivit en grinçant des dents et, à son tour, sous l'invitation de sa sœur, il prit place face au dîner qui était servi tandis que Dis reprenait la discussion sévèrement :

— Thorin, mes enfants ont déjà sacrifié beaucoup de choses, pour toi, ta Montagne et ce peuple…  
— Je pense qu'ils en ont gagné tout autant…

Elle fit taire le marmonnement du roi d'un regard gelé et, tiquant d'agacement, il croisa les bras en soupirant.

— Alors, de ce côté là, n'essaie même pas de penser un seul instant à leur imposer quoique ce soit, _mon frère._  
— Dis, ça concerne aussi Erebor…

Le regard de la naine vira au noir et elle posa ses deux mains sur la table en se penchant sur Thorin :

— Les choses sont très simples. Thorin. Si jamais toi ou ton conseil tentez d'utiliser mes fils pour accroitre encore le capital de cette mine à l'aide de je ne sais quelle union arrangée, alors tu auras à t'expliquer face à ton peuple vis à vis d'une certaine liaison que tu entretiens avec le monarque de Mirkwood…

La menace jeta un blanc autour de la table et Thorin pâlît significativement. Son regard, soudain inquiet, étudia ses neveux qui écoutaient discrètement la conversation qui les concernait sans s'immiscer, et Dis le reprit sèchement :

— Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour deviner… Mais, que sa majesté se rassure : ses loyaux neveux n'ont jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit… Et nous trois sommes les seuls à connaître l'identité de ton compagnon… Pour l'instant.  
— Dis, tu n'as pas le droit de-.  
— Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de décider de cet aspect là de leur vie à leur place ! Surtout que si leur cœur est pris par une certaine personne, jamais ils ne pourront s'en détourner et trouver le bonheur avec une autre. D'ailleurs…

L'attention de la naine se reporta soudainement sur ses deux fils qui avaient su se faire oublier, sur le plus vieux en particulier, qu'elle sonda avec curiosité :

— Aurions-nous le privilège de savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Kili trouva soudainement quelque chose de très intéressant à étudier dans son assiette, évitant nerveusement de regarder du côté de Fili. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de mission et n'avaient pas encore vraiment cherché à discuter de ça, ni de ce qu'ils comptaient faire dorénavant. S'ils commençaient doucement à accepter leurs sentiments, il n'était pas encore question de les assumer ou de les laisser éclore, encore moins d'y répondre. Le visage du blond se ferma et il souffla sèchement à sa mère :

— Personne…

Il avait répondu d'un ton froid, sans s'occuper du tressaillement qui parcourut le corps du capitaine des chasseurs, puis il planta son regard dans celui de son oncle pour asséner avec certitude, comme s'il venait de prendre sa décision :

— Thorin, il s'agit de quelque chose que je ne veux pas partager. Ni avec Erebor, ni avec mes proches… Et je ne désire pas me marier. Avec personne... Du moins, pas devant nos lois…  
— Fili, tu es un descendant de-  
— Tout comme toi, mon frère. Si toi tu choisis de vivre un amour non fructifiant et secret, voire même interdit, tu n'as pas le droit de l'empêcher d'en faire de même…

Le côté mère tigresse de Dis ressortit immédiatement et Thorin jugea bon de ne pas insister maintenant. Après tout, elle était celle qui détenait les rênes des rumeurs et ragots de la cité entière, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir un scandale éclater à cause d'un manque de diplomatie familiale.

Un nouveau silence s'étendit et Kili tenta de lancer un regard du côté de son ainé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas passer à côté du « Du moins, pas devant nos lois » et, depuis que la dernier affirmation du blond avait claqué, son cœur s'était emballé significativement, sans comprendre ce que le plus vieux avait en tête. Fili lui rendit brièvement son regard, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Thorin qui parla sombrement :

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Fili. Mais tu dois savoir que ça ne sera pas simple, ni pour toi, ni pour la personne avec qui tu es lié… Surtout si tu décides de garder ça secret…

Ce ne serait pas simple, non… Même Thorin l'admettait, alors qu'il imaginait naïvement que son héritier était lié à une naine, certainement de haute naissance, car, normalement, les nains n'avaient pas de surprise de ce côté là : ils tombaient amoureux de la personne la plus adéquate... Les deux frères échangèrent un nouveau regard grave, mal à l'aise, mais Dis reprit en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète :

— Fili ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous dire qui-  
— J'ai dit non.

Les nains étant pudiques de ce côté là, même si certains célébraient leur union de manière très festive, il n'était pas rare que d'autres couples cachent leur relation, à l'instar d'Ori et Dwalin, et, dans ce cas là, il était généralement très malpoli de chercher à en savoir plus. Si bien que ni Thorin, ni Dis n'insistèrent plus et il entamèrent enfin le dîner en discutant à propos du récent séjour des deux plus jeunes dans cette ville oubliée.  
Aucun des deux plus vieux n'avaient, non plus, essayé de discuter de cela avec Kili car, même si le plus jeune ne s'était jamais confié à qui que ce soit, personne n'ignorait la peine qu'il avait enduré à la mort de Tauriel et le fait que, depuis, il n'avait pas démontré le moindre intérêt pour qui que ce soit, malgré les très nombreuses avances et propositions.

oOo

— Ho mais… Regardez qui voilà… Moi qui espérais ne plus jamais voir leur face…  
— Moi j'avais même réussi à les oublier…  
— On n'avait pas mis des gardes à l'entrée au cas où ces deux-là reviendraient ?

Ce fut les exclamations très chaleureuses des trois lieutenants qui accueillirent l'arrivée des deux princes dans le bureau de Kili mais, sans s'offusquer, les deux frères rendirent les étreintes de leurs collègues qui semblaient, malgré tout, ravis de les revoir. Dizir se permit même de tenir la taille du jeune capitaine un peu plus longtemps en se lamentant :

— Il était temps que tu reviennes, petit… Ce type, c'est un démon tyrannique et impitoyable…

Il désigna Harald du regard et celui-ci, tout en cédant sa place à Kili, envoya une grimace dangereuse à l'ancien mercenaire qui frémit. Puis le calme s'instaura alors que Kili présenta rapidement la situation. Bien entendu, l'idée d'aller massacrer des bestioles aquatiques fut celle qui plut le plus aux lieutenants qui ne rechignèrent pas à élaborer avec Kili la meilleure manière d'en venir à bout. Les deux princes leur firent une rapide présentation de l'agencement de la ville, la localisation des filons et la manière de combattre des sirènes, puis ils discutèrent longuement sur la meilleure manière de procéder.

— Et, pour conclure, il me semble évident que ne participeront à cette mission que ceux qui seront hermétiques à l'appel des sirènes…

Kili clôtura la séance le regard fuyant, se doutant que les lieutenants étaient déjà conscients de cette affaire, ce qui fut avéré lorsque des regards en coin furent échangés entre les trois plus vieux, avant que Drunn ne s'adresse à Fili en chantonnant, un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres :

— Et quand comptes-tu nous présenter ton Unique, au juste ? Je pensais qu'on était une famille et que l'on devait tout se partager… C'était pas cool de nous cacher une chose pareille… Et moi qui pensais avoir mes chances avec toi…  
— Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi c'est impossible…  
— Qui sait… Peut-être que c'est de moi dont tu es éperdument amoureux…  
— Ca aurait pu… Si tu avais été mon genre…

Fili avait répondu avec un sourire narquois, du tac au tac et Kili préféra lever la réunion, peu désireux d'assister à ce genre d'échange. Il accrocha le regard de son frère, qui sembla hésiter entre rester seul avec lui ou bien suivre les autres, mais ça ne dura qu'une brève seconde, avant que Drunn ne lui attrape l'épaule pour proposer un petit tournois entre lieutenants pour fêter le retour du blond et ils sortirent tous les quatre en se disputant pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de taper en premier sur le blond.

Une fois seul, le capitaine soupira et il s'assit à son bureau pour étudier les recherches qu'Harald, Drunn et Dizir avaient déjà entamées à propos des deux orcs en cavale. Le nettoyage de la ville engloutit n'était qu'une affaire mineure et Kili avait déjà décidé de laisser à Dizir et sa division la charge de cette mission. Il espérait simplement que le deuxième lieutenant perde cette sale manie qu'il avait de ramener à chaque fois les cadavres de ses adversaires les plus sérieux pour les laisser pourrir sur la place principale.

oOo

— Et alors ? Leur armée a été anéantie, que voulez-vous qu'ils nous fassent ?

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'ils se regroupent et s'organisent à nouveau !  
— Ils s'organiseront à nouveau, avec ou sans ces deux grands orcs, car c'est ainsi que vont les choses… Nous pourront détruire autant de clans, avec leurs chefs, que nous le pouvons, d'autres viendront toujours.

Bard retint un soupir agacé face à l'obstination de Thranduil qui n'avait pas la moindre intention d'investir plus que ses rapports d'éclaireurs dans cette histoire et, dépité, il se tourna vers Thorin qui, à l'instar du roi elfe, semblait s'ennuyer ferme :

— Peut-on compter sur Erebor ?  
— Qu'y gagnerons-nous ?

L'humain retint un hurlement de rage ainsi que la soudaine envie de prendre le nain pour taper sur l'elfe. Toutefois, il resta calme et expira lentement, se demandant intérieurement comment il avait pu être aussi naïf et espérer obtenir quoique ce soit en convoquant ces deux-là à Dale pour un conseil inter-race sans l'aide précieuse de Gandalf qui s'avérait être un mortier efficace entre les différents rois de la région. Il posa son poing sur la carte étalée sur la table en parlant fermement :

— Grace aux éclaireurs de Thranduil, nous savons maintenant où ils se terrent… Les déloger et les tuer sera extrêmement facile si nous conjuguons nos forces et nos techniques…

Les deux autres monarques restèrent impassibles, et Bard soupira, avant de retenir un sourire machiavélique :

— Quoique… Je pense que nous pouvons faire sans les elfes, Thorin… Vingt de vos chasseurs seront suffisants pour-  
— Vingt chasseurs ? Dix elfes pourraient en venir à bout en moins d'une Lune !

Piqué, Thranduil avait parlé d'un ton condescendant, auquel Thorin répondit avec un sourire narquois :

— Une Lune… C'est le temps qui serait nécessaire à mes neveux pour régler le problème à eux deux…  
— Pas mal… Quand on sait que mon fils peut…

Ravi, Bard n'écouta pas la fin de la dispute qui débutait, et il sortit de la salle du conseil avec un sourire victorieux en s'adressant à son fils qui patientait  
dehors :

— C'est, bon, les elfes et les nains s'occupent des deux derniers orcs. Profitons d'avoir du temps pour organiser notre foire de la toison.

oOo

— Thorin ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Je pars pour le plateau d'Ôm. Il y a une vieille tour bâtie par les hommes de l'ancien temps… Les faces pâles ont découvert que nos deux orcs évadés se trouvent là-bas avec le reste de leur troupe.

Pas vraiment réveillé, Kili pénétra dans leur armurerie privée en fronçant les sourcils, regardant son oncle se préparer rapidement et il répéta machinalement :

— Vous partez pour le plateau d'Ôm ? Seul ? Pour combattre le reste des troupes orcs ?  
— Non, je n'y vais pas pour combattre ces orcs, c'est bien le dernier de mes problèmes, ils sont à peine une cinquantaine, absolument pas une menace…  
— Mais alors ?  
— J'y vais simplement pour emmerder ce satané lutin qui s'imagine capable de régler le problème à lui tout seul…  
— Ho, Thranduil y va aussi ?  
— Il est déjà en route.

Thorin avait répondu en grinçant des dents et, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit des appartements royaux, armé et déterminé. Kili le regarda partir sans oser interférer, comprenant que la fierté de son oncle ne souffrirait pas qu'on lui propose la moindre aide, et il resta interdit, seul dans la grande salle. Ils étaient encore au cœur de la nuit et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence, mis à part le sourd et lointain martellement des pioches des mineurs qui se relayaient jours et nuit, ainsi que la souffleries des forges qui ne cessaient jamais. Conscient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas facilement si jamais il tentait de se recoucher, le brun, simplement vêtu pour la nuit, attrapa la première armure de cuir, légère et silencieuse, qui lui tomba sous la main pour s'en revêtir, la sienne étant restée à la citadelle. Il avait quelques heures avant l'aube et, pour une fois qu'il avait du temps pour lui, il décida d'en tirer parti et de faire un tour à l'extérieur, pourquoi pas chasser un peu, ça faisait longtemps.

Après avoir rapidement lacé les différentes pièces de cuirs sur son corps, il fureta et trouva un petit arc léger, avec un carquois, puis il arpenta la pièce pour récupérer quelques flèches dépareillées, la plupart étaient encore plantées dans les cibles de paille.

— Thorin est parti ?

Kili sursauta brusquement lorsque Fili, habillé, coiffé et un parchemin dans les mains, pénétra à son tour dans la salle silencieuse, et, inconsciemment, Kili se tendit en répondant nerveusement :

— Il rejoint Thranduil sur le plateau d'Ôm. Ils vont s'occuper des deux derniers orcs…  
— Seuls ?  
— Ils en font une affaire personnelle, j'ai l'impression…  
— Je vois.

Kili n'en rajouta pas et, sentant que le plus vieux l'étudia rapidement du regard, il resta immobile et silencieux, tenté de lui proposer de partager sa partie de chasse, mais nerveux à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui. Après tout, suite à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt dans cette grotte oubliée, une telle expédition en tête à tête n'aurait rien d'anodin… Mais ça restait extrêmement tentant.  
Il se racla la gorge et, mal à l'aise, il bredouilla du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant :

— Je… Je comptais aller chasser, quelques heures…

L'invitation était maladroite, mais Fili comprit à son intonation que le plus jeune ne cracherait pas sur sa compagnie, au contraire, il semblait la désirer. Il serra les lèvres, tenté plus que de raison, mais il retint un soupir déçu en montrant le parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains :

— Thorin m'a laissé des instructions… Je dois me rendre à Dale pour y rencontrer quelques partenaires commerciaux qui refusent de se plier à nos normes d'importation… Rien de grave, mais les négociations sont gelées et nous devons trouver un moyen de reprendre les échanges rapidement.  
— Ho.

Kili avait soufflé une discrète exclamation déconfite, trouvant soudain que la chasse à l'aurore perdait tout attrait s'il devait y aller sans Fili, lui qui, pourtant, aimait tant ces instants solitaires dans la nature sauvage. Toutefois, ça restait la chose la plus intéressante à faire maintenant, et, sombrement, il se dirigea vers la sortie, où se tenait toujours son frère. L'ainé s'écarta pour le laisser passer en silence, mais, au moment où le brun passa à côté de lui, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'immobiliser :

— Attend… Tu vas te faire mal si tu tires avec cet ajustement là…

Sans ajouter un mot, gentiment, il plaça correctement son épaulière. Kili n'ayant pas vraiment prit le temps d'ajuster les différentes pièces, il se laissa faire, conscient que, quelques jours plus tôt, il l'aurait repoussé en clamant qu'il s'en sortait très bien tout seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. Fili laça la pièce de cuir en prenant garde de laisser à l'archer une liberté de mouvement suffisante puis il parla négligemment :

— Tu as beaucoup à faire, aujourd'hui ?  
— J'étais censé étudier les rapports d'éclaireur, mais maintenant que les orcs ont été débusqués, ça devient obsolète… Je vais pouvoir commencer à répartir les nouvelles recrues selon les divisions et les profils… Et j'ai rendez-vous avec les conseillers financiers en fin de matinée pour débloquer quelques fonds…  
— Ca ne te dérange pas de prostituer tes divisions dans ces missions qui ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à libérer la place aux équipes de forages ?

Le ton était joueur et Kili haussa les épaules. Depuis que les conseillers avaient cerné le potentiel non négligeable que représentait l'unité de chasseur, le jeune capitaine était de plus en plus souvent sollicité pour envoyer ses hommes sécuriser des filons qui s'étaient, jusqu'à maintenant, trouvés hors de porté à cause de la proximité de tanières de trolls ou bien territoires de Wargs.

— Ca permet d'occuper les soldats de la deuxième division ou, à défaut, ça sert d'entrainement aux jeunes recrues…

Fili termina de nouer sa protection et il laissa sa main glisser le long de la taille du plus jeune qu'il tint un instant, en silence.

Toute la rage accumulée entre eux ces derniers temps s'était tout simplement évaporée depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, comme si leurs lèvres avaient absorbé le poison qui coulait dans leurs veines. Mais ce baiser n'avait, en aucun cas, clarifié leur relation, au contraire et ils ne savaient plus comment agir l'un envers l'autre dorénavant. S'éviter ? S'ignorer ? Jouer l'indifférence ? Ou bien… Succomber ?  
Fili serra les lèvres et sa prise sur la taille s'intensifia légèrement :

— Accompagne-moi à Dale… Nous pouvons faire une partie de la route ensemble, et tu auras le temps de chasser sur le retour…

La main était restée dans le creux de son dos et Kili resta muet un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir à la proposition alors que, en réalité, son esprit était tout simplement court-circuité, puis il hocha la tête spontanément, sans vraiment hésiter. Fili eut un discret sourire ravi et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux à l'extérieur, toutefois, avant de sortir du secret des appartements royaux, ils ralentirent le pas puis, sans se concerter, s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner prudemment l'un vers, l'autre. Il faisait encore sombre, mais pas suffisamment pour cacher le feu qui brillait dans leurs yeux, ni la manière dont les joues de Kili rosirent lorsque les doigts de Fili les caressèrent doucement tout en s'approchant de lui. Toutefois, ils s'immobilisèrent encore, les yeux clos et le souffle mêlé, comme incapables d'aller plus loin.  
Les choses étaient différentes ici, ils n'étaient plus dans cette bulle secrète et introuvable dans laquelle ils s'étaient embrassé avant l'attaque des sirènes et leur sang ne charriait plus cet ardent mélange de fureur et d'adrénaline qui leur avait fait tourné la tête.

Ici, ils étaient lucides, vulnérables, en faute et… Beaucoup trop proches… Beaucoup trop… Proches.

Il y eut une brève hésitation, puis, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres dansaient langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, mais le bruit d'une porte qui claque les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent brusquement en détournant les yeux alors que des pas précipités, reconnaissables entre mille comme appartenant à Dis, vinrent dans leur direction :

— Je pense que… Je devrais y aller seul, finalement… C'est mieux…

Fili avait parlé nerveusement, le regard troublé, comme si une bataille faisait rage en lui à l'instant et, sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna sombrement, volant une dernière caresse au corps de son frère qui était resté figé.

Lui qui, chaque jour, se disait qu'il était impossible que leur relation empire, découvrait amèrement qu'ils se dirigeaient irrémédiablement vers le fond, dans une chute libre et vertigineuse qui semblait sans issue : qu'ils cèdent ou qu'il résistent, ça semblait irrévocable. Les choses avaient changé, certes, mais elles n'en étaient que plus douloureuses. Côtoyer Fili avait toujours été une épreuve, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi difficile, aussi désespérant et aussi intense… et il ne pouvaitdire ce qui lui causait le plus de peine, entre sa présence ou son absence.

— Thorin est parti ?

S'approchant dans la pénombre de la nuit, Dis ne put déceler les larmes de détresse qui firent briller les yeux sombres de son fils lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour expliquer la situation d'une voix maitrisée.

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le prochain chapitre sera intégralement du point de vue de Fili !  
Histoire de changer un peu :)


	16. Chapter 16

— Fili ? Que fais-tu là ?

Se pensant seul dans la vieille salle des archives silencieuse, le prince blond sursauta en entendant la voix de son oncle et il ferma rapidement l'immense ouvrage qu'il étudiait pour faire face à Thorin :

— Je pourrais vous poser la même question, mon oncle… Quand êtes-vous revenu ?  
— A l'instant…  
— Et… Tout s'est bien passée ?

Thorin ne répondit pas et, sentant le trouble de celui qu'il avait élevé comme son fils, il s'approcha en le sondant, constatant que le visage du plus jeune était hermétique, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion. Son regard se baissa sur le lourd ouvrage qu'il tenait encore dans les mains et il haussa un sourcil :

— Qu'est-ce qui te ronge tant, Fili, au point de venir étudier le recueil des lois les plus ancestrales de notre race ?

Epinglé par le regard perspicace de son oncle, le jeune blond sentit que mentir serait la chose la plus malavisée à faire, et il déglutit en posant le livre, profitant du geste pour détourner son regard en se raclant la gorge :

— J'avais… Quelque chose à vérifier…  
— Quelque chose de si important que tu préfères venir ici, de nuit, pour déchiffrer ces phrases difficiles ?  
— Quelque chose qui m'importe, oui…

Il avait répondu dans un souffle, le regard fuyant, et Thorin s'approcha encore, jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule, cherchant à voir ses yeux résolument baissés :

— Tu sais pourtant que Balïn connaît toutes nos lois par cœur… Et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous payons des scribes, si tu as une question-  
— Je ne veux pas en parler. A qui que ce soit.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, puis il retira gentiment sa main, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Fili tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, et Thorin revint à nouveau vers lui, attrapant la bougie que le blond avait amené, pour utiliser sa flamme et allumer plusieurs chandelles de la salle.

— Tu aurais été n'importe qui, Fili, tes souhaits auraient été respectés… Mais je suis navré, fils, un jour viendra ou Erebor t'appartiendra autant que tu lui appartiens…  
— En rien je n'ai l'intention de nuire à ce royaume, père.

Le dernier mot était sortit spontanément. Un mot qu'il utilisa pour la première fois de sa vie, apportant un gout étrange dans sa bouche. L'entendant, Thorin se tourna vivement vers lui et ils échangèrent un court regard, intense, chargé de pardon pour l'un, résigné pour l'autre.  
Cernant sans mal le problème dont il était question, le grand brun poussa un lourd soupir, et il s'adossa à l'étagère la plus proche, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

— Je sais que je suis extrêmement mal placé pour te dire quoi que ce soit à _ce_ propos…  
— Vous n'avez rien à me dire… Je connais mes obligations, mon devoir et mes… Interdictions…

Le ton éteint heurta Thorin qui regarda pudiquement de l'autre côté en demandant doucement :

— De qui s'agit-il ?  
— Une personne que les lois m'interdisent de regarder…

À nouveau, le regard intrigué de son oncle revint sur lui, mais il avait gardé ses yeux rivés au sol, mal à l'aise. Comme Thorin le lui avait appris, quelques jours plus tôt, rien n'interdisait la liaison de deux âmes-sœurs, mais il était clairement stipulé que l'union d'un premier héritier mâle devait être fructifiant. L'homosexualité et l'inceste étaient donc rigoureusement bannis, dans son cas.  
Ce n'était pas comme si les cœurs de deux personnes du même sang ou du même sexe s'unissait couramment, de toute manière, car, en général, au vu de la fécondité naine, la nature, bien faite, attirait l'un vers l'autre les personnes les plus à même de procréer. Leur cas était peut-être unique, historiquement parlant.

Le blâme aurait aussi pu tomber sur Thorin et sa liaison stérile avec le monarque de Mirkwood, mais lui, il était le roi d'Erebor, et le royaume avait déjà son héritier, plus personne n'attendait un fils de sa part, il en avait déjà deux de toute manière, dans son cœur. Et puis même si, par hasard, il se trouvait une naine et avait un enfant dans les prochaines années, celui-ci ne serait que le troisième héritier, car les titres que portaient Fili et Kili étaient immuables.

— Et… En ce qui concerne les sentiments de… _cette_ personne ? Te sont-ils retournés ?

Fili se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement, jugulant la vague de fureur qui enfla en lui. C'était tellement injuste. Pour lui, pour Kili, pour Erebor et la lignée de Durïn… Si, encore, il avait été le seul à en souffrir, les choses auraient pu être supportables.  
Être détesté de Kili était bien plus facile que voir de quelle manière le regard de celui qu'il aimait se chargeait chaque jour un peu plus d'une douleur vibrante que nul autre que lui n'avait le pouvoir de soulager.

Mais Fili avait été extrêmement bien éduqué pour la tâche qui l'attendait et, qu'importe les souffrances infligées ou les tourments endurées, Erebor passait et passerait toujours avant sa propre vie, ses propres désirs.

Thorin le savait, et il en avait toujours été extrêmement fier. Mais pas cette nuit.  
Cette nuit, la détresse qui irradiait de celui qu'il considérait comme son enfant lui fit mal, tout simplement. Mais, plus que la détresse de Fili, ce qui lui envoya une amère sensation dans la poitrine, fut la certitude que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider le fils de sa sœur était, tout simplement, de sortir de cette salle, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Le laisser là, seul avec sa peine et le poids de son destin, bien trop lourd pour ses jeunes épaules.

Toutefois, il ne put s'y résoudre et, sourdement, il souffla d'un ton qui aurait pu être implorant, si les mots n'étaient pas portés par cette voix si fière :

— Fili… Parle-moi. Peut-être ai-je le pouvoir de trouver une solution…

Encore une fois, Fili hocha la tête, négativement, et il tînt un court silence avant de rétorquer gentiment :

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir.  
— Me cacher la vérité ne vaut pas mieux.  
— La vérité…

D'une voix lasse, il avait reprit ses derniers mots, retenant un rire amer. La seule raison pour laquelle il serait tenté de lui décliner l'identité de la personne qu'il aimait serait simplement pour voir sa tête, du moins, les premières secondes, le temps qu'il digère l'information.  
Kili… Fils de Dis… Mon petit-frère, votre neveu… Celui dont le devoir est de protéger le peuple que je gouvernerai… La personne qui fait battre mon cœur…

Par Mahal, c'était tellement absurde, tellement injuste, ça faisait tellement mal.

— As-tu… As-tu peur que je m'oppose ?

Fili leva soudainement le regard pour capter celui, indéchiffrable de son oncle, et il déglutit. Le mensonge serait immédiatement détecté, mais s'il répondait à l'affirmative, alors Thorin, par curiosité ou par devoir, agirait et chercherait à en savoir plus.

— Je… Il n'y a aucune raison de s'opposer, mon oncle…  
— Pourquoi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais Thorin entendit la réponse dans son silence et il soupira :

— Tu ne pourras pas seller ton cœur indéfiniment, Fili… Encore moins si tu sais que tes sentiments te sont retournés…  
— Erebor attend de moi que j'épouse une naine de haute lignée qui portera en son sein les enfants de Durïn ! Je l'ai juré, mon oncle, lorsque j'ai accepté le rôle que vous m'avez proposé… J'ai fais le serment d'être digne de cette lignée dont je suis le descendant !

Fili avait répondu sèchement, plus que ce qu'il avait pensé et sa voix claqua dans le silence de la nuit. Conscient de ce fait, Thorin garda le silence. Il devait l'encourager dans ce sens, il le savait : profiter que la conversation glisse sur _ce_ sujet pour lui proposer quelques noms chuchotés par ses conseillers ou bien ses cousins.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Peut-être parce que, cette nuit, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait nommé _père_ et, avec cette appellation, venait une responsabilité sur laquelle les lois et traditions n'avaient aucune emprise.

Un père était prêt à tout pour que ses enfants soient heureux, quel que soit l'enjeu. Mais, à l'instar de son neveu, son cœur était maintenant déchiré, entre son amour et son devoir.  
Puis il se rappela de la dernière étincelle qu'il avait surpris dans ce regard maintenant si dur et, avide de la revoir à nouveau, il reprit les mêmes mots, le regardant dans les yeux en affirmant clairement :

— N'oublies pas que l'une de nos plus anciennes lois interdit formellement la séparation de deux âmes-sœurs si celles-ci se sont Enlacées…  
— Vous me l'avez déjà dit… Mais vous m'avez aussi dit un jour que mon devoir se trouve au dessus de ces lois… et que c'est à lui que je dois répondre en premier…

Thorin fronça les sourcils, véritablement intrigué par cette personne qui s'était introduite dans le cœur de son héritier, mais qui ne pouvait se conjuguer avec ses royales obligations, et il se détourna, mais, avant de sortir de la pièce, il se contenta de souffler une dernière fois, du bout des lèvres :

— Tout comme il est très difficile de défaire une union contractée devant nos lois…  
— J'en suis conscient, mon oncle…  
— Dans ce cas, Fili… Je te conseille de choisir judicieusement la personne avec qui tu t'engageras… Car une fois que ce sera fait… Ce sera pour la vie, quoiqu'il arrive…

Il n'ajouta rien et, en silence, il sortit de la pièce et Fili resta interdit un moment, sans comprendre l'insinuation de Thorin. Et, l'esprit embrouillé, il décida de partir à son tour, rangeant le lourd ouvrage avant d'éteindre les bougies.

Tout en retournant dans ses appartement, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade, que son pouls était totalement affolé depuis que sa langue avait fourché sur ce simple mot… _Père…_ Par Mahal… Comment un si petit mot pouvait-il autant l'ébranler ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il considérait Thorin autrement, de toute manière, mais l'appeler ainsi, clairement, semblait officialiser ce rôle qu'avait tenu son oncle depuis sa naissance.

Il rejoignit rapidement ses appartements mais, alors qu'il allait y pénétrer pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, au moins quelques heures, il se figea face à sa porte, dans le grand couloir vide et silencieux, et une hésitation le fit tressaillir.  
Chacun pris par leurs propres obligations, lui et son frère n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion de se retrouver depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur ce baiser avorté, deux jours plus tôt.

Moment qui hantait les songes de Fili, car il avait compris, à ce moment, qu'il était totalement démuni face à _ça_ et qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de lutter contre son attirance. Il était aimanté par le capitaine des chasseurs et, même s'il le voulait, se détourner lui ou le repousser était impossible.

Ho… Quand il avait compris la véritable teneur de ses sentiments, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait détesté Kili pour ça, autant qu'il s'était haït lui-même.

Depuis toujours, son affection pour le plus jeune avait oscillé d'un extrême à l'autre, et jamais il ne l'avait autant méprisé qu'à partir du moment où l'archer avait commencé à réclamer son indépendance, à regarder d'autres personnes, mâles ou femelles, nains ou elfe.

Bien entendu, jamais il ne s'était douté un seul instant de la nature de son amour, qu'il avait pensé, au mieux, purement fraternel, et, pour ce qui était de l'attirance, il avait simplement mis ça sur le compte de la différence envoutante du brun, par apport aux individus de leur race, dans son physique, son attitude, ses goûts ou son esprit. Là où Fili se montrait un pur produit de Durïn, portant les mêmes traits, le même orgueil, la même vivacité d'esprit ou caractère que ses aïeuls les plus illustres, Kili, lui présentait, aussi, ces particularités, mais différemment. Tout semblait étrange et décalé, avec lui, presque fragile, faisant naître chez son aîné un instinct de protection aussi puissant qu'un agacement affligé.

Et puis Kili était devenu le capitaine du régiment des chasseurs. Que Thorin lui voue une telle confiance, alors qu'il était si jeune, inexpérimenté et n'avait comme seul mérite d'être son neveu, avait plongé Fili dans un désarroi déstabilisant. Jalousie, il ne pouvait le nier, fierté, certainement, et, aussi, un peu de crainte, pour Kili, peur qu'il ne se casse les dents sur ce régiment si prestigieux, qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur et qu'il en soit brisé, saccagé par la simple nécessité de faire ses preuves à tout prix, ou pire.

Mais Kili était surprenant, Fili se faisait avoir à chaque fois, c'en était presque comique. C'était comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, comme s'il le découvrait à chaque nouvelle situation alors que, pourtant, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et connaissait d'instinct ses forces, ses faiblesses et ses humeurs. Déstabilisant.

Et, surtout, il y avait eu ce moment, qui, pourtant, était si anodin. Ce jour de la présentation des chasseurs.  
Ca n'avait pas tant été le fait que son frère se déshabilla sans honte face à lui, il connaissait déjà son corps, la pudeur n'était pas vraiment un terme courant chez les nains. Mais, quand il avait revêtu cette armure, prêt à prendre la tête du régiment des chasseurs, nerveux, empli de doutes, de craintes et d'incertitudes et, pourtant, déterminé et sans faille. Ce paradoxe qui faisait sa force, entre sa force et ses doutes…

Fili avait soufflé un mot, un seul, et il ne l'avait pas utilisé pour décrire son frère, pas seulement. Il avait simplement mis un terme sur le sentiment qui s'était levé en lui à ce moment. _Fatal._ Un sentiment qui, il l'avait immédiatement compris, causerait sa perte.

Puis les choses lui étaient devenues extrêmement claires. Trop. Ces regards de Dizir, cette distance de Kili, cette rancœur qu'il lui témoignait, et ce putain de sentiment qui, pourtant, enflait de jour en jour…  
Pourtant, il avait réussi à museler _ça_. Repousser Kili, le dénigrer ou, même, le heurter, ne lui avaient pas été trop difficile, ça avait même été spontané. Il avait été tellement en colère, après tout, autant contre ce sentiment que contre celui qui en était la source, alors s'en prendre à Kili avait été le purgatoire de sa douleur… Mais, en parallèle, il avait été totalement incapable de le laisser à la convoitise des autres, ou, tout simplement, seul face à une situation dangereuse.

Mais ça, c'était avant que ce petit con ne vienne lui avouer ses propres sentiments, de manière totalement inattendue. A partir de cet instant, c'était devenu le bordel. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur et dans son corps. Et repousser Kili, non seulement n'avait plus été suffisant pour juguler tout ça mais, en plus, était tout simplement devenu impossible.

Avant ça, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé que son amour était réciproque, d'où la facilité qu'il avait eu pour l'enfouir mais, non seulement il lui était retourné avec la même intensité mais, en plus, Kili était plutôt… Convaincant dans son genre.

Il était tout de même question d'un mec qui avait réussi à séduire une immortelle de plus de huit fois son ainée -et déjà courtisée par un prétendant honorable- en quelques jours alors qu'il n'était même pas au top de sa forme. Alors pour ce qui était d'un nain désespérément amoureux de lui et voué à le côtoyer toute sa vie alors qu'il se baladait dans sa si belle armure et donnait des ordres aux meilleurs guerriers de leur peuple…

Fili avait-il eu la moindre chance ?

La main posée sur la lourde porte, il resta immobile un instant puis, d'un pas feutré, il s'en éloigna pour se diriger vers celle qui fermait les appartements de son petit-frère.

Les choses étaient plutôt calmes en ce moment pour le régiment des chasseurs, et le blond savait que Kili préférait dormir dans ses appartements privés plutôt que dans ceux, austères, de la citadelle. Il ne doutait donc pas qu'il dormait actuellement dans l'aile royale et, avec une appréhension tendue, il crocheta la poignée sans un bruit, avant de se faufiler silencieusement à l'intérieur.  
L'odeur de Kili imprégnait l'air et suffit à elle seule de lui faire tourner la tête. Il inspira profondément tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Kili était bien là, alanguis sur le flanc, la respiration profonde et régulière et, comme toujours lorsqu'il dormait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il consacrait ses nuits à résoudre un épineux problème scientifique, logique ou philosophique. Prenant soin de ne pas émettre le moindre son superflu, il s'approcha du lit en retenant son souffle, jusqu'à s'agenouiller près du bord pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui du plus jeune.

Kili n'avait rien sur le torse, peut-être même était-il totalement nu, le drap qui couvrait ses jambes jusqu'aux hanches gardait le mystère, mais Fili resta froid, s'interdisant formellement de regarder le corps dévoilé. Il resta un instant à admirer le visage endormi, sentant enfler en lui cet amour ineffable qui semblait ne jamais cesser de croître alors qu'il le pensait constamment à son paroxysme.

« Ce sera pour la vie, quoiqu'il arrive… »

Un étrange sentiment lui vrilla les entrailles lorsque la dernière sentence de Thorin lui revint à l'esprit. Et il imagina soudainement l'union du prochain monarque d'Erebor avec le capitaine des chasseurs.

Kili… Pour la vie… Ho, par Mahal... Oui.  
Le seul problème, dans tout ça, c'était que pour contracter un mariage officiel, il fallait des témoins et, dans le cas du premier héritier, l'approbation du roi et du conseil… Car une telle chose ne pouvait être gardée secrète aussi proche du trône d'Erebor. Du moins, ça, c'était s'ils souhaitaient se marier.

Mais il y avait un autre rituel, celui de l'Enlacement, qui était, lui, au-delà des lois. Il s'agissait simplement de lier les deux âmes-sœurs pour toujours, et c'était irrévocable. Pour ça, Fili était, aussi, censé demander l'autorisation du conseil ou, au moins, de sa famille, car ce n'était pas sans conséquences…

Il le vit bouger dans son sommeil et il se redressa, conscient qu'il était temps qu'il retourne dans ses propres appartements. Surtout qu'il savait que le plus jeune avait le sommeil plutôt léger, ses sens affutés avaient certainement déjà capté sa présence. Mais il ne put se résoudre à s'écarter et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'accroupit à nouveau près du lit, puis un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur les draps. Celle de Kili bougea doucement et, timidement, le brun inséra ses doigts dans les siens en demandant d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil :

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
— Quelques minutes...

Le brun ouvrit les yeux langoureusement, pour lui lancer un regard encore troublé, pas vraiment réveillé, et Fili se sentit fondre.  
« Toutes ces nuits qu'il passe seul sont un honteux gâchis »… La phrase de Dizir sonnait juste, un peu trop, même. Toutefois, il resta silencieux et Kili bougea légèrement pour se mettre sur le flanc, lançant un regard curieux à travers sa lucarne pour estimer l'heure, sans lâcher sa main, puis il demandant mollement :

— Tu es venu pour quoi ?  
— Pour toi…

Toujours allongé, Kili eut un sourire lumineux, ravi de voir, enfin, un intérêt franc de la part de son frère et il pressa les doigts qu'il tenait, son regard devenant peu à peu de braise. D'une pression, il invita le plus vieux à le rejoindre sur le lit et, après une brève hésitation, Fili obtempéra, s'asseyant sur le rebord, posant une main de part et d'autre de son corps tandis que Kili roulait sur le dos, exposant sans pudeur son abdomen alléchant. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras ferme appuyé sur le matelas et, d'une caresse mutine, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau, suivant une veine saillante.

— Et pour quelle raison le prodigieux premier héritier du grand roi sous la Montagne prend t-il la peine de me rendre visite au milieu de la nuit ?  
— Ai-je besoin de me justifier ? _  
_  
Doucement, il vint caresser sa joue et ils échangèrent un regard déstabilisant. Sous lui, Fili pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps à moitié –ou totalement- nu de son petit-frère et, sentant lire dans ses pensés, Kili bougea sensiblement, avec un sourire aguicheur :

— Tu peux retirer cette couverture, si tu veux…

Il ponctua son invitation en attrapant le poignet du bras qu'il caressait pour poser sa main sur sa poitrine couverte d'un fin duvet brun, seul rempart entre sa peau trop sensible et cette paume qui lui sembla incandescente. Mais Fili ne répondit pas à la proposition indécente, il se contenta de le caresser du pouce en puisant dans sa volonté et sa détermination pour garder la tête froide.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…  
— Pourquoi pas ?

Les deux voix étaient rauques, mais maitrisées. Toutefois Fili poussa un soupir lourd et il retira sa main qu'il posa à nouveau sur le matelas en détournant le regard :

— Je viens de discuter avec Thorin…  
— De quoi ?  
— De toi.

L'air mutin quitta immédiatement le visage du plus jeune qui se redressa sur ses coudes, soudain sérieux, ses longs cheveux tombant le long de ses bras et dans le creux de son dos.

— De moi ? En tant que quoi ? Frère ? Capitaine ? Ou…  
— En tant qu'Unique…

Encore une fois, Kili tint un bref silence interloqué, avant de demander prudemment :

— Tu… Tu lui as dit quoi, au juste ?

La voix était tendue, très, car Kili, soudainement, redouta d'entendre la suite et Fili fit la moue, caressant rapidement son torse du regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur lui, sombre et implacable :

— Je lui ai dit que… Je connais ma place et mes devoirs…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, celui de Kili se teintait doucement de tristesse, si bien que Fili détourna les yeux, cherchant un mot gentil à dire, qu'il ne trouva pas. Le brun déglutit et, dans un soupir à feindre l'âme, il se laissa tomber sur le dos.

— Ta place…  
— Kili…

Au murmure meurtri, Fili chuchota son nom d'un ton de reproche, mais l'archer se redressa en le foudroyant d'un regard embué :

— Ta place est avec moi !

Le premier héritier lui répondit d'un silence confus, mais Kili crocheta son bras et, d'un mouvement agile, le fit rouler sur le lit, s'enroulant dans la couverture. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser, même si le blond ne chercha pas à se défendre autrement qu'en prenant son visage en coupe pour assener fermement :

— Kili. Réfléchit s'il te plait ! L'avenir ne laisse pas de place pour une union entre toi et moi ! Et tu le sais !

Le brun se figea, mais, des deux, Fili fut le plus surpris par la véhémence de sa propre voix et il soupira. Puis, n'appréciant pas le silence meurtri qui lui répondit, il fit glisser une main sur la nuque gracile qu'il attira à lui, pleine d'excuses :

— Viens-là…

Kili déglutit, mais il ne résista pas et il se pencha doucement sur lui pour lui voler un léger baiser, avant de s'allonger sur le flanc, se pressant contre son corps afin de poser sa joue sur son épaule puis il parla d'un ton éteint, défait :

— C'est ce que tu penses ? Il n'y a pas de futur pour nous ?

Machinalement, Fili enroula son bras autour de la taille de son frère en gardant son regard fixé au plafond, la gorge nouée.  
Il aurait voulu assurer avec certitude que leur relation avait tout intérêt à rester purement fraternelle, sans débordement, car il était de son devoir de repousser Kili, mais l'idée lui était désagréable, voire douloureuse, et il préféra garder le silence.  
Surtout que, au fond de lui, il désirait croire qu'il y avait peut-être un avenir, un sentier, dangereux et escarpé, qu'ils pouvaient emprunter et qui les mèneraient quelque part sans forcément déboucher sur une impasse.

« Je te conseille de choisir judicieusement la personne avec qui tu t'engageras… »

Un choix, oui… C'était exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Entre Kili ou son devoir. Un choix entre deux choses incompatibles, mais essentielles. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de l'un ou de l'autre et il resta allongé sur le dos, cueillant sur son épaule le souffle profond de Kili qui, malgré tout, était heureux de sa présence, et commença à se rendormir avec un sourire aux lèvres, agrippé à lui.  
Il devait prendre une décision, rapidement, avant que les choses ne deviennent réellement invivables…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

On est en milieu de semaine, 40 cm de neige sont tombés pendant la nuit, la tempête de neige continue de faire rage et toute activité est bloquée.  
Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me retrouve donc désœuvrée (puisque je n'ai plus mon double cursus, je ne suis plus obligée de sauter sur mes livres dès que j'ai du temps libre...).  
J'en profite pour lire L'appel de Cthulhu, de Lovecraft et poster des trucs sur internet.


	17. Chapter 17

— La menace principale a donc été écartée par Thorin et Thranduil.  
— Sans blague… Dès qu'il y a un truc avec un minimum d'intérêt, ces messieurs se permettent de s'immiscer… C'est pas juste !  
— Notons tout de même qu'ils se sont occupés de ces troupes à deux, en moins de deux jours et sans récolter la moindre égratignure… Aucune division n'aurait fait mieux… S'ils pouvaient s'immiscer un peu plus souvent dans nos affaires, ça nous soulagerait sans les fatiguer…

Harald avait répondu calmement à Dizir qui boudait, déçu de ne pas avoir fait parti de l'expédition privée pour casser de l'orc, et l'ancien mercenaire cracha d'un ton bourru :

— Dans ce cas, je pose une option sur la ville souterraine !

Drunn et Fili tentèrent spontanément de retenir un rire moqueur tandis que Kili, qui n'avait pas encore annoncé qui gèrerait cette affaire, soutint le regard du deuxième lieutenant, bien décidé à avoir un peu d'action, mais, exaspéré, le mercenaire se tourna vers les deux épéistes ambidextres en crachant  
méchamment :

— Pourquoi ils rigolent, ces deux glandus ?

Hilares, ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite et ce fut Harald qui expliqua d'un ton neutre :

— Nous avions convenu que seules les personnes déjà liées à leur Unique se rendront là-bas, à cause des sirènes.  
— Ça t'arrange bien, toi…

Harald haussa les épaules face à la répartie sèche du plus grand.  
Même s'il restait très discret en ce qui concernait sa vie privée, personne n'ignorait qu'il faisait parti des rares nains à s'être lié avec un mâle. Soldat de cinquante ans son cadet, ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a plus d'un siècle, lorsqu'Harald était encore au service de Daïn, et il ne s'agissait alors que d'une jeune recrue sans expérience que le guerrier de légende avait personnellement formé, entrainé, puis épousé.  
Son époux, Edeï, l'avait ensuite accompagné à Erebor lorsque Kili avait appelé Harald pour servir dans la garnison des chasseurs. Edeï, qui avait donc été élève de l'un des meilleurs guerriers des Monts de Fer, voire de la race des nains de cette époque, était maintenant un sous-officier de la troisième division, sous les ordres de Fili, qu'il remplaçait lorsque le neveu de Thorin s'absentait pour remplir ses royales obligations.

— Peut-être, mais Harald et Fili sont les deux seuls à pouvoir mener cette quête… Navré mon grand…

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Drunn avait parlé d'un ton narquois, son regard vairon soutenait sans mal celui, sombre, du porteur d'Ogresse des batailles.  
Même s'il n'était pas le genre de personne à rester longtemps célibataire, que ce soit avec des naines ou des nains, le lieutenant de la quatrième division n'avait encore jamais rencontré la personne qui faisait vibrer son cœur et il était, lui aussi, déçu d'avoir été d'office mis à l'écart pour cette mission.

Dizir ne répondit pas à sa provocation, il se contenta de se tourner vers leur capitaine qui les sondait tous les quatre avec attention, comme si Kili cherchait à déterminer qui aurait le meilleur profil pour se rendre des ces grottes. Le capitaine croisa le regard du porteur d'Ogresse des Batailles qu'il soutint durement, puis il répondit d'un ton ferme :

— La deuxième division s'occupera de ça. Avec le soutient de la troisième si nécessaire. Dizir et Fili, il s'agit de créatures agiles et puissantes. Prenez avec vous des soldats de confiance qui sauront se débrouiller dans l'eau et trouvez rapidement un moyen pour neutraliser ces monstres, il faudrait que ce soit fait avant l'hiver, de manière à ce que les équipes de forages aient le temps d'obtenir quelque chose avant la monté du lac, au printemps prochain.

Heureux, Dizir se redressa fièrement, lançant un clin d'œil à son capitaine alors que les trois autres poussèrent des exclamations surprises :

— Ogresse des batailles ou non, il n'aura aucune chance face à elles si elles se mettent à chanter !  
— Et puis si lui y va, pourquoi pas moi !?

Fili et Drunn tentèrent de faire entendre leur voix, mais Harald se contenta de rester silencieux, interpellé par l'échange visuel entre Kili et l'ancien mercenaire et, d'une voix curieuse, il demanda nonchalamment :

— Y a t-il une chose que notre capitaine sait et que nous ignorons ?

Le premier neveu de Thorin et le petit-fils de Bjorn se turent subitement et, intéressés, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Dizir qui pinça les lèvres, foudroyant Kili du regard, comme s'il lui interdisait de dire quoique ce soit.  
Le jeune brun se garda bien de répondre à la question de son premier lieutenant et il détourna le regard en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de la fête qui avait célébrée leur victoire contre Malbech, toutefois, une certaine conversation qu'il avait eue avec le mercenaire lui était restée en mémoire, une conversation qui n'avait pas été vide de révélations… Notamment concernant les états d'âme de son lieutenant le plus imprévisible.

Kili était peut-être la seule personne à savoir que l'ancien mercenaire, qui se voulait sans cœur et sans attache, avait, en réalité, déjà rencontré son âme-sœur.

Ils avaient peut-être déjà un peu trop bu lorsque Kili, désireux, à ce moment, de penser à autre chose qu'à son frère, dont il venait de découvrir les véritables sentiments, s'était approché de Dizir.  
Pour engager la conversation, il avait choisi un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, se souvenant d'une certaine remarque que le plus grand avait faite lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans les caves :

— Tu as connu Frérin ?  
— Quand il avait ton âge, oui.  
— C'était donc un peu avant l'attaque du dragon…  
— A l'heure de gloire d'Erebor...  
— On ne nous a… Pas beaucoup parlé de lui…

Dizir avait haussé une épaule en lui lançant un bref regard avant de reprendre :

— Cette armure, il la portait le jour où il a été promu lieutenant… Contre l'avis de Thror et Thraïn, qui refusaient de voir l'un de leur héritier dans cette citadelle. Mais Ketill l'avait pris sous son aile pour le préparer à être son successeur. C'était son rêve, d'être capitaine, il n'avait que cette idée en tête depuis qu'il avait l'âge de tenir une arme. Tu aurais du voir son visage ce jour où il est devenu lieutenant… Celui de Thraïn aussi valait le détour…  
— Tu étais là ?  
— Plus ou moins. J'étais avec un groupe des Monts de Fer, on avait été envoyé par un client pour faire le ménage dans une mine qu'il voulait s'approprier, mais les chasseurs de la citadelle étaient justement en mission là-bas, pour récupérer je ne sais plus quelle relique que l'on pensait, justement, prendre en paiement... Les choses ont été _un peu_ tendues au début…  
— Un peu ?  
— Il y a eu des morts, des deux côtés… Mais le lieu était extrêmement dangereux et on avait fini par combattre côte à côte. Au retour de mission, nous avions été invité à fêter la victoire à la citadelle et, puisque l'un des lieutenants avait perdu la vie face à une bestiole ce jour là, Frérin fut désigné pour le remplacer… Je pense que… Si Thorin t'a donné ce titre, c'est en partie pour faire honneur à son petit-frère…

Kili avait hoché la tête en silence. Il avait déjà compris, au silence de son oncle, que celui-ci avait grandement souffert de la perte de Frérin et jamais il n'avait tenté de le questionner à son propos, peu désireux de soulever la douleur avec les souvenirs. Il avait laissé planer un court silence, avant de reprendre timidement :

— Je vois... C'est moi ou… j'ai l'impression, à t'entendre parler de lui, qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent ?

Dizir avait haussé un sourcil et s'était franchement tourné vers Kili pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais une lueur joueuse avait rapidement fait briller les  
siens :

— Tu es jaloux ?  
— Curieux.

Le plus grand avait eu une moue narquoise, mais il avait aussi consentit à répondre franchement :

— Disons que… Je pense que ce type là fut peut-être la seule personne pour qui j'ai ressenti l'envie de quitter tout ce que j'avais et me plier à sa volonté… Mettre ma liberté en cage avec ses bras comme barreaux… Mais, comme toi, il n'était pas le genre de mec facilement apprivoisable… Et puis… Entre Thorin ou Fili, je ne saurais dire lequel est le chaperon le plus redoutable… Gagner sa confiance fut un chemin de croix… Mais, au final, réussir à obtenir plus que sa simple confiance a été un véritable cadeau…

Kili en avait été surpris, comprenant que, de telles paroles, de la part de Dizir, ce n'était pas anodin, et le grand guerrier avait ensuite semblé hésiter un instant, puis il avait pris son inspiration en baissant les yeux et parlant plus doucement :

— Lorsque j'ai appris l'attaque de Smaug sur Erebor et l'éradication complète du régiment des chasseurs ça m'a… Plus pour lui que pour le reste… J'avais appris à l'apprécier plus que de raison, ce petit con… J'étais aux Mont de Fer à ce moment…

Il avait marqué un silence douloureux, sans trouver ses mots, avant de continuer avec colère :

— Le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas qu'il avait survécu, je l'ai découvert à la suite d'Azarnubizar, lorsque l'on a recensé les morts…  
— Tu y étais ?  
— Le père de Daïn avait levé une armée pour venir en aide à Thror, et nous étions vraiment nombreux à avoir répondu à l'appel… Des soldats, des mercenaires, des milices privés et même des ouvriers… Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard…

Encore une fois, il s'était tu, et un court silence avait suivit, avant qu'il ne reprenne en plantant son regard dans celui du plus jeune :

— Tu sais, Kili… J'ai rencontré mon Unique, la personne qui hante mes songes et mon cœur… Quelques dizaines d'années après cette affaire…

Il n'en avait pas rajouté, mais Kili, comprenant que l'autre n'avait pas fini de parler, avait gardé le silence lui aussi, soudain curieux et intrigué par le ton du lieutenant :

— Il s'agit d'une naine, plus jeune que moi, issue d'une bonne famille, pas aussi prestigieuse que votre lignée, mais comptant de grands noms dans sa généalogie. Un physique et un mental… Parfait, à mes yeux… Elle avait presque réussi à me faire oublier la douleur de la perte de Frérin …  
— Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
— Aucune idée… Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai pris peur. Dans le sens où je me suis vu finir ma vie avec elle, et toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec : les enfants, un emploi stable qui ne s'éloigne pas d'un rayon de plus d'une centaine de miles de la petite mine tranquille où nous aurions emménagé… Au moment où je l'ai rencontré, tout ce pour quoi je vivais avait perdu tout son sens… Les voyages, les batailles, la liberté...La mort… Je ne l'ai pas supporté et je suis parti. Je ne suis jamais revenu aux Monts de Fer après cela.  
— Je pensais que c'était parce que Daïn t'avait exilé.  
— L'exil ne m'avait pas empêché d'y revenir, même si c'était en temps que hors la loi… Non… Je n'y retourne pas parce que je sais que si je croise à nouveau son regard, je n'aurai pas la force de me détourner d'elle encore... Le pire, c'est que cette garce m'a promis qu'elle m'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra et elle ne perd pas l'espoir de s'unir un jour avec moi… Quelle naïveté… Elle débarque dans ma vie comme ça, n'a jamais partagé le moindre de mes fardeaux et n'est qu'une inconnue sans particularité… Elle ne sait même pas se battre ! C'est à peine si elle fait la différence entre une épée et un cimeterre… Sans oublier que les femelles, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, à la base…

Kili se souvint avoir été amusé par la révélation. Dans le fond, il n'était même pas surpris par cette facette là de Dizir et il avait compris qu'il n'était lui-même, en vérité, qu'un faire valoir suffisamment intéressant pour permettre au grand nain d'oublier son âme-sœur.

— A t-elle tord d'espérer ? Tu ne comptes pas lui laisser une chance ?  
— Ça dépend.  
— De quoi ?

Le grand nain avait répondu d'un sourire gourmand et, sans prévenir, il avait attrapé la taille de son jeune capitaine en soufflant avait assurance :

— De toi.

La suite était floue car, entre ce moment et son réveil difficile dans les appartements du plus grand, Kili ne se rappelait pas de grand chose.

Mais, depuis ces révélations, il voyait Dizir totalement autrement. En ce qui concernait Frérin, le jeune capitaine avait compris que l'ancien mercenaire, même s'il ne lui avait pas avoué à haute voix, avait ressentit pour le fils de Thraïn un amour certainement similaire à ce que lui-même avait éprouvé pour Tauriel, et, très attaché à sa liberté, Dizir voulait se sentir libre d'aimer la personne de son choix, et non un quidam imposé par un destin auquel il ne croyait pas. Qu'il ait désiré et courtisé Kili était, en quelque sorte, un bras d'honneur contre ces chaînes qui enserraient maintenant douloureusement son cœur depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son Unique, et qu'il refusait de reconnaître comme faisant parti de sa vie.

Et, dans la mesure où il ne souhaitait pas en parler avec les trois autres, Kili ne dit rien et il clôtura la séance. Il retint difficilement un sourire fier lorsqu'il remarqua le discret hochement de tête de ses lieutenants qui le saluèrent respectueusement avant de partir, puis il accrocha le regard de son frère et sa gorge s'assécha.  
Il ne pouvait décrire le sentiment qui l'avait étreint au matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans son grand lit vide dont les draps portaient encore son parfum, après avoir passé la nuit enlacé dans les bras du blond, partageant sa chaleur et ses rêves. Ça avait été quelque chose que les mots seuls ne pouvaient transcrire.

— Fili, reste, j'aimerai te parler.

L'ordre était sorti spontanément, sur ce même ton impérieux qu'il usait lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses chasseurs et blond haussa un sourcil, mais il consentit à s'immobiliser, laissant les trois autres sortirent avec un ricanement narquois.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre, attendant que les pas des lieutenants s'éloignent significativement, puis Kili prit sa respiration pour parler rapidement, déblatérant ce qui lui vint à l'esprit sans prendre le temps de trier, ressentant soudain le besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

— Je crois que… Au début, j'étais furieux contre toi, contre le fait que tu me considères comme ton Unique… J'aurai préféré que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre…

Fili pensa à répondre qu'il en allait de même pour lui, mais il préféra se taire et accueillir les confidences du plus jeune sans interférer.

— Puis j'ai découvert que c'était réciproque et je t'en ai voulu plus encore… Je ne voulais pas être amoureux de toi… Pas seulement parce que tu m'es inaccessible, mais surtout parce que je n'arrivais pas à te trouver le moindre attrait, je ne voulais pas me damner pour toi… Trop arrogant, trop fier… Imbuvable… Pour que j'accepte de t'aimer… Si ce n'est cette horrible sensation de ne vivre qu'à travers ton haïssable regard…

Fili eut un sourire condescendant, mais il ne dit rien, laissant à Kili le soin de continuer :

— Mais… Je me rends compte que cette aversion que je ressentais pour toi n'était, en réalité, qu'une défense de ma part qui s'est érigée au fil des années, à force de te côtoyer et désirer ton exclusivité… L'attirance que je ressentais pour toi s'est transformée en répulsion… Mais… Maintenant, je peux affirmer sans douter que rejeter cet amour a été la chose la plus… stupide… que j'ai tenté de faire…

Il déglutit, le regard désespérément fuyant, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer dans un murmure :

— Je sais que… Nous n'avons pas le droit parler de _Nous_ au futur… Mais, par Mahal, Fili ! Ça fait trop mal ! Suis-je supposé passer ma vie à t'ignorer et à accepter de ne te voir que de dos ?!

Il expulsa un souffle nerveux, puis il leva les yeux, mais, constatant que le regard de Fili était intensément rivé sur lui, attendant qu'il clôture son discours, il détourna rapidement le sien, le cœur au bord de l'implosion.  
Finalement, faire face à un guerrier comme Malbech était considérablement aisé si l'on comparait au courage nécessaire pour se dévoiler ainsi. Fili en était conscient et c'était la raison pour laquelle il tachait de ne pas le couper, préférant d'abord entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais le brun eut un sourire fâchée et il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux en soupirant :

— C'était plus facile lorsque l'on se faisait la guerre…

Le regard de Fili se fit plus poignant et il garda un court silence, avant de concéder à son tour d'un ton bas :

— Non, ça ne l'était pas… Toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites, l'attitude que j'avais envers toi… Voir dans tes yeux que je te blessais profondément… Si tu savais ce que ça me coutait…

Le regard de Kili tressaillit et, à nouveau, il capta celui, intense, de Fili, surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi. Les paroles de son frère avaient toujours eu l'air de sortir avec tellement de naturel qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elles n'aient pas été sincères. Toutefois, les yeux du blond débordaient maintenant de regrets et il jura mentalement en se disant que ça, ça ne facilitait pas les choses. Il déglutit en dévisageant Fili, lisant sans peine le dilemme qui tourmentait son regard, mais, aussi, l'amour latent et immuable qui lui était réservé, un amour qu'il refusait de laisser se consumer, et il parla d'un ton rauque :

— On ne peut pas… Fili. Soyons sincères envers nous-même… Nous ne pourrons pas nous tourner le dos indéfiniment… Si nous ne l'entretenons pas, ce lien pourrira et nous retournera l'un contre l'autre, encore… Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

L'autre resta silencieux, incapable de répondre à cette question, ou, plutôt, conscient que sa réponse n'était pas la bonne, et, enhardi, Kili reprit :

— Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi… Que tu seras ce roi sans faille et sans manquement qu'Erebor attend, que tu acceptes l'idée d'avoir une autre que moi dans ton lit… De me laisser dans ton ombre...

Le blond tressaillit, comme si ces mots là lui coutaient plus que de raison et il pinça les lèvres. Kili n'avait pas tord, ils devaient être sincères, mais les choses étaient plus compliquées que ça et il inspira pour se donner contenance :

— Que feras-tu si je l'affirme ?

La question était franche, mais provocante, et Kili déglutit, nerveux :

— La citadelle a le mérite d'être à l'écart de cette mine… Je te destituerai de ton titre de troisième lieutenant pour ne plus t'y voir… Et je resterai vivre avec mes soldats… Moins je te verrai, mieux ce sera et…

L'autre fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la soudaine hésitation du brun qui prit sa respiration, laissant sa phrase en suspens, son regard accroché à celui du plus vieux, avant de souffler en retenant un sourire en coin, soudain victorieux :

— Je cèderai à Dizir, pour t'oublier.

Il vit Fili inspirer profondément, puis l'ainé, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais, face à la porte, le blond eut un instant d'hésitation et il s'immobilisa, puis il se contenta d'attraper le pan de bois entrouvert qu'il ferma d'un geste assuré, avant de verrouiller sèchement la serrure.  
Surpris, Kili se redressa lorsque le blond revint vers lui, un feu ardent brulant dans ses pupilles et il retint son souffle lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour empoigner gentiment sa nuque en parlant sourdement :

— Parce qu'il n'est plus question de nous contenter de ce que nous avons déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Se frôler sans se toucher, se voir sans se regarder, s'aimer sans se le dire…

Il lâcha sa nuque pour replacer tendrement une mèche sombre derrière l'oreille, retenant un soudain besoin impérieux de fondre sur sa bouche, maintenant conscient de l'exactitude de ses paroles et Kili resta bouche bée, l'esprit court-circuité, incapable de réfuter cette affirmation, c'est pourquoi il répondit en hésitant :

— Je… Je ne crois pas pouvoir en être satisfait…  
— Et moi donc…

Fili avait répondu d'un ton bas, son regard vibrant ne pouvait cacher le désir brut qu'il ressentait pour celui qui lui faisait face et ils s'étudièrent longuement, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre les doutes, l'appétit, l'appréhension et la tentation qui y brillaient. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent doucement, mais ils se figèrent avant qu'elles ne se touchent et le murmure dur de Fili s'éleva alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement :

— Si nous décidons d'aller plus loin, tous les deux, il n'y aura pas de marche arrière…  
— Je le sais.

Le souffle de Kili s'était significativement emballé et il ne put détacher son regard des lèvres de Fili lorsque le prince asséna implacablement en caressant doucement son visage, d'une main impatiente et avide :

— Il n'y aura pas d'officialisation non plus… Personne ne devra savoir…  
— Ce sera notre secret…

Le regard noisette revint dans les orbes grises et ils se contemplèrent un instant dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils abaissent leur paupières lorsque Fili prit son visage en coupe en l'approchant jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

— Mais si un jour on me demande de prendre épouse pour donner un héritier au trône ?  
— Thorin ne peut pas t'y contraindre si lui même ne s'y résout pas…  
— Cela marquera la fin de notre lignée…

La phrase était terrible et Kili déglutit. Il posa ses mains sur les poignets de Fili, dont les doigts tremblaient imperceptiblement, soumis au combat qui se livrait entre le cœur et la raison, et, soudain lucide, il sut qu'il devait le repousser maintenant, car s'ils continuaient sur cette voie, ce serait irrémédiable. La lignée de Durïn, les petits-enfants que Dis rêvait de faire sauter sur ses genoux, la succession au trône d'Erebor qu'ils avaient repris au péril de leur vie… Qui étaient-ils pour décider d'y mettre un terme sans songer aux conséquences ?

Les paupières closes, front contre front, ils se trouvèrent comme incapables de faire un choix, entre leur destin et leur propre vie, et le brun serra les lèvres, assurant sa prise sur les poignets sans chercher à les repousser, puis il souffla d'un ton bas, la gorge crispée, mais sans hésiter :

— S'il doit en être ainsi…  
— Nous devons songer aux conséquences, Kili…  
— J'y songe, justement, et c'est en conscience de cause que je l'affirme : Qu'importent les retombées… Je ne peux pas me résigner à vivre cette vie si tu ne la partages pas.  
— Je la partage déjà, depuis le début.  
— Pas comme ça ! S'il te plait… Je ne veux plus de ton indifférence ou de ton rejet…  
— Il n'est plus question de ça !  
— Si ! Tu le sais, Fili, que ce sera tout ou rien ! Soit nous reprenons là où nous en étions avant notre premier baiser, et nous admettons que nous rejeter et nous ignorer est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire pour enfouir ça, soit nous défrichons tous les deux ce futur qui nous concerne mais qui n'existe pas encore… Et que l'on prenne l'un ou l'autre, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière !

Fili le sonda, conscient de l'exactitude de ses paroles et pressentant déjà quel était le choix qu'avait pris Kili. Un choix qu'il partageait.

—Tu proposes un plongeon ?  
— Un envol.

Ils se séparèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux, conscient de la gravité de leurs paroles, de leur choix, enfin pris, et ils gardèrent un court moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que, soudain audacieux, Kili s'avança pour insérer sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus vieux, qu'il embrassa ensuite lentement, avec dévotion, en posant sa paume contre sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce.  
Fili accueillit son baiser avec un soupire comblé, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, faisant glisser une main sur sa nuque qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, tous les deux faisant violence pour endiguer la passion qui se mouvait en eux, brulante et dévastatrice.

Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver déguster meilleur goût ou s'enivrer à un meilleur arôme. Le parfum de Kili était à son image : farouche, noble, entêtant, exacerbant, mais, surtout, inattrapable, se dérobant sans cesse, virevoltant et taquinant. Sauvage. Sa prise sur la nuque gracile se fit plus ferme alors qu'une pensée lucide traversa son esprit : jamais il ne pourrait renoncer à ça, surtout pas maintenant qu'il y avait gouté. L'idée même lui était douloureuse : repousser Kili, c'était comme s'arracher son âme avec des doigts écorchés.

Vivre une liaison secrète, interdite et difficile ne l'enchantait guère, mais cela lui sembla un bien moindre sacrifice si cela lui permettait, enfin, de céder à Kili dont les baisers semblaient de braise.

Il ressentit l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le presser contre lui, passer ses mains sous ses vêtements afin de découvrir sa peau, embrasser son corps jusqu'à ce que la passion l'étourdisse et puis continuer, encore, mais il se reprit et, arrachant un soupir frustré au plus jeune, il posa simplement sa main sur son torse pour le repousser gentiment. Kili eut le réflexe de résister et il tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais le blond se fit intransigeant :

— Méfies-toi… Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien…

Le brun se figea à son tour, avant de lever ses yeux brillants pour les planter dans ceux de Fili et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et immobiles. La position était intime et sans équivoque, mais figée et hésitante, comme trois points de suspensions qui ponctuaient une proposition trop audacieuse pour être envisageable.  
Toutefois, le jeune capitaine, après une durée indéterminée, bougea lentement, cambrant son dos tout en affirmant sa prise sur la taille du plus vieux, son regard muant doucement pour se teinter de cette caractéristique lueur provocante et tentante, si bien que Fili retint son souffle en se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête :

— Dis-moi, Fili… A partir de quand s'arrête le bien… ?

Il ondula lascivement du bassin, frôlant celui du blond, les faisant tous les deux tressaillir de plaisir. Un plaisir surprenant et aiguisé qui les prit au dépourvu et qui les intimida. Un plaisir formellement interdit, auquel ils ne s'étaient encore jamais autorisés à songer, mais ô combien séduisant…  
Mais le premier héritier resta parfaitement immobile, le sondant intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe et, encore une fois, la scène sembla se figer, c'était à peine s'ils pensaient à respirer, chacun accroché au regard de l'autre, sondant les limites qu'ils dépassaient.

Puis la gorge de Kili s'assécha, car il n'eut aucun mal à remarquer la manière dont le regard de son frère mua, considérablement.  
Plus aucun doute ne vint le troubler lorsque, avec une douceur tendre, l'épéiste se pencha sur le plus jeune pour embrasser sa joue, puis il vint mordiller sa gorge, léchant la peau qu'il embrassa ensuite, et il chuchota dans le creux de son oreille d'un ton impérieux :

— Retrouve-moi dans mes appartements à la tombée de la nuit…

Il posa un dernier baiser sur sa peau puis il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre Dizir, afin de commencer à mettre au point une tactique pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ces foutues sirènes.  
Enflammé plus que de raison, Kili resta un long moment immobile, l'esprit en dérive, incapable d'appréhender distinctement l'importance du bouleversement dans leur relation, leur vie, voire même leur destin et celui du trône d'Erebor, qu'impliquait la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
Par chance, la journée tirait à sa fin et, lui qui n'était plus en état de réfléchir clairement, préféra attraper le petit poignard convexe que Fili lui avait donné pour passer les heures qui suivirent à s'entrainer au combat à main gauche.

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je me suis dite qu'il était temps d'abréger vos souffrances ;)  
** J 'ai hésité à dire qu'ils choisissent de ne pas céder et de se détourner de cet amour, mais ça aurait fait quelques chapitres de plus en mode « retour au stade départ », on stagne, rien ne change et tout le monde fait la gueule...  
Donc voilà, j'espère que ça ne vient pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe (surtout que la fic n'est pas finie...)

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit ici ou bien sur une autre fic, mais j'ai une page facebook, "Gokash", sur laquelle je suis en train de mettre à jour un album pour les personnages OC, si vous voulez voir à quoi ils ressemblent (parce que les descriptions ne sont pas mon fort).  
De Diamonds, il y a déjà Drunn et Dizir (et Ogresse des Batailles), et le reste arrivera bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

oOo

Il était bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher à Fili, se disait Kili alors qu'il marchait nerveusement en direction des appartements du blond, c'était que, lorsque celui-ci prenait une décision, il s'y tenait et ne laissait plus aucune place au doute.  
Céder à cette passion semblait aussi absurde qu'y résister et, malgré les conséquences, les deux frères avaient, enfin, fait leur choix.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à assumer, maintenant.

Se sentant prêt à défaillir, hésitant même à faire demi-tour et faire une croix sur cette aberration dans laquelle ils se lançaient, il pénétra dans les salles privées de son grand-frère, puis il s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Fili était là, semblant l'attendre, un regard étrange faisait briller ses yeux et il attendit que le plus jeune ferme correctement la porte avant de parler d'un ton grave, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet d'une voix nerveuse :

— J'aimerai te proposer de… Enfin… Ce n'est pas parce que l'on garde ça pour nous qu'on est abstenu de suivre le protocole…  
— Il faut bien qu'il y ait un avantage à garder ça secret…

Mal à l'aise, Kili avait répondu dans un rire tendu, mais Fili serra les lèvres, le poing crispé :

— Je désire garder secret la personne avec qui je me lie… Mais pas le fait que mon cœur est pris… Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi je ne considèrerai plus jamais aucune proposition d'engagement à partir de maintenant…

Le plus jeune eut soudain un sourire séduit et lumineux, rayonnant, puis il parla d'une voix mutine et provocante :

—Et alors ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te lier à moi selon les règles d'usage ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?

La question était sérieuse et le sourire du plus jeune se fana, pas assuré :

— Il… Il faut des témoins… et l'accord de Thorin, et du conseil…  
— Certes, leur bénédiction est requise si nous décidons de nous unir devant la loi… De faire de toi mon consort… mais en ce qui concerne l'Enlacement de deux cœurs, ni les lois, ni la tradition n'ont aucune prise là-dessus… Rien ne peut séparer deux uniques… Et, si nous nous unissons de cette manière-là, personne ne pourra s'opposer à un mariage entre nous ou bien nous obliger à épouser une autre personne… Personne n'aura son mot à dire...  
— Si nous nous Enlaçons, ce sera irrévocable…  
— Je sais.

Le sourire du blond était charmant, sensuel et gorgé de magnétisme, et Kili déglutit soudain nerveusement. Assumer à deux, oui. Mais imposer cette union au conseil et à leur famille, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qui était bien plus différent et qui donnait un gout de… De réalité, un peu trop concrète, c'était déstabilisant. Car s'enlacer à un nain n'était pas un acte dénué de conséquences, loin de là. Surtout pas de la part du prince héritier. Il s'agissait d'un rituel plutôt intime, très ancien, un peu oublié même, qui était censé précéder un mariage entre deux Uniques et qui scellait à jamais leur union, transcendant les lois.

Toutefois, Fili semblait sérieux, amenant le plus jeune à frémir, interloqué :

— Le veux-tu vraiment ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que le blond ne détourne le regard et, en réponse, il se contenta d'ouvrir les doigts. Kili se sentit fondre lorsqu'il avisa les deux rubans qui étaient entremêlés dans sa paume. De fabrique d'une qualité supérieure, digne de deux princes, les fils tissés avaient la couleur et l'éclat de l'or et un motif fin était brodé sur le bord.  
Le brun en resta bouche bée et, instinctivement, il fit un bond en arrière, la gorge sèche et le cœur emballé, lançant à Fili un regard effaré :

— Tu… Où as-tu trouvé ces…  
— Ils appartiennent à notre famille depuis plusieurs générations…  
— Mais… Que comptes-tu faire avec ?

Fili lui lança à nouveau un regard étrange, grave, profond et étourdissant. Il n'avait cessé de penser à ça depuis leur premier baiser, à cette alternative étourdissante qui leur permettrait de vivre cette passion sans craindre d'être séparés. Car il se doutait bien de ce qu'il se passerait si le conseil ou bien leur famille découvraient une telle chose : L'un des deux serait envoyé au loin jusqu'à ce que ce "caprice" pourrisse et se meurt de lui même, faute d'être assouvi et entretenu... Un sevrage, en quelque sorte.  
C'est pourquoi il prit sa respiration, maintenant certain de ce qu'il désirait :

— Kili… Les liens de l'Enlacement sont indestructibles et rien ne peut les défaire, pas même la mort. C'est en connaissance de cause que je te demande de t'unir à moi, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin.

La demande était formelle, il s'agissait de l'une des tournures de phrase traditionnellement utilisées par les nains lors de cette occasion et Kili la connaissait, lui aussi, par cœur.  
Pourtant, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'entendre Fili la lui adresser ainsi, sans hésiter et sans détourner son regard, lui ferait un tel effet et il se sentit trembler, totalement court-circuité.  
Les coutumes naines étaient très rigoureuses, aucun des deux ne l'ignoraient et cette déclaration que Fili venait de lui faire, ces mots qu'il avait employés… Un nain n'avait le droit de les annoncer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, à une seule et unique personne. Si Kili le rejetait maintenant, le blond serait alors condamné au célibat.  
Fili venait de lui offrir sa vie. Qu'il accepte ou non, il était maintenant assuré que le plus vieux ne prendrait pas une autre que lui et il se sentit défaillir. Le premier héritier avait fait le choix du cœur, mais il était encore temps pour que le jeune capitaine abrège cette hérésie dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à plonger, en le repoussant. Ainsi, il se savait assuré de ne pas voir son frère avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout en restant en accord avec leurs lois.

Il s'agissait d'un pouvoir terrifiant et vertigineux et le brun ne parvint pas à formuler sa réponse. S'il répondait à l'affirmative, alors le futur roi d'Erebor deviendrait le compagnon de sa vie et ils seraient condamnés à vivre cette union soit dans le secret et l'interdit, car l'accord de Thorin et du conseil n'était nécessaire que s'ils décidaient d'aller plus loin et de se marier devant les lois, soit dans les reproches en les jugements si jamais ils décidaient de s'imposer. Il pouvait aussi répondre à la négative, Fili n'aurait alors pas à expliquer son choix de célibat, et ils pourraient toujours vivre leur passion de manière moins  
« irrévocable », sans prendre Thorin au dépourvu.

Quelle que soit sa réponse, il devait choisir maintenant et son regard étudia le visage, inquiet, mais empli d'espoir, de celui dont il était désespérément amoureux, se demandant soudain s'il était réellement question de choix :

— Fili… Tu… Je… J'accepte…

Il savait qu'il était censé sortir, lui aussi, l'une des phrases traditionnellement utilisées pour cette situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber le blond qui s'approcha afin d'accrocher sa nuque, le regard brillant.

— Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ?

Le souffle était profondément ému et ravi, prenant Kili aux tripes et le brun enlaça à son tour les épaules de son frère en répétant une nouvelle fois :

— J'accepte de m'unir à toi… A partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin.

Dans un soupir soulagé et chargé de joie, Fili répondit à son étreinte en le pressant contre lui, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son cou, incapable de cerner l'ampleur du changement impliqué par une telle déclaration, mais conscient d'une seule chose : à partir de maintenant, Kili était sien.

Fébrile, il se sépara de lui pour lui présenter le gage de leur union qui gisait dans sa main et un court silence s'étendit, le temps que Kili se souvienne de ce qu'il avait à faire.

Parvenant difficilement à croire en cette tournure totalement inattendue de leur relation, encore moins au fait qu'il était sur le point de se lier avec son Unique, le brun prit l'un des deux lacets qu'il fit glisser voluptueusement entre ses doigts tremblants.

Conscient que l'instant était solennel, il attrapa avec dévotion la main de Fili, qu'il tira à lui pour nouer le ruban autour de son poignet, d'un nœud uniquement utilisé pour cette occasion. Un entrelacement savant qui se dénouera de lui même d'un moment à l'autre, personne ne pouvait prévoir quand.  
L'union ne sera consommée qu'au moment où l'un des deux rubans se laisserait tomber et, en attendant, il était d'usage que les deux promis s'ignorent, vivent séparément et ne parlent pas ensemble de l'avenir, tout comme le moindre rapport charnel, attouchement ou baiser étaient prohibés.

Une fois qu'il eut lié le poignet de son frère, il tira sur le ruban pour porter sa main à la bouche et en embrasser sa paume. Puis Fili délia ses doigts pour caresser sa joue avant de prendre l'avant-bras de son frère à son tour, mais Kili le retint avec un petit sourire :

— Attend… Ca risque de durer quelques Lunes… Laisse moi t'embrasser une dernière fois…

Le blond ne lui refusa pas sa requête et il accueillit son baiser avec plaisir. Sachant que ce sera le dernier avant un long moment, ils prirent le temps de profiter, de s'enivrer du parfum de l'autre, de son goût, de la texture de ses lèvres… Puis, avec douceur, Fili s'écarta pour prendre délicatement le poignet du brun dans ses mains. Patiemment, il défit le lacet du canon d'avant bras pour retirer le cuir souple de l'armure et avoir ainsi accès à la peau nue, sur laquelle il déposa un bref baiser, avant d'enrouler le ruban doré autour de son poignet.  
Comme enfermé dans un nuage, Kili le laissa faire, étourdi par la situation, et Fili reprit la pièce de son armure qu'il lui remit pour couvrir la preuve de leur Enlacement, puis il s'éloigna avec un sourire dans le regard :

— A partir de maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire comme on l'a toujours fait…

Le ruban de Fili était bien visible, exposé aux yeux de tous et Kili eu un sourire amusé en se disant que ça allait jaser dans tout Erebor, très rapidement. Surtout que ce lacet aux fils dorés était facilement reconnaissable, nul doute qu'une chasse aux ragots allait avoir lieu, au premier qui trouvera la personne portant un bracelet similaire à celui du prince héritier.  
Mais personne ne saura, personne n'aura le moindre doute ou pensera un seul instant à lui. Et cette idée lui plaisait, car il était maintenant « _Lui »,_ celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Fili, celui qui avait pris cette place tant rêvée par une foule d'autres, un inconnu que tout le monde désirerait connaître… L'amant de Fili, son compagnon, son Unique. Ou plutôt, pour l'instant, il était simplement son promis, ils allaient devoir être patients.

oOo

Allongé sur son lit, Kili jouait distraitement à faire tourner son ruban doré autour de son poignet en pensant à cette volte-face bouleversante qu'avait pris leur relation la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leurs vœux.

Il y a quelques temps, à l'aube de leur départ pour la ville engloutie, ils se détestaient encore et, à peine revenus, ils perdaient complètement le contrôle de leurs sentiments pour se promettre l'un à l'autre.

Dans le secret des appartements de Fili, isolés et n'ayant que le silence comme seul témoin, ils s'étaient unis, et ce, de manière irrévocable.  
Et jamais Kili n'avait ressenti autant d'amour, pour qui que ce soit, que pour Fili lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait sa demande. Il en tremblait encore. Avant d'obtenir sa réponse, le blond n'avait eu aucune certitude quand aux souhaits de son frère et, pourtant, il lui avait confié son avenir, sans préméditation.  
Il avait découvert une facette de Fili totalement insoupçonné : passionné, déterminé et séduisant au delà des mots. Les masques étaient tombés et Kili n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur la raison pour laquelle son cœur avait choisi le premier héritier.

Il soupira en se disant que cette étrange relation que tenait le monarque de Mirkwood avec celui d'Erebor était, certainement, l'unique chose qui pourrait jouer en leur faveur si jamais Thorin venait à connaitre le véritable lien qui unissait les deux frères, que ceux-ci décident de se révéler ou qu'il le découvre de lui-même, car, effectivement, tant qu'il était avec Thranduil, il n'avait pas la légitimité de reprocher quoique ce soit à ses neveux.

— Vous avez-fait fort, tous les deux… Tous le monde ne parle plus que de ton frère et de son mystérieux Unique avec qui il s'est Enlacé. Il faut vraiment avoir du cran pour oser vous unir de cette manière au vu de… Votre contexte familial…

Kili sursauta brusquement en retenant un hurlement de surprise et il se jeta sur ses pieds pour faire face à Dizir, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés et son regard profond rivé sur le jeune capitaine qui remit rapidement la pièce de son armure qui cachait le témoin de son engagement.

— Dizir… S'il te plait, ne parle de ça à-  
— Personne… Tu me prends pour qui ?  
— Je voulais simplement que ce soit clair…

Kili avait répondu le regard fuyant et un silence inconfortable s'étendit.

— Je suppose que votre décision a été murement réfléchie…  
— Elle n'a pas été facile à prendre.  
— Vous avez l'intention de l'officialiser un jour ?  
— On n'a pas encore… Vraiment parler de ça… On voulait simplement… S'assurer que rien ne pourra nous séparer…

Un nouveau silence s'instaura, avant que Dizir ne remarque froidement :

— Si je peux me permettre, connaissant Thorin, le mieux serait qu'il l'apprenne de votre part, et non par hasard… Il risquerait de très mal le prendre.  
— Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

Kili avait répondu avec un petit sourire en coin auquel le mercenaire répondit d'une grimace :

— Frérin n'était que son petit-frère, il n'en était pas responsable. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'apprécie vraiment pas ce genre de surprise…  
— Vous ne lui aviez pas dit que vous étiez ensembles ?

Connaissant maintenant Dizir, Kili aurait pensé que le plus grand n'aurait pas caché une si belle prise. Après tout, s'offrir le petit-fils de Thraïn, lieutenant de la citadelle et réputé intouchable, aurait eu de quoi le rendre fier, mais l'ancien mercenaire haussa les épaules :

— Je t'ai déjà dit que les choses avaient été différentes avec lui… Mais c'est passé, maintenant. Et puis… Combattre contre un Thorin fou furieux qui, à l'époque, n'avait pas encore eu sa dose de sang, fut l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie…

Dizir en avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux et Kili retint un ricanement amusé puis il s'étira. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer et, pour une fois, le jeune capitaine n'avait pas trop à faire et il avait pensé en profiter pour se la couler douce. Mais la citadelle n'était pas franchement l'endroit le plus approprié pour une telle chose, surtout que ses lieutenants avaient pris la sale habitude de rentrer dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin pour un oui ou pour un non. Le dernier en date était Drunn qui était passé par là à une heure indécente pour lui demander s'il avait par hasard un fil de la même couleur que sa tunique qu'il avait décidé de repriser en pleine nuit.

— Si on prend cette voie-là, alors on aura besoin de témoins…

Le lieutenant eut un sourire, puis il envoya un clin d'œil au plus jeune avant de sortir de la salle :

— Ne comptez pas sur moi, surtout. J'ai horreur de ces choses-là…

Il disparut, laissant Kili seul avec ses doutes, et le plus jeune s'étira une nouvelle fois mollement, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. D'un côté, il se sentait comblé par ce petit tissu qui ceignait son poignet, de l'autre, il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Et il était conscient que cette détresse ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il n'était pas assuré de pouvoir vivre concrètement une vie de couple avec son frère. Se savoir condamné à passer sa vie à se cacher ne lui plaisait pas et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour Fili.

— Kili, un page de Thorin est à ta recherche. Ton oncle a remarqué que tu avais du temps libre et il te propose un entrainement dans vos dojos privés…

Encore une fois, le jeune capitaine sursauta brusquement lorsqu'Harald, toujours très silencieux, pénétra dans ses appartement sans prévenir et, désabusé, il grommela une réponse indistincte avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quoique ce soit, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas cracher sur un entrainement avec Thorin, c'était tellement rare et fructueux, et il s'éloigna en soupirant.

oOo

Ok. Plus jamais ça. Dwalin et Fili, à côté, ils se contentaient de lui apprendre à enfiler des perles.  
Maitrisant avec peine son corps douloureux, Kili se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les sources d'eau chaude privées de la famille royale, retenant un gémissement à chaque pas, qui relevait du supplice. Les bains de la citadelle étaient plus proches, mais plus fréquentés et Kili portait maintenant autour du poignet quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas dévoiler à tous les regards. Bien entendu, prétextant une légère douleur, il avait caché le fil doré sous une bande de soin épaisse et douce qu'il ne retirait que s'il était certain d'être à l'abri des regards. C'est à dire : jamais. Surtout pas dans la citadelle ou le terme de vie privée, même si ça concernait le capitaine, semblait désuet, encore moins dans ses propres appartements car, depuis que Dis avait appris que le cœur de son fils ainé était irrémédiablement pris, furetait distraitement, à l'affut du moindre indice…

Toutefois, il estimait que, à cette heure-ci, personne ne viendrait ici, et il retira l'intégralité de son armure, couverte de la poussière du sol du dojo que Thorin lui avait intimement présenté moult fois, puis, après une brève hésitation, il retira la bande, découvrant la preuve de son union. Il se laissa ensuite couler dans l'eau en ronronnant. Puis les minutes s'écoulèrent, effaçant peu à peu la douleur qui tétanisait ses muscles traumatisés par l'intense effort qu'ils venaient tous de fournir.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Tu viens de te battre en duel contre Dizir, Harald et Drunn en même temps ?

Mollement, Kili ouvrit un œil après ce qui était certainement une bonne heure à buller dans l'eau et il haussa un sourcil appréciateur lorsque son regard tomba sur Fili qui terminait de retirer ses vêtements princiers.

— Pire… Je viens de survivre à une après-midi d'entrainement avec Thorin…

Fili haussa un sourcil en pliant ses vêtements, ravissant Kili qui aperçut le lien qui ceignait son poignet autant qu'il apprécia de déguster ce corps qu'il savait dorénavant sien, et le brun se redressa lorsque son frère le rejoignit dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise :

— Comment s'est passé la réunion du conseil aujourd'hui ?  
— Horrible. Ils veulent absolument savoir de qui il s'agit…

Distraitement, avec une grimace, il montra le tissus doré qui marquait son union et Kili haussa les épaules :

— Il fallait s'y attendre… Comment a réagi Thorin ?

Ce fut au tour de Fili d'hausser les épaules en faisant la moue.

— Je pense qu'il… Ne sait pas comment le prendre. Comme maman, il est très contrarié par le fait que j'ai choisi de faire ça en secret, sans rien leur dire… Il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas, bien entendu, mais il hésite entre me laisser la paix ou bien me rappeler mon rôle.  
— C'est trop tard maintenant.

Kili avait soufflé sa réplique sombrement, mais lorsqu'il prit réellement conscience de ses mots, un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres et il leva les yeux pour regarder Fili, qui souriait lui aussi :

— Effectivement, c'est trop tard. Quoiqu'ils disent…

Ravi, le brun se mordit la lèvre, ressentant soudain le désir de se glisser jusqu'à Fili pour découvrir ce corps si alléchant en l'outrageant de ses mains, de ses lèvres et de sa langue et, au vu de l'opacité du regard qui l'étudiait intensivement, il comprit que les choses en allaient de même pour Fili. Mais ils devaient se montrer patients. Les coutumes naines étaient très lourdes et, surtout, assuraient un plaisir bien supérieur, attisé par l'attente et la frustration, plutôt que s'ils se contentaient de se jeter dessus pour se repaitre l'un de l'autre comme leur instinct les conjurait de le faire dès qu'ils se croisaient. L'Enlacement servait aussi à ça, initialement : apprendre à dominer cette passion ardente qui s'éveillait lorsque l'identité de son Unique se révélait.  
Il se contenta de déglutir et de détourner les yeux pour parler d'une voix détachée :

— Nous devrions peut-être… Prévenir Thorin, ou maman… Je ne pense pas que nous serions capable de leur mentir éternellement…

Fili fit la moue, pas vraiment enchanté par cette idée-là, sa mâchoire se crispant légèrement, et Kili reprit, pour lui même :

— Et il nous faudra beaucoup de tact…  
— Ho oui…

C'était, selon Kili, la tâche la plus difficile qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à faire. A côté de ça, se dévoiler à Fili et assumer ses sentiments semblait d'une banalité affligeante. Les réactions de Dis étant imprévisibles, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils ne vivaient tous les deux que par le regard de Thorin, qu'ils voulaient rendre fier en se montrant dignes du titre qu'il leur avait offert. Thorin qui avait tant souffert, qui avait sacrifié tant de choses pour Erebor et son peuple, qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être des imposteurs, des traitres, vis à vis de lui, qui comptait sur eux pour perpétrer son œuvre.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, se demandant tous les deux comment gérer la chose et, avisant la manière dont le visage du plus vieux se ternit, Kili refusa de lui donner l'occasion de regretter ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant la décision qu'ils avaient prise. Avec douceur, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude pour rejoindre le plus vieux en lui lançant un sourire envoutant, se foutant totalement de son air outré, lui qui était si attaché au devoir et aux traditions. Après tout, tant qu'ils portaient ce ruban, ils n'étaient même pas censés discuter entre eux de cette manière, encore moins prendre un bain ensemble, mais Kili estimait que, puisque leur couple était hors norme, ils avaient le droit à quelques écarts et, mutin, il posa sa main sur son torse en retenant son souffle. La peau, chaude, couvrait une musculation ferme et bien ciselée, très agréable au touché, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le brun qui s'approcha encore, enivré, amenant Fili à se redresser et reculer jusqu'à se presser contre la roche qui ceignait les bains, mal à l'aise.

— Kili…

Le brun leva le regard pour croiser celui de l'épéiste, assombri par un désir qui le dépassait et il hésita un instant entre retirer prudemment sa main ou bien continuer à jouer ainsi avec le feu qui semblait bruler dans les veines du blond et qui se propageait dans les siennes. Il se mordilla la lèvre et, avec un sourire, il se pencha sur son torse, avant de s'immobiliser un instant pour inspirer profondément cette odeur qui lui fit tourner la tête, puis, franchement, il combla la distance pour embrasser sa peau. Le parfum étourdissant explosa contre son palais, se répandant instantanément dans ses tripes, dans son corps, semblant même se mêler à son âme et il se redressa immédiatement, conscient que s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, ils n'auraient plus la retenue nécessaire ensuite. Gardant sa main sur le torse, il poussa un soupir en faisant à nouveau face au blond qui n'avait pas bougé et qui lui lança un regard où se mêlait reproches et désir. Kili déglutit et le regard soudain fuyant, il se racla la gorge avant de s'adosser contre la paroi rocheuse à côté du premier héritier qui inspira profondément pour clarifier ses pensées.

— Ne refais plus ça…  
— Pas encore…

Il retint un sourire gourmand en pensant à ce futur proche où Fili serait sien autant que lui-même lui appartenait et il regretta presque cet enlacement qui leur imposait cette distance. Toutefois, il fit glisser sa main sur son torse, posant son menton sur son épaule pour susurrer avec certitude :

— Qu'il l'accepte ou non, nous sommes ensemble, maintenant…  
— Il risque de très mal le prendre…  
— Il a lui même choisi un compagnon hautement discutable… Il n'a pas le droit de nous juger.

Fili fit la moue en posant sa main sur celle qui caressait sa peau. Il avait envie de l'inviter à descendre plus bas, de ne jamais quitter son corps. Il adorait tellement sentir Kili le toucher ainsi, avoir ses mains sur lui… Et cette déflagration qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé… Rien que cela lui fit comprendre qu'avoir choisit Kili valait toutes les remontrances de Thorin…

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'ai décidé de reprendre les deux chapitres suivants et je ne voulais pas poster celui-là tant que ce n'était pas fini, au cas où j'avais des modifs de dernière minutes à faire ici aussi.  
Mais, de une, je bloque pour le chapitre suivant et je me suis dite que poster celui-ci me permettra, (dans le cas où certains lecteurs posteront des reviews avisées), de sentir un peu le terrain et voir comment est perçue la tournure des événements.  
Donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous attendez de la suite si le cœur vous en dit...

De deux, ma bonne étoile a encore frappé et je viens de recevoir de manière totalement insoupçonnée un cadeau incroyable de la part d'un mécène tout aussi incroyable et insoupçonné, donc je suis heureuse et pour fêter l'occasion, je poste un truc ici (ça, et, aussi, je viens de m'enfiler un paquet entier de frosties noyés dans du nutella...)


	19. Chapter 19

— Ainsi, tu as fait ton choix…

Fili avait entendu Thorin arriver, tout comme il savait, d'emblée, que ce dernier était venu dans le seul but de lui parler de _ça._ Après tout, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que lui et Kili avaient commencé le rituel de l'Enlacement, et tout autant de temps que son oncle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, à moins que ce ne soit de manière sèche et dans des contextes très formels.  
Expulsant discrètement un souffle tendu, il posa calmement sa plume sur son pupitre et il se leva pour faire face au plus vieux, qui avait pris soin de fermer correctement la porte de la salle où le blond travaillait.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il fut réellement question de choix, mon oncle.

L'autre croisa les bras en le sondant attentivement, son regard froid, mais indéchiffrable, glissa un instant sur le lacet doré qui ceignait son poignet, avant de remonter pour croiser ses yeux.

— Faut-il que cette personne nous soit si hostile, pour que tu t'empresses de t'unir à elle de cette manière et dans le secret le plus totale ? Te jouant du conseil et de ta famille ?  
— Non, mon oncle. Il ne s'agit pas d'un ennemi d'Erebor…  
— « D'un » ?

Thorin releva le lapsus en haussant un sourcil et Fili ferma brusquement la bouche, se mordant la langue. Un court silence inconfortable s'étendit et, le blond n'ayant pas l'intention de s'enfoncer plus encore, resta muet amenant Thorin à faire un pas vers lui en parlant d'une voix mesurée :

— Je vois… Il s'agit en fait d'une union non fructifiant…

Le ton restait grave et peu conciliant, mais Thorin eut soudain l'air presque soulagé, comme s'il s'était attendu à entendre bien pire qu'un simple amour homosexuel, et Fili acquiesça, le regard fuyant, hésitant subitement à dire plus. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Kili, ils ne pourraient mentir longtemps aux deux personnes qui les connaissaient le plus, et mieux valait que Thorin l'apprenne par eux plutôt que par hasard. Toutefois, échangeant un regard avec son oncle, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi, il ne sut trouver le courage de proférer le moindre nom, surtout pas ces deux syllabes qu'il aimait tant, ou bien de lui donner le moindre indice et il pinça les lèvres.

— Je le connais ?

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que Thorin lise la réponse dans son attitude et le plus vieux enchaina rapidement :

— Il est de la citadelle ?

Fili haussa les épaules, dans une réponse qui pouvait aussi bien être affirmative que négative, et il justifia rapidement :

— Il… Il ne menacera jamais le trône…

Le plus vieux se contenta de pousser un lourd soupir et il s'adossa contre la porte derrière lui, son regard froid toujours ancré sur le plus jeune qui déglutit, la gorge sèche :

— Comptes-tu l'épouser ?  
— Cela dépendra…  
— De quoi ?  
— De vous…  
— Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Que tu ais mon accord ou non, tu seras lié avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Mon consentement, c'était avant qu'il fallait le demander…

Fili grimaça et il détourna les yeux, relevant sans peine le reproche dans la voix de Thorin et il serra les poings.

— Thorin… Je suis navré… Avec ou sans votre consentement… Ma vie n'appartient qu'à lui…

Oui… A Kili, et à personne d'autre, pas même à son oncle, son mentor… Celui qu'il considérait comme son père… Entre Kili ou Thorin, son cœur ou son devoir, Fili avait fait son choix au moment où il l'avait embrassé, dans cette grotte sous-marine et il l'avait assumé lorsqu'il avait noué autour de son poignet la preuve de leur Enlacement.  
Mais il vit de quelle manière le regard du brun s'assombrit et il reprit avec aplomb :

— Toutefois… Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous attendre… Nous connaissons les exigences de ce royaume et nous saurons nous y plier…  
— Es-tu conscient que l'Enlacement seul ne lui apportera aucun privilège ? Tant que vous n'êtes pas mariés, il n'aura aucun statut vis à vis de toi ou d'Erebor. Il ne sera qu'un civil comme un autre…

Fili détourna le regard, la mâchoire crispée, ils tinrent tous les deux un court silence, avant que le plus jeune ne souffle doucement avec un sourire pâle :

— Les privilèges sont le moindre de ses soucis…Nous voulons simplement vivre notre amour…

Thorin soupira et il se redressa en décroisant les bras :

— Fili… Tu es mon premier héritier, le futur roi d'Erebor… Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accepter le premier venu-  
— Il ne s'agit pas du premier venu !

Fili avait répondu sèchement, et il se reprit immédiatement, inspirant pour se donner plus de contenance :

— Il a beaucoup de valeur… Vous devez me faire confiance, mon oncle… S'il vous plait…

Le plus vieux expulsa un soupir agacé, avant de prendre sur lui pour demander patiemment :

— S'il est question de confiance, Fili… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? Surtout maintenant que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire…  
— Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous que je tais son nom…  
— Pourquoi alors ?  
— Parce que j'ai peur !

Acculé, Fili avait répondu plus sèchement et Thorin s'approcha encore, fouilla la réponse dans son regard :

— De quoi ?

Mal à l'aise, Fili fit un pas en arrière, parlant du bout des lèvres :

— Votre regard, votre déception… Votre colère…  
— Tu estimes que l'identité de la personne qu'a choisi ton cœur m'est plus offensante que cette union secrète et irrévocable qui vous lie maintenant ?

La voix était dure et Fili serra les lèvres. Il aurait préféré que Kili soit avec lui, il n'avait pas voulu être seul pour parler d'une telle chose à son oncle, mais il en avait trop dit ou pas assez et il n'était plus question que Thorin sorte d'ici sans en savoir plus, sans quoi, il resterait d'une humeur exécrable jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin ce qu'il désire. Quoique… S'il lui disait la vérité, son humeur ne s'améliorerait pas forcément…

Encore un foutu descendant de Durïn qui ne lâchait rien quand il voulait savoir ou avoir quelque chose.

— Mon oncle… Jamais je ne me serai permis une telle chose si j'avais le moindre espoir de voir cette union acceptée … Je ne désire pas vous offenser… _Nous_ ne désirons pas vous offenser… Mais nous savions que notre union était incompatible avec ce que l'on attend de moi… De nous. Et… Nous ne pouvions pas nous y résoudre…

Thorin resta muré dans un silence opaque, intimidant, alors qu'il sondait durement le plus jeune qui se tenait droit devant lui, pas provocant, mais déterminé à ne pas flancher. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard lorsqu'il reprit d'une voix ferme, mais qui se voulait, difficilement, conciliante :

— Je ne connais personne dans cette mine contre qui j'opposerai ma voix, Fili. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention à te forcer à quoique ce soit de ce côté-là ! Si c'est la question de la succession, qui te fait peur, Kili n'a pas enc -

Il se tut soudainement et Fili détourna vivement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, sans répondre. Un silence horrifié s'étendit, avant que le plus vieux ne souffle du bout des lèvres :

— Ho… Non… Par Mahal… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Le blond leva les yeux pour soutenir le regard de Thorin qui sembla, soudainement, prendre conscience de la réalité : un amour interdit avec un mâle qui connaissait les exigences de ce royaume et n'en désirait pas les privilèges, la peur de son jugement, la certitude d'aller contre les lois et de rompre la lignée de succession…Et le temps se figea. Voyant de quelle manière son oncle blêmît alors que le plus jeune ne cherchait pas à réfuter l'idée qui pointa soudainement en lui, le regard bleu, catastrophé, glissant une nouvelle fois le long de son bras pour étudier le lacet qui ceignait son poignet, Fili expira un souffle tendu en détournant le regard.

— Thorin… Nous avons essayé de lutter contre ça…

Le brun se contenta de tressaillir, sans voix, le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés et, avec peine, les deux syllabes franchirent ses lèvres, labourant sa gorge :

— Kili ?  
— Nous ne voulions pas ça !  
— Tu t'es Enlacé avec ton frère ?

La voix était descendue d'une octave. Très impressionnant. Mais Fili ne se laissa pas intimider et il se redressa en le provocant du regard :

— Je me suis Enlacé avec mon Unique !  
— Ho... Par Mahal… Personne ne doit savoir une chose pareille…

Thorin avait parlé rapidement en lui tournant le dos, horrifié et le blond fit un pas en avant :

— Nous ne pouvions rien faire contre ça, Thorin !  
— Vous auriez pu réfléchir un instant avant de commettre une telle folie !

Aboyant sa remarque Thorin s'était retourné sèchement, son regard maintenant noir, mais Fili ne se démonta pas et il répliqua fermement :

— Nous y avons réfléchi, justement. Et nous savions qu'une telle union ne sera pas tolérée, jamais !  
— Allons bon…  
— Mais il n'était pas question que nous nous résignons. D'ailleurs, vous étiez là, la première fois que nous en avions discuté…  
— Lorsque je vous ai envoyé dans la ville engloutie ? Cela fait donc si peu de temps ?  
— Si longtemps, vous voulez-dire, que ça nous a monté l'un contre l'autre… Au point que l'on en vienne aux mains… Jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne que la meilleure chose à faire était d'y céder…

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, la mâchoire crispée, retenant difficilement les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. La surprise, bien entendue, d'une telle révélation aussi inacceptable qu'inattendue, la colère d'avoir ainsi été joué, le refus, l'incompréhension, mais, au fond de lui, une résignation toute aussi surprenante, comme s'il avait toujours su que les choses iraient ainsi. Après tous, les deux frères n'avaient fait, depuis toujours, que balancer d'un extrême à l'autre, Thorin aurait été pris de cours si, du jour au lendemain, ces deux là avaient trouvé une relation équilibrée.  
Il inspira profondément en détournant les yeux, surpris de cet éclat indestructible qui faisait vibrer ceux de son neveu, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Il n'avait, de toute manière, plus son mot à dire, il était lucide, qu'il accepte ou non, le fait était là. Ses neveux étaient maintenant liés par un rituel plus ancien que les lois d'Erebor.  
Dis allait leur faire une syncope, encore.

— Je pourrais, ou, plutôt, je devrais vous déshériter pour ça…

La gorge de Fili s'assécha et il resta figé, le fixant d'un regard implorant. Malgré cet écart avec Kili, jamais il n'avait voulu se défaire de ce destin imposé par son titre. Non seulement il était reconnaissant envers Thorin de l'avoir nommé premier héritier, mais, en plus, il appréciait Erebor et son peuple et se savait apte à le gouverner, il sentait qu'il avait sa place au conseil ou dans les transactions importantes qui concernait le sort de ce royaume. Lui qui avait été taillé pour cela, il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée de ne plus prétendre à la place sur le trône qui lui était réservée depuis son enfance et il pâlît.  
D'un côté, il était incapable de voir une autre personne que lui accroché au bras de son frère, de l'autre, le simple fait d'imaginer un quidam quelconque, qui n'avait partagé en rien les tourments de son oncle pour extraire ce royaume de ses cendres, lui était intolérable.

— Thorin… Kili est mon Unique… Je ne pouvais pas-  
— Il est ton frèr-  
— Je vous jure que j'ai tenté de sceller mon cœur ! Mais vous-même aviez admis que je ne pourrais le faire indéfiniment !

Il avait répondu sèchement, haussant la voix et coupant la parole du plus vieux qui poussa un soupir exaspéré en croisant les bras. Un silence s'étendit, alors que Thorin sonda longuement son neveu, se demandant comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça : cette rancœur entre eux, cette rivalité corrosive qui n'avait rien de fraternelle, cette soif qu'ils avaient chacun, de valoir quelque chose à travers le regard de l'autre, sans oublier cette connaissance bluffante qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre... Non, vraiment... Rien de fraternel…  
Et sans parler de l'attitude qu'avait Fili depuis son retour de la ville engloutie, cette résignation terne qui avait éteint son regard, et qui avait disparue le jour où il avait commencé à se balader avec ce lacet si caractéristique autour de son poignet.  
Effectivement, Thorin se souvenait bien de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'il était rentré du plateau d'Ôm et avait trouvé Fili dans l'ancienne salle des archives, de la détresse de son neveu, sa colère enfouie, les doutes qui le déchiraient… Et il se rappelait aussi qu'il avait désiré, à ce moment, le mieux pour le fils de Dis. Mais cette union incestueuse était-elle le mieux ?  
Mais la question ne se posait plus, dans la mesure où aucune des deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses enfants n'avaient pris la peine de lui demander son avis, que ce soit à l'oncle ou au roi. Il en grinçait des dents.

On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient bien réussi leur coup…

Il fallait maintenant trouver une solution pour gérer cette affaire, sachant qu'il lui était dorénavant impossible de les séparer… Non pas parce que c'était interdit, mais tout simplement impossible. Parce que l'Enlacement était un rituel qui amenait deux âmes compatibles à se lier, au sens propre. C'était la raison pour laquelle on ne pouvait les dissocier sans leur infliger des tourments parfois irréversibles, si ce n'étaient mortels. D'où l'interdit formel d'attenter à un couple lié, ainsi que la rareté de ce rituel. Normalement, les nains se contentaient de se marier ou bien de vivre leur amour.

— Vous savez que je ne cautionne pas ça…  
— Si nous avions eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, nous vous en aurions parlé… Et puis nous avons essayé de nous repousser, vous connaissez le résultat…  
— Vous unir n'est pas mieux…  
— Mais qu'aurions-nous pu faire d'autre ?! Nous taire et subir ce sort terrible qui aurait gangrené notre vie ? Ne plus jamais nous adresser la parole sous peine de sentir cette passion interdite nous taillader le cœur à chaque interaction ?!  
— L'Enlacement n'est pas un rituel à prendre à la légère ! Il s'agit de quelque chose qui demande beaucoup de recul et de réflexion ! Que vous ayez fait ça sur un coup de tête est indigne de votre ran-  
— VOUS NOUS AURIEZ SÉPARÉ AU MOMENT OU VOUS L'AURIEZ SU !

Fili avait crié, se dressant face à son oncle, le regard étincelant et ce dernier serra les lèvres sans répondre.

— N'est-ce pas, votre majesté ?

Le ton était maintenant provoquant, mais Thorin ne releva et Fili continua d'une voix basse :

— Je le sais, car vous m'avez élevé à votre image, j'ai appris à penser comme vous, à me mettre à votre place selon les situations…  
— Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé ?  
— Parce qu'il s'agit de ma vie, de mon cœur, pas le votre.  
— Vous condamnez la lignée de Durïn en agissant ainsi !  
— Vous le premier.

Fili avait répondu spontanément, sans flancher, et Thorin tressaillit, soudain pris de court. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, mais le roi détourna les yeux en sifflant de rage, les poings crispés.

Quels abrutis. Tous. Cela faisait quelques générations que le sort s'acharnait sur cette lignée, comme s'il était convenu qu'elle était condamnée à s'éteindre, consumée par l'appel de l'or ou par le feu du dragon, si ce n'était, dans leur cas, par la passion... Ils n'avaient survécu que de justesse à cette folle quête pour récupérer Erebor, d'ailleurs, il était réellement surprenant qu'ils y aient survécu, Thorin n'aurait pas parié là-dessus lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la montagne pour combattre les orcs aux côtés des autres armées. Le pire, c'était que s'ils étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à l'intervention de ces satanés lutins et le roi avait eu beaucoup de mal à le digérer. Après tout, être redevable envers Thranduil n'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée…  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça :

— Je pensais que Kili était amoureux de cette elfe rousse qui est morte pour le sauver…  
— Vous auriez préféré ?

Bien entendu, Thorin avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. N'importe qui plutôt qu'une elfe rebelle. Ce n'était pas hypocrite de sa part, il savait que, au vu de son compagnon actuel, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour juger. Mais il était conscient que Thranduil n'était pas son Unique, et, par conséquent, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre la tête pour lui. Kili, lui, aurait été capable de faire de grosses bêtises pour les beaux yeux de la sylvaine.  
Tout le monde savait qu'un nain amoureux n'avait plus aucun sens du discernement, la preuve avec celui qui lui faisait face et qu'il avait, longtemps, jugé comme étant l'une des personnes les plus clairvoyantes et réfléchies de cette mine.  
Mais Fili, de manière moins flagrante que son petit-frère, mais plus assurée, gardait un aspect fougueux et impulsif qui l'amenait à écouter son cœur plus que sa raison, ce qui s'était révélé lors de la quête, quand il s'était dressé contre son oncle. Que ce soit lorsque celui-ci avait injustement menacé Bilbo de mort à la veille de la bataille, ou bien pour rester dans la ville du Lac, auprès de Kili, alors souffrant. Et cette dernière chose, au vu des révélations du jour, devenait parfaitement compréhensible.

— J'aurai préféré que les choses soient autrement.  
— Thorin… Vous savez de quoi il s'agit… Nous étions démunis face à ça…

Il soupira lourdement, sans savoir quoi répondre. Tous les nains n'étaient pas appelés à trouver leur Unique et Thorin n'avait, de son côté, jamais ressenti ce sentiment qui avait donné à Fili et Kili la volonté d'agir ainsi. Toutefois, il n'en était pas étranger et savait, effectivement, de quoi il s'agissait. Il trouvait ça tout simplement trop bête. Un véritable gâchis et, faute de pouvoir s'en prendre à ses neveux qui, il s'en doutait, n'y étaient pour rien, il ne savait quel sort ou quel Valar il devait maudire pour ça. Décidément, quelque chose avait l'intention de voir la lignée de Thror s'éteindre par tous les moyens, et le murmure qui affirmait que ses descendants étaient maudits n'était certainement pas une simple rumeur. Quoique… Concernant les descendants du grand roi sous la Montagne, il ne sera, finalement, pas question de plus de trois générations... Et aucune n'avait été épargnée de souffrances…

— Je ne peux vous condamner pour cela, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il s'agit d'une union et, surtout, d'un acte, que je ne peux pas approuver non plus…

Fili déglutit sans savoir quoi répondre, et Thorin inspira lourdement, avant de reprendre en parlant d'un ton froid, la mâchoire crispée :

— Et, bien entendu, je compte sur vous pour… Rester discrets…  
— Nous n'avions pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits…  
— Et vous avez bien raison. Personne ne devra savoir…

La voix était aussi menaçante que le regard ombrageux qui épinglait le sien, et il déglutit :

— Vous et maman êtes les seuls personnes à qui nous avions l'intention d'en parler.  
— Personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

Fili serra les lèvres et détourna le regard.

— Les… Les lieutenants savent tous les trois de quoi il en retourne. Harald et Drunn sont perspicaces, ils ont vu de quelle manière notre relation a évolué et, comme il n'était pas question de leur mentir ou de leur cacher quelque chose sans qu'ils le remarquent, je leur ai avoué la vérité. Et Dizir, qui avait des vues sur Kili, a su avant nous de quoi il s'agissait… Kili avait même l'idée de se laisser aller avec lui pour oublier ce lien qui le tirait vers moi… Peut-être auriez-vous préféré l'avoir comme gendre, plutôt que moi…

Fili avait soufflé sa dernière remarque d'un ton détaché, conscient, par ce que lui avait appris Kili, qu'entre le roi d'Erebor et cet ancien mercenaire, tout n'avait pas toujours été sans accros. Chose qui se confirma à la moue que fit Thorin, se disant sincèrement que, finalement, les choses auraient pu être pires…

— Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous, à ce type…  
— Et moi donc… C'est simplement un beau parleur…  
— Aucun charisme…  
— Il veut simplement se faire plaisir sans penser au lendemain…  
— Seulement intéressé par le challenge… S'ils lui plaisent, c'est avant tout parce qu'ils sont supposés inabordables…

Ils avaient parlé d'un ton dédaigneux, tous les deux, et échangèrent un regard complice, avant que celui de Thorin se ternisse et il se détourna sombrement pour se diriger vers la sortie, se contentant simplement de souffler sèchement :

— Kili vaut mieux que ça, je suis d'accord…

Les mots auraient pu être encourageants, s'ils n'avaient pas été dis de ce ton aussi glacé que peiné…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'avais, initialement, l'idée de leur laisser un peu de répit avant de les confronter à Thorin,  
mais je me suis dite que leur oncle ne restera pas sagement les bras croisés face à une telle chose.


	20. Chapter 20

— Mais tu penses qu'il compte intervenir ? Concrètement, que peut-il faire ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air ravi…

Kili soupira en détournant les yeux, pianotant nerveusement sur son bureau du bout des doigts, la mine sombre. Fili venait de lui raconter son entrevue avec Thorin, la veille, et il n'était pas vraiment fier de la tournure des événements. S'imposer de la sorte à son oncle le rendait nauséeux, il n'avait jamais voulu le provoquer ainsi, tout comme il ne lui était pas imaginable de se détourner de Fili.  
Il soupira lourdement et le plus vieux, assis face à lui, tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et l'immobiliser en lui lançant un sourire rassurant :

— Il finira par accepter l'idée, il faut lui laisser du tem-  
— Hep ! Vous deux ! On vous a vu !

Tiquant d'agacement, Fili se redressa, puis il se leva lorsque les trois autres lieutenants pénétrèrent dans le bureau avec un sourire horripilant. Ces glandus étaient à l'affut du moindre dérapage entre les deux promis, pour les ramener dans le droit chemin à coup de remarques parfois gênantes, très heureux de contribuer à leur manière en les forçant à respecter le rituel dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.  
Las, Kili se leva à son tour pour demander cordialement :

— Que faites-vous là ? Je n'ai convoqué aucun réunion aujourd'hui, il me semble.  
— Toi non, mais lui oui…

Sans en ajouter plus, Dizir effaça l'épaule pour laisser passer Thorin, qui pénétra à cet instant dans la pièce. Les deux frères échangèrent un très bref regard inquiet avant que Fili ne rejoigne sa place entre Dizir et Drunn.

N'ayant pas quitté la citadelle, dernièrement, Kili n'avait pas encore croisé Thorin depuis que celui-ci avait appris l'identité de l'Unique de Fili -celui de Kili par la même occasion- et, effectivement, il ne lui fut pas difficile de deviner l'humeur désastreuse de son oncle. Un mauvais pressentiment lui comprima la poitrine et, évitant le regard de son frère de peur de contrarier Thorin, il se racla la gorge en se redressant :

— Mon oncle ?

Le regard que le plus vieux lui envoya le fit frémir : indéchiffrable, mais peu amical, lorsqu'il prit la parole pour annoncer froidement, sans même prendre le temps de se montrer courtois :

— Comme vous le savez, depuis l'attaque de Malbech, les trois royaumes de cette vallée ont comme projet de créer une force de frappe commune, alimentée de manière équilibrée par les hommes, les nains et les elfes…

Il se tut pour inspirer lourdement, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus bas :

— Le régiment des chasseurs, par l'efficacité de son fonctionnement, qui a déjà été prouvé, sera la « Colonne vertébrale » de ce nouveau projet…

Kili écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait, doutes que Thorin confirma en continuant son exposé :

— Cela signifie que des divisions elfes et humaines viendront se greffer aux vôtres. Kili reste, pour l'instant, le commandant de cette force armée, mais il aura avec lui un général elfe et un humain qui superviseront leurs troupes respectives et qui auront plus de voix que les lieutenants dans les décisions stratégiques… L'idée serait que, à terme, les trois soient à voix égale.

D'un regard polaire, Thorin coupa court à l'exclamation des lieutenants, peu ravis par l'annonce, et il reprit d'une voix ferme :

— Nous nous sommes accordés pour fournir, en premier lieu, chacun trois divisions…

Kili déglutit, le souffle soudain coupé et son cœur loupa un battement.

Dans la mesure où l'identité du lieutenant le plus susceptible de sauter était déjà claire, Thorin ne perdit pas de temps pour expliquer son choix et il se tourna vers son neveu :

— C'est la raison pour laquelle, Fili, en tant que prince héritier, tu resteras à Erebor...

Opaque et dense… Le silence qui suivit les mots de Thorin sembla les plonger dans un abîme vertigineux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kili, cassée, reprit fragilement :

— « Resteras à Erebor » ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Thorin serra la mâchoire, remarquant l'éclat interloqué qui faisait briller les yeux des quatre lieutenants de Kili, qui n'osaient comprendre la teneur de ses paroles, et il souffla lourdement :

— Cette armée commune sera censée être neutre… Il a été décidé qu'elle se tiendra à la citadelle d'Heïstom-Era… Point central entre nos différents royaumes et qui n'appartient à aucun territoire...

La mâchoire de Kili se décrocha et, instinctivement, il chercha le regard de son frère. Mais, noir, celui-ci était posé sur Thorin qui, n'ayant plus rien à leur dire, tourna le dos en annonçant qu'il leur ferait parvenir toutes les informations nécessaires lorsque les rois se seraient mis d'accord sur l'intégralité des formalités.

Et Kili dû puiser dans ses forces pour ne pas se laisser tomber.

Séparés… Il les séparait ! Cette décision ne concernait qu'eux, ses deux neveux incestueux, et non la sécurité d'Erebor, encore moins celle des peuples de la Vallée, il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Kili eut un vertige, à l'instar de Fili qui pâlît lui aussi et ils se cherchèrent du regard, se trouvèrent, et s'y accrochèrent mutuellement.  
Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant ? Thorin ne s'était pas officiellement opposé à leur union, il ne le pouvait pas, donc, certes, sur le papier, ils pouvaient prétendre à s'aimer en secret sans craindre d'être punis pour cela. Et la citadelle d'Heïstom-Era n'était qu'à deux jours de marche, à peine, voire même une journée avec un bon coursier, leur oncle n'était pas fou, il savait qu'il ne pouvait les contraindre à ne pas se voir trop longtemps…  
Mais, tout de même, Kili trouva que sa décision était radicale et, à l'instar de son frère, il hésita à plier l'échine ou ben continuer de faire front et de provoquer Thorin en lui imposant leur union de la même manière que leur amour s'était imposé à eux.  
Mais tous les deux étaient sages et savaient que faire front face à leur oncle au risque de déchirer ce lien qu'ils avaient avec lui n'était pas avisé et ils gardèrent un silence meurtri sans chercher à retenir le plus vieux qui se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Du moins, Kili l'aurait voulu, mais il ne put retenir sa voix qui s'exprima dans une supplique :

— Je pensais que vous étiez contre ce projet ! Vous vouliez qu'Erebor soit indépendante en matière de défense…  
— J'ai changé d'avis.  
— Vous avez changé d'avis au moment où vous avez connu l'identité de la personne avec qui je me suis enlacé !

Fili avait répondu sèchement en faisant un pas vers son oncle, le regard étincelant, et les poings crispés. Les trois autres lieutenants haussèrent un sourcil à l'annonce, car ils avaient naïvement pensés que Thorin n'était pas encore au courant de cette histoire et qu'il s'agissait plus d'une mauvaise coïncidence plutôt qu'un désire de mettre un terme à l'aberration qui les liait.  
Mais le roi ne prit pas la peine de se justifier et il se dirigea vers la sortie, toutefois, il s'immobilisa lorsqu'une hache monstrueuse s'abattit sur son chemin, explosant la pierre, à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres devant lui :

— Tout doux, mon grand… Tu as pris cette décision alors que tu es conscient du lien qui lie tes neveux dorénavant ?

Le ton était dangereux, vraiment, et Kili sentit ses poils se hérisser lorsqu'il vit de quelle manière Thorin se redressa, son regard lançant une promesse de mort aussi assurée que la hache qui lui faisait face.  
Encore une fois, le silence qui s'étendit fut glaçant, et le roi toisa l'ancien mercenaire en grinçant des dents, appréciant peu l'insolence qui suintait de ses mots et de son attitude :

— Reste à ta place, Dizir, cette affaire concerne la famille royale, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer…  
— Elle concerne aussi notre capitaine et notre collègue… Et puis nous, aussi, dans la mesure où j'ai la sale impression d'être exilé pour un but qui n'est pas le bon…

C'était Drunn qui avait répondu fermement, faisant un pas vers Thorin en le fixant de son étrange regard vairon. Son attitude était menaçante, amenant le roi à gronder en serrant les poings :

— Lieutenants, vous servez Erebor et vous irez où je vous le demande…  
— Personnellement, c'est à Kili et à la citadelle que j'ai donné mon allégeance, pas à Erebor…

Mirant négligemment ses ongles, Dizir s'était appuyé sur sa hache, toujours entre Thorin et la sortie, et les deux autres lieutenants acquiescèrent à leur tour.  
Voyant la manière dont Drunn posa ses mains sur la poignée de ses armes, Kili et Fili sentirent que la situation était prête à déraper et le brun se racla la gorge pour parler d'un ton qui se voulait ferme :

— Drunn et Dizir, reculez… Vous vous adressez à votre roi.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, Drunn se permit même une moue insolente en lançant un clin d'œil à Thorin :

— Dommage, je ne suis pas d'Erebor… Il n'est que le souverain de la ville qui m'accueille…  
— Et moi, je n'ai jamais eu de roi… Que des employeurs…

Dizir avait parlé à son tour en faisant tournoyer la lourde hache qu'il posa sur son épaule et Kili serra les dents, horrifié de voir de quelle manière Thorin et les deux lieutenants se mettaient peu à peu en garde. Aucun de ces trois là n'étaient du genre à éviter un conflit armé s'il se présentait, au contraire, les deux frères le savaient, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, la voix d'Harald s'éleva :

— Nous sommes des lieutenants de la citadelle, pas des pantins au service de la famille royale qui nous vend à qui bon lui semble pour gérer des problèmes qui ne sont tout simplement pas solvables. Fili et Kili ne peuvent être séparés, surtout pas maintenant que l'Enlacement est commencé. Si vous avez dans l'idée de vous acharnez à les sevrez tant qu'il est temps pour enterrer l'amour qu'ils se portent et le laisser pourrir avant qu'il éclose véritablement, vous nous trouverez sur votre chemin. Car, plus que notre collègue ou notre supérieur, vous vous en prenez à deux personnes à qui nous tenons particulièrement, des amis… Des frères d'armes…

Ho non… Si Harald s'y mettait aussi, Kili n'aurait plus aucune voix…

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que ses lieutenants prennent son parti et cessent de lui rappeler qu'ils ne le respectaient que pour le badge qu'il portait à la poitrine, il fallait que ça tombe maintenant, contre Thorin… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils fassent ça ? Même quand ils essayaient d'être sympa avec lui, ça finissait mal…

De son côté, Fili restait légèrement en retrait. Lui, il appartenait à Erebor avant la citadelle, les choses étaient claires depuis le début, sa place ici n'était que provisoire et il ne comptait pas outrepasser son rôle, encore moins se rebeller contre Thorin.

Kili sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement, il connaissait suffisamment bien ses lieutenants pour savoir que s'ils avaient décidés que la décision de Thorin n'était pas la bonne, rien ne pourrait les forcer à obéir. Au mieux, ils lui rendraient leur badge, le pire, il préférait ne pas le savoir…

Il inspira pour prendre la parole sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

Après tout, il n'avait pas tellement envie de quitter Erebor pour ce programme commun, surtout s'il était question d'y laisser Fili, et il était sincèrement reconnaissant envers ses lieutenants de prendre leur défense face à Thorin, l'unique personne contre qui il n'aurait jamais osé se rebiffer.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Car, au lieu de rappeler ses soldats à l'ordre, sa voix s'éleva, claire et implacable :

— Thorin… La citadelle est un régiment indépendant de l'armée d'Erebor… Je suis pour l'instant sous vos ordres car je ne suis pas encore assez expérimenté, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même le jour où vous m'avez proposé ce poste : Je suis censé être en totale autonomie avec mes chasseurs… Pour protéger ce royaume dans l'ombre. Et, si je me souviens bien, le jour où j'ai prêté serment… C'est à Erebor que j'ai juré loyauté, pas à son monarque… Car, d'expérience, nous savions qu'un nain de cette lignée est faillible… La menace peut aussi venir de l'intérieur…

Sa dernière phrase mourut doucement. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et lui parler de la folie de son grand-père, ni même lui rappeler celle qui avait fait bruler son regard au terme de la quête, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être accusé de trahison. C'est pourquoi il repris dans un souffle :

— Ce qui veut dire que… Si j'estime que la décision de mon roi met le peuple que je sers en péril, j'ai le droit de jouer mon propre jeu.

Thorin avait maintenant la tête d'une personne à qui l'ont venait de forcer de boire un fond de vinaigre et, encouragés, les lieutenants se redressèrent face à lui de manière plus déterminée.

— Et en quoi estimes-tu que la décision de ton roi met le peuple en péril, _capitaine_ ?

Le feulement furieux mais maitrisé lui comprima la poitrine et gela ses entrailles. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Thorin n'était absolument pas content. Pas du tout. Surtout qu'il se sentait menacé, à juste titre, par les trois lieutenants qui montraient les crocs.

Il soutint durement le regard de Kili qui ne flancha pas, s'affranchissant de son statut de neveu pour endosser celui de capitaine, face au grand roi qui grinça des dents.

Il était couramment admis qu'un descendant de Durïn avait la tête dure et n'était jamais facile à faire flancher. Tout comme personne n'ignorait ce qu'un nain était capable de faire par amour.  
Alors un descendant de Durïn amoureux, par Mahal…  
D'un côté, Thorïn pouvait être fier et rassuré d'avoir un tel capitaine à la tête de ce régiment, de l'autre, il avait simplement envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, là, tout de suite, même si Fili se montrait plutôt sage pour l'instant, il sentait bien que le blond était en ce moment sur le fil, prêt à basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre et qu'il attendait simplement de voir à qui il donnerait sa voix, à son monarque ou son capitaine, son frère ou son oncle.

Thorin soupira lourdement, les trois brutes qui lui barraient le passage ne lui donnaient pas vraiment envie de se montrer conciliant envers qui que ce soit, mais enclencher une guerre contre Kili et la citadelle n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire et il n'était clairement pas en position de force, il devait admettre que c'était à lui de s'incliner… A moins qu'il ne décide de revenir avec l'armée... Idée qui le titillait bien.  
Mais, après tout, il se tenait face aux cinq meilleurs guerriers de la région et si ceux-ci décidaient, sur un coup de tête, de renverser le pouvoir actuel pour mettre Fili à sa place, il se retrouverait dans une situation forte désagréable.

Bien entendu, il préférait penser que jamais ses neveux ne commettraient une chose pareille, mais à la place des gentils gamins loyaux mais turbulents qu'il connaissait, se tenaient devant lui deux fiers guerriers, liés l'un à l'autre par un sort qui dépassait l'entendement et qui semblaient prêts à tout, absolument tout, pour ne pas être séparés.  
Et ils avaient avec eux ces trois monstrueux soldats, les seuls qui jouaient dans la même cours que lui, le grand roi d'Erebor.

Il serra les poings, sans lâcher le regard de Kili, et il gronda sourdement :

— Et donc, que comptes-tu faire, au juste, _capitaine_? La décision du roi que tu sers ne te plaît pas et, par conséquent, tu te permets de le menacer et de songer à jouer ton propre jeu ? Désires-tu déclarer la guerre au trône d'Erebor pour te soustraire à tes obligations ?

Kili déglutit, extrêmement mal à l'aise. La tournure des événements étaient cauchemardesque, mais il refusait de laisser à Thorin le droit de jouer ainsi avec leur vie et il serra les poings, son regard flamboya un instant avant qu'il ne réponde sur le même ton :

— Vous savez qu'il ne s'agit pas de-  
— Ça suffit.

C'était Fili qui venait de parler, d'un ton sans appel, amenant la scène à se figer. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et il resta un court instant immobile, les bras croisés, à observer la situation, puis il marcha vers Kili pour prendre sa main. Non pas de manière provocante ou insolente, il se contenta simplement de mêler ses doigts aux siens avant de le trainer vers la porte. Au passage, il s'empara de l'épaule de Thorin pour l'inviter à le suivre et, plantant là les trois lieutenants qui ne tentèrent pas de s'opposer, il sortit de la pièce avec son frère et son oncle.  
Sans un mot, les deux se laissèrent emmener jusqu'aux appartements royaux et, sèchement, ils pénétrèrent dans le salon principal, où Dis était occupée à papoter avec deux de ses cousines et amies proches.

— Sortez.

Les deux naines n'eurent même pas à l'idée de dire quoique ce soit ou bien de trainer suite à l'ordre glacial de Thorin, et Fili ferma brusquement la porte derrières elles, faisant sursauter Dis qui était restée bouche bée face à l'intrusion des trois nains qui semblaient tous d'une humeur exécrable, voire dangereuse.

— Qu'est-ce que-  
— Montre-lui ton poignet, Kili.

Le brun hésita face à l'injonction de Fili, mais celui-ci reprit patiemment sans que Thorin ne le contredise :

— Cette histoire ne concerne que les quatre personnes présentes dans cette pièce, personne d'autre. Je sais que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente sans nous déchirer, ensemble et sans imposer quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.  
— Sans imposer quoique ce soit… Vraiment…

Thorin avait sifflé sa remarque entre ses dents, écopant un regard noir de Fili, tandis que Kili retirait les pièces de cuir et d'étoffe qui recouvraient son bras, face à sa mère qui resta médusée, totalement prise de court par la tension qui crépitait entre son frère et ses fils.  
Toutefois, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre et, lorsque le lacet doré se dévoila son cœur loupa un battement, ses yeux écarquillés firent un rapide aller-retour entre celui qui ornait l'avant-bras de son fils premier né et celui de son cadet.

Elle eut ensuite l'impression que toute chaleur disparut de son corps lorsque Fili s'approcha de son cadet pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, les deux rubans identiques, insufflés par le mouvement, tournoyèrent et s'emmêlèrent ensemble, et elle cligna des yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond magnifiquement décoré du salon principal et elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait là, puis un éclat de voix attira son attention, lui rappelant exactement la raison pour laquelle son cerveau avait grillé.

— Ho non… Mes enfants… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Son murmure éteint coupa court à la discussion dont elle ne percevait pas le sens et, lentement, elle se redressa. Dans son dos, elle sentit la main de Kili, plus impatiente que celle de son frère, moins agacée que celle de son oncle et elle déglutit avant de poser sa question, une nouvelle fois :

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ?

Fili et Thorin était toujours en face d'elle, à la même place, pas encore calmés et elle en déduisit qu'elle n'avait perdu connaissance, encore une fois, que quelques secondes.

— Nous n'avions pas le choix, maman…  
— Mais… Par l'Enlacement… rien ne pourra vous- Vous êtes condamnés à être ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…

Elle avait parlé d'une petite voix, prenant conscience de l'horreur de la situation de ses fils, mais Fili eut un sourire nerveux qui la rassura à peine et il souffla :

— C'est ce que nous voulions, maman, que rien ne nous sépare…  
— Vous êtes frères, pourquoi avoir peur d'une chose pareille ? Par quoi vous sentiez vous menacés pour en arriver à cet extrême ?

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard et ce fut Thorin, excédé, qui répondit sèchement :

— Dis, Kili est l'Unique de Fili, celui qu'il a préféré au chant des sirènes… Tout comme Fili est l'Unique de Kili… Dis ! S'il te plait, arrête de t'évanouir à la moindre contrariété !  
— Je me suis évanouie ?

Toujours allongée dans le canapé, elle remarqua que, effectivement, ce n'était plus la main impertinente de Kili sur son épaule mais celle, plus galante et affirmée, de son aîné et Thorin soupira un croisant sèchement les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne l'intégralité de ses esprits.

— Thorïn, je suis navré de ce qu'il vient de se passer, avec les lieutenants… Nous voulions discuter de cela avec vous, mais pas comme ça…

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre à Kili, repentant qui, peu à peu, retrouvait son calme et sa lucidité. Les deux frères échangèrent tous les deux un long regard, conscients que s'ils faisaient un pas de plus sur cette voie-là, celle qui se séparait de Thorin, les choses ne seraient peut-être pas rattrapables. Après tout, tous les trois portaient en eux cette stupide fierté qui confinait la folie lorsqu'ils la laissaient s'exprimer, même si le roi restait le pire.

— Est-ce que l'on peut parler ? Thorin, s'il-te-plait…

Fili s'était exprimé d'une supplique et le grand nain serra les lèvres, avant de consentir à se décontracter sensiblement, expulsant la tension qui parcourait son corps d'un soupir lourd. Ses neveux semblaient réellement désolés par la tournure des événements et heurtés par ce qu'il se passait actuellement, situation sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucune prise mais qu'ils tentaient de surmonter désespérément.  
Il voyait bien la pâleur alarmante de Fili, ainsi que la raideur de Kili. De tous, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ceux qui souffraient le plus de cette histoire, c'était bien eux.

— Parler de quoi, au juste ?

Dépassée… Dis était tout simplement dépassée. Les choses allaient bien trop loin pour que ses facultés d'analyse puissent en saisir les teneurs et aboutissements et son frère soupira, excédé.

La question de la naine amena un blanc et les deux plus jeunes ne répondirent pas, sondant Thorin d'un même regard où se côtoyaient puissance furieuse et fragilité vibrante. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, puis le grand roi se détourna, soufflant d'une voix grave :

— Dans deux jours, Erebor devra rendre sa réponse quand à la création d'une force de frappe commune aux trois Royaumes de cette vallée… Il est flagrant qu'aucun de nous n'est en mesure de discuter de ça maintenant. Je propose que nous abordions ce sujet ensemble, à froid, demain à la première heure.

Thorin n'avait pas tord, il bouillonnait encore de colère suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer à la citadelle, Kili et Fili n'étaient absolument plus maîtres de leurs émotions, brouillées par la peur et l'incertitude, quant à Dis… Même si elle avait les yeux ouverts et l'usage de la parole, il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait récupéré l'intégralité de ses esprits…

Le grand roi sortit d'un pas raide sans attendre de réponse, il n'était, de toute manière, peu envisageable de le contredire maintenant, surtout qu'il consentait à considérer l'idée de discuter de ça et non d'imposer son choix à ses neveux, ceux-ci comptaient donc filer doux jusqu'à ce que la situation se débloque. Toutefois, lorsque la porte claqua sur les pas de leur oncle, ils se tournèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre pour s'enlacer intensément, tremblants à l'idée d'être séparés, ou pire : se battre contre Thorin pour gagner une vie tâchée de secrets, de trahisons et de déchirures.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça…

Au murmure éteint de leur mère, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et Kili parla doucement :

—On est désolés, maman…

Juste ça, oui. Désolés de vous avoir heurté en vous cachant la vérité, de vous heurter, encore, en vous imposant cette même vérité… Désolés de nous être montrés si faibles face à ça, et trop heureux d'avoir succombé…  
Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire à haute voix pour qu'elle le lise dans son attitude meurtrie, ces deux mains qui restaient liées malgré tout, ce regard qu'ils échangeaient…

Elle déglutit et secoua la tête, maintenant plus ferme, mais encore égarée :

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Vous êtes encore dans la première phase du rite de l'enlacement… Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous toucher ainsi.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Voici donc le 20ème chapitre de Diamonds... Déjà...  
Je voulais en faire une fic courte de dix chapitres, à la base...**

Chapitre bizarre à l'écriture et bizarre à la relecture... J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout !


	21. Chapter 21

— Je ne vous reproche pas ce sentiment qui vous lie, même si je n'en suis pas ravi, mais ces initiatives que vous prenez ! Vous n'avez plus aucun sens du discernement… Vous n'en avez jamais eu l'un pour l'autre, de toute manière…  
— Nous séparer ne changera rien, Thorin.

Au reproche de son oncle, Kili avait répondu d'une voix qui se voulait calme, assurée et, avant tout, non provocante, puis Fili renchérit :

— Surtout de cette manière. Accepter cet accord, c'est nous amputer de la meilleure partie de notre force armée.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en s'adossant contre sa chaise, et il s'en prit sans douceur à son premier héritier :

— Vois ! Ca se dit futur roi et ça n'est même pas capable de peser les pours et les contres d'une telle décision !  
— Non, je ne-  
— As-tu réfléchi un seul moment à ce que cette alliance pourrait nous apporter avant de la réfuter avec autant d'ardeur ? Quelle aurait-été ta réponse, Fili, si Kili n'était pas concerné ? Toi qui me reproches si souvent ma politique fermée aux autres races ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance pour gérer un royaume tel qu'Erebor si tu n'es même pas capable de prendre du recul sur une affaire comme celle-ci, qui joue l'avenir de l'ensemble des races du Nord ?

Ca n'était pas faux et Fili serra les lèvres, mal à l'aise, il évita le regard de son frère en répondant :

— Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas les seuls à manquer de discernement lorsque ça touche un membre de notre famille… Je la réfute parce qu'elle concerne mon Unique, mais vous la validez tout aussi rapidement car, justement, cela vous arrange bien pour enfouir cet amour que vous désapprouvez…

Piqué, Thorin grinça des dents en grondant de manière menaçante :

— Ce qui m'arrange, c'est d'être assuré que la personne qui reprendra après moi les rênes d'Erebor soit fiable et réfléchie… Qu'elle n'agisse pas par caprice lorsque-  
— Il ne s'agit pas d'un-  
— C'est exactement de cela qu'il s'agit, Fili !

Il avait haussé la voix, cette fois, et s'était redressé en le fusillant du regard et continuant sur le même ton :

— Vous vous êtes tous les deux dressés face à votre roi ! Vos propres hommes ont clairement menacé ma vie et vous ne cessez de vous opposer à mes décisions et discuter mes ordres !  
— C'EST LE SEUL ORDRE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS CONTESTE DE MA VIE !

Fili avait crié en réponse, se levant en frappant la table du poing pour faire face à Thorin qui soutint durement son regard, impressionné. Fili, c'était la force tranquille, le feu sous la glace. Il avait cette puissance en lui, brute et sauvage, mais superbement bien maitrisée, ce qui lui donnait ce caractère froid et calculateur, si bien que, lorsqu'il la laissait s'exprimer, ses interlocuteurs étaient généralement pris au dépourvu face à son regard noir, dans lequel se mouvaient tellement de choses qu'il était presqu'impossible de ne pas être brulé par le feu qui s'en dégageait.

Kili, de son côté, même s'il était lui aussi intimidé par l'éclat du plus vieux, eut soudain un coup de chaud et il détourna les yeux en pestant contre ses foutus hormones qui ne choisissaient pas le bon moment pour se réveiller. Il se racla discrètement la gorge, interdisant à ses yeux trop gourmands de détailler sans pudeur la manière dont le corps de son frère était tendu de colère…  
A choisir, concernant le sexe, il préférait prendre plutôt que recevoir, cela dépendait de qui, bien entendu, mais il n'était pas du genre à ouvrir les jambes trop facilement. Pourtant, là, tout de suite, l'idée d'avoir un mec comme Fili en lui, vibrant de passion et de puissance, le fit frémir de la tête au pied et il ferma un instant les yeux pour juguler cette vague de désir qui le prit soudainement.

Sans remarquer le trouble de son plus jeune neveu, Thorin, de manière surprenamment calme, lui qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'adresse à lui de la sorte, répondit doucement :

— Non, Fili. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu contestes mes ordres… Car absolument tous ceux que je t'ai donné et qui touchent ton frère ont été discutés… Tu perds totalement la raison lorsqu'il fait parti de l'équation et je crains que les choses en soient de même pour lui…

Kili déglutit, et il prit la parole à son tour :

— Thorin, nous ne-  
— Et il s'avère maintenant que je ne suis pas en mesure de donner une réponse positive à la proposition de nos alliés potentiels, la première depuis des années de conflits, simplement parce que vous rejetez l'idée de ne plus vous voir régulièrement…

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux en baissant les yeux et Thorin continua d'une voix blanche :

— Face à un tel constat, quels choix me restent-ils ? Céder à vos caprices, celui-ci et tous ceux qui suivrons lorsqu'il sera question de vous séparer ? Ou, alors retirer à Kili son titre de Capitaine et te le coller comme consort pour qu'il retourne vivre dans ton ombre qu'il ne quittera plus jamais ? A moins que tu ne préfères renier ton titre de premier héritier pour le laisser à une personne plus raisonnable, et vivre le reste de ta vie comme simple lieutenant de ton frère… De cette manière, vous serez assurés de ne jamais entendre parler de séparation…  
— Thorin, s'il vous plait… Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas si irresponsables… Tout comme il est injuste de votre part de penser que nous ne connaissons pas notre place et nos devoirs… Et il ne s'agit pas de caprice…

Kili acquiesça silencieusement à la tirade meurtrie de Fili qui se rassit en soutenant le regard dur de Thorin :

— Non. En effet, il ne s'agit pas de caprice… Mais de quelque chose de pire… Je ne remet en doute ni vos compétences, ni votre loyauté envers le Royaume et envers moi. Mais les décisions que vous risquez de prendre à l'avenir, alors que vous êtes tous les deux appelés à devenir les personnes les plus puissantes et influentes de cette mine. Il s'agit d'un risque qui ne peut être ignoré.  
— Au contraire ! Notre union amène la fusion entre le gouvernement et la force défensive ! Nous serons plus efficaces ! De quelles décisions avez-vous peur ?

Thorin plissa les lèvres et traça machinalement une arabesque sur le bois de la table en répondant à Kili d'une voix assurée :

— Exactement ce qui est en train de se passer actuellement : Que Fili utilise sa voix en tant que prince pour influencer le devenir de la citadelle, qui est censé être une organisation indépendante… Et que toi tu utilises ton titre de capitaine pour faire flancher les décisions du gouvernement qui concernent le régiment des chasseurs, avec l'appuie aveugle et non maitrisé de tes lieutenants… Et ce, non pas dans l'optique d'apporter quelque chose à Erebor, mais pour une histoire de cœur qui ne regarde que vous et non le reste de la population que vous êtes censés protéger et gouverner…

Les deux frères soupirèrent et échangèrent un regard, avant que Fili ne réponde prudemment :

— Thorin… Nous avons contesté votre décision car nous avions l'intuition qu'elle était injuste et qu'elle n'avait été prise que pour mieux nous séparer. La réaction des lieutenants était, comme d'habitude, totalement imprévisible.  
— Nous vous avons déjà prouvé notre loyauté de nombreuse fois. Nous vous avons suivi à travers le feu du dragon et la colère des orcs… Même notre foi en vous a été éprouvée lorsque vous avez succombé au mal du dragon mais, malgré ça, nous sommes restés à vos côtés et nous vous aurions suivi dans la mort si c'était là que s'achevait votre quête…

Kili avait enchéri avec conviction et, sans laisser le temps à Thorin de répondre, Fili continua avec ferveur :

— Vous considérez notre relation comme une faille, certes, mais nous reprocher ça et nous séparer de la sorte ne permettra pas de la colmater, au contraire. Cela fait trop peu de temps que nous devons gérer nos sentiments, ils sont encore à vifs et vous savez très bien que nous n'étions pas préparés à y faire face ! Je sais que nous réussirons à répondre à vos attentes malgré l'Enlacement. Nous vous demandons simplement de nous laisser un peu de temps…

Ils se turent, gardant tous les deux leurs yeux implorants rivés sur Thorin qui soupira lourdement, avant d'étudier leur regard, semblant réfléchir intensément, puis il répondit d'un ton las :

— Très bien… Dans ce cas, en tant que roi, je propose un conseil exclusif et officielle en début d'après-midi, avec le premier héritier et le capitaine de la Citadelle, pour que l'on s'accorde sur cette foutue proposition afin que je puisse donner une réponse demain.

Les soupirs soulagés des deux plus jeunes ne passèrent pas inaperçus et convainquirent presque Thorin qu'il était sur la bonne voie, puis il continua :

— Pour ce qui est l'aspect « Privé » de cette histoire, le mieux est d'attendre votre mère pour discuter de la lignée de succession et des formalités même si je maintiens que, quoiqu'il arrive, personne ne doit savoir…  
— Pourquoi ? Jamais aucune loi naine n'a imposée quoique ce soit de ce côté là…

La question de Kili ne se voulait pas provocante, au contraire, elle était pétrie de regrets et d'espoirs, mais Thorin répondit impatiemment :

— La raison première est que vous serez chacun le point faible de l'autre… Quiconque voudra vous faire du mal, ainsi qu'au royaume, n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à l'un de vous deux…  
— C'est le cas pour tous les couples Enlacés ! Et Fili n'est pas le premier roi à être lié à son Unique ! Si vous avez peur que l'on cherche à m'utiliser pour le manipuler, ce n'est-  
— Peut-être, mais jamais on n'a vu l'Unique d'un monarque se balader en première ligne sur les missions les plus dangereuses, face aux pires ennemis de la mine… Et c'est pour la bonne raison que si tu te fais prendre en otage, Kili, c'est Erebor tout entière qui deviendra l'esclave de tes ravisseurs.  
— J'ose espérer que ça aurait aussi été le cas même si je n'avais été « que » le frère du monarque…

Kili avait répondu en marmonnant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, amenant un sourire bienvenu sur le visage de son oncle et de son frère, allégeant soudainement la tension lourde dans la pièce.  
Le jour se levait à peine et, sans se concerter, les trois s'étaient retrouvés bien avant l'heure proposée par Thorin, pour discuter de ce sujet ensemble, préférant tacitement jouer carte sur table sans s'embarrasser d'enrober leurs paroles de miel et donc, de brusquer le cœur de Dis qui n'aurait pas supporter d'assister à une scène similaire à celle qui les avait déchiré la veille.  
Mais maintenant que le gros était plus ou moins défriché et qu'ils étaient certains de ne pas frôler la guerre à la moindre prise de parole, ils décidèrent d'attendre l'arrivée de la naine pour entamer l'aspect plus formel.

oOo

— Ca aurait pu être pire…  
— Tu crois ? J'ai cru qu'il allait faire appel à l'armée hier…  
— Mais niveau résultats, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal…

Kili haussa une épaule face au constat de son grand-frère, tous les deux soulagés de voir, enfin, arriver la fin de cette longue journée.

La suite de la matinée avait été un peu animée au début, mais, avec Dis, ils avaient réussi à s'accorder sur les aspects les plus importants de cette histoire, notamment en ce qui concernait la lignée de succession qui revenait, de droit, à Daïn, le cousin de Dis et Thorin. Il ne restait plus qu'à le prévenir et, peut-être, discuter avec lui du devenir de Thorin III, son jeune fils qui devenait, lui aussi, héritier d'Erebor et des Monts de Fer.

Au final, les choses n'allaient pas trop mal pour les deux frères, même s'ils étaient conscients qu'ils devaient épargner Dis et Thorin en leur laissant du temps pour digérer la nouvelle.  
Pour ce qui était de l'accord avec les elfes et les humains, la question s'était réglée d'elle-même avant qu'ils n'en parle lorsqu'ils reçurent un messager sylvain qui leur annonça que Thranduil rejetait la proposition et qu'il n'accepterait plus aucun dialogue tant que Bard continuait d'imposer une taxe qu'il jugeait grossière sur les marchandages. Chose que Thorin avait approuvé immédiatement et un conseil entre rois avait été demandé dans la semaine pour discuter des tarifs commerciaux de la région.  
Ils étaient donc repartis pour quelques mois de tractations houleuses avant de penser à nouveau à créer une coalition commune…  
Kili soupira, sentant un poids conséquent libérer sa poitrine.  
Maintenant que son oncle et sa mère savaient ce qui les liaient et étaient presque prêts à l'accepter, il avait moins peur de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Laissant un petit sourire confiant ourler le coin de ses lèvres, il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, son regard glissa distraitement sur le corps de son frère qui lui faisait face, assis devant la table de son bureau, et celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kili.  
— Sinon quoi ?

Son sourire devint mutin et le regard de Fili étincela, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et, se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient inconsciemment penchés l'un sur l'autre, ils se redressèrent en détournant le regard.

— Dizir… N'avais-je pas déjà demandé à ce que vous attendiez l'autorisation avant de pénétrer dans mon bureau ?  
— Pour vous laisser le temps de vous rhabiller ?

Lançant un clin d'œil au capitaine avant de se détourner de lui, il jeta plusieurs papiers sur les genoux de Fili et s'adossa à la table pour faire face au blond :

— Que penses-tu de celles-là ? Courtes, légère, et vénéneuses…  
— Pourquoi vénéneuses ? Le poison s'estompera dans l'eau !  
— Non, pas si on creuse les gaines de cette manière…

Dizir lui montra un schéma sur une des feuilles et, agacé, Kili pianota sèchement sur la table du bout des doigts :

— Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout…

Sans écouter son grommellement, les deux autres reprirent une vieille dispute au sujet de la meilleure manière de combattre les sirènes, entre Fili qui privilégiait les armes de jet et Dizir qui préférait se battre au contact. Ignoré dans son propre bureau, le jeune capitaine soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant pourquoi personne n'agissait envers lui avec le respect que son titre exigeait. Ses titres, même, puisqu'il n'était pas seulement officier, mais, aussi prince. Mais, même si les choses avaient changé avec ses lieutenants et qu'ils avaient cessé de ne le considérer qu'avec indifférence ou agacement, Kili avait maintenant la sale impression qu'ils ne lui obéissaient que pour lui faire plaisir. Comme un gentil grand-frère se plierait à tous les caprices d'un gamin en mal d'attention. Merci bien, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

— Quand serez-vous prêts à partir ?

Il avait parlé de cette voix que Fili détestait, il le savait mais, alors qu'il posa sa question, il prit tout juste conscience d'une chose : Ils avaient beau être Enlacés, rien d'autre ne changeaient vraiment… Son ainé restait sous ses ordres et il devait accepter d'avoir des comptes à lui rendre…  
Tout comme lui aurait maintenant à s'affirmer non pas face à un aîné inquiet et protecteur, mais son Unique possessif et passionné. Et ce n'était pas franchement mieux…  
Le regard exaspéré que Fili lui renvoya confirma ses craintes et il retint un soupir lourd.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
** Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais après avoir essayé de l'étoffer sans succès, je décide de le poster ainsi.  
J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !


	22. Chapter 22

— Vous êtes inconscient, Thorin ! On ne peut tout de même pas envoyer le premier héritier d'Erebor en première ligne pour une bataille aussi dangereuse !  
— Il est notre futur roi !

Debout face au conseil d'Erebor, Kili retint une grimace. Il venait tout juste d'annoncer que les deuxième et troisième divisions seront prêtes à partir dans moins d'une lune pour nettoyer la vieille ville engloutie et, comme d'habitude, ces braves vieillards avaient quelque chose à contester et, cette fois-ci, cela concernait son frère. Il lança un regard en coin au blond qui était assis à côté de Thorin, se demandant comment il pouvait bien supporter ces cessions interminables durant lesquelles le roi passait plus de temps à justifier ses initiatives qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs, agacé lui aussi, Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et prit sur lui pour répondre patiemment :

— Fili est aussi un lieutenant de la citadelle.  
— Vous savez déjà ce que l'on pense de cette nomination…

Sans écouter le marmonnement de l'un des conseillers, il enchaina :

— Et, justement, en tant que futur roi, j'estime qu'il est important qu'il participe à ce genre de choses. Jamais on n'entendra parler d'un roi d'Erebor, descendant de Durin, qui aurait passé sa vie caché dans les jupons de sa mère. Pour gouverner un royaume tel que celui-ci, il faut en connaître les ennemis les plus dangereux…  
— Il a déjà affronté plusieurs armées d'orcs et de Gobelins, ainsi qu'un dragon, des trolls et des araignées géantes ! Fili n'a plus rien à prouver à Erebor !  
— Et s'il perd la vie dans une telle mission ?

Encore une fois, Thorin leva les yeux au ciel face aux exclamations des conseillers, avant de planter son regard, grave et intense, dans celui de Fili, qui attendait patiemment que la dispute à son sujet s'apaise.

— Alors Erebor pleurera la perte du prince qui aurait eu le potentiel de devenir l'un des plus grands monarques jamais assis sur ce trône… Et moi, je serai amputé d'une personne que je considère comme un fils… Mais j'estime que le choix t'appartient, Fili.

Le blond, qui avait été agréablement réchauffé par les mots de son oncle, échangea un bref regard avec Kili, à qui il lui envoya un sourire assuré avant de répondre nonchalamment :

— Il n'est pas question de rester ici en laissant mon petit-frère s'amuser pendant que j'écoute vos lamentations… Et puis jamais on n'entendra parler d'un futur roi d'Erebor mort à la pêche…

D'humeur taquine, Fili avait parlé en usant de ce ton qui tapait sur les nerfs du plus jeune, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas piquer, il se contenta de soupirer lorsque, outrés, les conseillers se justifièrent en assurant qu'ils craignaient pour sa vie et le futur du royaume. Mais, trop ravi d'être congédié par Thorin qui estima que ce sujet là était clos, Kili sortit de la salle après un dernier regard à son frère et, vivement, il retourna à la citadelle sans demander son reste, laissant courageusement les deux autres gérer les aspects pratiques et financiers des divers problèmes rencontrés dans la mine.

oOo

— Cette armure est exceptionnelle !

A peine essoufflé, Fili sortit de l'eau du grand bassin et il rejoignit Dizir, qui supervisait l'entrainement aquatique des guerriers de la deuxième et troisième division d'un œil morne.  
Il venait d'essayer l'un des prototypes proposés par les armuriers de la mine, très légère, souple, bien articulée et couvrant les parties les plus sensibles aux dents des sirènes, la gorge et les différentes artères principales.

— Une armure pour les tafioles…  
— Et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas couler à pic si jamais ils se retrouvent dans l'eau… Tu n'auras aucune chance avec ton armure de plate.

Dizir leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aboyer un ordre sur un chasseur qui se noyait dans un coin et il marmonna méchamment :

— Et ça, ce sont les meilleurs guerriers du royaume… Ça ne m'étonne pas que Daïn ait dû venir vous sauver le cul à la bataille des cinq armées…  
— Aucun de ces soldats n'a appris à se battre dans l'eau ! Certains savent à peine nager !  
— Ça se voit…

Fili retint un soupir amusé et un jeune forgeron l'accosta à ce moment en désignant son armure ruisselante :

— Lieutenant, que pensez-vous de celle-ci ?  
— Parfaite.  
— Est-elle à votre taille ?

Le jeune nain s'approcha du blond pour ajuster certaines courroies et le prince fit rouler une épaule en répondant distraitement :

— Trop serrée aux épaules, je n'ai pas une liberté de mouvement maximal pour nager.  
— Attendez, messire, laissez-moi régler ça.

Le plus jeune sortit quelques lanières de cuir huilées pour régler les derniers détails, sous le regard navré de Dizir qui, après cinq minutes, poussa un soupir exaspéré et le vira brusquement.

— Tu m'étonnes que ce soit une armure de tafiole… Quand on voit qui les fabrique… Si tu veux que ça tienne sans te gêner, c'est pas avec ce genre de nœuds que tu auras des résultats…

Sèchement, il attrapa une lanière des mains du forgeron, pétrifié, avant de s'emparer de l'épaule du prince qui ne broncha pas, laissant l'ancien mercenaire s'occuper de fignoler les articulations en maugréant :

— Quel alliage ?

Le forgeron ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était à lui que Dizir avait posé la question, il rougit et bafouilla :

— Je ne… C'est mon maitre qui a fondu le fer… Mais je sais qu'il y a du cuivre et de l'étain…  
— Quel pourcentage ?  
— Je ne sais pas, messire.  
— Quelle température ?  
— Heu…

Dizir leva les yeux au ciel et, soudainement, il sortit un poignard qu'il fit tournoyer dans sa main. Fili comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête et il jura en se jetant en arrière pour tenter de se dégager, mais le plus grand le tint fermement et, d'un coup sec, il lui planta sa lame dans son avant-bras. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle perça l'armure et le blond feula de douleur lorsque le sang jaillit, sous un ricanement narquois de l'ancien mercenaire.

— Bandes de tafioles…  
— Connard !

Le poing de Fili lui martela la mâchoire sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le voir venir, mais il contra le deuxième en pestant :

— Calme ta joie, gamin, je te sauve la vie ! La tienne et celle de tous les abrutis qui pensent qu'une armure légère sert à quelque chose !

Le blond se dégagea en grondant et, convaincu, il délassa les différentes parties de l'armure qu'il retira pour la jeter sèchement dans les bras du jeune forgeron qui s'éclipsa rapidement, sous un dernier beuglement de Dizir :

— Dit au demeuré qui te sert de maitre de ne rien proposer tant que l'alliage ne comporte pas au moins 17% de Vanadium et un minimum de silice !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il se tourna à nouveau vers Fili, trempé et torse nu, qui lorgnait sur la blessure de son avant-bras.

— Arrête de geindre un peu, Drunn le fait très bien pour quatre, on n'a pas besoin d'entendre chialer un autre héritier prodige à longueur de temps.  
— Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça !  
— J'allais pas faire un discours pour si peu…

Le premier héritier le fusilla du regard, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son bras, maintenant zébré de longs sillons de sang écarlate qui se délayaient sur sa peau encore humide. Dizir n'avait pas fait semblant, comme à son habitude, et il devina qu'il était bon pour quelques points de suture, la plaie n'était pas large, mais plutôt profonde.  
Dizir sembla en tirer la même conclusion, car, après un soupir exaspéré, comme s'il reprochait tacitement au plus jeune d'être si fragile, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener dans une pièce à l'écart et le fit asseoir sur une table avant de s'emparer de la torche la plus proche.

— Tu n'y penses même pas !  
— Cautériser les plaies, il n'y a que ça de vrai !  
— Merci, mais un point de suture suffira et je peux le faire moi-même !

Dizir eut l'air déçu, mais il n'insista pas et reposa la torche pour sortir un petit boitier de l'une de ses sacoches. Il en tira une aiguille recourbée et du fil de catgut, à base d'intestin de mouton pour se dégrader dans le corps à la cicatrisation, et il s'assit à côté du blond qui le regarda avec méfiance :

— T'es sûr de toi là ?  
— J'ai certainement plus d'expérience que toi là dedans…

Il avait répondu d'un ton piqué, outré de voir le plus jeune mettre son talent d'infirmier en doute, et Fili rétorqua :

— Navré de te confondre avec un boucher-

Il se tut pour retenir une grimace lorsque l'aiguille perfora sa chaire et il serra le poing en détournant les yeux afin de ne pas laisser à Dizir l'occasion de voir la douleur les faire briller. Toutefois, l'affaire fut très vite réglée et, effectivement, un point fut suffisant pour approcher les bords de la plaie. L'ancien mercenaire rompit le fil après avoir noué soigneusement la suture, puis il rangea son matériel en parlant distraitement :

— La seule armure légère que je trouve digne d'intérêt est celle que tu as offert à ton frère…

Faisant bouger ses doigts pour dompter la douleur qui fusait, Fili haussa une épaule en répondant sur le même ton :

— Comment sais-tu que cette armure lui vient de moi ?  
— Qui d'autre lui aurait fait pareil présent ?

Le prince haussa les épaules avant de continuer d'un air détaché :

— Et j'imagine que l'intérêt que tu lui trouves n'est absolument pas dans son potentiel défensif…  
— On peut dire qu'elle lui fait un sacré cu-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, trop occupé à bloquer le poing de Fili, mais, le dominant en force et en taille, il avait, sans surprise, un net avantage dans un combat à main nue et, avec une facilité rageante, il maitrisa les mouvements du blond qu'il mit au sol sans effort et constatant d'un ton narquois :

— T'es de plus en plus à cran, toi… Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant, que vous portez ce bracelet ? Trois semaines ? Ou bien une Lune entière, déjà ?

Fili voulut se relever mais, pour l'immobiliser, Dizir s'assit sur son bassin, le clouant à terre, sous son poids qui était, au moins, le double de celui du jeune prince qui souffla en se débattant vainement :

— Cinq…

Dizir eut un ricanement et, s'installant plus confortablement sur Fili qui n'avait absolument plus aucun moyen de bouger, il continua, semblant apprécier l'ascendant qu'il avait sur son plus jeune collègue :

— Ho… Vous avez donc passé une Lune entière sans interaction « Intime »… Et ça va ? Ça ne bouillonne pas trop là dedans ?

Taquin, il posa franchement sa paume sur le ventre du blond qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de le défier du regard en cherchant à cerner ce que le plus grand avait en tête. Celui-ci profita de son immobilité pour laisser son regard courir sur le torse nu en levant un sourcil appréciateur, puis il fit remonter ses doigts le long d'une ligne d'abdos bien prononcée avec une moue déçue :

— Vous êtes vraiment du gâchis, tous les deux… Des corps pareils, ça aurait fait de très nombreux heureux si vous ne vous étiez pas promis l'un à l'autre pour la vie… C'est pas sympa de nous priver de ça…

Les doigts soulignèrent la ligne des pectoraux sur laquelle Dizir posa ensuite sa main, pressant franchement les muscles fermes, sans soulever la moindre réaction de la part de Fili qui répondit sur le ton de la conversation :

— Moi, ça me convient parfaitement…  
— Et comment, vu ce que tu vas bientôt te taper… Quand je pense que tu l'auras en exclusivité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… C'est injuste.

Fili ne répondit pas et la main de l'ancien mercenaire continua de découvrir le torse immobile, simplement soulevé par une respiration profonde et régulière, et Dizir parla distraitement :

— Remarque… Il n'est pas perdant, lui non plus…

Les doigts glissèrent sur la peau, descendant à nouveau le long des flancs pour venir flatter le bas-ventre et Fili garda un court silence, avant de demander d'une voix plus dure :

— Que s'est-il passé, entre vous deux ? Lors de la fête de la victoire contre Malbech ?

Les mains sur son corps s'immobilisèrent, franchement posées à plat sur son torse, et le plus grand fit une moue ennuyée :

— Il me semble qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous…  
— Ça, c'est ce que toi, tu lui as dit.

Un nouveau silence bref s'étendit, puis Dizir, contractant ses mains sur la peau du blond qu'il griffa légèrement, se pencha en avant avec un sourire mutin :

— Remettrais-tu ma sincérité en doute, jeune prince ?

Fili garda les lèvres closes un instant, conscient que celle du lieutenant de la deuxième division étaient plus proches des siennes que ce que la décence autorisait, mais il garda son aplomb et répondit fermement :

— Doute qui me taraude depuis que Kili m'a rapporté la conversation que vous avez eu le lendemain matin…  
— Penses-tu que je lui aurai menti ?

Fili pinça les lèvres en le sondant intensément, puis il hocha la tête.

— Kili… Nu dans ton lit… Ivre… Tu peux lui faire croire ce que tu veux mais je te connais… Je te sais suffisamment respectueux pour ne pas le brusquer au réveil avec des révélations trop lourdes… Mais passer à côté de ça…

Dizir eut un sourire prédateur et il se redressa, suivant du regard une veine saillante sur une hanche qu'il vint effleurer du doigt en haussant les épaules :

— Disons que… Ce matin là… Je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre… Il avait l'air tellement désespéré…

Le regard du blond vira au noir et, entre les jambes du mercenaire, le corps tout entier se tendit, ravissant Dizir qui sentit sous lui la manière dont la soudaine fureur possessive fit gonfler les veines du plus jeune, charriant une puissance délectable qui se propagea dans son propre bas-ventre.

—Tu l'as-

Fili voulut se redresser, mais Dizir posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le presser au sol et, cruel, il se pencha sur lui jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes :

— Il était conscient de tes sentiments pour lui et commençait à découvrir les siens… Je savais que c'était cette nuit ou jamais…  
— T'es vraiment un-

Dizir le coupa d'un baiser bref, avant de souffler contre ses lèvres d'une voix dangereuse :

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je l'aurais laissé filer sans l'avoir pris au moins une fois ? Je n'avais aucun doute que face à toi, je ne compterais absolument pas à ses yeux… Et puis ta colère est déplacée, vu comment toi tu le traitais à ce moment…  
— Tu l'as forcé ?

Le feulement était dangereux, suffisant pour faire frémir le plus grand dont la main sur le torse se contracta, et il souffla d'un ton narquois :

— Je n'ai pas eu à le faire… Il m'a chevauché toute la nuit… Ardent et insatiable… Un peu comme ça, mais en plus sensuel…

Laissant son bassin onduler savamment contre celui de Fili, Dizir mima l'acte avec un sourire gourmand puis il susurra contre les lèvres entrouvertes de  
l'épéiste :

— Il va te rendre fou, Fili… Comme il m'a rendu fou cette nuit-là…

Fermant les yeux, Fili imagina Kili se mouvoir sur lui de cette manière et il se mordit la lèvre, impatient. Ce con de Dizir était vraiment doué, mais le blond se sentit à peine échauffé, seulement par l'évocation de son frère, et il eut une grimace indulgente en entrouvrant les yeux :

— Je pensais que je n'étais pas ton genre…  
— Tu sais très bien quel est mon genre… Quels sont les mecs qui me font littéralement tourner la tête…  
— Les intouchables… Ceux qui sont réputés inabordables… Et c'est bien ce que je dis. Contrairement à Kili, personne n'ignore que je ne suis pas trop compliqué à convaincre… Pour peu que l'on sache s'y prendre…

Il appuya sa remarque en lui lançant un regard provoquant. Ce n'était pas une surprise, même s'il était réputé très exigeant de ce côté là et qu'il n'était pas accessible au commun des mortels, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'un mec comme Dizir aurait eut toutes ses chances s'il avait tenté son coup. Mais celui-ci eut un sourire victorieux et il susurra d'un ton doux :

— Ça, mon beau, c'était avant que tu ne te lies avec ton Unique et que tu lui promettes ta fidélité dans la foulée… S'insérer dans un couple n'est pas pensable… Mais vous n'êtes pas encore lié, vous n'avez même pas passé première phase… Ce n'est pas consommé…

Sa main glissa sur le ventre ferme jusqu'à rejoindre la limite du pantalon qu'il tira tranquillement vers le bas en continuant de parler d'une voix basse :

— Bien entendu, je préfère ton frère et je n'avais aucune vue sur toi jusqu'à maintenant… Mais je me rends compte que, finalement, toi aussi tu mérites une certaine… attention…

L'impassibilité du blond se fissura soudainement et il écarquilla les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de Dizir qui n'eut aucun mal à lire en lui :

— On n'a pas l'habitude d'être une proie, jeune prince ?

Maintenant tendu, Fili ne répondit pas immédiatement, sondant l'autre attentivement. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, il savait que Dizir ne le forcerait pas s'il exprimait clairement son refus et, surtout, que le mercenaire se doutait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'aller plus loin avec lui, c'est pourquoi il se relaxa pour répondre avec un sourire suffisant :

— Navré mon grand. Mais, dans ce cas, je resterai à jamais celui que tu n'as jamais eu…

Le plus vieux eut une moue contrariée et il se pencha sur lui, ondulant lascivement son bassin sur le sien, tout de même prêt à étaler toute sa science dans le domaine pour avoir sa chance avec le premier héritier d'Erebor :

— Voyons… Ca fait maintenant une Lune que tu n'as rien eu sous la dent… Toute cette tension en toi… Laisse-moi t'en soulager… Laisse-moi te montrer tout ce que j'ai appris de Kili en une nuit… Prend-moi comme tu crèves d'envie de le prendre…

Assumant sans complexe le rôle du passif, son bassin roulait de manière délectable sur celui de Fili qui resta de marbre, et il parla d'une voix plus grave :

— Tu seras ma plus belle prise… Le futur roi d'Erebor, réputé sans faille, promis au mec le plus bandant de la région, le seul à qui il voue toute son attention… A moins que je ne me montre suffisamment convaincant…  
— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le mec le plus bandant de la région ?

La voix, polaire, s'éleva de la porte qui avait été ouverte sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'entende et, sans libérer le prince blond qui lança un regard curieux à son frère, dressé de manière menaçante au dessus d'eux, Dizir se redressa en soupirant :

— Kili, on parlait de toi, justement…

Le jeune brun se contenta de hausser un sourcil, peu ravi par la scène qui heurtait son regard, surtout lorsque, provoquant, Dizir se remit à onduler sur Fili qui eut un soupir blasé :

— Dizir… Ça suffit.

Le prince blond avait parlé de ce ton implacable qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, mais, ses yeux gourmands et provoquants plantés dans ceux de son capitaine, Dizir ne l'entendit pas, subjugué par la manière dont le regard du plus jeune muait doucement.  
Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé ardent cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient partagé plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire… Kili était simplement là, sur le pas de la porte, parfaitement sobre et absolument pas d'humeur mutine, pourtant, il irradiait littéralement. De fureur, de possessivité, mais, aussi, d'un puissant désir bridé qui assombrissait son regard, né de la faim, attisée par cette abstinence imposée.  
Déjà échauffé par le séduisant prince blond qu'il avait entre les jambes, Dizir eut soudain envie de plus et, avec un sourire taquin, son regard accroché à celui du plus jeune prince, il se pencha doucement en avant, jusqu'à embrasser le torse du blond avec dévotion.

— Écarte-toi de lui !

Fulminant, Kili voulut faire pas en avant, mais il croisa le regard de son frère à ce moment.  
Regard impatient qui portait un désir tumultueux et farouche, adressé à lui, et à personne d'autre. Toute son attention lui appartenait, comme s'il n'avait même pas conscience du nain assis sur lui, comme si les baisers de Dizir n'étaient faits que de vent.

Kili en eut un vertige et son regard revint sur la bouche du mercenaire dont les dents attrapèrent la peau délicatement pour la mordiller gentiment, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les siens.

— Imagines-toi à ma place, Kili… Sur ce corps qui t'appartient… Tes lèvres contre les siennes, la chaleur de sa peau sous tes doigts… La puissance de son corps entre tes jambes…

Ses mains reprirent leurs caresses lascives et Kili déglutit en échangeant un nouveau regard avec Fili qui admirait les émotions qui dansaient dans ses yeux, sans se soucier de Dizir, simplement intéressé par ce feu qui embrasait le plus jeune qui ne put supporter davantage :

— Dégage de là, Dizir.

Le plus grand se redressa en soupirant et il détourna ses yeux de Kili pour échanger un bref regard avec Fili, patiemment allongé sous lui, qui lui envoya un baiser de loin avant d'assurer à son tour :

— Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, de toute manière…  
— Mais on aurait eu de bons moments…  
— Je n'en doute pas.

L'ancien mercenaire poussa un nouveau soupir, puis, sans insister, il se leva, proposant sa main à Fili pour l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour, mais le blond déclina, préférant rester allonger, les bras en croix et le suivant distraitement des yeux alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte, à côté de laquelle Kili trépignait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis Dizir eut un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la pièce :

— Si un jour vous voulez tenter un plan à trois, vous savez à qui vous adresser…

Kili se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et il attrapa sèchement la porte qu'il fit claquer sur les pas de l'ancien mercenaire. De son côté, toujours au sol, Fili laissa son regard se perdre au plafond en constatant d'une voix détachée :

— Ce mec est une plaie, mais, par Mahal, qu'est-ce qu'il bouge bien !

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque, à nouveau, le poids lourd d'un corps prit place sur son bassin et, les yeux écarquillés, il redressa la tête pour dévisager Kili qui se pencha sur lui, des éclairs dansants dans son regard :

— Tu ne laisses. Personne. Te toucher. Personne. Jamais.  
— Ça te concerne aussi. Du moins, en ce moment…  
— Ta gueule.

Assis à califourchon sur son ventre, le plus jeune avait attrapé sa nuque et il se pencha plus encore sur lui, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Dizir avait tapé juste en le provoquant comme il l'avait fait et il se sentait prêt à perdre la tête, mais il se contint et il se contenta de poser son front contre le torse chaud, inspirant profondément son parfum entêtant mêlé à celui, plus capiteux, discret mais présent, du lieutenant de la deuxième division qui avait imprégner la peau et il soupira :

— Pourquoi est-il obligé de faire ça ? Ce mec est donc véritablement insatiable ?  
— Il n'est pas comme nous… Il n'est pas issu d'une grande lignée, c'est à peine s'il connaît ses parents… Son nom et son statut maintenant célèbres, il ne les doit qu'à lui… Contrairement à nous, il sait que, s'il veut être quelqu'un, il doit se battre pour cela… Il est insatiable, oui. Insatiable de prouver qu'il vaut mieux que les plus grands de ce monde qui n'ont du mérite que grâce à leur sang… et qu'il peut les avoir s'il le désire… Prouver que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes descendants de Durin que nous sommes hors de sa portée…  
— Tu le défends ?  
— Je le comprends.

Kili se redressa, la fureur qui s'était soulevée en lui lorsqu'il avait surpris les deux lieutenants dans cette position sans ambiguïté se calmait peu à peu et il laissa son regard caresser le torse nu du blond en se mordant la lèvre :

— Moi aussi, je le comprend…

Sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir, sa main se posa sur la peau claire qu'il caressa pensivement du bout des doigts.

— Kili…

La voix était plus rauque et elle interpella le brun qui se concentra à nouveau sur le visage de son aîné. Là où les caresses de Dizir avaient à peine été remarquée, Fili sentit le toucher de Kili comme une déflagration et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser happer par ceux du plus jeune qui remarqua distraitement, sans cesser de le caresser :

— Je me demande… Lequel de nous deux il jalouse le plus…  
— Moi.

Kili fit la moue en contemplant les muscles qu'il faisait rouler sous ses doigts, appréciant les tressaillements de la peau et Fili continua :

— C'est toi qu'il voulait. Et pas seulement pour une nuit... Moi je n'aurais été qu'un passe-temps à ses yeux, et vice et versa… Et encore… je ne pense pas qu'il avait pensé à moi de cette manière avant que je ne me retrouve entre ses jambes…  
— Et, justement, peux-tu m'expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Vous étiez supposés superviser l'entrainement de vos soldats, pas… Pas ça.  
— Il m'a poignardé, puis il m'a soigné. On a ensuite parlé de toi…  
— Ok. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… Plus ça va, plus je pense que j'ai vraiment hérité des pires lieutenants jamais proposés au service de cette citadelle… Superviser un entrainement aquatique est vraiment hors de votre portée ?

Sévère, Kili s'était redressé et Fili haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

Avoir Kili assis sur lui de cette manière attisait ses sens et troublait ses capacités de perception, mais il s'efforçait de rester maitre de lui et il retint ses mains qui désiraient se poser sur la taille du plus jeune pour l'inviter à reculer de quelques centimètres. Simplement quelques centimètres et ce serait le paradis. Surtout s'il se mettait à bouger sur lui comme l'avait fait Dizir un instant auparavant.  
Ô, par Mahal.  
Si Kili ne lui faisait même qu'un dixième de ce que venait de lui faire l'ancien mercenaire, le prince ne répondait plus de rien.

Mais, cruel, Kili resta immobile et il se contenta d'empoigner sa gorge en se baissant pour susurrer d'un ton venimeux :

— J'espère ne pas faire une bêtise en vous laissant partir _tous les deux_ en mission… Seuls… Dans une vieille ville emplie de secrets et de caverne cachées… Peut-être vais-je prendre en compte les craintes des conseillers, finalement… Et te garder prêt de moi.  
— Thorin ne sera pas ravi… Et, surtout, sans moi, l'autre abruti ne tiendra pas trois jours face aux sirènes…  
— C'est peut-être pas plus mal…

Ils partagèrent un sourire puis, spontanément, Kili se pencha sur son frère qui attrapa sa nuque en entrouvrant la bouche, prêt à accueillir un baiser affamé, mais ils se figèrent au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, comme incapables d'aller plus loin.

— C'est tellement tentant… Juste un baiser… Ca fait une lune que je ne rêve que de ça…

Kili se sentit trembler, prêt à succomber si jamais Fili décidait de franchir le pas, mais le blond brida son désir en chuchotant à son tour :

— Si cède, on ne s'arrêtera pas après un seul baiser…  
— On ne s'arrêtera pas, tout simplement…  
— Tentant…  
— Trop…

Ils restèrent immobiles, puis Kili, les yeux fermés, s'approcha millimètre par millimètre, avec une lenteur mesurée, jusqu'à embrasser légèrement les lèvres du plus vieux, une première fois, puis une deuxième. La main qui tenait sa nuque se crispa lorsqu'il s'éloigna sensiblement, et comme aimanté, Fili se redressa pour ne pas laisser de distance les séparer et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, s'éloignèrent encore une fois, mais, affamées, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent immédiatement.  
Ils se séparèrent ensuite brusquement et, le souffle haché, Kili préféra se relever, le regard fuyant.

— Par Mahal… Comment ils ont fait, tous les couples enlacés qui sont passés par là ?

Étendu au sol, la tête bourdonnante, Fili ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'échanger un long regard avec Kili qui prit une brève respiration :

— Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu partes de cette mine pour une lune ou deux…  
— Avec un peu de chance, les rubans se seront dénoués à mon retour…

Fili s'était redressé et, assis au sol, une jambe remontée contre sa poitrine nue, il sonda Kili qui ajusta mécaniquement son armure en se raclant la gorge, rougissant d'un plaisir anticipé à l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait lorsque les rubans se dénoueraient.  
Puis, sur un dernier regard, il jugea plus sage de sortir de la pièce, laissant Fili derrière lui, qui resta un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, le temps que son sang en ébullition se calme significativement.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je vous suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça XD  
Moi non plus, je l'avoue.  
Mais il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, je voulais le meubler un peu avec ce que j'avais.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Et merci à tous les revieweurs !  
J'essaie de répondre dans la mesure du possible,  
Mais, quoiqu'il arrive, c'est toujours chouette d'avoir des retours !**


	23. Chapter 23

— Par Mahal, jamais on n'en viendra à bout, de ces véroles ?

Sans s'occuper du grommellement de Dizir, Fili soigna une plaie sur le dos de sa main, causée par les dents acérées d'une sirène, et il demanda d'un ton las :

— On en est à combien ?  
— Deux-cent trente-sept pour ta division, et un peu plus de deux-cent cinquante pour la mienne…

Il avait parlé d'un ton supérieur, agaçant le blond qui ne se laissa pas piquer et qui se plaignit mollement :

— Il y en a encore des centaines… On n'en arrivera jamais à bout…  
— Au moins, ça se tue facilement… Trop, même… Comment Dwalin a t-il pu perdre autant de soldats face à ces mollusques ?  
— Ils ont été pris par surprise…  
— Ha ba ça… C'est pas glorieux… Je suis certain que même mon arrière-grand-mère, avec son dentier en ivoire qui claque comme pas permis et son pas tellement lent qu'elle mettrait une heure pour combler la distance qui nous sépare, et encore, c'est seulement si elle marche droit, parviendrait à les prendre par surprise, ces glandus…

Personne à la citadelle ne pouvait passer à côté d'une comparaison avec la fameuse arrière-grand-mère de Dizir, trois fois centenaire mais pas encore départie de réparties cinglantes et d'autorité. Peut-être la seule personne sur cette terre qui terrorisait réellement le grand mercenaire, si bien qu'une telle remarque n'était pas forcément une insulte et Fili leva les yeux au ciel.  
Toutefois, le soupir qu'il poussa ensuite, lourd et désespéré, amusa le lieutenant de la deuxième division et Dizir s'assit en face de lui en le regardant dans les yeux, taquin :

— Si ça se trouve, il y en a encore des milliers, des femmes-poissons… On en a peut-être pour des Lunes… Tu penses tenir combien de temps avant de te casser pour voir ton cher et tendre ?  
— Si je pars, ce n'est pas parce que Kili me manque, mais parce que tes propositions sous-entendues m'insupportent…  
— Hey, t'enflammes pas, mon prince, j'ai bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance… Je ne compte plus me proposer pour pallier son absence…  
— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

Dizir le gratifia d'un regard entendu, mais, sans répondre, il se redressa lorsqu'un chasseur les accosta, essoufflé et tremblant :

— De l'or noir ! On a trouvé de l'or noir !

Fili et Dizir échangèrent un regard, un seul, très bref, avant de se jeter sur leurs pieds pour accompagner le soldat qui les emmena vers les étages inférieurs de la ville engloutie. Plusieurs autres chasseurs étaient là, portant des torches et discutant bruyamment entre eux, commentant la découverte et ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux lieutenants qui marchèrent jusqu'à la roche, couverte d'un liquide noir et poisseux, dans lequel l'ancien mercenaire plongea un doigt pour l'analyser :

— Du naphte…  
— Le bitume liquide…

Il échangea un nouveau regard avec Fili, puis, sans un mot, il lui prit la main pour essuyer son doigt sur la petite blessure du blond en coupant sa protestation :

— Le meilleur cicatrisant que tu ne pourras jamais trouver… Et maintenant, je veux qu'on me rapporte du souffre, de la résine de pin et, surtout, de la chaux vive ! Retournez à Erebor s'il le faut, mais il me faut tout ça dans les dix jours…

Le prince écarquilla les yeux et, alors que les chasseurs de la deuxième division s'exécutèrent avec des sourires de damnés, il attrapa le bras de Dizir en grondant dangereusement :

— Le feu grégeois ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas enflammer le lac ?

Dans les profondeurs de la cave s'éleva, à ce moment, le chant envoutant et majestueux des sirènes, sans effet sur aucun des chasseurs, même si personne ne pouvait rester insensible à la beauté poignante de ce requiem qui empreignait l'espace, les rongeant jusqu'à l'âme.  
En réponse, Fili n'eut que le sourire fou de son collègue, le seul ici-bas capable de traiter cette symphonie somptueuse de brouhaha insipide, qui se dégagea en se frottant les mains :

— On va les cramer, ces salopes…

oOo

— Enfin je te trouve…

Fumant distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées, Kili sursauta bruyamment lorsque la voix de Thorin se fit entendre et, vivement, il se tourna vers l'ouverture naturelle par laquelle le roi se glissa souplement.  
Ayant toujours pensé être le seul à connaître cette petite plateforme sur laquelle il venait souvent chercher le calme, il lança un regard curieux à son oncle qui marcha jusqu'au rebords pour apprécier la vue, un éclat indéfinissable brillant dans son regard.

— Comment… M'avez-vous trouvé ?

Thorin haussa les épaules en acceptant le tabac que lui proposa son neveu, et il prit le temps de bourrer et allumer sa pipe avant de répondre d'un ton neutre en désignant le rocher sur lequel Kili était assis :

— C'était toujours là que Frérin venait s'asseoir quand il en avait le temps…

Il n'en ajouta pas et s'approcha de la paroi pour s'y adosser en crachant un longue bouffée de fumée, admirant la désolation de Smaug qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, dont les terres noircies se couvraient peu à peu, au fil des années, de petites fleurs dont la blancheur des pétales contrastait avec la cendre sur laquelle elles poussaient.

Le vent soufflait fort, comme toujours à cet endroit, mais ils en étaient abrités par la roche autour d'eux et seul son sifflement tourmenté leur parvenait.  
Isolés de la mine et de son agitation frénétique, Kili put voir de quelle manière Thorin se détendit en inspirant profondément son tabac, profitant d'un calme dont il n'avait bénéficié depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Respectueux, conscient que le plus vieux, accablé de travail, n'avait pas eu le temps de fumer tranquillement depuis quelques mois, le brun se réinstalla confortablement pour terminer sa pipe lui aussi, partageant simplement la présence et le silence du roi en attendant que celui-ci lui déclare la raison de sa venue.

Cela ne dura pas trop longtemps et, lorsqu'il eut fini, Thorin se redressa en retournant sa pipe pour la vider de ses cendres, amenant Kili, qui s'était encore perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, à sursauter une nouvelle fois :

— Comment ça se passe, à la citadelle ?  
— Plutôt bien. Les entrainements des nouvelles recrues sont fructifiantes. Fili et Dizir sont encore à la ville engloutie, mais le dernier message que j'ai reçu de leur part était plutôt de bon augure, ils semblent avoir trouvé un moyen d'en finir rapidement et seront certainement de retour à la prochaine Lune, si tout se passe bien.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire auquel son oncle répondit avant de reprendre gentiment, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

— En fait, je voulais savoir… Pour toi, en ce qui te concerne... Où en est ta relation avec tes lieutenants ?  
— Ho.

A son tour, Kili vida sa pipe, profitant de la diversion pour détourner le regard et choisir ses mots.

— Ils… Ils semblent m'apprécier.  
— Ça, j'avais remarqué…

Il avait grommelé sa réponse en pensant au dérapage qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'il avait fait part de son projet, maintenant avorté, de déplacer la citadelle hors de la mine, et Kili eut une grimace amusée en continuant :

— Et ils me respectent, de temps en temps. Plus qu'au début, en tout cas.

Il venait de parler d'un ton plus résigné qu'agacé, mais, peu désireux d'attirer l'apitoiement du roi, il reprit rapidement, plus assuré :

— Ils ne rejettent plus l'ascendant que j'ai sur eux… Et n'utilisent plus mon âge et mon inexpérience comme prétexte lorsqu'il est question de contester mes ordres.  
— Ils contestent ?  
— C'est ce qu'ils savent faire le mieux. Ils contestent comme ils respirent, tous… C'est tellement naturel, chez eux, qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte…

Cette fois, il avait parlé d'un ton franchement désabusé qui amusa Thorin. Mais, en affirmant une telle chose, il se rendit compte que, de toute manière, il était tellement accoutumé à entendre une objection à la moindre de ses propositions qu'il serait franchement inquiet si jamais les quatre lieutenants validaient l'un de ses ordres sans chicaner à aucun moment.

— Et… avec Fili ?

Le roi avait détourné le regard, le laissant errer sur la désolation de Smaug.  
Il cacha l'effort demandé pour amener un tel sujet tout en feignant l'indifférence, malgré les trois Lunes passées qui lui avaient permises, presque, d'accepter cette union incestueuse.  
Kili déglutit et, d'une voix neutre, il répondit en curant négligemment sa pipe :

— Ça a déjà été pire…

Thorin resta un instant immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa réponse, puis il se tourna vers lui, son regard étudia gravement son visage pendant quelques secondes, avant de glisser le long de son bras, couvert par son armure sombre, et il s'approcha pour prendre le poignet du capitaine dans ses mains :

— Cela fait bientôt une Lune qu'il est parti…  
— La distance permet de ne pas être obnubilé par lui…  
— Je le sais… C'était la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous séparer… Au moins un minimum…

La voix n'était pas agressive, et agilement, Thorin délassa le canon d'avant-bras, afin de découvrir la peau nue, ainsi que le bracelet aux fils d'or qui était encore noué au poignet. Distraitement, il fit passer ses doigts sur le nœud, comme subjugué par l'entrelacement savant, susceptible de se défaire à tout moment, maintenant.

Un sourire imperceptible étira le coin de ses lèvres, si bien que Kili crut l'avoir imaginé, mais son oncle reprit d'une voix paternelle :

— Erebor, le trône, l'honneur… Les titres… Je peux tout vous offrir… Mais ce que ce lacet représente est la seule chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucune emprise… Et, pourtant, je ne pouvais vous souhaiter une plus belle aventure…

Touché par cette affirmation, Kili se contenta de déglutir, appréciant de sentir sur sa main la poigne assurée de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Celui-ci resta un instant pensif, puis il posa une paume lourde sur son épaule.

Sans crainte, l'archer se noya dans son regard lorsque, après un bref silence, il reprit d'un ton bien plus grave, le même que celui qu'il avait usé lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Kili ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en tant que capitaine :

— Fili aime faire croire aux autres et à lui même qu'il est fait d'airain et ne possède aucune faille… Il est prêt à tout pour prouver qu'il est à la hauteur du titre qui lui est dû, mais rien ne peut lui faire plus de mal qu'un regard chargé de déception…  
— Ou de dédain…  
— Effectivement…

Son regard vibra un instant, tentant de lire en Kili toutes les émotions qui y stagnaient, et il hésita une seconde, avant de continuer :

— Il semble inébranlable et débordant de confiance en lui alors que, au fond, la possibilité d'échouer le terrorise…  
— Il ne se permettra jamais l'échec.  
— Personne n'est sans faille. Et cet orgueil que tu lui reproches sans cesse est bien susceptible de causer sa perte s'il ne se montre pas capable de le maitriser…

La discussion était… extrêmement étrange, pour les deux. Si bien que Kili déglutit en détournant le regard, soudain mal à l'aise de parler de son frère, son promis, avec Thorin :

— Je… Je saurai l'en préserver…  
— Il aura besoin d'une loyauté constante… Et de sentir qu'on lui voue une pleine confiance…

Déterminé, Kili fronça les sourcils, appuyant sans douter :

— Je m'évertuerai à faire bien plus que ça. Et ce, tous les jours que je passerai avec lui.

Après tout, il était son Unique, c'était à lui de combler ses failles. Mais s'adresser à Thorin non pas en tant que neveu ou prince, mais en tant que futur beau-fils, lui laissait un gout bizarre et il récupéra son bras en serrant les lèvres, espérant, soudain, que la conversation glisse rapidement sur un autre sujet.

Le roi lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable, appréciant la force qu'il lu dans celui de Kili et, soudain, il détourna les yeux, surprenant son neveu lorsque, après une hésitation nerveuse, il avoua d'un ton désolé :

— Tu sais, Kili… De vous deux…

Il se tut et pris un souffle court, prenant le plus jeune au dépourvu, le regardant avec curiosité en attendant qu'il livre ses pensées et il resta muet lorsque Thorin affirma brusquement :

— Il y a quelque chose en toi qu'il n'aura jamais. Que peu de personnes possèdent. Cette force qui te porte, qui te pousse à assumer qui tu es, tes choix et tes différences… Elle brille en toi depuis ta naissance…

Il se tut encore, son affirmation trouva écho en Kili, touché, qui se souvint d'une phrase de son frère, dont les mots étaient restés gravés en lui : « Ce n'est pas sur un champs de bataille qu'on mesure la grandeur d'une âme… Et certaines d'entre elles, celles qui irradient, ne devraient pas risquer de s'éteindre dans de telles conditions ».

Le sortant de ses pensées, Thorin reprit en soupirant :

— La force de Fili, elle, elle est différente. Elle se trouve dans sa rage de ne pas se laisser dépasser, de rester le premier, le meilleur… Parce que, lucide comme il est, il a compris une chose, au fil des années, c'est que sa place de premier héritier, il ne la doit que grâce à son statut d'ainé…

Kili haussa un sourcil entendu, conscient, lui aussi, de ce fait, mais Thorin le reprit sèchement :

— Sais-tu ce que ça fait, Kili ? De te débattre continuellement pour prouver que tu n'es pas un imposteur ? D'être conscient de jouir d'un statut que seules sept malheureuses années t'autorisent à posséder ? De savoir que la personne qui t'est la plus proche est celle qui peut te ridiculiser à tout moment si elle se montre plus adéquate que toi pour assurer cette responsabilité si lourde ? Et, surtout, sais-tu ce que ça fait de vivre en sachant pertinemment que ton petit-frère possède, lui aussi, le cœur d'un roi, noble et sans tare, mais que s'il est privé d'une telle fonction, c'est parce que tu es né avant lui ?

Thorin, lui, savait de quoi il parlait.

La tirade laissa Kili bouche-bée et il écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Bien entendu, il en avait voulu à la vie, à sa mère et, surtout, à Fili, de n'être que le second, de voir son frère promis à ce destin grandiose, alors que lui ne resterait que dans son ombre, oublié de l'histoire et cantonné à ce rôle ingrat qui lui collait à la peau depuis sa naissance. Le deuxième, le bien sans être le meilleur, incapable de rattraper ce gouffre laissé par ces sept années et, pour le combler, il avait décidé qu'il avait autant de mérite que Fili, peut-être même plus, et que s'il n'avait pas ce titre, c'était simplement parce qu'il était né après lui.  
Des pensées qu'il avait ruminées depuis qu'il avait compris qui il était, portées à leur paroxysme après la conquête d'Erebor alors que la grâce pleuvait sur le premier et qu'il n'en récupérait que les éclaboussures, mais qui s'étaient brusquement tues lorsqu'il avait reçu le titre de capitaine. Lorsque, enfin, il était devenu non seulement son égal, mais, aussi, sur un certain plan, son supérieur.  
Maintenant, la question ne se posait même plus, il était apaisé et, surtout, ravi de la conjoncture.  
Participer aux conseils, superviser le commerce, les bonnes relations avec les voisins… Fili s'en sortait à merveille et semblait apprécier ce rôle que le plus jeune lui avait jalousé. Mais, finalement, Kili, lui, se retrouvait à la tête des chasseurs et ça, c'était la meilleure alternative qu'il aurait pu espérer.

— Fili fera un bon roi, j'en suis certain…

Kili avait parlé avec conviction, se retenant de justesse de dire qu'il sera le meilleur qu'Erebor n'avait jamais connu, mais, s'adressant au roi actuel, il était conscient que c'était peut-être un peu impoli. Thorin soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de concéder d'une voix indéchiffrable :

— Tout comme toi… Tu aurais été un monarque exceptionnel, qui aurait marqué à jamais l'histoire de ce royaume, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus…

La mâchoire de Kili se décrocha et les paroles de Thorin, ainsi que le ton utilisé, lui donnèrent l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Quelques mois plus tôt, peut-être, entendre une telle chose l'aurait amener à se consumer de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, il fut incapable de mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui enfla en lui. Tourbillonnant et ingérable.  
Extrêmement mal à l'aise, songeant à Fili qui se démenait pour prouver à son oncle à quel point il méritait son titre, il détourna les yeux en se raclant la gorge tandis que Thorin se détourna pour s'éloigner. Mais le roi s'immobilisa avant de pénétrer dans la mine, se tournant vers son neveu immobile pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— Peut-être que… Les choses devaient être ainsi… Vous êtes tous les deux nés pour gouverner, autant lui que toi, mais il n'y a toujours eu qu'un seul trône… Le problème est résolu, maintenant que vous n'êtes qu'un... Lui peut enfin cesser de te craindre, et tu pourras accepter de voir cette foutue couronne sur sa tête sans grincer des dents… Je ne doute pas qu'il la partagera avec toi...

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se reprit et fit quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pour, finalement, souffler du bout des lèvres, sans le regarder :

— Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer meilleur parti pour celui qui me succèdera…

Le vent qui sifflait emmena ses mots au loin, mais ne permit pas de cacher, alors que le roi retournait dans les profondeurs de la mine, la lourde larme, chargée d'émotion, qui roula sur la joue du brun, jusqu'à se perdre dans sa barbe courte, laissant derrière elle un sillon brillant.

* * *

oOo  
 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Vous vous en doutez, on approche de la fin  
(je dis ça histoire que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça dure encore dix chapitres)

Pour info, le feu grégeois n'est pas un label de Game of Throne mais bien un fait historique !  
Il s'agit d'une arme utilisée par les Byzantins au XIIème siècle et qui terrorisait tout le monde.


	24. Chapter 24

— T'es un boucher…  
— De quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas pouvoir rentrer voir ton amoureux avec quelques Lunes d'avance !

Fili grimaça, la respiration tenue pour ne pas avoir à sentir cette abominable odeur de brulée qui sortait de la grotte.  
Le temps nécessaire pour qu'une partie des chasseurs rassemble les ingrédients pour le feu grégeois, le reste avait foré les puits de pétrole de manière à amener le mazout liquide à la surface, prêt à servir.  
Ils avaient ensuite appâté les sirènes avec les reste putréfiés des orcs et gobelins qui gisaient encore dans la plaine, suite à la bataille qu'ils avaient menés contre Malbech.

Par centaines, elles s'étaient jetée sur les corps démembrés et avariés pour s'en repaître. Puis les nains avaient ouvert les vannes. Libéré, le pétrole s'était répandu sur le lac, piégeant les sirènes qui furent incapable de plonger en profondeur lorsqu'ils avaient catapulté les jarres sulfureuses sur le lac noir.  
Les cris stridents, mêlés aux mugissements de flammes, leur avaient labouré les tympans et, chassés par la fumée opaque, chargée d'une mélopée à fendre l'âme, celle des créatures qui mourraient par centaines, brulées vives, empoisonnées par l'eau intoxiquée ou alors suffocantes à cause de la fumé, les nains avaient été forcés de sortir des montagnes.

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'heures, maintenant, mais cette terrible mélodie se murmurait encore, par les rares survivantes, accrochées aux rochers ou bien se débattant dans le pétrole, et les nains, mis à part Dizir, ne ressentaient aucune joie face à cette victoire écrasante.

— Nous venons de commettre un génocide…

D'une voix blanche, le futur roi d'Erebor venait de parler, son regard chargé d'émotion scrutant les ouvertures de la montagne, d'où sortaient d'épais volutes de fumée malodorante.

— C'était des animaux, des charognards et prédateurs responsables de l'extinction du peuple qui avait vécu là avant…  
— Mais on ne leur a laissé aucune chance… Elles étaient sans défense et leur mort a été affreusement barbare…

Lancinantes et accablées, les quelques voix vibrantes qui chantaient leur détresses dans un langage formé de syllabes d'une tristesse poignante lui lacéraient l'âme et, la gorge serrée, il dû faire violence pour ne pas retourner dans la cave et porter secoure aux quelques survivantes. Il sursauta lorsque Dizir posa lourdement sa main sur son épaule en faisant la moue :

— Te laisse pas avoir, petit. Elles t'appellent pour mieux te duper. Elles ne sont pas désarmées comme tu le penses, nous sommes tout simplement insensible à leurs charmes, qui auraient été mortels pour n'importe qui d'autre. Un humain, ou même un nain non lié, n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à les rejoindre dans la fournaise pour mourir avec elles...

Comme si l'envoutement venait de se rompre, Fili se reprit et, sans ajouter un mot, il se détourna des Montagnes, prenant la route d'Erebor, suivit par ses chasseurs.

— Il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas ma victoire la plus glorieuse…

Dizir haussa un sourcil en lui emboitant le pas, puis il compta sur ses doigts en énumérant d'un ton pédagogue :

— Alors, de une. Tu ne peux pas considérer ça comme _ta_ victoire, puisque c'est moi qui ai tout fait. De deux, juste une petite question… Combien de victoires comptes-tu à ton palmarès, petit ? Pas en tant que participant, mais en tant que chef de guerre ?

Le ton était sarcastique et Fili leva les yeux eu ciel, choisissant de ne pas répondre à Dizir.  
Ils marchèrent rapidement à travers la nature sauvage. Ombres silencieuses qui se coulaient dans le terrain accidenté, jusqu'à ce que le Soleil laisse sa place à la Lune et, lorsque les étoiles pointèrent à leur tour, Dizir ordonna une halte, surprenant Fili qui se tourna vers lui, alors que les chasseurs se dispersèrent pour prendre un peu de repos :

— Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? La nuit est claire et nous pouvons encore marcher quelques heures… Erebor n'est plus très loin.

Dizir eut un sourire narquois et il haussa une épaule en posant au sol sa lourde Ogresse des Batailles, sans faire mine de prendre la remarque du troisième lieutenant en compte :

— On est pressé, jeune prince ?

Fili plissa les lèvres, sans répondre à la question qui tenait plus à l'affirmation qu'autre chose et, feignant l'indifférence, il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, ignorant le regard empli de convoitise du plus grand.

— Et toi, tu sembles vouloir prendre tout ton temps…  
— Tu connais mon adage…  
— « C'est hors de la mine qu'on peut se taper les mecs les moins accessibles… » Franchement ? Tu y crois encore ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait maintenant trois Lunes et ton bracelet n'a pas l'air prêt à se détacher…  
— Ça arrivera bien un jour…  
— Raison de plus pour te garder un peu plus longtemps loin de lui… Car il s'avère que, lorsque ça arrivera, je n'aurai plus la moindre chance.  
— Ce qui est déjà le cas… Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas aux Mont Brumeux pour récupérer celle qui t'y attend ?

Il fit la moue en haussant les épaules, et Fili continua avec un petit sourire :

— Depuis le temps que tu la fait languir… Peut-être a t-elle décidé de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Peut-être te hait-elle…  
— Et ? Vu que je ne suis pas intéressé, en quoi ça me dérange ?  
— Justement… Peut-être deviendras-tu intéressé si, finalement, elle se refuse à toi… Si elle se montre hors de ta portée…

Une étincelle luisit un instant dans le regard de l'ancien mercenaire, mais il haussa les épaules à nouveau :

— Peut-être qu'elle me sautera plutôt dans les bras et ne me laissera plus jamais partir…  
— Elle est ton Unique, Dizir… La personne qui te complète… Elle te laissera toujours partir.  
— Comment peux-tu en être certain ?  
— Tu oublies de qui je suis l'Unique ? Quand on est lié de la sorte à un type hors du commun pour qui on serait prêt à mourir, croit moi, on accepte tout de sa part… Même son besoin de distance…

Le plus grand soupira, puis il lui envoya un sourire grivois, esquivant ce sujet qu'il préférait oublié :

— Quitte à me comparer à Kili… Tu voudrais pas… Venir chercher du bois avec moi ?  
— Irrécupérable…

Fili secoua la tête avec un sourire tendre, amusé par la détermination désespérée du lieutenant, et il s'adossa à l'arbre, poussant la provocation jusqu'à prendre une pose aguichante :

— Accepte l'idée, Dizir : Je resterai celui que tu n'as jamais eu…  
— Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de savoir qu'il sera dorénavant le seul jusqu'à ta mort ? C'est triste…  
— D'où l'utilisation du terme Unique… Franchement, Dizir. Si je dois te donner un seul conseil…  
— Oui, j'ai compris : « Passe à autre chose parce que tu n'auras pas le neveu du grand r-  
— Retourne aux Monts de Fer. Retrouve là et ramène là ici.

L'ancien mercenaire s'immobilisa brièvement, avant de demander sérieusement :

— Tu te fous de moi ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Me caser, de une, c'est pas mon truc. Surtout pas avec une fille. De deux… Je ne l'aime pas.

Fili eut un soupir condescendant, avant de parler d'un ton neutre :

— Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais Kili n'était pas vraiment mon meilleur ami il n'y a pas si longtemps encore…  
— Te vexe pas, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment le genre de couple que je prendrais en exemple…  
— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que celle que tu prends pour une calamité est, au final, certainement la personne qui t'apportera le plus…  
— Conneries…

Le blond n'insista pas et il leva le regard pour le perdre dans la voute céleste qui les surplombait, écoutant distraitement le plus grand affirmer d'un ton las :

— Ce que j'aimerai, c'est un défi, un vrai… Un type tellement exigent que personne ne l'a jamais eu alors que beaucoup ont essayé… Mais pas dans le genre vierge effarouché… Non, quelqu'un qui a simplement des gouts affirmés et qui sait ce qu'il veut… Un pour qui chaque jour serait un combat… Et, le mieux, serait qu'il soit en chasse gardée… Le genre de personne qu'on ne peut s'approprier sans risquer de mourir de la main d'un rival dangereux et passionné…

Il soupira avant de continuer :

— Kili aurait été parfait… Surtout qu'entre l'elfe rousse ou bien son frère, ses goûts sont hors normes et il les assument… Mais il est lié à toi, c'est de la triche… Je commençais réellement à m'y… bref…

Conscient qu'il était déplacé de parler ainsi de celui avec qui son interlocuteur s'était lié, Dizir n'en ajouta pas et le blond resta muet, le regard rivé au sol.

Le premier héritier retint simplement un sourire creux en se disant que celui que Dizir venait de décrire était, ni plus ni moins, le grand roi d'Erebor en personne, Thorin, mais il préféra ne pas l'aiguillonner sur cette piste.  
Après tout, il s'était attaché à l'ancien mercenaire et, Ogresse des Batailles ou non, il n'aurait aucune chance face à un seigneur combattant sylvestre de plus de cinq millénaires, jaloux et possessif, qui ne laisserait personne lorgner sur son amant.

Il se contenta de tracer mollement quelques arabesques dans l'humus épais du sol, la mâchoire crispée.

« C'est de la triche, il est lié à toi »…  
Encore une fois, cette terrible impression d'être un imposteur mut en lui, jaillissant sans prévenir.  
Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter celui avec qui il était maintenant lié ?  
Rien. Ou si peu. Il l'avait repoussé, insulté et dénigré, avant de le désirer. Rien d'autre.

Dizir, lui, avait été si prêt de prendre sa place auprès du prince brun, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il soit l'Unique de Fili, parce qu'il s'était appliqué à le courtiser, à le gagner.  
A sa manière, certes, mais Kili n'était pas du genre à recevoir des fleures, donc ça aurait pu lui convenir. S'il n'avait pas été désigné pour son ainé.

Il soupira et lança un regard en coin au plus vieux en serrant le poing.  
Il en avait assez d'entendre dire que tout ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il était, ne lui était pas dû et qu'il s'était contenté d'attendre les bras croisés que tout vienne à lui.  
Certes, il n'avait pas demandé à tomber amoureux de Kili, encore moins à ce que ce soit réciproque, tout comme il était aujourd'hui le futur roi d'Erebor car il était simplement le fils premier-né de la sœur du suzerain actuel, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était battu pour ça.  
Mais, tout comme il s'était démené pour ne laisser à personne le droit d'affirmer qu'il ne valait pas ce titre royal, il comptait bien prouver chaque jour qu'il méritait bel et bien l'amour de Kili.  
Que ce soit pour le trône ou pour son Unique, il ne laisserait personne penser que c'était de la triche. Au contraire, il voulait faire en sorte que sa place était une évidence et que nul autre que lui n'aurait été plus adéquat.

oOo

Se tenant droit dans sa tenue richement brodée, se sentant nu sans l'armure offerte par son frère, Kili admirait distraitement les décorations érodés sur les parois de la salle du conseil.  
En l'absence de Fili, occupé à trucider gaiement des sirènes, Thorin lui avait proposé la place du premier héritier, à sa droite, celle qui serait sienne lorsque Fili deviendrait roi, pour accueillir, avec sa mère et son oncle, ainsi que la quasi totalité des descendants de Durïns présents à Erebor, la délégation des Mont de Fer, qui accompagnait Daïn et son fils, Thorin III, en visite chez leurs cousins.

Il était convenu que le prince des Mont de Fer, encore jeune, vienne vivre quelques temps à Erebor afin de se familiariser avec cette mine légendaire, dont il serait, à la suite de Fili et Kili, le roi.  
Une cérémonie importante était prévue pour lier, de cette manière, Erebor et les Monts de Fer, dans la mesure où le jeune prince restait, aussi, le premier héritier de Daïn et, donc, appelé à régner sur les deux mines.

Les effusions entre Thorin et son cousin, qui s'étaient, comme à leur habitude, retrouvés avec joie, furent franches et chaleureuses, puis ils avaient repris leur sérieux et s'étaient rendus en petit comité, seulement les deux rois et leurs héritiers, pour discuter gravement de la meilleure manière de procéder afin d'aboutir, dans quelques décennies, voire quelques siècles, à la fusion totale entre les deux royaumes.  
Pour l'instant, ils étaient bien différents en ce qui concernait les lois, les traditions et la manière de vivre, mais l'important était d'amener une tendance similaire pour chacune des mines afin que Thorin III, ou, plutôt, ses enfants -dans la mesure où il avait pratiquement le même âge que les neveux de Thorin et ne serait pas amené à diriger la mine avant leur mort- n'aient pas à faire le grand écart une fois assis sur le trône qui lierait les deux mines.

Et, bien entendu, il s'agissait de décisions qui n'allaient pas systématiquement dans le sens des deux monarques actuels et la discussion n'était pas toujours facile.  
N'ayant pas leur mot à dire face à ces deux tête brulées qui n'étaient pas encore prêt à céder leur trône, Kili et son cousin éloigné écoutaient tout en échangeant des discrètes grimaces amusés.  
Ce dernier n'avait que deux ans de moins que Kili et, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau et s'était toujours très bien entendus.

A l'instar de Kili et Fili, Thorin III avait déjà plusieurs fonctions officielles ou militaires, dirigeant une bonne partie de l'armée des Monts de Fer, il était donc, lui aussi, prêt pour le rôle qui l'attendait et les deux frères étaient ravis à l'idée de collaborer avec lui dans le futur.

Mais, pour l'instant, il était surtout question de futilités sur lesquelles Thorin et Daïn s'arrachaient les cheveux, et, depuis un moment déjà, ils avaient perdu les deux plus jeunes qui subissaient la réunion plus qu'autre chose.

Réunion qui fut brièvement interrompue lorsqu'un page s'approcha de Thorin pour parler discrètement :

— Votre majesté, le prince héritier vient tout juste de rentrer de mission.

A cette annonce inattendue, le sang de Kili ne fit qu'un tour, avant que toute la chaleur de son corps ne migre instantanément dans son ventre, et, même si, en apparence, il feignit l'indifférence, il dû faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur ses pieds et rejoindre son frère immédiatement.  
Ignorant son supplice, Thorin se contenta de répondre sur le même ton :

— Qu'il prenne le temps de se restaurer et s'apprêter, puis qu'il nous rejoigne.

Piaffant d'impatience, après ces deux lunes sans avoir vu son Unique, Kili commença à compter les secondes et, même s'il se força à l'indifférence, Thorïn n'eut aucun mal à deviner sa hâte et il lui lança un regard suffisamment réfrigérant pour calmer l'ardeur qui bouillonnait en lui.  
Résigné, il se contraignit à attendre, en entendant sans écouter les arguments que les deux rois échangeaient avec la patience et l'amabilité qui les caractérisaient.  
Toutefois, Fili était certainement aussi impatient que lui, car, rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent pour le laisser entrer dans la salle, son armure de combat délaissée au profit de ses vêtements officiels, et son regard survola rapidement la pièce pour accrocher brièvement celui de Kili qui, à l'instar des personnes présentes, s'était levé pour accueillir le premier héritier d'Erebor.

— Enfin ! Le retour du fils prodige ! Nous avions peur de te manquer !  
— Daïn, c'est une bonne surprise, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ici.

A l'agonie, Kili resta immobil le temps que son frère rende ses hommages à Daïn et son fils, avant de se tourner vers lui et le roi pour les saluer de manière officielle, puis le cousin de Thorin posa une lourde main sur son épaule :

— C'est toi qui nous surprends, Fili ! Tu es comme ton oncle, jamais là où on t'attend…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en désignant le bracelet doré qui ornait toujours son poignet, et le blond ne releva pas, il se contenta de lui répondre de ce sourire assuré qui le caractérisait tant, avant de prendre place, sous l'invitation du roi, près de Thorin III, face à Kili.  
Au vu de la difficulté qu'avait eue leur oncle à accepter leur union, ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne rien laisser filtrer tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en privé, surtout que le conseil, ou, plutôt, la discussion entre Thorin et Daïn, reprit de plus belle.

Toutefois, ils s'autorisèrent un bref échange visuel, court, mais intense, et Fili fut pris aux tripes par l'intensité qui vibrait dans les yeux du plus jeune.  
Il tenta de s'intéresser à la rédaction du contrat qui se profilait entre Erebor et les Monts de Fer, mais son regard revint encore sur son petit-frère, couvert d'une simple tunique bleue qui portait ses runes, étoffée d'une lourde cape raffinée, de la même couleur, posée sur ses épaules et maintenue par une broche d'argent lourd, accordée avec les fermoirs qui tenaient la multitude de fines tresses tombantes sur sa poitrine. Nouvelle coiffure qui lui seyait à merveille.  
Son avant-bras posé sur la table, Kili pianotait régulièrement du bout des doigts sur le marbre, attirant l'œil de son frère qui fronça les sourcils, soudain troublé.  
Fili eut besoin d'un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à son poignet gracile et franchement découvert, offert à la vue de tous, puis son cœur loupa un battement.

Soudain tendu et la gorge sèche, il releva son regard assombri pour le planter dans celui de Kili, qui tentait de se montrer détaché, mais qui ne parvenait pas à cacher l'appétit qui faisait briller ses yeux.

— Tu as brisé un cœur, tu sais ?

Ramené brusquement à la réalité, Fili sursauta quand Thorin III se pencha sur lui pour murmurer d'un ton conspirateur à son oreille et, face à son regard perplexe, le plus jeune approfondit avec un sourire cruel :

— Ma cousine a pleuré pendant des jours quand elle a appris que tu t'étais enlacé… Elle était persuadée que l'alliance entre Erebor et les Monts de Fer se ferait par un mariage entre vous deux…  
— Ha… J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra…  
— Espère surtout qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas à ton Unique pour apaiser son chagrin amoureux...  
— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure de lui faire le moindre mal...  
— Tu m'étonnes... Même un rat borgne et boiteux n'a rien à craindre de cette fille... Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la seule a avoir mal prit la nouvelle...  
— Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas la seule...

Il tacha de se montrer concerné, mais son esprit restait obnubilé par Kili, dont le lacet, marquant la première phase de l'enlacement, s'était dénoué pendant son absence, et qui lui envoya un regard de braise, suffisamment chaud pour liquéfier son bas-ventre.

Par Mahal… Combien de temps cette réunion allait encore durer ?  
C'était déjà un calvaire alors que ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'il s'était assis… Et puis ils se doutaient bien, tous les deux, que Thorin ne tolèrerait pas de les voir s'éclipser sans une raison qu'il jugeait suffisamment valable alors que Daïn avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour rendre personnellement visite à la famille royale…

Peut-être même allaient-ils aussi devoir faire acte de présence tout au long de la journée, suivant le protocole qui voulait que les héritiers restent auprès du roi lors d'événements tels celui-ci. Ho non… Ils allaient en avoir pour des heures… Alors que Fili voulait, tout simplement et urgemment, un tête à tête privé avec son Unique.

Mais il prit sur lui pour se montrer impassible, même lorsque Kili se leva pour exposer le fonctionnement du régiment des chasseurs, expliquant les forces, sans cacher les faiblesses qu'il cherchait à éradiquer, présentant le nombre exacte de soldat par division, ainsi que les spécialités de chacun.  
Le poignet dénudé interpellait vivement le blond qui, bercé par cette voix qui flattait ses sens, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce corps qu'il savait sensuel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler en l'imaginant se mouvoir de la manière la plus exquise qui soit, de la même façon que Dizir l'avait faite lorsqu'il avait tenté de le chauffer.  
Mais, encore, il resta impassible et, lorsque, enfin, la cession fut levée par Thorin qui estimait qu'il était temps qu'ils passent à autre chose, il se leva nonchalamment, se contentant simplement d'un nouveau et bref regard avec son petit-frère, qui semblait aussi impatient que lui pour un rendez-vous en tête à tête.  
Seul le regard polaire de son oncle le retint de se jeter sur son petit-frère pour marcher à côté de lui jusqu'à la citadelle, que le roi voulait faire visiter, avec eux, à la délégation des Monts de Fer, et il garda ses distances avec le plus jeune.

Ils furent accueilli chez les chasseurs par les trois autres lieutenants qui, au vu de leur sourires narquois et même s'ils ne pipèrent mot, semblèrent s'amuser grandement de la situation des deux frères qui, encore une fois, feignirent l'indifférence. Même lorsque Drunn et Dizir commencèrent à pouffer. Oui, pouffer. Comme deux écolières en chaleur. Sombres abrutis.

Mais, de toute manière, les deux frères venaient de passer trois lunes sans grande interaction, ils pouvaient bien tenir encore un peu, surtout que cela leur permettait de prouver à Thorin qu'ils savaient garder la tête froide en toute circonstance et que leurs obligations passaient avant leur couple.

Mais c'était franchement pénible.

— Chaque division possède ses propres dojos et mène ses entrainements sous les ordres de son lieutenant, même si certaines séances peuvent se faire en commun. Elles se confrontent régulièrement, de manière amicale, sur des épreuves données afin de déterminer les points forts et les points à travailler.  
— Faites-vous un classement ?  
— La compétitivité invite les soldats à se surpasser continuellement…

Kili avait répondu dans un demi-sourire. Il avait compris, dès le début, que la meilleure manière de forcer ses lieutenant à se dépasser tous les jours était d'attribuer des points pour chaque chose, que ce soit simple entrainement ou mission en extérieur, et d'afficher de manière très flagrante les résultats quotidiens.  
Il n'avait même pas besoin de proposer un prix au meilleur d'entre eux, car aucun de ces quatre timbrés ne supportait de voir le nom de sa division en bas de classement, même pour une heure. Ça leur était tout simplement intolérable.  
Si bien que, même si classement il y avait, ça n'était jamais fixé très longtemps.  
Les premiers cherchaient à creuser les écarts et les derniers tentaient de les neutraliser, si bien que la totalité de la citadelle mouvait dans un axe de croissance constant et impressionnant.

— Globalement, l'évolution est harmonieuse, mais les caractéristiques de chaque division dépend de son lieutenant. Nous répartissons les nouvelles recrues en faisant en sorte que leur profil corresponde avec celui de leur chef de division.  
— Je me demande bien quelle est la division qui s'en sort le mieux…

Écoutant attentivement Kili, qui lui expliquait en détail le fonctionnement interne de son régiment, Daïn se tourna vers les lieutenants avec un sourire joueur, curieux de savoir si l'un de ces combattants prenait le dessus sur les autres, et les quatre soldats se jaugèrent du regard.  
Daïn les connaissait tous les quatre, du moins, pour Drunn, il avait entendu parler de sa réputation. Harald avait longtemps travaillé pour lui et il lui était, en plus d'un conseiller et d'un officier loyal, un ami. Dizir avait, aussi, combattu pour lui, en temps que mercenaire. Il avait même été son champion durant un moment et, lors de joutes amicales, le roi s'était déjà frotté à Ogresse de Batailles. En ce qui concernait Fili, il le côtoyait depuis la naissance et savait qu'il avait été élève des meilleurs guerriers et tacticiens de l'Est, à savoir, entre autre, Dwalin et Thorin.  
Aucun de ces quatre là n'étaient, donc, à prendre à la légère.  
Mais, joueur, le roi des Monts de Fer se tourna vers son Thorin III, qui étudiait, lui aussi, les quatre lieutenants :

— Si tu avais à choisir l'une de ces divisions pour ton service personnel, fils, à laquelle te fierais-tu ?

Le jeune nain haussa les épaules, avant de répondre prudemment :

— Je suppose que cela dépend de l'usage que je veux en faire…  
— Une belle réponse de politicien, ça…

Dizir avait parlé sans agressivité. Même s'il avait été banni des Monts de Fer à cause d'une attitude que les autorités jugeaient trop belliqueuse, il y avait tout de même passé une bonne partie de sa vie et connaissait bien le fils du roi, qui lui envoya un regard amusé, levant le menton pour répondre avec panache :

— Toutefois, il y en a une que je ne désire certainement pas avoir comme ennemie, donc, si j'avais à choisir, je n'hésiterai pas longtemps…

Inconsciemment, Dizir gonfla la poitrine, avant d'affaisser les épaules lorsque le plus jeune continua :

— Et ce n'est pas la tienne…

Les trois autres lieutenants lancèrent un sourire narquois à Dizir, mais ils furent frustrés lorsque, sans ajouter un mot, le troisième héritier d'Erebor ne leur fit pas la grâce de les renseigner sur celui qu'il redoutait le plus. Entre les attaquants insaisissables et empoisonnés d'Harald, les tactiques imparables de Drunn ou bien la polyvalence des soldats de Fili dont on ne pouvait percer les défenses, aucun n'était enviable en tant qu'ennemi.  
Toutefois, les techniques de combat des Mont de fer, dans le genre « On tape plus fort que l'autre jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne bouge », n'étaient un secret pour personne, si bien que Kili fit la moue.  
Avec seulement cinquante soldats, Dizir, Drunn et Fili pouvaient, chacun, s'en sortir honorablement face à l'armée de Draïn.

Harald, lui, pouvait la pulvériser sans perdre un seul nain.

— Il choisit ses ennemis plus scrupuleusement que ses amis, ce petit est indéniablement fait pour siéger à un conseil.

Pressant fièrement l'épaule de son fils, Daïn retourna auprès de Thorin avec qui il entama une discussion sur l'hypothétique création d'une telle unité aux Mont de Fer, et Kili en profita pour s'approcher de ses lieutenants :

— Comment avez-vous fait pour vous débarrasser aussi rapidement des sirènes ? Il y en avait des centaines !

Fili envoya un bref regard à Dizir, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

— Il y avait des puits de Mazout…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter, car les autres comprirent immédiatement, et ils eurent une grimace peinée pour le destin, certainement tragique et brutal, des créatures amphibiennes.  
Ils emboitèrent les pas des deux monarques, Kili restant à hauteur de ses lieutenants qui voulurent commencer un débat à propos des sirènes, mais le jeune capitaine ne se racla discrètement la gorge en leur lançant un regard appuyé et, malgré un petit instant de flottement, ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Non sans quelques nouveaux regards amusés et sourires narquois, ils accélérèrent le pas, laissant derrière eux Fili et Kili, qui en profitèrent pour ralentir et profiter, enfin, de se retrouver :

— C'est vraiment une bonne surprise… Je m'étais résigné à attendre encore quelques semaines avant de te revoir…

Le murmure de Kili était chaud et Fili lui répondit d'un sourire complice, se retenant de se montrer tactile. Marchant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, ils faisaient en sorte de ne rien laisser filtrer qui ne soit pas fraternel, et, de manière surprenante, cela leur était bien plus aisé que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Après ces longues semaines sans se voir et le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus restreints par la première phase de l'enlacement, qui avait pris fin le jour où le lacet de Kili s'était dénoué, ils auraient pensés que vivre une telle proximité, sans autorisation d'interagir immédiatement de manière « Intime » leur serait pénible.  
Mais il y avait une règle qui resterait à jamais très claire pour eux : En public, ils étaient frères. Ils devaient s'y résoudre dès maintenant.

Si bien qu'ils se contentèrent de converser cordialement, appréciant simplement le son de la voix et la présence de l'autre.

De la citadelle, ils passèrent aux mines, toujours accompagnés des trois lieutenants qui en profitèrent pour visiter plus attentivement cette cité dont ils ne connaissaient bien que la citadelle, afin que Thorin puisse présenter à Daïn l'un de leur nouveau système de forage, puis Fili fit un bref exposé sur la gestion des exportations, qu'il supervisait personnellement :

— Quel que soit le client ou le prix proposé, nous refusons de vendre à l'extérieur un minerai qui présente le moindre défaut.  
— Vous ne faites pas de prix sur les « Tares » ?  
— Non. Tout ce qui sort d'Erebor doit être parfait. C'est de cette manière que notre réputation enfle de manière exponentielle, nous attirons ainsi de plus en plus de clients exigeants et nous sommes assurés que personne ne puisse dénigrer nos produits.  
— Dans ce cas, que faites-vous des restes ?  
— Nous les fondons pour en faire des alliages. Ou bien nous les utilisons pour des objets ou des outils qui requiers moins d'exigence.  
— Cela doit représenter une sacrée perte !

Thorin III s'était exprimé avec effarement, mais Fili haussa les épaules, défendant sa stratégie face à la famille royale des Monts de Fer comme il l'avait défendue face à son oncle et au conseil lorsqu'il avait décidé de la mettre sur pied :

— Une stratégie qui peut sembler dangereuse à première vue, mais, n'oubliez pas : Un client satisfait vous en amène un. Un client déçu vous en retire dix… Nulle part, sur cette terre, vous ne trouverez un matériau défectueux qui proviendrait d'Erebor… Nous vendons moins, mais ce que nous faisons sortir de cette mine s'arrache à prix d'or…

Le fils de Daïn fit la moue, peu convaincu, mais curieux de voir le résultat sur quelques dizaines d'années. La visite continua ou, plutôt, s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Thorin annonça qu'ils devaient maintenant préparer la cérémonie qui ferait de Thorin III le premier héritier de Fili et qui, dans la mesure où ce dernier était rentré plus tôt, pouvait avoir lieu le soir même.

Fili et Thorin III furent donc invités à suivre les deux rois, afin de passer les quelques heures avant la fin de journée à clarifier les derniers détails.  
Désœuvré et impatient, Kili, lui, prit son mal en patience et il retourna à la citadelle, accompagné des trois lieutenants qui commentaient l'événement avec enthousiasme.  
Harald et Dizir étant originaires des Mont de Fer et ayant juré leur allégeance à Daïn, ils étaient ravis de voir un tel rapprochement entre les deux mines et, surtout, d'avoir une bonne raison de faire la fête.

Sans les écouter, le jeune capitaine se rendit à son bureau et y passa son temps en avançant légèrement dans le travail administratif qui s'accumulait, vibrant d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver, enfin, son frère en privé, afin de passer à la deuxième phase de l'Enlacement.

Il existait plusieurs voies que les promis pouvaient emprunter, selon le lien qu'ils désiraient partager.  
Le plus classique correspondait à une véritable Union, avec échange de vœux, en présence des proches, souvent conjuguée à un mariage civile afin de mêler vie amoureuse et vie sociale. Il s'agissait d'une célébration qui marquait la deuxième étape. Suite à ça, le couple était déjà considéré comme lié et inséparable. Le reste de la cérémonie de l'Enlacement comportait ensuite plusieurs phases, espacées dans le temps, qui visait à souder, à jamais et au delà de la mort, les deux âmes.

Toutefois, condamnés à une union secrète, les deux frères savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à cette option là.  
Leur deuxième étape se ferait donc entre eux, de manière intime, et ils se contenteraient d'un simple échange de vœux, sans cérémonie et sans témoins. Après ça, ils pouvaient continuer de cheminer sur la voie de l'Enlacement en suivant les mêmes phases du rituel, seuls.

Il y avait une troisième possibilité aussi, mais peu envisageable au vu de leurs titres respectifs. Plus ancienne, plus rigoureuse et plus dangereuse. Composée de seulement deux étapes, comptant la première phase par laquelle ils venaient de passer, et l'ultime rituel qui était bien plus nébuleux, voire même douloureux et connu seulement par certains grands-prêtres.  
Les Uniques qui s'y risquaient gagnaient alors la possibilité de créer un lien plus puissant encore, mêlant leur deux âmes jusqu'à en créer une seule, certains même affirmaient qu'ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux sans user de la parole.

Mais Fili et Kili, en tant que frères, n'avaient pas besoin de créer un tel lien, vu qu'ils le partageaient déjà, d'une certaine manière.  
Donc, sans en avoir jamais discuté, ils savaient d'emblée dans laquelle de ces trois voies ils s'engageaient.  
Et ils comptaient bien s'y mettre au plus tôt. Du moins, sitôt ils seraient libérés de leurs devoirs. Donc, pas forcément tout de suite, surtout s'il était question de faire la fête cette nuit…

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'ai écrit ce chapitre alors que j'étais malaaaaade, et donc ne possédant pas toute mes facultés cognitives.  
J'ai relu trois fois depuis et, malgré mes efforts, c'était à chaque fois bourré de fautes, pire que d'habitude (inattention, inversion de mot, oubli d'autre, tournures de phrases totalement anglicanes (je ne parle qu'anglais depuis 8 mois, je commence à le ressentir dans ma manière de parler français en mode traduction mot à mot)...)  
Bref.  
Soit vous êtes indulgents,  
Soit, si vous voyez quelque chose qui fait très mal aux yeux, vous me le reportez (mais gentiment, hein ?)  
Voilà !

PS : N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur ma page facebook !  
(Gokash)  
Surtout si vous voulez voter pour le chapitre qui célébrera les cinquante j'aime de la page  
(pour l'instant, c'est la suite d'une fic oubliée (Vous revoir ou Déchainement) qui est en tête)


	25. Chapter 25

— Kili, tu es prêt ?  
— Il y a un problème ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ajustant rapidement sa coiffure, Kili ouvrit brusquement la porte de ses appartements, inquiété par la question, pourtant trainante, de Dizir qui patientait dans le couloir et qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe :

— Pas de problème… Je passais par là, donc je pensais te proposer de t'accompagner…

Il avait répondu négligemment et Kili lui envoya un coup d'œil septique, pensant un instant à lui demander comment il avait déjoué la vigilance des gardes supposés empêcher quiconque qui ne soit pas de la famille royale de pénétrer dans cette aile-ci, mais il éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule lorsqu'il se souvint à qui il avait affaire. L'ancien mercenaire était, ce soir, apprêté pour la cérémonie et, pour une fois, il ne portait pas Ogresse des Batailles sur lui, ce qui ne lui donnait pas un aspect plus inoffensif pour autant.  
Il tiqua discrètement, mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, et, plutôt que l'envoyer paître, il lui enjoignit de patienter encore un peu avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer.  
Il avait, pour l'occasion, choisit de garder son armure rutilante qu'il venait de huiler. Il portait néanmoins ses attributs royaux et une lourde cape recouvrait ses épaules, ainsi que quelques bijoux et broches ornées de pierres précieuses paraient ses cheveux tressés et décoraient ses vêtements. Il n'avait plus grand chose à ajouter, mais, n'ayant toujours pas digéré la scène qu'il avait surprise entre Fili et Dizir, il s'attarda de manière à laisser l'autre poireauter dans le couloir avec une joie mesquine.  
Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, l'ancien mercenaire ne broncha pas, pour une fois, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique à son jeune capitaine, après l'avoir étudier avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard :

— C'est mignon, ces petites perles… C'était la mode à Khazad-Dûm pendant un moment… Chez les filles…

L'insupportable lieutenant appuya sa remarque en attrapant une tresse sombre qu'il enroula autour de son doigt. Mais Kili le repoussa d'une tape sèche, rougissant légèrement, soudain inquiet de paraître, encore, trop efféminé, amusant Dizir qui ne manqua pas son malaise et qui en rajouta une couche :

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, j'en connais un qui va littéralement fondre quand il te verra ainsi…  
— Dizir, ta gueule.  
— Non mais franchement. Si Fili te voit comme ça, on risque de le perdre… Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensi-  
— Dizir.

Le grondement était suffisamment menaçant pour couper le mercenaire qui se contenta de pouffer. Encore.  
Kili haïssait profondément ses lieutenants, en ce moment. Tous. Et ce, depuis qu'un stupide sourire hilare éclairait leur insupportable face à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient faire une réflexion sur le couple maudit qu'il formait avec son frère. Et jamais ils n'avaient loupé une occasion, ces grands gamins.

Il poussa un soupir lourd et, ignorant l'autre ahuri, il se dirigea vers la salle du trône où aurait bientôt lieu la cérémonie entre Erebor et les Monts de Fer. Toutefois, il poussa une exclamation outrée lorsque son deuxième lieutenant, sans prévenir, lui attrapa l'épaule pour le trainer dans un couloir adjacent.

— Hey ! Qu'est-ce que-  
— On a un truc à faire avant.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais, sans lâcher le neveu de Thorin, il le tira avec lui à travers les galeries, inquiétant le jeune nain qui chercha à se débattre :

— Dizir, lâche moi, c'est un ordre !  
— Chiale pas. Ça ne sera pas long et c'est une demande de ton oncle.

Piqué, Kili se laissa finalement faire, quelque peu apaisé, intrigué mais, aussi, inquiet.

— Thorin ? Pourquoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ?  
— Tu verras bien assez tôt…

Le ton était énigmatique et Kili fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, surtout lorsque le lieutenant l'amena vers un ancien petit sanctuaire royale, dans lequel les attendaient Drunn et Harald, ainsi que Dwalin, Daïn et son fils avec, aussi, Dis qui, dès qu'elle vit son enfant, marcha vers lui pour lui prendre le bras, déclarant d'un ton aussi enchanté que grave :

— Nous n'avons pas prévenu le conseil et uniquement les personnes ici présentes savent et resterons les seules à savoir.  
— Savoir quoi ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Thorin et Fili arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle et le blond ne semblait pas plus renseigné sur la situation que son petit-frère. Ils échangèrent un court regard et Kili eut le juste le temps de remarquer que la nouvelle tunique que portait Fili, beige aux fils pourpre, mettait sensuellement sa taille en valeur. Mais il se détourna de lui lorsque Thorin marcha au centre du sanctuaire pour annoncer solennellement :

— Fili, Kili… D'une certaine manière, je suis navré pour vous. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous parviendrez à vivre votre amour sans vous cacher aux yeux du peuple que vous gouvernerez, mais, en attendant, votre union, qui transcende pourtant les lois, ne peut-être acceptée…

Les deux frères échangèrent un nouveau regard inquiet, mais Thorin reprit d'une voix plus chaleureuse :

— Cependant, je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous et vos témoins, pour célébrer maintenant ce lien qui vous unis et qui ne fait que croître chaque jour un peu plus. A partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours, rien ni personne ne pourra vous séparer car vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre de la manière la plus solide qui soit, plus fort que les lois, que ce royaume ou même que la mort…

Bouche bée, ils lancèrent un regard perdu à leur oncle qui leur répondit d'un sourire ému, et Fili fit rapidement le tour des personne présentes du regard tandis que Kili demandait prudemment :

— Thorin ? Je pensais que vous n'approuviez pas cette union ?

Le roi haussa une épaule, avant de répondre d'un ton un peu plus froid :

— En tant que souverain, je ne peux cautionner, ni même tolérer une telle chose… Si on m'avait demandé mon avis… Mais, en tant qu'oncle, il n'était pas question que je laisse mes neveux s'épouser en secret, seuls, et sans la moindre cérémonie… C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous rassembler au plus tôt, avant que vous ne vous résolviez à vivre votre Enlacement sans notre soutient.

Touchés, ils ne surent comment exprimer leur gratitude, si bien que le blond se contenta de se racler la gorge avant de demander, mal à l'aise :

— Et tu l'as dit à Daïn ?

Sans animosité, Fili échangea un regard curieux avec le cousin de son oncle qui fit la moue en répondant à la place de Thorin :

— Et il a eu raison. Si nous voulons que les choses marchent à l'avenir pour nos deux mines, nous ne devons pas nous dissimuler ce genre de chose…

Le premier héritier acquiesça, pas plus à l'aise, mais soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à mentir à la famille royale des Monts de Fer.  
Ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser face à cette situation inattendue mais ô combien espérée, il prit sa respiration en s'approchant de Kili, à qui il prit la main sans s'occuper des soupirs aussi niais que ravis que poussèrent ces abrutis de lieutenants, et il se tourna vers ceux que Thorin avait appelé pour assister à leur union :

— C'est un beau cadeau que nous nous faites, nous n'aurions pas osé demander à qui que ce soit d'être témoin d'un un mariage secret et interdit, et c'est une bonne surprise pour certains d'entre vous…

Concerné par cette dernière phrase, Dwalin lui envoya un clin d'œil en affirmant d'un ton moqueur :

— Cela fait bientôt un an que je supervise vos entrainements, il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour manquer la manière dont les choses ont évolué entre vous… Et, comme dit Thorin, il n'était pas question que nous vous laissions tracer cette voie-là tous seuls… Déjà que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours pour vous, ce serait trop injuste si, en plus, vous ne puissiez compter sur aucun soutient…  
— Ce qui est injuste, c'est qu'ils aient décidés de faire ça tout seuls et nous évincer sans même chercher à nous demander notre avis…  
— Arrête de geindre toi, tu es le premier à avoir affirmé qu'on ne devait pas compter sur toi pour ce genre de truc… Je suis certain que tu aurais refusé si on t'avais demandé quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là…

En riant, les doigts emmêlés à ceux de son Unique, Kili moucha Dizir qui haussa les épaules, sans réfuter la remarque qu'il éluda en annonçant pensivement :

— Au fait, n'y a t-il pas tout un peuple qui attend ses souverains pour une certaine cérémonie de conciliation entre Erebor et les Monts de Fer ? Dans la mesure où le couple n'est pas conventionnel, peut-être pourrait-on nous épargner le blabla officiel et passer directement au plus intéressant ?  
— Par pitié, Dizir, ferme ta gueule.

Sans douceur, Harald et Drunn lui attrapèrent les épaules pour le balancer derrière eux, puis le plus vieux des lieutenants se tourna vers son capitaine avec un sourire franc :

— Thorin nous a pris un peu au dépourvu en nous annonçant qu'il avait organisé votre mariage à la dernière minute…

Kili ne releva pas et Fili se contenta de souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Et nous donc…

Et pas une seule personne présente dans la salle ne manqua de lancer une œillade outrée au monarque d'Erebor qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, répliquant d'une voix mauvaise :

— Je fais confiance à chacun d'entre vous pour garder secret le lien qui les unis. Par pour venir discrètement ici, sans rameuter tous les taverniers et saltimbanques de la mine pour mettre une ambiance douteuse qui ne plait qu'à vous… Donc, Dizir, je suis navré, mais les choses que tu juges sérieuses n'auront pas lieu pour cette célébration conventionnelle.  
— Tsss.

Mais, dans le dos du roi, Drunn, Dizir et Dwalin échangèrent un discret regard entendu que Kili ne manqua pas, toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter car Dis vint à eux, le regard brillant, pour leur remettre à chacun une alliance cuivrée et rutilante, de runes discrètes, mais soigneusement ouvragées, dont ils s'emparèrent non sans une vive émotion.

— L'orfèvre les a terminé ce matin… Ainsi que…

Elle se tut soudainement et eut une hésitation avant de croiser le regard implacable de Thorin qui l'encouragea à continuer. Moins joyeuse, presque triste, elle leur présenta un bel écrin sombre duquel elle tira une fine chaîne d'argent qui semblait à peine sortie de la forge, emmêlée à un ruban noir, velouté et sans le moindre ornement :

— Après avoir longuement discuté, nous avons concédé que le mieux, Kili, serait que tu portes ça…

Le lacet noir… La marque d'un amant en deuil. Le brun sentit sa poitrine se comprimer, et la voix douce de Dis coupant les murmures déstabilisés des personnes présentes :

— Nul dans cette mine n'ignore que Fili s'est enlacé, mais aucune autre personne que celles ici présentes savent avec qui… Les autres restent persuadés que tu as perdu ton Unique lorsque cette belle elfe rousse a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne… Porter ce bracelet assure, à même titre que l'alliance, que ton cœur n'est pas à prendre… Tu n'auras pas à te justifier…

Il resta indécis, à l'instar de Fili qui semblait difficilement se retenir d'exiger à voir le doigt de son Unique ceint de la même alliance que lui, mais la décision semblait sage et c'était déjà extraordinaire d'avoir le consentement, et la présence, de leurs parents. C'est pourquoi le blond, sans un mot malgré la triste inertie de son frère, prit la bague, plus fine et plus légère qui était réservée au plus jeune, à laquelle il passa la chaîne avant de se déplacer pour se mettre dans son dos, dont il dégagea les longues mèches brunes joliment tressées.  
Aucun discours ou échange de vœux n'était attendu. Car aucun mot n'était prononcé dans ces circonstances. Là était la principale différence entre un mariage conventionnel et l'union de deux Uniques au cours de l'Enlacement. Les mots ne pouvaient qu'être de trop et seul le silence donnait au geste la portance indestructrice de ce lien.  
C'est pourquoi, toujours en silence, il prit le lacet noir qu'il fit glisser des doigts de sa mère, avant de revenir face à son frère devant qui il s'agenouilla en lui prenant la main. Il remarqua alors la petite rune brodée au fil blanc, cachée à l'intérieur du bracelet, qui représentait son nom et il ressentit une profonde gratitude envers Thorin, qui avait pris soin de ne pas infliger à Kili un véritable lacet funeste, qui ne tolérait pas le moindre ornement.

Aux yeux de tous, l'Unique du jeune prince était morte. Mais pour les témoins de cette union, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple camouflage, pas même un mensonge car, finalement, le bracelet n'était pas totalement noir. Il simple leurre pour dissuader les questions.

Il retira patiemment la pièce de l'armure qui cachait le poignet pour en enrouler le tissu qu'il ferma d'un nœud indéliable. Si, part chance, viendrait un jour où ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, il savait déjà qu'il prendrait plus de plaisir à lui arracher à qu'à le défaire délicatement.  
Sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé, toujours, il se redressa face au brun qui, à son tour, lui prit le poignet. Agilement et sans perdre de temps, Kili défit le bracelet doré qui le ceignait encore, pour le rendre à Dis qui le mit dans une vieille boîte, avec celui qu'avait porté le plus jeune. Boîte qu'elle remit, sans cérémonie, à Thorin III, fils de Daïn et prochainement premier héritier de Fili.

Elle confia ensuite la deuxième alliance à son cadet et, non sans émotion, il passa au doigt de son frère, son Unique, la marque de leur Union imbrisable et éternelle.  
Aux anges, Dis fit ensuite un pas en arrière, tandis que Thorin annonçait, d'une voix ferme, les paroles officielles :

— Nos plus anciennes lois interdisent formellement la séparation de deux âmes-sœurs. Fili et Kili, par ce lien que même la mort ne peut défaire et qui transcende votre sang déjà fraternel, vous êtes enlacés à présent. S'ils vous plait, venez signer ce registre.

Aucun discours larmoyant ne semblait avoir été préparé pour tenter de mettre des mots sur cette brève cérémonie au gout étrange, ce qui ne dérangea pas les deux frères, au contraire, ils avaient déjà bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu attendre, et il s'approchèrent du lourd ouvrage qui retraçait l'histoire de leur lignée, que le feu du dragon et les différents exils avaient épargnés. Aux pages réservées au recensement des unions, sous les deux anciennes signatures de leurs parents, étaient écris, dans une encre à peine sèche, le nom de Fili, fils de Dis couplé, de manière totalement inattendu, à celui de Kili, Fils de Dis, et non le symbole de l'anonymat, comme ils s'y étaient attendus.  
Encore un cadeau de Thorin qui, même s'il ne permettrait pas d'officialiser cette union, tenait tout autant à ce que l'Histoire s'en souvienne.  
Chacun leur tour, ils posèrent leur signature, qui furent bientôt secondées par celles des neuf témoins de leur mariage, mais, avant de clore cette cérémonie, courte, mais chargée de sens, le roi sortit une dague affutée qu'il tendit à Harald avec un regard grave :

— Il s'agit d'une Union qui ne peut s'épanouir au mieux que dans le secret. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous jure sur son honneur de ne jamais le divulguer… Et de le protéger dans la mesure du possible…

Personne ne réfuta la demande qui tenait plus de l'injonction et, l'un après l'autre, ils prirent tous la dague avec laquelle ils s'ouvrirent la paume avant de prêter serment. Seuls Thorin, Dis, Fili et Kili restèrent muets.

Ils se dispersèrent ensuite pour se rendre à la cérémonie, où les convives patientaient sans connaître la raison du retard de leurs souverains.

oOo

La fête battait son plein dans la mine, suivant la lourde cérémonie qui avait marqué la nouvelle Union entre les deux familles royales.  
Slalomant entre les convives présents dans la grande salle, Fili se fraya un passage vers l'un des balcons internes. La nouvelle alliance qu'il portait au doigt, fière et étincelante, lui épargnait bien des question à propos du choix qu'il avait eu de nommer son cousin comme héritier, lui permettant de ne pas avoir à se justifier envers chaque éminence qu'il croisait, même s'il ne loupa pas quelques regards pas vraiment ravis que certains membres du gouvernement lui lancèrent.  
Mais il ne s'en occupa pas et, après une brève hésitation face au fin rideau de perles qui séparait la salle d'une terrasse surplombant la salle du trône, il prit sa respiration et marcha franchement vers le balcon.  
Dos à lui, accoudé à la balustrade se détachait dans la lumière artificielle, la silhouette massive du fils de Daïn, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.  
Sans un mot, Fili vint se placer à côté de lui, admirant, à son tour, les veines lumineuses qui marbraient la pierre de l'imposant siège royal en contrebas, paré de la divine Arkenstone, rutilante et silencieuse dans son écrin d'argent.

— Je n'avais jamais… Seulement osé… rêver de siéger un jour sur ce trône légendaire que nous avons longtemps cru perdu…

Pensivement, Thorin III jouait avec ses doigts et Fili répondit sur le même ton :

— Ce n'est pas une place dénuée de responsabilités…  
— Ou de sacrifices…

Le blond grimaça, passant distraitement un doigt sur sa nouvelle alliance, conscient que, entre son devoir ou son frère, il était passé à peu de chose d'avoir à faire un choix entre l'un ou l'autre et il s'en sortait plutôt bien, finalement.

— Je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir à sacrifier quoique ce soit, ou qui que ce soit, au nom de ce trône…

Il était sincère et Thorin III eut un léger sourire taquin :

— Je ne compte pas laisser mon propre cœur me prendre en otage…  
— On en reparlera le jour où tu rencontreras ton Unique…  
— Ce ne sera jamais pire que vous, je pense… Sans vouloir me montrer vexant.  
— Ça pourrait être une sylvaine…  
— Dans ce cas, le problème serait vite réglé : mon père me tuerait, tout simplement…

Ils parlaient d'un ton léger, presque joueur, et Fili se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant, connaissant suffisamment Daïn pour concéder que, effectivement, le roi des Monts de Fer préfèrerait que son fils tombe amoureux de sa propre mère plutôt que le voir zieuter du côté des lutins de Vert-Bois.  
Mais, bien vite, Thorin III se plongea dans un silence opaque et nerveux. Hériter des Monts de Fer était déjà un défi en soi, alors pour ce qui était d'Erebor… Il n'était pas fâché de devoir patienter quelques décennies avant de penser à prendre sa place sur cet imposant siège.  
Un souffle se fit sentir lorsque le rideau fut à nouveau tirer en tintant doucement et, avec un sourire comblé, Fili s'autorisa à ouvrir le bras pour le refermer sur la taille de son frère qui vint s'appuyer contre lui en soupirant d'aise, survolant à son tour la salle du trône du regard.

Les trois héritiers d'Erebor restèrent un moment face à la vue de cette salle magistrale à laquelle leur destin était scellé, puis, sur un dernier soupir, Thorin III se détourna en posant une main sur l'épaule de Fili, avec un sourire dans les yeux :

— C'est peut-être galère pour vous, mais, pour ma part, votre situation m'arrange bien…

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, évitant en riant le coup de coude bien placé que Fili lui envoya en réponse.  
Une fois seuls, les deux frères gardèrent un moment de silence, face à ce trône pour lequel ils avaient failli sacrifier tant de choses.

Puis, pensivement, Kili fit glisser sa main sur celle de Fili pour caresser son alliance, annonçant brusquement :

— Si on m'avait dit que les choses évolueraient dans ce sens quelques mois plus tôt…  
— Ou même quelques heures plus tôt…  
— Avec le mec le plus haïssablement badass, arrogant et ambitieux de la mine…  
— J'aime t'entendre dire des mots doux de cette voix-là…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis, sans se concerter, ils lancèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier que personne ne regardait dans leur direction et, à peine assurés que c'était le cas, leur main se trouvèrent et se lièrent, puis, sans un bruit, ils s'éclipsèrent. La fête était maintenant bien avancée, de toute manière. A ce stade, personne ne serait en mesure de noter leur disparition ou, au pire, de s'en souvenir le lendemain.

Ils se glissèrent dans les ombres, fuyant tous ces regards qui n'auraient su comprendre l'urgence qui les étreignaient alors, le cœur battant de plaisir anticipé.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte des appartements de Fili claqua, les enfermant dans ce cocon intime et secret qui préservait leur union, qu'ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre pour échanger un premier baiser aussi affamé que passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent brièvement que pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements les plus encombrants en reculant maladroitement vers le grand lit de l'ainé.  
Ce dernier s'assit sur le matelas confortable, attrapant les hanches du plus jeune qu'il attira à lui pour embrasser son ventre par dessus le cuir doux de son armure souple. En réponse, Kili passa une main tendre dans sa crinière blonde, appréciant la finesse de ses mèches qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts et, avec plaisir, il ferma les yeux lorsque les mains de son frère glissèrent sur son corps pour défaire patiemment les lacets de son armure.

« Une seule personne a le droit de me retirer cette armure ». Ho oui… Fili. Et personne d'autre. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin.

Il se mordit la lèvre en frémissant doucement lorsque, une à une, les différentes pièces de cuir tombèrent au sol en silence, offrant sa peau nue à ces lèvres avides et bouillantes qui se posèrent sur lui avec besoin.  
Il laissa les baisers de Fili embraser son corps, sans même chercher à retenir son souffle qui s'aggravait considérablement alors que la bouche de son ainé vagabondait sur son ventre sensible, s'amusant à faire rouler la peau entre ses dents, tandis que ses doigts fouillaient la moindre parcelle de son épiderme à la recherche des points les plus sensibles. Ses baisers semblaient de feu, mais, rapidement, il sentit une certaine frustration poindre en lui à l'idée que Fili soit le seul à s'amuser et, fermement, il posa une main sur son torse pour l'enjoindre à s'allonger d'une pression implacable.  
Ce dernier se laissa faire, retenant son souffle lorsque, à son tour, Kili, totalement nu et simplement paré du lacet noir autour du poignet, grimpa sur le lit pour s'installer à califourchon sur les hanches du plus vieux, sur lequel il se pencha en le dépouillant de ses derniers habits pour, enfin, atteindre la peau qu'il caressa et embrassa avec dévotion.  
Il découvrit son gout, s'enivra de son parfum et apprécia la tension qu'il sentait gronder dans ses veines, avivant son appétit. Puis il sentit les doigts du plus vieux glisser sur ses flancs jusqu'à crocheter sa nuque et, obéissant à la demande tacite, il remonta le long du torse jusqu'à atteindre la bouche qu'il embrassa avec dévotion.  
Toutefois, Fili rompit brusquement le baiser pour inspirer un souffle rauque et chargé de plaisir lorsque, sans prévenir, le plus jeune commença à onduler sur lui, enflammant ses sens et ses pensées. Profitant lui aussi de la friction, Kili expulsa un souffle érotique alors qu'il faisait consciencieusement rouler son bassin sur celui de son frère, parfaitement conscient de l'intensité de son effet. Il les rendait tous fous. Tous. Il le savait. Lorsqu'il commençait à faire ça, ses amants perdaient littéralement leur esprit. Mais, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Fili, c'est pourquoi il s'appliqua plus encore à attiser son entrejambe sans lui laisser de répit, satisfait de ses lourds soupirs rauques qui le faisaient frémir.

Il retint un sourire gourmand en s'abaissant pour poser son front contre celui du plus vieux, empoignant sa nuque pour le forcer à se concentrer et, encore, il embrassa ses lèvres, sa mâchoire puis sa gorge, sans cesser de bouger sur lui, avide de sentir son désir enfler jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme.

— Par Mahal… Kili, arrête ça, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps…  
— Vraiment ?

Il avait répondu d'une question narquoise en se redressant, approfondissant la friction et arrachant un souffle au plus vieux qui se crispa sous l'afflux de plaisir. Lui aussi enivré par la volupté, Kili ajouta d'un ton taquin et la voix profondément aggravée :

— Même si on touche déjà tes limites… De toute manière… On n'est pas obligé de prendre notre temps maintenant… On pourra recommencer après… On a toute la nuit…

Il se baissa encore pour embrasser ces lèvres qu'il adorait avant de souffler contre elles :

— Toute la vie, devrai-je dire…

Il se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui, fiévreux, de Fili. Un regard dans lequel tout son amour, sa possessivité et son désir fluctuaient, assumés et débridés. Kili s'y noya, avant d'assener d'un ton implacable de sa voix enrouée d'appétit :

— Prend-moi. Maintenant.

Ça, il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois et, avec délice, il sentit les mains fermes du blond empoigner sa taille pour inverser les positions.  
Comme attendu, Fili était ardent, fougueux et intense. L'avoir ainsi entre ses jambes lui fit littéralement tourner la tête surtout que, finalement, le plus vieux n'était pas si pressé que ça. Il prit le temps de découvrir son corps en y laissant glisser ses lèvres brulantes, sur ses épaules d'abord, puis son torse, avant de descendre encore sur son ventre, embrassant à pleine bouche la peau sensible, mordillant ses hanches saillantes et lapant ses abdos. Si bien que ce fut très vite au tour de Kili de se tordre en le suppliant d'arrêter, submergé par le plaisir qui menaçait de le noyer d'un moment à l'autre.  
Les doigts qui vinrent le préparer suffirent à peine à assouvir le désir de sentir son frère en lui, brulant et insatiable, mais, prenant son mal en patience, il attrapa la nuque du blond pour embrasser sa bouche en frémissant.  
Ce dernier prit le temps nécessaire pour s'assurer de ne pas heurter le plus jeune, mais, impatient lui aussi, il termina au plus tôt, avant de rompre le baiser pour plonger dans le regard si profond de Kili. Regard qui devint totalement opaque lorsqu'il le pénétra doucement, en retenant son souffle, une main tenant fermement sa taille, l'autre bras appuyé sur le matelas sur lequel il prit appuis alors qu'il entama un rythme intensément lent, dégustant chaque friction la tête bourdonnant lourdement.

La bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos, gémissant de plaisir, Kili avait basculé sa tête en arrière, ses mains caressant le creux du dos du plus vieux, sentant sous ses doigts la puissance de ses reins qui ondulaient entre ses jambes.

C'était trop bon. Avoir ainsi Fili en lui, son frère, son époux… Son Unique… Le comblait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été et chaque nouvelle pénétration, toujours plus ardente et plus profonde que la précédente, confortait indéniablement la justesse du choix qu'ils avaient pris : Une vie à deux, qu'importe les répercutions et au diable la fraternité, l'homosexualité et leurs devoirs politiques.

De toute manière, alors que Fili lui attrapa la taille pour inverser les positions, installant Kili à califourchon sur son bassin pour permettre à celui-ci de choisir le pas qui lui convenait le mieux, il n'était même plus question d'imaginer une vie où ils ne seraient que frères. Roulant intensément des hanches pour mieux sentir le blond au plus profond de lui, tellement dur qu'il en avait le tournis, il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'inviter à se redresser pour embrasser sa bouche alors que la jouissance enflait en lui, fière et dévastatrice.  
L'orgasme brutal les prit rapidement, l'un après l'autre, puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, toujours enlacés et essoufflés.

— Par Mahal… Kili…

Ho. Cette voix. Rauque et chargé d'un sentiment sur lequel les lois n'avaient aucune emprise. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, avant que Fili, caressant pensivement sa taille, reprenne la parole d'un ton distrait :

— Je me rend compte qu'il y a une chose que je ne t'ai encore jamais dite…  
— Quoi donc ?

Kili avait répondu mollement, son visage sagement posé sur l'épaule chaude du blond qui se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, soudain sérieux :

— Je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard sincère, se rendant compte que, effectivement, c'était la première fois que le blond lui disait ces mots. Qui eurent bien plus d'impacte qu'une longue déclaration lyrique et enflammé.  
Touché, il se redressa à son tour pour, en retour, embrasser sa bouche avec passion. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça de toute manière, mis à part un pâle « Moi aussi » ?  
Les mots étaient de trop sur ce coup là et Fili connaissait très bien la profondeur de ses sentiments, pas la peine de se répandre en paraboles.

Il rompit le baiser pour laisser ses lèvres glisser sur sa gorge, puis ses épaules, sentant son appétit à peine assouvi se réveiller brusquement.  
Ca avait été bon. Très bon. Mais trop bref à son gout et il était maintenant avide d'explorer tous les plaisirs que pouvait lui procurer le plus vieux. Au plus tôt.

Celui-ci broncha à peine lorsque le brun le couvrit de son corps tout en l'embrassant, caressant sa peau nue et chaude en laissant ses mains descendre toujours plus bas, jusqu'à se faufiler entre les cuisses qu'il invita à s'écarter pour s'installer entre elles.  
Le premier héritier d'Erebor haussa un sourcil, mais un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres lorsque le jeune capitaine des chasseurs susurra contre sa bouche :

— Chacun son tour…

* * *

 **oOo**

 **FIN**

 **oOo**

Et voilà, **Diamonds** est terminée !

J'espère que la fic vous a plu et que le dernier chapitre ne s'est pas trop fait attendre !

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je pense que j'aurai bien aimé prendre plus le temps pour approfondir l'intégralité du truc (les lieutenants, la citadelle, la ville engloutie, la relation des deux frères...) et passer beaucoup plus de temps dessus. Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment possible au vu de mon emploi du temps cette année XD  
Surtout que, de toute manière, d'après les stats, c'est celle de mes longues fics qui a eu le moins de succès, mais ce n'est pas l'important et j'ai beaucoup beaucoup apprécié chacune des reviews qui ont été postées, car j'ai reçu très peu de commentaire négatif et ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Je veux bien ajouter quelques Bonus si certains en réclament !  
** Alors, surtout, si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, faites le moi savoir !


End file.
